Dynasties
by James5
Summary: Shortly after Jedda leaves the team, she and others are swept into a saga of love, hate, royalty, marriage, passion, action, and various topics relating to certain characters' lives.
1. Reign

**"Reign"**

* * *

There were only two planets in the entire galaxy that Hadea hadn't conquered. But in 10 seconds, the number would be down to one.

A huge crowd of commoners eyed their new queen from behind, her golden locks swaying as she ascended to the stage.

As she came to a halt before her latest throne, a breeze arrived, as though just for her, ruffling her long hair and regal gown.

And then Hadea turned around, revealing a calm expression as she claimed her seat.

A golden tiara glittered in her hair. Two pale subjects stood at her sides...and the Necklace of Oros sparkled on her chest.

As a gleam from the jewel caught her eye, Hadea couldn't help but take a moment to reflect.

* * *

It was one year ago when her loyal subjects had found the Kingdom of Oblivion and freed their queen.

Hadea was many things, but she wasn't careless. Prior to losing the necklace, she'd used its power to create a mystical link between herself and the jewel.

She wasn't very surprised by where its trail had ended: the home base of the Defenders.

While her soldiers kept their opponents busy, Hadea's senses led her to the base's depths. Before long, she'd realized that someone had attempted to melt the necklace in lava. Unbeknownst to that person, however, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy could not be so easily destroyed.

With a mere gesture of her hands, Hadea used a telekinetic pull to summon the necklace. The jewel hovered before her, undamaged by the heat.

On the floor above, she could hear the battle raging on. And with the power she'd reclaimed, she knew that she could join her forces and easily end the conflict.

However, the queen had other things planned for her earthly enemies.

Tapping into the necklace, Hadea teleported herself and her troops back to the Netherworld. The Defenders lowered their weapons, gazing about in confusion.

Soon afterward, Hadea's conquest had begun. The Necklace of Oros had granted her incredible power — power which she'd used to crush several armies, and to multiply her own.

Once a planet fell, Hadea used the necklace to create statues of herself in that world's largest cities. Nations and kingdoms no longer had 'leaders'; each of them merely had councils that answered to Hadea. She'd made sure that on every planet she'd been to, throughout all of space, there were no kings, queens, presidents, emperors, empresses, or other heads of state. Hadea wanted everyone in the galaxy to know that there was only one monarch: her.

After nearly a year, there were only two worlds that she hadn't conquered: planet Mongo, and planet Earth. These were the homes of her greatest enemies — which was why she'd chosen to save them for last.

That way, Ming and the Defenders would have plenty of time to think about what was coming.

They'd know what she was doing. They'd know that they would be next.

And above all, they'd know that there was nothing that any of them could do to stop her.

* * *

**The Present**

Hadea sat before the largest public gathering in Mongo's history, resting her arms on those of the throne. Though she and her guards were easily outnumbered, no one in the crowd dared launch an attack. If the necklace had defeated countless armies across the galaxy, including their own, then what chance did any of them possibly have?

Using only her thoughts, Hadea had sent huge bursts of power through waves of soldiers, incinerating each of them in seconds. She'd lifted hordes of troops to unseen heights, letting their bodies find their own way down. And she'd taken would-be assassins and made examples of them, literally tearing them to pieces in public displays.

She'd even been able to transform a good deal of Mongo's environment, replacing the icy areas with lush green valleys and brown plains.

Suddenly, the crowd broke into a series of tense whispers and shocked stares. Two muscular guards were carrying someone to the stage.

Ming had been treated quite mercilessly. His ankles were shackled, his wrists were bound, and the guards had stripped him down to a loincloth, revealing a slew of fresh scars.

As he faced Hadea, trembling where he knelt, his expression swayed between hatred, disbelief...and what almost appeared to be fear.

The ruler of the galaxy eyed Ming smugly, brushing back a lock of her long hair. Then she extended her legs, waiting patiently as she looked downward.

Ming shook while flashing tears of anger, hesitating before he lowered himself.

Hadea smirked. She didn't usually gloat, but today was well worth an exception. Raising her gaze, she faced the crowd with a smug grin. "Behold, people of Mongo. There can now be no doubt as to who your ruler is. Kneel now before your queen, as Ming himself has done."

All the green-skinned commoners in tattered robes and old gowns dropped to their knees and lowered their heads. Hadea couldn't see a single face.

The queen smiled. Before long, she realized that she might come to miss moments like this.

* * *

Hours later in the royal palace, Hadea stepped onto the balcony just outside of her chambers. She stood naked, one foot perched, the wind blowing back her hair as she looked upon the kingdom. The Necklace of Oros lay at her breasts, gleaming against its familiar home.

As a girl, she'd always _heard_ that she'd rule the Netherworld — but she'd always _known_ that she was fated for grander things. If she could rule her kingdom, then she could rule others as well. And it appeared that she'd do so for as long as she pleased; the necklace had allowed her to stop ageing.

Hadea lowered her gaze with a soft chuckle, letting herself grin at the simplicity of it all. Every child dreamed of what they wanted to be when they grew up, and she'd gone out and made her dreams come true: little Hadea had become queen of the galaxy.

And yet, she found that she hadn't done this for the reasons she'd once imagined. She hadn't done it out of pure vanity.

Of course, Hadea had always known that she was one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and powerful women in the galaxy, and she fully believed that she deserved to reign as she now did. But she was also far from the pampered little child who'd dreamed of ruling just to satisfy her ego. Upon reaching maturity, she'd found that her goal was the same, but her motivations were different.

She'd been searching for something over the past year, and it appeared that she was coming closer to finding it. Her desires were _nearly_ satisfied...but not fully. Not yet.

There was only one world left to turn to now.

* * *

After wiping his brow, the president ran a sweaty palm across his white hair. He rose, beginning to pace slowly throughout the Oval Office. "You and your team know more about this woman than the rest of us, Mr. Gordon. Why hasn't she made a move on our world yet?"

Donned in a military jacket which bore numerous stripes, Flash Gordon stood at attention. "We still haven't figured that out, sir." His fist tightened. "However, I remain firm in my assertion that we've gotta hit her before she hits us."

"No," the president snapped. Seconds later, he shook his head with a tense chuckle. "It's been two years since we tangled with Ming. We've left him alone and he's left us alone. For the time being, I've got to assume that all of these alien threats need to be handled the same way."

"Ming and Hadea are _not_ the same. He's never done anything as ambitious as what she's doing."

"There will be no preemptive strike, Mr. Gordon. If she comes here, we'll defend. In the meantime, I want you and your team at the ready — and I need you to learn more about what her next move might be."

Flash nodded, looking off as a hint of disappointment crawled over his face. "Sir."

The guards began moving to escort him out.

Soon afterward, Flash was riding in the back seat of a car, letting his bold eyes drift to the stars now and then. Street lights gleamed across the windows. Raindrops tapped against the panes.

After throwing a cautious look at the driver, he pulled out his phone and began dialing.

In a large apartment on the other side of the country, another cell phone began sounding off. On the third ring, someone's hand reached from a bed and pulled the phone under the covers.

"Yeah?" said the young man who answered.

"Rick, it's me," Flash muttered.

Rick pulled the blanket from his bare chest, sitting up a little. A faint ray of sunlight illuminated his blonde curls. "How did it go?"

"The president won't budge."

"Didn't I tell ya'?"

"But I want you to stay ready...just in case."

Rick blinked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. " 'Just in case'? What does that mean?"

Flash eyed the driver, lowering his voice even further. "You know what it means."

"Dad, you know that we can't make a move anymore without the president's consent. And maybe you don't want to hear it, but he has a point. Hadea hasn't even done anything to us yet."

"Maybe not, but are we just supposed to turn our backs on all the other worlds out there?"

"Dad- -"

"Just be ready. I'll talk to you later." Flash hung up.

Rick held still...then lowered the phone with a sigh, shaking his head as he eyed the wall.

A feminine voice came from beneath the covers. "Why is he so desperate to zoom into space and save other planets?" Jedda pulled the sheets aside, revealing a scowl. "You're not the Defenders of the Galaxy, you're the Defenders of the Earth."

Rick leaned toward his knees. "You know him. This sort of thing is simply in his blood." He turned and touched her shoulder with a smile. "I think that you two sort of have that in common."

Jedda pulled herself up, wrapping a sheet around her skin. "Don't even try to woo me back on that team." She stepped over to a tall window, her long black locks swaying around her shoulders. "I told you before. My mind is made up."

Rick propped himself onto an elbow. "I'm still trying to figure out why."

Jedda stared down at the city. "All my life, people have been telling me what I was meant to be. First I was destined to become the Phantom. Then I was fated to join a super team. And _then_ your father gets a call from the president, and suddenly my new calling is to be a government agent." She shook her head. "I left because I was ready to choose my own destiny."

"But you didn't have to move all the way out here to do that." A slow frown crossed his face. "Are you really that desperate to run away from the team?"

"I'm not running away, Rick. I'm growing up."

"Well, whatever you want to call it...it's made your father sad."

She chuckled. "I didn't quite get that impression the last time we talked. The only thing he's 'sad' about is me breaking the family tradition."

Rick rolled his eyes and nodded. "He's disappointed, but he still misses you. The guy just has a hard way of saying it."

Jedda paused, a hint of longing flashing through her eyes. "I simply needed to move on." She gripped the sheet a bit tighter now, feeling a pang of nervousness stir her spine. "Actually...I think it's time for you to try doing the same." Jedda took a deep breath and turned around. "Why don't you move out here?" She looked down as shyness overtook her tone. "Why don't you come and live with me?"

Rick lifted an eyebrow.

Jedda licked her lips.

"Whoa..." He chuckled. "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

She nodded and glanced at the ceiling. "You don't want to do it."

"Hey. Don't put words in my mouth." He began standing.

"I know you." She turned back around. "When you don't want to give an answer, you start asking questions of your own."

"Jedda..." He placed his hands over her shoulders. "We'll build our happily ever after when the time is right...and if I have my way, that'll happen sooner than you think." He wrapped his arms around her chest. "But we both know that it can't happen just yet — not with Hadea closing in on us.

"Right now, I've got to do everything I can to help keep this world safe."

Jedda held still, letting her gaze settle on the sky.

"That's what it means to be a Defender of the Earth."

* * *

Author's Note

Visit the story's site on WordPress at **doedynasties. wordpress. com**

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Dynasties_ began as a collection of random _DoE_ scenarios that I'd been thinking about for a number of years. After being inspired by the work of Marzena, a fellow _DoE _fanfic writer, I finally found the courage to try writing my ideas out as part of an actual story.

One of those scenarios in my head featured Queen Hadea taking over the galaxy. I then imagined her ruling for various periods of time — days, months, or even centuries (that last one always ended with her getting bored and going back in time). I was fairly young when I first saw Hadea in the TV series, and I found her so alluring back then that I probably didn't care that I was supposed to be rooting against her.

As I matured, I began to find Hadea genuinely fascinating (I've always had a thing for regal figures and lore), which led to me imagining various layers and motivations with regard to this character.

* * *

_Ming had been treated quite mercilessly. His ankles were shackled, his wrists were bound, and the guards had stripped him down to a loincloth, revealing a slew of fresh scars._

This scene establishes Hadea as the head antagonist. I tried to make things about as humiliating for Ming as possible.

* * *

_Hours later in the royal palace, Hadea stepped onto the balcony just outside of her chambers. She stood naked, one foot perched, the wind blowing back her hair as she looked upon the kingdom. The Necklace of Oros lay at her breasts, gleaming against its familiar home._

In the TV series, the Necklace of Oros is said to be an object of great power, but the power itself is left ambiguous at times. In this story, it's revealed to be a near-omnipotent weapon of the mind, which makes its owner the unofficial ruler of the galaxy (though Hadea removes the prefix from that sentence...)

This is another scene that had been in my head for a while — Hadea standing in this powerful, portrait-like pose. The nudity is yet another way of expressing that she's free to do whatever she wants, wherever she wants, as she's crowned herself queen of the galaxy. I definitely wanted to include this one at some point.

* * *

_A feminine voice came from beneath the covers. "Why is he so desperate to zoom into space and save other planets?" Jedda pulled the sheets aside, revealing a scowl. "You're not the Defenders of the Galaxy, you're the Defenders of the Earth."_

It goes without saying (though I'll say it anyway) that Jedda and Rick's bond has matured since the days of the TV series. The show hinted at a romance here and there, so I wanted to explore that possibility as well.


	2. Homecoming

**"Homecoming"**

* * *

Inside the royal palace of Mongo, a young, green-skinned man knelt before Hadea's throne. "You wished to see me, majesty?"

"Indeed, Krotan." The queen ran a finger along her chin. "Though you in no way affected the outcome, your assistance proved convenient, if not necessary. I will now reward you for helping me conquer Mongo."

The former prince raised his eyes. "There is still only one thing that I desire."

Hadea nodded, speaking flatly. "To marry my daughter. Jedda."

Krotan held silent, trembling with anticipation.

"As you wish. While you will not bear the titles of king and queen, you have my word that you shall rule here together."

Krotan's eyes shone with gratitude. "When?"

"Now."

* * *

While walking alongside Rick, Jedda suddenly disappeared.

Rick jerked in shock, swinging his head about. There was no sign of her anywhere on the street. "Jedda? Jedda? !"

* * *

Jedda materialized in the palace with a stunned expression.

Several of the pale guards began approaching her.

She immediately spun into a roundhouse kick, sending her surprised foe tumbling to the floor. As another man reached for her, she quickly secured his arm, struck with her knee, and flipped the stunned guard onto his back. Spinning around, she floored a third opponent with a quick punch.

Before she could move again, Jedda felt a strange force holding her in place. Seconds later, a telekinetic pull lifted her from the floor.

"That is enough, daughter," said Hadea. With a slight turn of her chin, she began drawing the girl across the room.

Jedda trembled while floating toward Hadea, eyeing her with a mixture of caution and awe. Upon coming to a halt, arms pinned at her sides, her eyes grew even wider upon seeing what the queen was wearing. "The Necklace of Oros?" She glanced between the jewel and Hadea's face. "How? I destroyed it."

"You merely thought that you did. You weren't there the day that I attacked the base and reclaimed what was mine."

The girl whispered. "Then that's how you've been able to invade all these planets."

Hadea paused, staring at her for a moment. "I had to delay our reunion until the conquest and violence had passed."

Jedda's stunned expression lingered on.

Hadea's voice lowered, and all smugness left her tone. "Don't look at me like that," she said affectionately. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your mother."

She turned her head. "No."

"Jedda..." Hadea stood and began stroking the girl's face. "You're even more beautiful at present than when you were human."

Jedda shook, feeling a familiar terror stir her spine. "What are you talking about?" A part of her didn't want to know.

The queen lowered her hand, eyeing the girl closely. "Surely you've noticed the changes by now. Over the past year, you've experienced enhancements in your stamina, your agility, and obviously, your strength." Hadea glanced toward the fallen guards. "Perhaps you've kept this hidden from others...but you know that you're a different being now than you were before we met."

Jedda quivered, avoiding eye contact.

Hadea thought back to when she'd first seen Jedda. "You were unconscious for a good deal of that day — the victim of an experiment gone wrong. When I treated you, I saw what the tribal doctors had been afraid to tell your father: that it was too late for you to simply be revived.

"Essentially, the human Jedda Walker died in that accident." Hadea recalled touching a cold and pale face, opening eyes that wouldn't respond, and gazing down at a sagging jaw.

Jedda's head swung to Hadea, eyes full of fright.

"In order to save your body, I had to largely transform it. You may look the same, but you are a member of my race now."

The girl began to tremble again.

Hadea simply watched her with a calm stare.

"No..." Jedda shook her head.

The queen held silent.

"You're lying."

Hadea lifted an eyebrow.

Tears shone in Jedda's eyes. "I'm still human."

Hadea looked aside, chucking to herself. "Yes, some of your humanity remains — your stubborn refusal to accept reality, for example."

Jedda's lips quivered now.

Hadea turned back to her, stroking the girl's face again. "But the truth is, you have a _third_ parent now. _My_ blood flows through your veins. I am every bit your biological mother as the human who gave birth to you."

The girl's mouth opened a tad.

"Why does this cause you distress? Have you not always wanted a mother in your life?"

A conflict began to rage through Jedda's mind now. For a second, she thought she felt something tempting, something exciting...something she quickly told herself to resist.

The queen's voice had lowered to a murmur. "I know how it feels to live without a mother present."

A hint of curiosity appeared in Jedda's gaze.

Hadea's eyes softened. "For many years, I dreamed of bringing the galaxy under my control. I've done that. Now I'm ready to do what the humans call 'settling down.' All I want at present is for you, I, and your father to build the family that we never got the chance to build before."

Jedda flinched. "My father? Is he here too?"

"No. I don't believe I should bring him here until well after the wedding."

Her voice lowered as a chill shot through her. "What wedding?"

Hadea paused. "There is a fourth person who shall join our family..."

Jedda looked across the room, seeing someone approaching from the shadows.

"Your husband," said Hadea. "Krotan."

As Krotan emerged, he eyed Jedda with a smile that was half excited, half mischievous.

Jedda whipped her head back to Hadea. "I will _never_ marry Krotan." As usual, Jedda sensed a certain strangeness as she said his name — wishing that she could feel as angry as she sounded. "I'll never embrace _either _of you."

Hadea nodded, the firmness returning to her voice. "Have you not wondered why I've yet to invade Earth?"

Jedda fidgeted again.

"Because I expected that I'd encounter some resistance on your part." She retook her seat, resting her arms along those of her chair. "You will cooperate, or I will complete my conquest of the galaxy."

Jedda watched them both with an awestruck expression. As she looked into Krotan's eyes, she could tell that he'd been waiting a long time for this. And as she looked into Hadea's, it was clear that she'd meant exactly what she'd said.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. A tear slid down her face.

For a long time now, it seemed that her destiny had been controlled by others. She'd vowed to never let that happen again.

But while staring downward, Jedda heard a familiar statement echo in her head. And afterward, she decided that she had to do everything she could to keep her world safe...because that was what it meant to be a Defender of the Earth.

* * *

Another crowd had gathered beneath the skies of Mongo. Hordes of green-skinned commoners stood on opposite sides of a platform, which was slightly elevated above everyone's heads. From what Jedda could tell, this was Mongo's equivalent of an aisle for a royal wedding.

Twin tents stood at one end of the platform. A minister waited at the other.

Having exited his tent and made the walk, Krotan stood at the altar unclothed — which was a proper part of tradition when a noble married.

As the music changed, all heads turned back down the aisle. Everyone eyed the tent adjacent to Krotan's.

A naked Jedda emerged from the darkness. Her breathing was heavy. Her steps were shaky. She paused where she stood, then steadied herself, easing her way across the platform.

Krotan watched her with thrilled eyes.

As Jedda passed, all of the commoners began to kneel.

Upon seeing the gesture, her lips quivered, and her vision blurred. She sniffed, then threw her gaze forward with a deep breath.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Krotan and Jedda were in a dark bedroom. Both were still nude, save for the rings that were gleaming on their fingers.

As Jedda faced a wall, Krotan finally broke the silence. "If you imagine this to be temporary, then I'm afraid you're mistaken. In all of Mongo's history, no couple has _ever_ divorced."

A shaky frown crossed her face.

"That is because divorce does not _exist_ on Mongo — and certainly not for members of the royal family. In short, when you enter into a Mongoian marriage, you have entered into it forever."

Jedda's jaw sagged, her eyes widening. In the back of her mind, she'd naturally hoped to escape one day. But that was beginning to seem less and less likely. She didn't know how to pilot any of Mongo's ships, nor did she have any idea of where Earth was from here. She also knew that the Defenders couldn't come looking for her, because the president had forbidden them from approaching Hadea.

Krotan paused, opening his mouth in silence. For most of his life, being forceful had been his gut instinct. It was the way he'd been raised, as had his father.

But as he watched Jedda tremble, it dawned on him that he didn't like the idea of being that way with her. She wasn't an opponent, she was his wife. He didn't want to torment her, he wanted to love her.

Stepping forward slowly, he touched her shoulder. "My longtime dream has been to rule at your side. Today, that dream has finally come true. I may not be king, and you may not be queen, but we are husband and wife, and that is all that matters." He turned Jedda around, holding her by the waist.

Jedda shook, letting her eyes run along Krotan's muscular chest.

And that was when she finally confronted the truth within her heart. That was when she finally knew that there were two things she hated in his regard: She hated Krotan for several of the things he'd done — and she hated herself for a well-hidden attraction to him.

Krotan leaned forward slowly, giving her plenty of time to turn away. And when she didn't, he began to passionately press his lips against hers.

Jedda held still at first, then returned the kiss.

As they neared the bed, Krotan eased onto his back as the kissing continued, letting her bare breasts nestle upon his bare chest.

Jedda moaned.

Moments later, he turned her over, eyeing his wife with a look of near-disbelief.

As Krotan's lips began sinking into her breasts, Jedda simply watched the ceiling with her mouth half-open, her toes tensing now and then. All sense of reason and understanding faded from her mind. At present, she didn't know if she was sad about her new home, or acceptant of it. Either way, a tear slid down her face.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Hadea's voice lowered, and all smugness left her tone. "Don't look at me like that," she said affectionately. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your mother."_

Hadea and Krotan have something in common — a genuine affection for Jedda. This got me wondering something: If the two of them are capable of so much tenderness, are they also capable of becoming better people overall? I became very fascinated with this topic, and I wish that the TV show had explored it as well. Had that happened, I imagine that we might have seen a _Romeo and Juliet_-style relationship between Krotan and Jedda, along with an interesting triangle involving Krotan, Jedda, and Rick.

* * *

_Stepping forward slowly, he touched her shoulder. "My longtime dream has been to rule at your side. Today, that dream has finally come true. I may not be king, and you may not be queen, but we are husband and wife, and that is all that matters." He turned Jedda around, holding her by the waist._

In the TV show, Krotan makes it clear that he wants to marry Jedda. It seems that a tiny portion of _DoE_ fans were actually fascinated by this relationship, or even fond of it in some cases. I probably fell somewhere in the middle. So, this was another scenario that ended up lingering in my mind for years — the idea of Jedda and Krotan actually going through with the wedding, and dealing with the aftermath.

* * *

_Krotan leaned forward slowly, giving her plenty of time to turn away. And when she didn't, he bega__n to passionately press his lips against hers._

_Jedda held still at first, then returned the kiss._

Krotan's attraction to Jedda isn't one-sided. This is how I ultimately imagined their first night together — Jedda giving into her feelings for Krotan, then getting swept up in a moment of passion.


	3. Destiny

**"Destiny"**

* * *

During each of her visits to Mongo, Hadea's top priority was to spend time with Jedda. At present, the two were laying in the shade atop a grassy hill. Jedda's head was nuzzled in the queen's lap.

Hadea smiled at their similarity in appearance. Over the past year, Jedda had walked the grounds of Mongo with a tiara glittering in her elegant locks, and a lack of footwear beneath her flowing gown. It was a look that her husband insisted upon, claiming that Jedda had a regal beauty that was only natural.

To the people of Mongo, however, her beauty went much deeper than what they saw on the surface.

Jedda had infused new morality and empathy into Mongoian culture, winning hearts as her improvements were noticed. She'd also distributed goods where they were most needed, and had built new homes where they were most wanted. In the people's eyes, she'd done several things right that Ming had done wrong.

Though Jedda hadn't liked to admit it at first, she was a much better ruler than she'd expected to be, and by now, she'd grown more comfortable when heads were bowed respectfully at her feet. At home, Krotan welcomed his hard-working wife with care and adoration, doing all that he could to make her feel loved.

But despite all of this, Jedda still hadn't fully accepted her place on Mongo — which left the people nearest to her continually perplexed.

Hadea ran a soothing hand through Jedda's hair. "Krotan makes you happy. I know that he does." She briefly paused, watching her a moment. "Why do you still hesitate to embrace your life here?"

Jedda let her eyes linger on the clouds. "It's what some people call a gut feeling," she muttered. "I'd be lying to you if I said I was never happy...but I'd be lying to myself if I said I was content."

"You have every reason to be content. Not only have you made Mongo _your_ home, you've made it into a better home for others. I'm proud of you, proud of what you've accomplished."

Jedda held her gaze elsewhere.

Hadea frowned a little, stroking Jedda's cheek. "We've been together for a year now, daughter. You've never once called me mother."

She blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you truly displeased with your present life? It must be preferable to the one you left behind."

Jedda hesitated. "Why would you say that?"

Hadea briefly gazed off. "After I reclaimed the necklace...I monitored your final year on Earth. I know of the many hardships that you endured back then. The Phantom _condemned_ you for rejecting his legacy. Rick Gordon _shunned_ you in favor of his team. The president wanted to _use_ you as one of his pawns." She lifted an eyebrow. "Surely the present is more appealing than the past.

"Instead of a disappointed father, you have a loving mother. Instead of an absent boyfriend, you have a faithful husband. And instead of _serving_ a government, you're running one."

Jedda mumbled. "It wasn't as though I had a choice. It was the only way to keep the Earth free from your control."

Hadea looked toward the sky. "I'm afraid that the Earth will still fall under my control in due time."

Jedda's eyes tensed as she pulled herself up. "What are you talking about? You promised me that you wouldn't invade it."

"No, I promised you that I wouldn't _rule_ it."

A suspicious frown crossed Jedda's face.

"And rest assured, I'll keep that promise. I _will_ eventually seize the Earth, but I'm not going to rule it — you are, Jedda."

Her expression melted into an awestruck stare.

"You're no longer a fighter. You're a ruler. Rather than _defending_ that world, you're going to improve it."

"In what way?"

"Any way you see fit."

Jedda paused, unable to ignore the temptation she now felt. It frightened her and thrilled her all at once. "No..." she said quietly. "The future of that planet isn't for me to decide. Decisions such as those are meant to be made by several people, not by one." She shook her head. "That's the reason the Defenders of the Earth were created: to protect the world from invasions and dictators. If I agreed to this, I'd be going against the very values that I once stood for."

Hadea's eyes became firmer. "This _will_ happen, Jedda — and hopefully your values will have _matured_ by then."

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

Hadea cupped Jedda's face, stroking it for a moment. "Most of the stress in your life is of your own creation. You spend so much time trying to resist your destiny, because you're still clinging to the notion that you get to 'decide' it.

"You don't. None of us are meant to decide our destiny. The only thing we're meant to do is fulfill it. As a child, I knew that I was fated to rule someday — and that was a destiny that came to fruition. Being my daughter, you're now destined to do the same."

Jedda looked away with a somber stare.

"You're no longer a girl. You're on the verge of adulthood." She ran her hand along Jedda's back. "Rather than endlessly denying your destiny, isn't it time that you began to accept it?"

Jedda held quiet, a calmness settling into her eyes.

* * *

"What troubles you?" asked Krotan, approaching Jedda in the palace.

She looked down at her lap. "Mother is planning to invade Earth. She wants us to become rulers there."

He quietly looked away without much reaction.

Jedda turned to him, lifting an eyebrow as she stared. "...You knew?"

"Jedda- -"

She scoffed while standing. "And people wonder why I can't settle down and be happy here. Maybe because every time I'm about to, something like this turns up." She began storming away. "Some new secret, some new scheme- -"

"I don't want this any more than you do." He took her wrist. "My dream was to rule Mongo, not Earth."

As Jedda watched him, her lips parted in surprise. While looking closely, she could see a genuine anxiety in Krotan's eyes. He honestly didn't want to leave his home world.

"But as long as Hadea rules, we've no choice but to abide by her wishes."

She paused before continuing. "Perhaps _we_ can't fight her...but I know who can."

"Not this again."

"Help me contact them." She took his hand. "Help me contact the Defenders."

"We both know that they've no chance against her."

Jedda shook her head. "Maybe not in a head-on battle, but they're craftier than you think." Her voice lowered, a hint of doubt entering her tone. "They can find a way. I know they can."

Krotan let his head sag.

"Come on. What have you got to lose by doing this?"

He slowly looked up at her. "My wife."

Jedda's mouth opened in surprise.

Krotan sighed. "Just promise me that nothing will change."

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Even if I can contact them, and even if they actually _can_ find a way to stop her..." Krotan rolled his eyes in skepticism, "I have to know that things will be the same for us afterward."

Jedda stroked his fingers.

"Once this is over, we do everything that we've spoken of doing." He let himself smile, holding her waist. "We have our first child. We build our new memories. We go on living as husband and wife."

Jedda briefly closed her eyes. Then she opened them, and pressed her lips to Krotan's.

He leaned forward, returning the affection.

As the sun's rays began filling the room, the two of them became silhouettes against the rising light.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_At present, the two were laying in the shade atop a grassy hill. Jedda's head was nuzzled in the queen's lap._

This hilltop scene is yet another image that I had in my head for a while. We see Jedda and Hadea spending quality time together, though Jedda is still conflicted with regard to her feelings for this woman.

* * *

_As the sun's rays began filling the room, the two of them became silhouettes against the rising light._

Odd as it may sound, this was the moment when I 'realized' that Jedda and Krotan have a genuinely loving relationship.


	4. Succession

**"Succession"**

* * *

A space craft entered the skies of Mongo, pushing through the clouds amidst its descent.

The ship stirred a little, shaking everyone onboard.

"What's the matter?" asked the purple-clad co-pilot.

The man at the controls shook his head. "Just trying to avoid all these flying things."

The skies were filled with swarms of "Divers" — large creatures that looked like hybrids of stingrays and birds. Despite the nickname, they were usually timid; each scattered as the craft continued to descend.

The pilot glanced over his shoulder. "Brace yourselves. We're going in."

An assortment of hands began to clench around laser rifles. Everyone sensed that a long-awaited moment had finally arrived. They'd been looking for Jedda ever since she'd disappeared, but it wasn't easy to search the galaxy for just one person. It also didn't help that they'd been hindered by their government on most occasions.

However, they'd recently been informed of not only Jedda's location, but of Hadea's as well.

The voice of a brooding young man called out. "How do we even know that Hadea's really here?"

Suddenly, a flurry of plasma blasts began tearing through the sky.

"Oh, I'd say she's visiting, son." The pilot eyed the distant ground, where a horde of pale-skinned warriors were aiming their weapons upward. "There's her army right over there."

The craft began speeding to the bottom of a canyon. Though everyone was unconcerned about the present attack, they didn't want the attention of Hadea herself. According to the message they'd received, she'd somehow regained the Necklace of Oros during the assault on their base two years ago.

As the pale soldiers arrived on the scene, each of them suddenly froze.

Flash, Lothar, Rick, LJ, and Kshin stood with laser rifles in hand. Above them, two companions sat atop the vehicle, readying weapons that were mounted on the craft.

Amidst the ensuing battle, hundreds of shots ripped through the air.

Eventually, Flash called out to the others from behind cover. "I'm going after Hadea. Someone has to get the necklace before she can use it against us." He broke away while dodging blasts.

While firing from atop the vehicle, Mandrake heard his partner speak up as well.

"Apologies, friend."

The magician turned, and noticed that his teammate had disappeared.

Over at the palace, Queen Hadea stepped out onto the grassy plains. She crossed her arms as the distant shots sounded off. "It appears that I have guests."

The queen felt a sudden presence nearby. Seconds later, a blast shot straight at her.

Without adjusting her stance, Hadea summoned a force field and deflected the attack.

Then she glanced at the culprit with a smugly raised eyebrow, wondering who had bothered setting him free.

Ming stalked forth with a tremble. "You said that you didn't kill me because you didn't fear me. You should have."

Just as he was about to fire again, a telekinetic pull tore the rifle from his hands. The weapon spun around and shot him in the leg. Ming screamed, falling to one knee as an eruption of blood flowed freely from his wound. The rifle rose a bit, aiming at his head now.

Hadea stepped forward. "I suppose I should take this opportunity to correct my 'mistake.' "

Just then, another blast shot forth and blew the rifle apart.

Flash approached with weapon in hand, eyeing Ming with a spiteful glance. "Don't think that I was doing you any favors." He looked up and aimed at Hadea. "I just couldn't risk having her use that rifle on me."

As his finger began pulling back on the trigger, the weapon exploded in his hands. Flash fell in agony, pressing his bloody palms against the ground.

The queen eyed her handiwork, continuing her approach. "People always said that Flash Gordon and Ming the Merciless would kill each other someday. Not quite...but you _will_ die together."

Another voice called out. "That's enough, Hadea."

She turned, seeing a shady figure atop a sun-bathed hill. As he stepped forward, her mouth opened in silence, and her heartbeat sped up a tad.

The Phantom approach with a stern stare. "Where's my daughter?"

The smugness in her expression slowly disappeared, and she spoke in a low and soothing tone. "Our daughter."

A curious frown crossed the Phantom's face. Seconds later, he found that Hadea had telekinetically halted his approach. Rather than struggle, the Phantom merely spoke. "Why did you bring her here?"

The affection lingered within her voice. "Because Jedda is as much mine as she is yours. Because the three of us belong together."

He noticed someone approaching over Hadea's shoulder, but quickly brought his eyes back to the queen. "Then why leave me behind all this time?"

"Because I didn't _want_ to use force again. I wanted you to realize that if Krotan and Jedda could build a successful marriage over time, then the same thing could happen for the two of us."

As Jedda lunged for Hadea, the queen sensed her presence and suspended her slightly above the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hadea asked with a stricken stare.

Jedda looked down on the scene, her hair and dress wavering in the breeze. "I can't let you invade the Earth. And I _won't_ let you hurt my father."

"That invasion is for your benefit. And why would I _ever_ 'hurt' your father?" Hadea scowled. "Have you listened to nothing that I've told you over the past year? Why must you assume that my intent is to harm you — or to harm anyone else for that matter?"

Jedda raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps because the entire time that we've been together, you've exerted control upon others. Me, my father, and even the whole galaxy."

"I've exerted control in order to make life _better_." She let her gaze sway between the Phantom and Jedda. "I've offered your father pleasure amidst a life filled with pain. I've offered _you_ the mother that you've always wanted. I've offered the galaxy a _leader_ with limitless power.

"And yet, all I receive in return is resistance and strife. Can no one appreciate what I've done, or why I've done it?"

Jedda's expression softened.

"I'm trying to give my daughter and my mate a better life than I ever had." Hadea looked at Jedda. "Where I was burdened with expectations, I'm giving you affection." She turned to the Phantom. "Where I was burdened with isolation, I'm giving you a companion."

The Phantom shook a little in her grasp, uncertain of what he would do if he were free.

Hadea's eyes drifted to the ground — and in that moment, everyone present saw something that they'd rarely seen before: the woman who was invulnerable had suddenly become vulnerable. "None of my actions are meant to elicit hatred...all I want is to be loved."

Jedda slowly turned away, then closed her eyes.

The queen held utterly silent.

The younger woman lifted her head, facing Hadea again. "I'm sorry." With a telepathic nudge, Jedda summoned one of the Divers she'd gathered earlier.

Immediately, the beast dove from the air and tackled Hadea from behind. As the queen fell, the Necklace of Oros slipped from her neck.

Jedda and the Phantom were quickly set free.

With a face full of fright, Hadea began summoning the jewel back to her. Before she could do so, however, the Diver snatched it up, and dropped it in Jedda's hands.

As Jedda pulled on the necklace, assuming full control of it, she looked Hadea in the eyes and spoke gently. "It's over...Mother."

Moments after Jedda had spoken that word, Hadea felt her fear being replaced by a mysterious warmth in her heart.

Concentrating, Jedda sensed a familiar aura as she used the necklace for the first time in years.

Over on the battlefield, Hadea's army suddenly disappeared, prompting the other Defenders to pause in confusion.

As the sound of battle faded, Flash turned to Jedda. "What did you do?"

"I banished them to the Kingdom of Oblivion." The necklace had given her the ability to discern its location.

Hadea locked eyes with Jedda, watching her with a shaky stare. "Why?" asked the queen. "Why would you do this?"

"You have the right to receive love, but you don't have the right to take it," said Jedda. "It simply doesn't work that way, Mother."

Hadea quivered.

"You'll have plenty of time to learn that someday."

* * *

With the Defenders at her side, Jedda eventually teleported to every planet that Hadea had conquered, freeing each of them from the hordes of troops.

Ming was imprisoned on one of the many worlds that he'd ravaged, while Hadea had received the same punishment.

The former queen sat in a white round cell, her sparkling tiara nowhere to be found. Other than her cell mate, the only person she generally spoke to was Jedda, who'd come to visit her now and then.

After several weeks of work and travel, the Defenders gathered up on Mongo. All had converged just outside of their ship.

Watching from a distant palace window, Krotan could tell that they were heading back to Earth. His breaths were heavy and his palms were damp. From his position, it wasn't clear who had boarded the ship, and who was still on the surface.

Just outside of the space craft, the Phantom took Jedda's hands in his own. "I want you to know that I have _never_ been ashamed of you, Jedda. I'm more proud of you now than I've ever been."

As a shaky grin overtook her face, Jedda pulled him close in a hug.

Soon afterward, she stood before a younger man with familiar features — ones that she'd come to love seeing through the years.

The muscular build was still there, as were the blonde curls. However, the trademark smile was notably absent.

Rick looked her over, throwing odd glances at Jedda's tiara, her gown, and above all, her ring. Eventually, he took her hands in his. "Come with us."

Jedda's lips began to quiver as she interlocked their fingers. "Rick..."

Moments later, Krotan saw the ship rise into the air. A mass of white smoke lingered on the surface.

His jaw lowered as the vehicle shot through the sky, tearing through the clouds and disappearing into space.

Clenching a fist, Krotan lowered his head with teary eyes. Upon gazing upward, he looked out toward the surface once more...and saw Jedda stepping out of the smoke.

His face slowly lit up again. As Jedda neared the palace, he rushed out and took her in his arms. "You stayed."

Her eyes were watery as well. "I told them that they would always have my love." She sniffed, settling her stare on him. "But I also told them that I'm the Queen of Mongo now, and that my place is with my people, my planet..." she paused to smile, "and my husband."

Krotan grinned back, holding her shoulders. "You aren't just the Queen of Mongo, Jedda," he said, eyeing the necklace on her chest, "_you're_ the ruler of the galaxy now."

Jedda looked down shyly at her feet.

It slowly dawned on her that Hadea may have been right. Perhaps destinies chose people, and perhaps this was hers. Why else did the necklace keep coming back to her? _Oh, well,_ she thought with a shrug, _not bad for a girl who graduated high school only a couple years ago._

"There are plenty of people who will come to need you," he said, "but none more so than I."

Jedda wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two embraced in a slow and passionate kiss.

Then they turned toward the palace, and walked each other home.


	5. Epilogue

Rick stepped out of the cab and pulled off his sunglasses.

The apartment hadn't changed much over the course of five years. He wondered if the same was true for a certain woman inside.

Upon entering, he stood in a shady hallway and knocked on a door. What followed were the longest 20 seconds of his life.

As the door opened, Rick's gaze began to drift upward.

Her royal gown was replaced by a simple sundress, and her golden tiara had been supplanted by a common headband. But her face was unmistakable, as was her smile. "Hi, Rick," muttered Jedda.

When he'd first heard her voice on the phone, he could hardly believe that she was back on Earth. He _wouldn't_ believe it until he saw for himself. Now he had — and he still couldn't find himself entirely convinced. "Jedda." He reached forward, taking her in his arms.

She stroked his curls, returning the embrace.

Moments after he'd entered, Rick noticed something while sitting across from her. "You're not wearing your ring."

Jedda looked down at the carpet. "He and I were fine for a while...but eventually, things changed after I gained all that power. We simply had different ideas as to how I should use it." She briefly fell quiet. "Krotan _appeared_ to be satisfied at first, but he ultimately couldn't keep his ambitions under control."

Rick let his gaze linger on her. "So you've left Mongo."

Neither said anything for several moments.

While looking down at his interlocked fingers, Rick eventually broke the silence. "I'm sorry for any hurt that you've endured." He shook his head slowly. "Over the past several years...I just kept wondering if there was something that I could've done differently."

She flashed a quick frown. "There wasn't. You couldn't have affected anything that happened, Rick. None of us can control destiny." Once again, a familiar statement had echoed through her head. After a second, she looked off and chuckled. "I think I finally know what I was really destined for: to be pulled between two dynasties.

"I've been the daughter of a hero. I've been the daughter of a queen. And on some occasions, I've had to be a little bit of both."

Rick nodded. "What is it that you want to be now?"

"Same as always." She smiled. "Just Jedda."

He stroked his chin, eyeing her with a curious stare. "Where's the Necklace of Oros?"

A flat grin crossed her lips. "Somewhere safe." After another pause, Jedda stood and walked over to the window. "Rick...do you still believe what you told me before?"

"That depends," he mumbled. "What did I tell you before?"

"You know..." She let her gaze linger on the city. "The part about the happily ever after?"

He lifted an eyebrow, turning his head toward the window.

"Do you still think that we might build one someday?"

Rick looked back down at the carpet. Moments later, he rose and stepped over to her. "I don't know," he said, taking Jedda's hands with a smile. "But I'm willing to try finding out."

As Jedda watched him, a slow grin crossed her face.

The two of them stood hand in hand, facing each other as the sun shone down on the Earth.

* * *

**Volume I — End**


	6. Volume II: Love

**"Love"**

* * *

Night had fallen over the capital of Mongo.

Krotan sat in a shady throne room, one hand clutching an empty goblet, the other propped against his sagging head.

As usual, the young king was completely alone. He'd been this way for several months, and planned to _stay_ this way for several more. The affairs of state were left to others.

Suddenly, a mystical cloud began illuminating the room — illuminating the dark.

Krotan glanced up with a raised eyebrow. His first assumption was that he'd had too much to drink. And upon realizing that he hadn't, his whole body stiffened with fright.

Seconds later, the light disappeared. In its wake, a young woman materialized with her back to the king.

A simple nightgown covered her body, a sparkling necklace hung around her neck, and a small clip held back a portion of her hair.

Krotan's eyes widened as he stood.

The woman held very still, very silent. She appeared to realize that she wasn't alone.

He approached slowly, then paused to stare. "Jedda?"

After a moment of hesitation, she slowly turned, looking her husband straight in the eyes. Her lips quivered as they faced one another.

For the first time in almost a year, Krotan's face began to brighten...

Before long, however, his gaze had moved from the beauty in her eyes, to the bump in her stomach.

His smile faded. The awe returned.

"I didn't realize I was pregnant until after I left." Jedda ran a hand over her belly. "And in case you're wondering, the answer is no: I haven't made love to anyone else." She took a step forward. "It's yours." Her eyes softened as they settled on his. "It's ours."

Krotan's face became a portrait of conflict, a slow battle between delight and despair. "Why didn't you return sooner?" His eyes shook. "These recent months have been horrible for me."

"And do you assume that they've been easy for _me_?"

"We could've _been there_ for each other." His own gaze softened now. "We could've comforted each other."

Jedda looked off. "There were some things that I needed to sort out on my own. It was the only way to follow my head instead of my heart.

"I came back because it seemed like the best thing to do for the baby."

A hint of disappointment appeared on Krotan's face. Part of him had hoped that Jedda had another reason for coming home.

Her voice lowered, softening. "But I was thinking about you as well."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I couldn't deny you the right to raise your child."

Krotan smiled, but couldn't do so for very long. What she'd said had struck a chord, but it still wasn't quite what he wanted to hear. Jedda kept speaking of what was right for the child, and of what was right for _him_. However, she'd said nothing about her own desires.

He wanted to be a bigger part of the reason that she'd returned. He wanted to know that she still loved him as much as he loved her.

She tensed a little as her gaze lowered. "And there was one other reason as well..."

Krotan listened with anticipation.

"I came back because I couldn't..." Jedda began to mutter. "I couldn't..."

Something dark and personal had entered her expression now — something that Krotan quickly recognized. He immediately stopped thinking about himself, and started thinking about her. "You couldn't bear the thought of letting our child grow up as you did — with only one parent present."

Jedda looked up, a flash of vulnerability shining in her eyes. No one knew her quite like her husband did.

Krotan let his own gaze lower. "I was hoping that you had another reason," he finally muttered. "I was hoping that you'd realized we belong together."

Jedda nodded. "I _did_ believe that once..." She touched the jewel at her chest. "Until this came between us."

"Jedda..." he said, shaking his head while facing her. "For nearly a year now, I've wanted to tell you how wrong I was, how sorry I am. I don't care about power. I don't care about conquest. All I care about is you." He eyed her stomach. "The both of you."

Her lips shook again as she stared. More than anything right now, Jedda wanted to believe what she'd just been told.

Before long, she removed the necklace, letting it hover in the air. As Jedda concentrated, a mystical, transparent globe appeared around the jewel, carrying it toward the ceiling.

Seconds later, the globe and the necklace had disappeared — neither could be seen or accessed by anyone but Jedda. She no longer had its power, but she could still summon it.

"The Necklace of Oros is safe," she said. "And as of this moment, it's out of our lives." A sense of relief washed over her. She didn't ever want to wear that jewel again.

Approaching her, Krotan rested his hands on Jedda's shoulders. "I'll never miss it. All I desire now is to be with you."

Her eyes shone with longing, with affection — and yet she continued to hold both feelings back.

"I'll prove it," said Krotan. "Just give me time."

* * *

The next morning, a huge crowd of commoners gathered outside the palace. None of the citizens knew why they'd been summoned.

Flanked by several well-dressed nobles, King Krotan addressed the gathering from a balcony. "People of Mongo, I have great news to report. Share it with your families, share it with your friends..." He looked over his shoulder, extending an arm backwards. "Our queen has returned."

Donned in a red cape and a glittering tiara, Jedda took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony.

A huge burst of cheers erupted from the crowd. Faces brightened and hearts filled with joy.

Jedda blushed, the tears coming quickly as she looked down at her people.

A noblewoman opened Jedda's cape, revealing her pregnancy for all to see.

Another rouse of cheers arrived.

The noblewoman smiled. "Welcome home, highness."

Jedda grinned back. Moments afterward, she looked over at Krotan, seeing nothing but affection as he returned her stare.

* * *

One month later, Jedda lay in bed covered with sweat. As her blurry vision began to clear, a doctor appeared above her head, continually asking if she was all right.

Jedda managed a slow nod...but soon found her attention drawn to another voice in the room — the one that was making soft, constant wails.

"Shh," said Krotan, smiling at his newborn daughter, Vera. "Let's go say hello to your mother."

* * *

Several nights later, Jedda stared into a crib while watching her daughter sleep.

The young mother wore a constant grin. In all her life, she'd never felt as much love as she did at present.

Krotan entered the bedroom quietly.

Jedda turned to him, staring in silence.

Krotan appeared perplexed. "Is everything all right?"

Jedda slowly nodded. The two of them were donned in twin robes — but there was one other thing that didn't match. While eyeing her husband, and listening to her heart, a slow smile crossed Jedda's face. "Where is it?" She wriggled her fingers.

"Where is what?"

Looking him in the eye, Jedda extended her left hand.

Krotan froze, a thrill sweeping through him. Moments later, he retrieved her ring — the very same one that she'd previously left behind.

Kneeling, Krotan placed it back on Jedda's finger, then looked up at his wife's face.

Jedda stroked his hair.

As Krotan stood, the lovers embraced in a slow and affectionate kiss. Seconds afterward, their robes hit the floor.

* * *

Later in the night, Krotan cuddled Jedda as she slept. His biceps hugged her own muscular frame. The young king sighed with a contented smile. All he could think of was his wife, his daughter, and his kingdom — finally together.

Krotan kissed Jedda's forehead. _This time forever._

* * *

Scene Commentary

_"Shh," said Krotan, smiling at his newborn daughter, Vera. "Let's go say hello to your mother."_

I think that this is the most radical step the story has taken thus far. The TV show had already raised the possibility of a Jedda/Krotan marriage, but now they actually have a baby. This sort of marks a point of no return for them.

Out of a weird 'respect' for the source material, there are times when I'm reluctant to let a fanfic mess with the status quo, so part of me was hesitant to do this when the chapter was written.

Now, however, I can't imagine having _not_ gone through with it.


	7. Volume II: Hate

**"Hate"**

* * *

An eight-year-old Krotan leaned back in a tub, basking in the water as his cares slipped away.

A sudden crash came at the door, stirring the prince from his peaceful state. Seconds later, the boy began to whimper and tremble. He knew that the look in Ming's eyes meant only one thing: His father was about to live up to his nickname.

Storming into the throne room, Ming tossed an unclothed Krotan to the center of the floor. A number of nobles, advisors, and servants looked on.

Ming readied a whip, speaking in the smug tone that all had come to dread. "It appears that my son was feeling rather bold today — bold enough to defy me."

Krotan lifted an arm while crawling away. "No! You misunderstand, Father. I..."

"Entire _armies_ have tried defying me. Honestly, boy, do you actually believe that a weakling such as yourself can succeed where they have failed?"

Ignoring his son's ongoing pleas, Ming delivered a slew of lashes to Krotan's bottom. Amidst the beating and the tears, Krotan could see a number of servants chuckling.

Once Ming was finally satisfied, he tossed a weary Krotan into his room. "Next time, I'll do it out on the street, in front of the commoners."

And Ming wasn't lying. Several weeks later, he did exactly that.

Weeks became months, months became years, and a string of beatings came and went.

An older Krotan sat on his bed, staring at his fists with eyes full of hate. "Just wait and see, old man. One day, I'll start a whole new dynasty here. One day...I'll see you dead."

* * *

**The Present**

Vera crawled to the side of her playpen, pressing her tiny green fingers against the fabric. She opened her mouth into a little _O_-like shape, watching as her mother completed a workout.

Donned in a gi, Jedda threw a straight right, a fast left, a spinning kick, and a quick elbow.

While running across the room, she leapt into a crescent-like arch, twirled through the air, and hammered her foot onto an imaginary head. She landed on one knee, palm pressed to the floor as a slew of dark locks covered her face.

Upon standing, she looked across the room and raised an eyebrow.

Vera was sitting on her tush, swinging her own hands about in the air.

With a laugh, Jedda walked to the playpen and picked her daughter up.

Vera smiled, sunlight sweeping over her short black hair.

After putting Vera down and turning on the sound monitor, Jedda entered a washroom, pulled her hair into a bun, and settled herself into a tub — the very same one that Krotan had bathed in as a child.

15 minutes later, a rapid knocking came at the door.

"Who is it?" called Jedda, sweeping a hand through the bubbles.

"It is I, highness," replied a feminine voice.

"Enter."

Upon opening the door, a 12-year-old, green-skinned servant girl dropped to her knees. "Forgive me, highness. I merely wanted to see if you were well."

Jedda chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She glanced upward for a second. "When I saw the king's army...I didn't know what to think."

A curious frown crossed the queen's face. "What army?"

* * *

Krotan stood on a balcony, hands clutching the rail as he stared down at Mongo.

"What's going on?" asked Jedda, tightening her robe as she approached from behind. Her hair hung freely around her face again.

Krotan held his serious stare outward. "Father has escaped his bonds and taken control of Zolan." He spoke of the planet that Ming had been imprisoned on.

Jedda trembled with an angry scowl.

"It appears that he had inside help."

She moved beside him, gripping the rail herself. "That bastard can manipulate his way out of almost anything. It's simply a matter of finding someone who'll believe his lies."

Krotan glanced down at his ring. "He's sent me a message, a challenge." He looked upward, a ray of sunlight touching his face. "I have to go there. I have to defeat him."

She swung her head. "No you don't."

"Either I go _there_...or he'll come here. We both know that he wants Mongo back."

"We _also_ know that Zolan's army is no match for ours. He's simply trying to bait you."

Krotan looked uncertain.

Jedda scoffed. "It's a perfect little trap." She gestured with her hands as though holding a ball. "He can't challenge us head-on, so he lures you, captures you, and then the very next day, he contacts me. 'Hey. Jedda. I've got your husband. Now give me my planet back.' " She rolled her eyes and looked outward again. "Ming is as predictable and pathetic as ever."

Krotan watched the clouds. "Perhaps he can't challenge us head-on _now_...but the longer we wait, the more powerful he'll become." Krotan sounded uncertain of that actually happening — a part of him almost sounded hopeful.

"You don't know that."

"I have to do this." He clenched a fist. "I have to do it for Mongo."

Jedda stared, studying the hatred in his eyes. A passing breeze ruffled her thick locks. "This isn't about Mongo. This is about you."

Krotan fidgeted.

"This is about revenge for the way your father treated you as a child. This is about your need to feel like you've settled things."

He averted his gaze.

"That's what you dreamed about when you were a little boy. That's _why_ you've betrayed him whenever the chance has arisen. You can't be satisfied unless you feel like you've 'beaten' Ming somehow."

"Jedda..."

"Well guess what?" She took his face in her hands. "You already have. Little Krotan made all of his dreams come true. You replaced your father. You seized your throne. You married your beautiful queen.

"You _won_, all right?" She slowly released him. "Now let it _go_."

Krotan continued to fidget. His eyes wandered elsewhere. "I can't..." he muttered. "Not as long as he's still out there. Not as long as he's still a threat."

Jedda sighed, closing her eyes as she stroked her face. "I don't have time for this macho stuff, Krotan. We're not kids anymore. We're _beyond_ the point of running around playing super-heroine and super-villain. We're parents now. We're rulers now.

"It's time to stop letting our lives be defined by our fathers."

Krotan looked down with a whisper. "I know." He paused. "I simply need to take one last step in order to do that."

"You don't need to. You want to." Jedda stared. "You're heading off to slay a dragon that doesn't really exist. The only beast you need to conquer is the hatred within."

Krotan turned back to the sky.

"You can either go after your father, or you can stay here with your family...but you can't have both." She paused, looking him over. "You make a choice between the present and the past. You make a choice between love and hate." Jedda turned, her robe swaying as she left the balcony.

Krotan gripped the railing again.

Moments later, a flurry of childhood memories swept through his mind — but a number of recent ones arrived as well.

The king's breathing came heavy, and a tear sparkled in his eye as he looked down at his ring.

* * *

Later that evening, Jedda and Krotan cuddled in their tub. Her back was nestled against his chest.

Jedda sighed, smiling as she closed her eyes. "We don't need to embrace hatred, Krotan. All we need to embrace is love."

Krotan held quiet, nuzzling Jedda's feet between his as he held her torso and stroked her arms. Eventually, he leaned down and kissed his wife's shoulder, pausing to contemplate what she'd said.

The start of their marriage had been rooted in desire. He'd wanted her, and she'd secretly wanted him back. But on the day they were wed, Krotan had discovered something else: compassion. Through the years, that compassion had led to a mutual tenderness, empathy, and the birth of a child.

It was quite simple: Ming had taught him how to hate, but Jedda had taught him how to love. The latter had been the far more valuable lesson.

He'd come to believe that with all his heart in the present.

It was simply a matter of remembering it in the future.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Krotan looked down with a whisper. "I know." He paused. "I simply need to take one last step in order to do that."_

"_You don't need to. You want to." Jedda stared. "You're heading off to slay a dragon that doesn't really exist. The only beast you need to conquer is the hatred within."_

At the time of its completion, "Hate" probably stood as my favorite chapter.

I like the glimpse of Krotan's childhood. I like how unintentionally amusing Ming can be. I like how Jedda keeps herself in shape. I like the little moment between Jedda and Vera. I like the exchanges between Jedda and Krotan. And I like how Jedda gets a reminder that being a member of this family won't always be easy.

On a side note, this is one of those chapters that features the royals of Mongo on or near a balcony. I've noticed that balconies appear often in my writing. To me, they seem to have a romantic and domestic charm aboutthem, as they sort of represent a private area for bonding or reflection.


	8. Volume II: Sweethearts

**"Sweethearts"**

* * *

Rick and Jedda were laying near the edge of a cliff, staring up at the stars.

"So tell me again why you're leaving the team."

Jedda paused, letting a bit of silence linger. "I want to seize control of my destiny."

Rick flashed a curious frown. "And what exactly is that destiny?"

"I don't know just yet. I think I have to go in order to figure that out."

He glanced at her, then looked back toward the stars. "Come on...we may have driven Ming away — for now — but there's no telling who else is up there waiting to strike."

Jedda chuckled. "This team has some of the best heroes in the world. You'll do just fine without me." She turned to him. "Once I leave," Jedda said, running a finger through his hair, "it's certainly not the Earth that I'm going to be most worried about."

Rick faced her with a look of surprise.

Jedda's expression was focused and serious.

Seconds later, the two shared one of their very first kisses.

* * *

—_The Present_

The home base of the Defenders began to rumble.

"Flash!" yelled Kshin. "It's Rick!"

"What's going on?" Flash's eyes darted about. "What's that noise?"

"_Rick_ is what's going on. _He's_ that noise."

Flash turned on a nearby monitor, which revealed that someone was starting up a space cruiser. It was rather unusual for the team to use them these days.

Wasting no further time, Flash zipped up his jacket and began running.

Sitting at the controls of a small ship, Rick revved the engine with a determined stare. It didn't take long before all systems were go.

Just as the craft's roof was beginning to close, Flash dropped into the ship, landing right beside his son.

Rick jerked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's my line, kid."

Rick looked ahead with a resolute stare. "I'm going to Mongo. I'm going to rescue Jedda."

"Rescue? What are you talking about?"

"Hop out. I'm doing this alone."

Flash sighed, running a hand over the thick stubble on his chin. "No. You're not. If you're going to Mongo, your old man is coming with you."

* * *

The cruiser drifted silently through space.

Amidst a deep and lingering silence, Flash turned to his son.

Rick didn't return the stare.

Flash looked forward with a chuckle. "So when are we going to address the elephant in the ship?"

Rick held quiet.

"What makes you think that she's even in need of _being_ rescued?"

"If she was okay, she would've told me by now."

"Or maybe not. Maybe she doesn't want you to know the details of her current life."

Rick hesitated, his voice going soft. "Why wouldn't she?"

Flash frowned a bit. "Perhaps because she doesn't want to hurt you."

After a few seconds, Rick shook his head. "No. Something's going on up there."

"You're right, son, and I'm afraid it's called a marriage."

"No way. Last I heard, she and Krotan had a falling out."

"Those don't always last, you know."

"Can we just drop this? Because you're really not saying anything that I want to hear."

"Maybe that's because I'm trying to say what you _need_ to hear. Rick, put two and two together. She was pregnant with another man's baby. When she left Earth, she said _goodbye_. She didn't say that she'd be in touch."

"Why wouldn't she want to stay in touch with me?"

"Maybe she's trying to let go."

Rick eyed the stars. "Or maybe something's happened to her."

Flash sighed. "I don't know what you're going to find there...but you're not going to find a damsel in distress. That's not something Jedda's used to being. I doubt things have suddenly changed now."

"Well...I'm just going to have to see for myself." The two of them exchanged silent glances. Soon afterward, Rick turned back to the stars. "There's no way all of this is as simple as you're saying."

Flash closed his eyes in mock exhaustion, drawing a hand to his beard.

"There's just no way at all."

* * *

Shortly after landing on Mongo, Rick hopped out of the cockpit with his weapon drawn.

An unprepared Flash whipped his gaze about. "Rick? Rick!"

"Just stay there!"

A number of robot guards swung into action.

Rick blasted through them while storming toward the palace, a wild fury raging in his eyes.

The elder Gordon began crawling out of the ship himself.

Shortly after entering the building, Rick found that his weapon had run out of power. He hurled it at the machines, flipping past shots as he rushed for the stairs. Moments later, he reached a high floor with the guards hot in pursuit.

Catching his breath while drenched in sweat, he waded through a wide and elegant hallway. A pair of large twin doors could be seen at the end — larger than any of the others he'd spotted.

The sound of distant footsteps arrived behind him.

Rushing forward, Rick began panting. "Jedda? Jedda?" He looked about. "Jedda! Are you all right? I'm here!" The doors were much closer now. "I'm here!" He slammed them open. "Je- -" Rick froze, his jaw dropping.

Jedda pulled away from Krotan's lips, yanking a sheet over her bare chest.

Rick remained still and silent, swinging his gaze toward a baby girl in a crib.

The husband and wife watched him with wide, smitten eyes.

Seconds later, a Mongoian guard appeared behind Rick and knocked him senseless, catching his limp body before he could hit the floor.

* * *

Rick came to in a quiet cell.

Jedda was sitting across from him, donned in her usual evening gown. The Necklace of Oros gleamed at her chest.

He rubbed his head with a groan. "Where's my dad?"

"I teleported him home," she replied softly. "I told him that the two of us needed some time alone." Jedda had to pause for a few seconds. "I'm sorry that I didn't contact you." She leaned her head to the side with a curious squint. "But I figured that you _knew_ I was all right. I told you that I would be, before I left."

Rick looked at the floor. "I know. I just...I just..."

"You just what?" Jedda frowned. "What are you really doing here, Rick?"

Rick began to mumble. "I guess I just missed you. I missed us. I wanted to believe that we could still..." He suddenly recalled the sight from the bedroom.

Jedda watched him with sympathetic eyes. Moments later, she stepped over to Rick and extended her hand.

Rick stood, taking it.

Tapping into the necklace's power, Jedda teleported them out of the cell.

* * *

As a robed Krotan paced about, a large screen beside him began flashing on. Krotan slowed to a halt, his jaw dropping as he locked eyes with his father.

Ming smirked. "I was expecting one of your underlings."

A hardened stare came over Krotan's face.

"It's time, boy. Come and face me already...if you aren't too much of a coward."

* * *

Jedda and Rick had materialized on Earth — in the very same area where they'd kissed years ago.

Rick looked about in awe, seeing the Defenders' base not far off in the distance. Upon turning to Jedda, he found that her gown was replaced by the outfit she'd worn as a member of the team.

"Jedda..."

"Shh..." She smiled, guiding him downward.

Laying on their backs, they looked up at the stars once again.

Amidst the silence, Rick eventually let himself smile. Turning toward Jedda, he began moving his lips to hers.

Jedda held still for a second, but gradually turned away before contact.

Rick paused, holding his mouth open.

"Rick, what you did earlier on Mongo can't happen again."

He cleared his throat, turning toward the sky. "It won't. I guess..." He shook his head. "I guess part of me was still searching for that happy ending we used to talk about."

She closed her lips with a slight frown.

Rick held his somber stare upward.

Jedda stood, smiling at him one more time. "Goodbye, Rick." Within seconds, she'd faded in a burst of light.

Stark silence hung over the area. Rick's eyes drifted closed.

Eventually, he tossed a calm grin up at the stars. "See you around, Jedda."

* * *

Upon returning to Mongo, Jedda entered her bed and reached across the covers. After a bit of searching, all she could feel were the blankets and sheets.

Turning on the light, she found a small note nearby. The message contained a single word:

'Sorry'

Seconds later, something in the distant sky caught her attention. The queen rose and sped onto her balcony — just in time to see a fleet of battleships rising through the air en route to Zolan.

In the crib behind her, Vera began to wail.

Jedda swung her gaze over her shoulder...then slowly turned back toward the empty sky.


	9. Volume II: Redemption

**"Redemption"**

* * *

Ming and Krotan had fought to a draw, their respective forces all but obliterating each other.

While each side was vulnerable, the armies of planet Zolan had risen again and reclaimed power. Afterward, Ming was thrown back into prison — but he wasn't headed there alone. Due to the damage he'd inflicted amidst his attack, Krotan was sentenced to a year in jail.

One month after his capture, the young King of Mongo was paid a visit.

"Jedda," said a wide-eyed Krotan.

The queen stood in a gray corridor, casting her gaze into a shady cell. Her eyes were mostly placid, but flashed a hint of sorrow now and then.

He walked to the bars, reaching out to touch her face.

She returned the gesture, then lowered her hand. "Are you all right?"

Krotan sighed. He glanced around for a moment, then lowered his voice. "What's the plan?"

Jedda lifted an eyebrow.

He gripped the bars. "How are you going to get me out of here? What do you and our people have in store?"

Jedda looked him in the eye, holding quiet for a while. "Nothing."

Krotan flinched.

"You're going to have to serve the entirety of your sentence."

A look of utter confusion began crossing his face.

Jedda briefly closed her eyes. "I told you that you could have hatred, or that you could have love...but that you couldn't have both. You made your choice."

"Jedda..." Krotan began to fidget. "Just use the necklace to set me free."

She paused to stare. "And when our daughter gets older and learns what I did...what exactly will that say to her? That we don't have to face consequences for our actions? That I can simply clean up any mess she makes?"

Krotan's eyes grew tenser. "All I want right now is to come home. I love you, and I love Vera."

She nodded. "But you hate your father more. That's why you're here."

"No. I don't hate him more than I love you. I'm here because I made a mistake, because I let myself be weak. You were right. I never should have chosen Ming over the two of you."

"But you did." Her eyes gleamed with sadness. "Vera's too young to realize that now...but what happens when she gets older, Krotan? What happens _next time_ you decide to run around the galaxy acting on your hatred? How many of these incidents will she have to endure while growing up?"

"Jedda..." He took her hands. "We need to be together now. That's what's best for our daughter."

"No, Krotan." Jedda lowered her gaze, holding quiet for a while. "You need to find redemption in _here_, so that you can be a better father out there. _That's_ what's best for our daughter."

His watched her with shaky eyes.

Taking his face in her hands, Jedda pressed her lips against Krotan's. Her tears began flowing as he slowly kissed back.

Pulling away, Jedda stumbled down the corridor, brushing a hand across her face.

Krotan stared after her, watching until she left his sight.

* * *

Jedda sat near the center of a large white cell. "My heart says to bring him home now. But my head says that he needs to stay there for a while." She lifted her gaze. "What does my _mother_ say?"

Hadea paced about with Vera in her arms. She turned toward Jedda, lifting an eyebrow.

Jedda interlocked her fingers, listening closely.

"Let him stay there. For good."

Jedda fidgeted. "What do you mean?"

"I want what's best for you...but I'm not certain that he can provide that anymore."

"Why?"

"He doesn't truly love you."

A hint of fear entered the younger woman's eyes.

"If he did, he never would've chased off after Ming."

"He made a _mistake._ I can tell that he's sorry for it."

She chuckled. "And? _I_ was sorry for having to hurt _my_ victims while I conquered the galaxy." Hadea eyed her prison with resentment. "But I know now that I'd do the same things again.

"Krotan is no different."

Jedda paused, then slowly shook her head. "That's not true."

"Really?" Hadea lifted an eyebrow. "Then what is the difference between Krotan and myself?"

A long silence lingered as Jedda watched Hadea. The question seemed to echo through the room.

Eventually, the younger woman let her gaze drift to the floor.

* * *

The Phantom sat on a couch with Vera at his side. "Over the past several years, I've watched you build a family of your own."

Jedda sat at a table. Her hands were cupped just beneath her chin.

"On some occasions, I've been very proud. And on others, I wasn't sure _how_ to feel." He moved his gaze from Vera to Jedda. "Hadea and I don't agree on much, but in this case, she has a point.

"You need to find a difference between those two. You need to know that Krotan is someone who's worthy of your faith."

* * *

Jedda lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Every now and then she eyed the crib, watching Vera sleep.

The question had lingered through her mind all evening. What _was_ the difference between Krotan and Hadea? What would deter him from repeating his mistakes?

A clap of thunder arrived in the evening sky. A slew of raindrops showered the kingdom.

Turning on her side, the queen tucked her head against a pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

**One Year Later**

A large group had gathered outside of Krotan's prison.

Donned in a sparkling tiara and a flowing cape, Jedda stood before a crowd of Mongoian guards and nobles.

A noisy gate rose, and a robed nobleman walked out. "Queen Jedda, on behalf of Zolan, I'd like to thank you for your patience as both governments saw this matter through to the end."

Jedda flashed a half-smile and a polite nod, knowing that he was actually thanking her for not invading Zolan and taking Krotan by force.

Seconds later, Jedda's eyes began to brighten.

Two guards accompanied the King of Mongo outside. Once they'd removed the bindings from his hands, he quietly thanked them while eyeing the ground.

Jedda approached slowly.

Krotan lifted his gaze.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jedda rushed forth and embraced her husband.

He closed his teary eyes, hugging her back. Once they'd faced each other, Krotan spoke with a shaky voice. "I understand what I did, Jedda."

She ran her hands along his face.

"I left Mongo without a king, you without a husband, and Vera without a father.

"You were right. Over this past year, I needed to _face_ the consequences of my actions, not avoid them. That was the only way I could fully comprehend the pain that I was inflicting on myself...and that I was inflicting on others.

"I don't ever want to inflict that sort of pain on anyone again."

As she looked into his eyes, and listened to his words, Jedda finally found the answer to Hadea's question.

The difference was that Krotan actually loved the people he'd hurt — far more than Hadea ever had. That was what would deter him from repeating his mistakes.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "Come on," she said softly, "let's go home."

* * *

Krotan stood alone in a sunlit bedroom, letting himself appreciate the familiar sights. Before long, a certain movement caught his eye.

He'd heard it before, but now he'd experienced it for himself. There was something special about seeing your child walk for the first time. It seemed to speak volumes about Vera's potential. He couldn't help wondering what else she was going to accomplish.

Vera paused, stopping to wave at him from behind a stuffed toy.

With a shaky chuckle and an awestruck stare, Krotan lifted a hand and waved back.

The moment was bittersweet. Krotan knew that this wasn't the first occasion on which his daughter had walked. That was something he'd missed, something that would never happen again. He couldn't allow himself to miss any other special moments — not with Vera, and not with Jedda. He'd do whatever it took to be there for his family. He'd be a better father and a better man.

Jedda approached him from behind. "She's something, isn't she?" The queen crouched and spoke in a sunny tone. "Come here, Vera."

Vera jogged up to her mother.

"This is your father."

Krotan crouched down with them, running a hand over Vera's curious face.

"And he's home."

Eyeing each other with warm smiles, Jedda and Krotan joined hands.


	10. Volume II: Longing

**"Longing"**

* * *

Hadea sat in her cell, quietly eyeing the floor.

Just as the door swung open for her evening meal, an alarm began blaring throughout the prison.

The guard tensed, eyes swinging about.

"What's going on?" Hadea scowled, a series of red flashes illuminating her face.

The man trembled, his voice lowering to a whisper. "We're under attack. I..."

He turned just in time to see a slew of lasers flying down the hallway, knocking him senseless as he collapsed.

Hadea fidgeted, taking a step backward.

Moments later, a brown-haired young woman appeared in the doorway, accompanied by several boys around her age. All wore ragged, commoner's clothes.

The girl lifted an eyebrow — along with her weapon — speaking in a snotty, mocking tone. "Well, well. If it isn't the royal one herself."

Hadea stood her ground, lifting a hand to her hip.

"We don't expect you to remember us." The girl's eyes gleamed with hatred. "I was fairly young when you conquered my planet, far too young to do anything about it." Her finger twitched around the trigger. "I watched you burn flags, destroy monuments, and make a mockery of my kingdom's name.

"And then..." she chuckled, shaking her head a bit. "I suddenly heard that you'd gone to _prison_ — as though prison was all you really deserved."

As the alarm and flashes continued to pulse, Hadea cast her gaze from one intruder to the next.

"I always vowed that you'd get a harsher punishment one day. And guess what, 'highness?' That day has arrived." She took a step forward, flashing a smug glare. "Kneel."

Hadea lifted an eyebrow, holding still. "I am a queen, little girl. I kneel before no one."

The young woman scowled, lifting her weapon and taking aim.

Just then, another slew of blasts began flying through the hallway. The intruders ducked, turning away from Hadea and returning fire.

As the guards and their enemies continued the skirmish, Hadea managed to slip out of her cell and begin running down the hall. Upon turning a corner, she came face to face with the warden — a hefty man with graying hair.

"This way!" He took Hadea by the wrist, dragging her outside.

The former queen had little time to complain about the treatment — but still managed to get in a few mumbles here and there.

After passing a number of defeated guards, the pair arrived at a group of space cruisers that were reserved for emergencies.

"We have to leave Quadra," said the warden, speaking of the small 'prison planet' they were stationed on. "We- -"

A flurry of shots began whizzing past them. They turned and saw that the intruders were catching up.

"We're not far from Earth." Hadea took a nervous breath. "Set course for Africa. My husband lives there. He can help us."

The warden held his weapon at the ready. "Wait. Are you talking about the Phantom?" Having worked with the masked Defender, the man knew exactly where to find him.

The warden began setting the advanced auto pilot for the approximate location. As the ship contained technology that was far ahead of Earth's, it could largely fly itself to the general area. Still, its pilot would have to navigate the rest of the way.

"Get inside!" he ordered her.

As Hadea complied, the warden screamed and collapsed amidst a horde of shots.

Hadea's tense eyes began darting about.

The ship's roof began to close, and moments later, the vehicle lifted off and shot itself into space.

* * *

As night fell over an African village, a flurry of laser blasts began filling the sky.

The 'battle' was entirely one-sided. Hadea fled in a damaged cruiser, and the invaders pursued her in one of their own.

Within minutes, Hadea's ship crash-landed in the woods — a mass of smoke and sparks erupting from the craft.

As the former queen crawled from the wreckage, she found that her vision was blurry while attempting to rise.

It wasn't long before the second ship landed, and a group of young men hopped out with weapons drawn.

Hadea began staggering through the jungle. A slew of shots followed after her. Just as Hadea turned and threw a nervous glance backward, she saw a dark figure drop from the trees and tackle one of the boys.

All of the young men paused in shock.

The figure threw a spinning kick at one attacker's jaw, swung a vicious chop at another's boy's neck, and thrust an open palm at his last opponent's face.

As Hadea's pursuers began hitting the ground, their attacker crouched and delivered a few final blows. Each of the boys were left unconscious.

Having fallen, Hadea looked upward as the figure stepped into the light. Seconds later, her weary eyes began to widen. The last thing she saw before fainting was the Phantom's face staring down at her.

* * *

Hadea awakened in a carpeted bedroom with plain white walls. After pulling the covers aside, she glanced toward a window and saw the sun rising.

A plush robe awaited her at the door. Removing her gown, she pulled the garment on and made her exit.

The Phantom had quite the extravagant 'living room.' Hadea had entered a huge, circular area with a carpeted floor. A long crescent window lined a distant wall, and a couple of couches were grouped together in the center.

After walking about with a raised eyebrow, she found a warm cup was waiting for her on the windowsill. Noting that she was high above ground level, Hadea stared out at the treetops while lifting the drink to her lips.

A strong, composed voice arrived from behind. "Are you wounded?"

Still looking outward, Hadea paused, then smirked at the sky. "Were you too afraid to check for yourself?"

The Phantom flashed an irked frown, briefly glancing elsewhere. He looked up again as she turned around — and that was when his jaw began dropping a tad.

Thick rays of sunlight flowed around Hadea, illuminating her unadorned hair. In her current state, she had both a regal air and a domestic charm. She looked very much like a queen...and almost like a housewife.

The Phantom let his eyes wander, trying to appear as though he hadn't noticed her allure.

A sudden frown crossed Hadea's face. "What became of my attackers?"

He took a seat on one of the couches. "They're already in my team's custody. I've spoken to the warden as well. Each of our captives are headed back to that prison — as inmates."

She glanced down into the cup. "Thank you for helping me."

He slowly nodded.

After a quiet pause, Hadea began to look herself over, eyeing the robe. "Does another woman live here?"

The Phantom gazed at his cupped hands. "No."

Hadea eased down across from him. "But one did?"

He kept his stare hidden, holding quiet for nearly a minute.

Hadea watched him closely.

Finally, the Phantom glanced up and met her gaze. "What does it matter?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "More than you know."

After a while, he slowly shook his head while watching her. "You're still clinging to something that doesn't exist."

"Love and family always exist."

"We're not lovers." He hesitated before continuing. "And we're not family."

She nodded a little, glancing elsewhere. "I think that in your heart, you _know_ that we're family. We share a daughter. We made a vow."

The Phantom sighed beneath his breath.

"And as for love..." She reached over and touched the left side of his chest.

He fidgeted a tad.

"That's something that I know you're capable of. It's just an ability that you happen to keep well-hidden."

He began to grow tense while staring at her.

Hadea could sense this while looking back at him. "No...I'm not clinging to something that 'doesn't exist.' " A confident grin crossed her face. "I'm just longing for the day when we both acknowledge that it does."

* * *

After passing behind a waterfall that few dared to approach, Hadea and the Phantom awaited the arrival of a portal. Moments after entering it, they materialized in the Netherworld.

Hadea gazed about in awe; it had been quite some time since she'd seen her kingdom. Upon her arrival at the capital, several of the queen's servants fell to their knees in disbelief — and for one of the few times in her life, she actually smiled upon them.

The Phantom followed her to her chambers, then took her shoulder and turned her around. "Remember what we discussed. You're to consider this your house arrest."

She eyed him calmly.

"If you ever leave the Netherworld, if you ever again attempt to rule others...I will personally send you right back to that prison on Quadra."

Hadea stared, her eyes gleaming.

The Phantom crossed his arms, calling up a stern face. "Do you understand?"

Hadea held quiet.

His voice began to soften a tad. "Do you?"

She merely stared at him.

He glanced away. "What is it?"

Hadea lifted a hand, stroking his face.

The Phantom trembled.

Seconds later, Hadea drew him close in a passionate kiss.

The Phantom's eyes went wider than they ever had in his life. His immediate instinct was to pull away — yet for some reason, he found that he couldn't.

* * *

Hours later, the Phantom pulled on his pants, then reached for his shirt.

Hadea watched him from the bed, grinning as she leaned against her elbow.

He paused at the door, glancing back at her with a softened stare. A long silence seemed to linger.

"You can always come visit me in my new prison," she said.

The Phantom paused where he stood, then slowly exited.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Phantom was riding in the passenger seat of a car. His arms were crossed and his eyes were firmly fixed on the road.

Eventually, Flash glanced over at him with a sly smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Flash nodded, lifting a defensive hand. "That's okay, buddy." He smiled while looking forward again. "I seem to be hearing that a lot these days."

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Thick rays of sunlight flowed around Hadea, illuminating her unadorned hair. In her current state, she had both a regal air and a domestic charm. She looked very much like a queen...and almost like a housewife._

_The Phantom let his eyes wander, trying to appear as though he hadn't noticed her allure._

Having reached the end of her stint in prison, Hadea rejoins us full time in this chapter.

The relationship between the Phantom and Hadea is one that I find intriguing. It's apparent that the Phantom has genuine feelings for this woman, but he's not quite ready to embrace them yet.


	11. Volume II: Family

**"Family"**

* * *

"I'd like to thank each of you for coming," said Jedda, who was donned in her usual royal attire. "It's been a while since some of us have gotten together."

Nine guests had gathered for a feast in the palace, many of whom were surprised to see certain others present.

Jedda and Krotan sat at one end of the table; Vera wriggled about in the high chair between them.

To the right of the royal family sat Flash, Rick, Lothar, and LJ; sitting on the left were Hadea, Phantom, Mandrake, and Kshin.

Down on the opposite end sat a green-skinned woman with graying hair and a smug scowl. Long rumored to be dead, Ming's wife, Zyna, had actually spent several years in exile.

Mandrake rose and flashed a charming smile. "Here's to pleasant reunions." He lifted a cup and waited for others to follow suit.

The problem was that absolutely no one did.

Flash was watching Ming's wife with an untrusting glare. Rick was eyeing Krotan with resentful glances. Hadea was shooting taunting looks at the Phantom. And the Phantom was seething while ignoring Hadea.

Mandrake let out a tense chuckle and retook his seat.

Jedda grinned appreciatively, then eyed Krotan with a nervous sigh.

Sensing the tension in the room, LJ winked at Kshin while cutting his food. "So," he said rather loudly, "nice to see that our girl Jedda's living in style, huh?"

"Sure is," said Kshin, who'd been sporting wavy bangs and firmer muscles as he approached adulthood. "You can tell that she's added her own touch to this place as well."

Jedda spread her arms with a modest grin.

Kshin laughed. "Guess I'm going to have to tell all my other royal friends to take lessons from her."

Rick shot an annoyed glare down the table, prompting awkward smiles from both of his teammates.

At the end of the table, Zyna loudly brushed her silverware together. "It is _Jedda herself_ who is in need of guidance."

As the statement took hold of everyone's attention, a slow scowl began to cross Krotan's face. "Why would you say that, mother?"

The green-skinned woman raised her smug gaze. "I came back to Mongo expecting great things. I must admit that I've been disappointed."

Flash rolled his eyes. "This isn't the time or place for criticism, Zyna. We're supposed to be having a friendly dinner."

Zyna turned her head, pausing to stare. "Same old Flash Gordon. Always rushing to the defense of those around you."

"Same old Zyna. Always making sure I've got a _reason_ to."

"I thought that Ming was your nemesis in that regard."

Flash's face began to redden a tad. "Let's not discuss that monster you called a husband."

Lothar waved his hands downward. "Shall we drop this?"

"No." Hadea shook her head. "We shan't." She turned toward Zyna, lifting an eyebrow. "If you have a problem with my daughter, feel free to share it."

The Phantom sighed. "Hadea..."

"What was it about my daughter that you were criticizing?"

"The fact that she holds great power which she refuses to use. I'd think that would be obvious to you, for it is the very same power which you once held."

Krotan felt a long-buried tension stir him from within. "What manner of power are you referring to?"

"You know precisely what I speak of, Krotan. Now that the Necklace of Oros is in our family, _we_ should rule, as Hadea ruled.

"You and Jedda should be holding this gathering with the galaxy's _other_ rulers. You should be informing them that Mongo is the head of a new galactic order."

Jedda spoke calmly. "And why would we do that?"

"Because greatness is a part of our family's legacy — and the rulers of Mongo are meant to continue that legacy."

"Greatness and conquest are not the same," said Jedda. "Krotan and I have begun a new kind of dynasty here — one that can be great without being oppressive."

She scoffed. "That sort of naive idealism is exactly what I'd expect from..."

Krotan began eyeing her closely. "From who?"

Zyna looked back at her plate.

"From an Earth girl?" A hint of anger had crept into Krotan's expression. "Go ahead, Mother. Say what you really mean."

Everyone else at the table had paused now.

The Phantom threw uneasy glances between Zyna and her son.

"I know that you've never approved of my marrying a foreigner," said Krotan. "That's part of why you've stayed away for so long, isn't it?"

Zyna avoided eye contact. "I haven't entirely disapproved of the decision...I've merely found myself questioning it at times."

Krotan took one of Jedda's hands. "Well there's nothing worth questioning when it comes to our races."

Jedda watched her husband with a captivated stare.

"It doesn't matter if Jedda's skin is green, white, black, or blue. Love is colorless."

Zyna stirred a little, holding her head low.

"What matters is what one feels inside." Krotan released Jedda's hand while looking into her eyes.

Jedda beamed, returning his smile.

"That's true," said Hadea, turning to her left. "It's also true that love isn't merely about what we feel _within_..."

The Phantom held his stare downward while reddening with annoyance.

"It's about setting your emotions _free_ as well."

The Phantom exhaled quietly.

Hadea herself began to grow frustrated now. She turned back to her plate and chopped through the food. "But when that doesn't happen...I guess a good screw will do."

The Phantom hammered his fork against his plate, glancing at her with resentful eyes.

A hint of curiosity crossed Jedda's face as she watched them.

Rick chuckled, looking down at the table. "I remember a time when I believed in true love."

Jedda hesitated, then slowly turned toward him.

"But later I learned what a big mistake that was."

Jedda shook a little, gliding her stare elsewhere.

Flash scowled, brushing a hand along Rick's shoulder. "Take it easy," he murmured.

Krotan briefly watched them before looking off.

Eventually, Jedda closed her eyes...then opened them and stood. "Listen..." she said.

Most of the guests didn't turn their heads.

"I knew that there would be some tension in the room tonight, but I expected the atmosphere to be generally positive. Do you want to know why? Because everyone here has a family member present.

"We're linked by blood, by marriage, and by adoption as well. And for those of us who aren't linked to each other by any of those ties, there's at least one other familial bond we can share: love."

A few curious eyes began glancing about the table.

"That's obviously not going to happen overnight. But since there are those among us who _do_ love each other in the present, or _did_ love each other in the past, or have thought about loving each other in the future..." She shook her head. "I guess I was just hoping that we could remember _why_." Jedda retook her seat.

Another cloud of silence hung over the table.

Finally, Rick managed to look toward the hosts. "Jedda..."

She faced him.

Flash turned as well.

"For a long time, I found myself clinging to the idea of having you back," said Rick. "I either couldn't believe that Krotan had changed, or I couldn't accept that you could love someone else." He had to pause while looking down at his plate. "But the reality of the situation is pretty clear to me now: you have a family, and you're happy with them."

Everyone present listened closely.

"And if you're happy," said Rick, facing her, "then a part of me is happy for you."

Jedda felt her eyes dampening. "Thank you, Rick."

Moments later, Krotan and Rick exchanged respectful nods.

"Krotan," said Zyna.

The young king glanced down the table.

Her words were soft and quiet as she looked him in the eye. "I know that you harbor some resentment toward me, for my many absences during your upbringing. Perhaps I have no right to judge the family that you've created. If you've built a household founded on love, then you've succeeded where I and your father failed."

Krotan shook a little, eyeing her in surprise. "I...appreciate your sentiments, Mother."

The Phantom turned to his right and lowered his voice. "I want you to know that I would never use you, as you suggested earlier. What happened between us wasn't merely about passion. There were genuine feelings on _both_ our parts."

Hadea opened her mouth in silence.

"I'm sorry that I have difficulty expressing those feelings at present, and I ask for your patience with regard to the future."

After a few seconds, Hadea nodded.

Jedda watched them, listening with interest. Moments later, she turned her head again. "Rick."

He lifted his chin.

"I'm sorry for the disappointment that you've endured. I hope that you find new happiness with someone soon."

"I've actually been working on that lately," he said.

As the dinner continued, a calmness began spreading across the room.

* * *

Not long after the guests had departed, Krotan tucked Vera in, then tossed a calm stare across the bedroom.

"That ended better than I thought it would," said Jedda, stepping about in her nightgown while straightening a sheet.

Krotan let out a soft chuckle, acknowledging that himself.

Jedda crouched, bending to get the stuffed toy nuzzling her bare feet. "Do you think that it was a bad idea from the start?"

"No. You simply wanted to bring the people you love together. You wanted to have something of a family gathering." Krotan sat down on the bed. "I don't believe that these will always play out exactly as one would like...but given time, they'll probably proceed about as well as they can."

She plopped down beside him with a grin. "There are some people who aren't going to make that easy — especially on your side of this family."

Krotan nodded absently... Then he glanced at her. "On _my_ side?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Things weren't exactly quiet on yours, either."

Jedda giggled, nuzzling against him. Then she paused to look at the toy in her hand, letting herself think about why it was there.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Just thinking about when I lived on Earth...thinking about how things have changed.

"I used to be a girlfriend. Now I'm a wife. I used to be a warrior. Now I'm a queen. I used to be a non-parent. Now I'm a mother." She let her gaze wander. "Back then, I always talked about taking control of my destiny..."

Krotan stared. "Do you feel as though you failed to do that?"

"No." Jedda smiled. "Not anymore. I'm here because I want to be, because I've chosen to be." She brought her gaze to his. "This isn't a destiny that I could've ever imagined...but it's definitely one that I'm happy to have."

Krotan grinned. "I suppose that seizing control of destiny is one thing, but seizing control of a family gathering is quite another."

Jedda laughed. "We'll have to face that challenge just like the others: as husband and wife."

He nodded. "As Jedda and Krotan."

Letting the toy fall, Jedda wrapped her arms around him.

Shortly afterward, the two eased back on the bed in each other's embrace.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Mandrake rose and flashed a charming smile. "Here's to pleasant reunions."_

I thought it would be fun to gather the characters together for a big scene like this. "Family" is a favorite chapter of mine.

* * *

"_That ended better than I thought it would," said Jedda, stepping about in her nightgown while straightening a sheet._

_Krotan let out a soft chuckle, acknowledging that himself._

_Jedda crouched, bending to get the stuffed toy nuzzling her bare feet. "Do you think that it was a bad idea from the start?"_

_"No. You simply wanted to bring the people you love together. You wanted to have something of a family gathering."_

I tend to give Jedda a very domestic appearance whenever she's in the palace. She's often seen in robes, nightgowns, etc. I try to give a lot of visual reminders that she's comfortable with her life on Mongo, and that she feels at home there. At the time of its writing, this was actually my favorite Jedda/Krotan scene.


	12. Epilogue II

**18 Years Into The Future**

A uniformed teenager marched through the palace, sunlight gleaming over his curly blonde hair. He came to a stop at the current ruler's bedroom, taking a deep breath before knocking on her door. "Vera? It's Colt."

As the door swung open, Colt stood face to face with a green-skinned teenager in an elegant dress. Sparkling beads were scattered within her long dark hair.

As usual, the boy from Earth tried his best not to blush. "Do you...do you have a minute? I sort of needed to- -"

"Hold that thought." Vera pulled a wide-eyed Colt into the bedroom. A second later, she turned sideways. "Could you do me a favor and zip up my dress?" Her eyes were firmly fixed on the hallway.

"Sure..." said Colt, glancing outward as a number of robed nobles walked by.

The men and women briefly paused, observing the sight with curious stares. Seconds later, they continued on their way.

Colt shook his head. "You do this sort of thing on purpose, don't you?"

A sly smile crossed her face. "And what manner of thing would that be?"

"Asking me to zip you up while people are passing by. You just love having fun with your subjects. You love to get them talking."

"Now, now, dear Colt..." Vera faced him. "If I wanted to get them talking, I would've just asked you to pull the dress down." She winked.

Colt rolled his eyes while taking a step back.

"Now then," said the Queen of Mongo, "what exactly can I do for you?"

He hesitated, taking another deep breath. "I came to inform you that I'm going to be moving."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, my restless little friend. As head guard, you're required to live in the queen's palace." Vera raised an eyebrow with mock smugness. "Wasn't that specified somewhere in the fine print?" She smirked while prancing about in her room. "Earth boys..."

Colt looked down, running a hand over his head. "I meant that I'm leaving _Mongo_. I'm leaving the service here and going back to Earth."

Vera paused, her head turning.

"It's, uh...it's nothing personal. I've had a great experience here. I just think that perhaps it's time to move on."

She stared, hearing her voice lower to just above a whisper. "Oh."

Colt licked his lips as a long silence lingered. Then he looked up and slapped his hands together. "Anyway, I'll certainly be staying for the party tonight. Seems like it's going to be a good one."

"Indeed," said Vera, clearing her throat. "I invited my parents. I'm hoping that both of them make it."

"That'll be nice."

She nodded. "They raised me with a pretty level head on my shoulders, but I can always use their advice now and then. After all, I _am_ continuing the dynasty that they started when they took over."

"And doing a great job as well."

Vera eased down on the side of her bed. "I don't know about great...but as long as I'm running things, I'm going to do my best to be a good leader, and a good protector. I'm not going to let anyone harm the people of Mongo."

"I believe that." Colt smiled. "During your reign, a few attackers have tried, and each of them have failed."

Vera eyed her knees, mumbling to herself. "They've mostly failed because of people like _you_."

Colt's smile began to fade. "People like me follow an example. We're driven because we have a queen to believe in."

She scoffed. "I know that some of the soldiers don't believe in me just yet."

Colt moved across the room, sitting beside her. "Well, _this_ soldier does — because I've listened to you." He paused, recalling the things that she'd told him. "It sounds like you mostly got your values from your mother, and your boldness from your father."

She continued to hang her head.

"And I think I know what you're trying to do with both of those qualities."

Vera turned to him.

"I know that your mom did great things on both Earth and Mongo. She defended one planet, and guided another." He let his gaze drift forward. "I think that you're trying to accomplish at least half of what she did."

Vera held quiet for a moment, letting herself stare. "I want you to stay here, Colt. I don't want you to resign."

"There are plenty of other men who can do this job."

"I don't simply want you around because you're good at your job."

His lips parted as he turned to her.

"Most people look at me and confuse _playful_ with _immature_. No one really gets me as well as you do."

Colt began to blush.

"Of course, the fact that you're kind of cute when you're nervous doesn't hurt either."

He looked away with a chuckle.

"Stay. At least for now. If I'm going to accomplish what I've set out to, I want you here to help with that."

Colt looked down at his hands.

Vera watched him in silence.

"All right," he said. "I'll remain a royal guard for now."

"Thank you." She nodded, moving her gaze to the wall. "Colt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what you told me before?"

"That depends. What did I tell you before?"

"Do you remember when you said that your reasons for leaving were nothing personal?"

He fidgeted, but covered it up. "I remember."

She briefly quieted. "Does the same statement apply to your reasons for staying?"

Colt licked his lips, quivering where he sat. "I..." He gazed about with an awkward expression, then brought his stare straight to her. "I think I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Hmph," said Vera, facing him with a slow smile. "Well whenever you find the answer, you also know where to find me."

Colt grinned. "Fair enough," he whispered, adding a nod.

A touch of sunlight entered the room, spreading over them as they stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

**Volume II — End**


	13. Volume III: Date

**"Date"**

* * *

One-year-old Vera lay cuddled on her side, sleeping not far away from her parents' bed.

Looking toward the window, Krotan watched as a gentle downpour spread across the kingdom.

Something soft and smooth brushed across his skin. Seconds later, he rolled over and stroked Jedda's ankle, smiling as she lay atop the covers in her favorite robe.

He'd been waiting for a day like this, a day when there would be little else to do besides snuggle, talk, and watch the rain fall.

Krotan could think of no better way to pass the time — but his silent wife apparently could. It seemed that all Jedda wanted to do was mope.

"What's the matter?" he finally asked.

She frowned for just a second. "On Earth, tomorrow marks the anniversary of the day that my father married my mother." She glanced at him. "Not Hadea...my _birth_ mother."

Krotan squinted. "The woman who betrayed him?" He looked aside as the story came back to him. "The one who left you without a mother, and your father without a wife."

Jedda nodded, her frown returning. "I grew up wishing for another woman to come along and fill the void in both of our lives." One of her eyebrows rose. "I didn't want to admit it at first, but Hadea made half of that dream come true when she claimed me as her own.

"Now I'm beginning to think that she can grant my _other_ wish as well. It feels like she and my father could have a real relationship."

"Why now?" His eyes shone with a calm curiosity. "The anniversary aside, why do you have this feeling _now_?"

She let her gaze wander. "Because I've seen them together."

Krotan recalled the recent dinner.

"Because I'm happier than I've ever been before." Jedda looked down at him and grinned. "And because I want my father to be happy as well."

* * *

Jedda sat on Hadea's bed, legs sprawled lazily at her side. "So that's all there is to it. I'll ask him to meet me aboard his boat for a routine dinner — only he won't know what's really going on at first."

Hadea stood across the room, hands cupped behind her back as she eyed a portrait.

"I'll say that I'm bringing a guest along..." Jedda paused as a servant knelt before her and extended a tray. She thanked the man with an awkward smile. It felt odd to be treated with reverence away from home, to be reminded that she was both Queen of Mongo and Princess of the Netherworld.

Hadea glanced over her shoulder. "And when he sees that _I'm_ your guest? What then?"

"He might be a little upset at the beginning, but he'll mostly direct his resentment toward me. Afterward, I'll make up some excuse about having to go back to Mongo, and then the two of you can have the boat to yourselves."

Hadea smirked. "A romantic dinner on a late-night cruise." She turned around with a cautious stare. "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be as simple as it sounds?"

"It'll _work_." Jedda smiled a bit, then looked away and nodded to herself. "It'll work."

* * *

A small ship bobbed across the moonlit waters. The Phantom was the only person aboard. As many knew that the vessel belonged to him, he'd kept his mask firmly over his face.

While sitting below deck in a well-lit room, he noticed a bright glow from the corner of his eye. Rising from the table, the masked Defender began to smile.

Jedda appeared in a burst of light — and Hadea was standing right along with her.

His grin lessened, freezing on his face.

Jedda lifted a hand. "Relax now. I told you that I was bringing a guest."

A sterner look crossed the Phantom's face. "You didn't say that it would be Hadea."

Jedda shrugged with an innocent grin. "Why should it matter in the case of family?"

His eyes swayed back and forth between them. "_Jedda_..."

She mocked him. "_Father_..."

Hadea held silent, eyeing the Phantom with a smile that was half affectionate, half seductive.

"Come on. Let's all sit down and..." Jedda quieted, lifting a finger. She touched her temple while glancing elsewhere, eyes narrowing in sudden concern. "I'm sorry, guys...but I'm going to have to go. It's nothing too serious, but I think I'll be gone all night."

The Phantom nodded to himself, folding his arms.

Jedda placed a soothing hand upon Hadea's shoulder, then eyed her father with an apologetic frown. "You two go on without me, okay? We'll catch up soon." The necklace glistened, and Jedda disappeared.

The Phantom shook his head while eyeing the floor. "How long did it take her to think this up?"

Hadea shrugged. "Not long."

He turned, beginning to stroll about aimlessly.

"Is it really so awful that she wants her parents to grow closer? After all, you've admitted that there are genuine feelings between us."

His tone softened. "I also said that I'd explore those feelings at my own pace. Not at Jedda's. I..." He immediately quieted as a distant sound caught his attention. The Phantom lowered his eyebrows and tightened his fists.

"What is it?" she asked.

The Phantom rushed for the stairs.

Upon reaching the deck, Hadea trudged to his side, the night wind blowing back her golden locks. Following the Phantom's stare, she saw a sophisticated aircraft hovering in the sky.

A team of men in dark uniforms began dropping down on ropes. Each were masked, each were armed, and each would arrive in less than a minute.

"Who are they?" asked Hadea.

"The latest group calling themselves the Sky Band. Old enemies; new team." His eyes narrowed. "They and I have got some unfinished business."


	14. Volume III: Trust

**"Trust"**

* * *

Having retreated below deck, Hadea and the Phantom began racing down a hallway. A flurry of lasers chased after them.

The Phantom pulled Hadea in a room and slammed the door shut.

Ten seconds later, their pursuer blasted through the lock and shoved his way in.

Leaping from the shadows, the Phantom downed his opponent with a flying tackle, then knocked him unconscious with strikes as they hit the floor.

Hadea stepped forth quietly, watching as the Phantom secured a weapon and motioned for her to follow him.

They crept along a corridor with their backs to the wall. Throughout most of the ship, the lights were off and the rooms were quiet.

"So what about our discussion?" said Hadea.

"What?" The Phantom's eyes were full of tension and annoyance.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, we were having a discussion about our future."

He glanced at her as though she'd lost her mind. "It's not exactly the right time for this conversation. I..." The Phantom jerked backwards upon turning a corner, narrowly avoiding a shot that hit the wall.

He returned fire, bringing a stack of crates down on his surprised attacker. As the weight pinned the man down, the Phantom swooped in and knocked him senseless.

Moments later, Hadea was tiptoeing at his side again. "I don't know if we'll ever get another chance to talk about this. And I'm not- -"

He shushed her with a waging hand. Soon afterward, the Phantom managed to creep up behind an opponent and whacked him across the head.

As she watched the third attacker fall, Hadea retook her place at the Phantom's side. "I'm not going to die without learning the answer to a certain question..."

He paused to catch his breath. "I'm trying to focus here."

Hadea let out an annoyed sigh. Then she crossed her arms, motioning to the right with her head.

His eyes followed along, spotting another soldier nearby.

One minute later, the Phantom reached from the darkness and pulled the man down, knocking him out within the shade.

Hadea continued. "It's a question that I've been asking for quite some time now."

The Phantom glanced back and forth, looking more preoccupied with the battle than he actually was.

"I've asked it with words, with looks, and with actions as well."

He squinted, running his gaze across the ship.

"I'm fairly sure that you know what I'm referring to...but if I must, I'll come right out and ask it again."

The Phantom began to grow red in the face. Where was an enemy when you really needed one?

Hadea paused, placing a hand on her hip. "Why can't you let yourself love me?"

He stopped in place, holding his back to her.

Hadea stared.

The Phantom lowered his weapon, took a deep breath, and finally muttered something from within the shadows. "I can't let myself love you, because I can't let myself _trust_ you."

Hadea shook a little, looking genuinely stunned. Her voice had lowered when she spoke again. "Why not?"

He turned around with a surprised stare. "Have you forgotten our history — including the day we _met_? You took me captive."

"And offered you happiness."

"You took Jedda captive."

"And saved her life."

"You conquered the galaxy."

"And faced punishment."

He shook his head. "You can cite all the justification and atonement that you want. It won't change the past."

"You're right. It won't." She stepped forth and touched his arm. "So why don't we focus on the present instead?"

The Phantom opened his mouth, but said nothing, watching her with an apprehensive stare.

Hadea's eyes tensed. She quickly hugged the Phantom and slung him behind her.

As a shot began flying, the Phantom tackled Hadea to the floor.

Hadea grabbed the Phantom's weapon and fired on their attacker, swiftly dropping him where he'd stood.

Afterward, the Phantom and Hadea lay face to face, both eyeing the other with relief.

* * *

Once the last of the enemies had been defeated, the Phantom turned them over to the local authorities. A search for their transport was begun as well.

Hadea sat on a beach beside the Phantom, gazing out at the moonlit waves.

"You have my gratitude," he mumbled, "for saving me back there."

She brushed a finger across her cheek. "And now that I've saved your life, have I won your trust?"

"Trust isn't gained in a single night. It's something that needs to be earned over time."

Hadea turned to him with a suspicious stare. "I realize that our relationship will require work...but don't pretend that you can lay all of the work at my feet. I know that some of your trust issues have nothing to do with _me_."

The Phantom felt a shiver stir his spine.

"You admitted before that you have 'difficulty' expressing your feelings. I believe that I'm beginning to realize why." She lowered her voice, treading lightly. "Jedda told me about her birth mother. I've also learned about the woman you lived with recently.

"Both of them betrayed you in their own way, and I think that you're letting them define _our_ bond," said Hadea. "I think that I'm suffering for the crimes that they've committed."

He averted his gaze.

"I told you that I'd be patient in those regards, and I will." Hadea paused. "But I need you to tell _me_ something as well. Tell me that I'm not wasting my time. Tell me that I'm someone who you _could_ trust someday."

The Phantom looked down at his hands. "I know that you have a heart, Hadea. I've seen your love for our daughter. I've felt your love for me. You're no mere 'villainess,' at least not anymore."

"If you truly feel that way, why don't you trust me?"

"Because to trust someone, I also need to believe that their love will _prevail_ on most occasions. I need to believe that it will _prevent_ them from doing the wrong thing." He looked over at her. "I'm not convinced that you're at that point _yet_...but I do feel that you could reach that point in the future. I believe that because I've seen the good in you."

For just a moment, Hadea felt something warm and unusual stirring within.

"I've seen it tonight, and on other occasions as well." He briefly cupped the side of her face. "And once all of these issues are resolved — once I'm able to let go of my past, and once my _belief_ in your goodness grows stronger — I think that we'll be ready to explore what we're feeling right now."

"I'd like that," she said, looking him closely in the eye. "I want to show you that we _can_ love each other. I also want to show you that love can _last_." She lifted her chin. "Look at Krotan and Jedda."

The Phantom glanced at the stars. "Do you think that will last?"

"I think the two of them are happy." Hadea nodded. "I'm certain it'll last through Vera's upbringing, and maybe beyond. They're in love, and that means they really might be together for good." She took one of his hands and held it between hers. "I think that we can find happiness of our own."

The Phantom held quiet while staring back. Eventually, his hand slowly closed around Hadea's.

* * *

Jedda snuggled against the bed and reached under her nightgown, rubbing her bared stomach with a curious smile. Upon hearing footsteps, she pulled the garment down and rolled onto her side.

Krotan stepped back into the bedroom, tightening his robe. "So they're each home now?"

"Yeah." Jedda sighed. "Fortunately, none of those Sky Band soldiers were a match for my dad."

He mounted the bed, laying beside her. "And the other matter?" He smiled. "How did everything end for them?"

Jedda grinned, letting her eyes wander. "I'm not so sure I'd call it an ending. Sounds more like they reached a new beginning."


	15. Volume III: Forward

**"Forward"**

* * *

Stars gleamed above a prison on planet Zolan. A number of searchlights shone from the towers.

Clad in a numbered uniform, Ming stepped into a small square room and took a seat at a table. Across from him sat the last visitor he'd ever expected to see.

Flash interlocked his fingers, running a thumb over his knuckles. He waited a moment before casting his icy stare on Ming.

The former King of Mongo looked perfectly calm, flashing a hint of smugness now and then.

"My team's getting a new computer," said Flash. "It's a gift from the government, to help us run our base."

Ming smirked. "And you felt the need to come all the way up here just to tell me that. I'm touched."

Flash rubbed the stubble along his chin. "In order for it to be installed, our current one needs to be shut down."

Ming lowered an eyebrow, his grin giving way to a more curious stare.

"My teammates agreed to it...but I refused." He glanced away, waving his hand with a chuckle. "I'm the guy who's holding things up."

Ming crossed his arms and averted his stare. "And why is that?"

Flash turned back to him slowly. "You're a smart boy, Ming. I imagine that you can tell _me_ the answer to that question."

Ming held quiet for a moment, staring into Flash's hateful eyes. Growing tired of the silence, he looked away with a sigh. "Because letting go of Dynak would mean letting go of Dale."

Flash began stroking his knuckles again. "Everyone says that she would want me to move forward...but it seems that all I can do is dwell on the past." He leaned in with a whisper. "It seems I just can't stop thinking about the man who took her from me."

Ming refused to flinch.

"I came because I figured that if Dale's essence is finally going to die...then maybe it's time for _you_ to die too."

* * *

Mandrake stepped into the doorway with an uneasy smile. "Rick...there's something that we've all been meaning to speak to you about."

Rick threw one last shot at a punching bag, then began pulling a shirt over his muscular chest. "Sure. What's up?"

He licked his lips. "In addition to giving us the computer, the government also wants to offer a new _member._" Mandrake paused. "A woman."

The younger man froze, feeling a slight tremble overtake him. His lips opened and his eyebrows rose.

Mandrake's gaze became soft and sympathetic. "We've been a seven-man team for many years now. We always knew that we might replace Jedda someday." He stepped forth with a playful chuckle. "It's happened a lot later than we ever expected, hasn't it?" He placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, smiling again. "Are you going to be all right with this, son?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm _over_ Jedda." He quieted a tad. "It's just going to be a little weird having someone here in her place." Moments later, Rick shrugged his shoulders. "But I'll be fine."

"Good." A hint of anxiety crossed Mandrake's face. "Why don't you come and meet her now?"

Rick tensed. "What? She's here already?"

"Just for a visit. She's a bit earlier than I expected."

Rick's eyes began to wander. "I...I can't right now. There's something that I was planning to do."

"Rick..."

"Say hi for me, all right? I'll catch up with you later."

Mandrake stood with his hands at his sides, watching Rick disappear into the distance.

* * *

"So you've come to kill me?"

Flash's fists began to shake as he looked across the table.

"Then get it over with," said Ming, glancing at the prison's walls with unabashed spite.

"Believe me, I was _tempted to_ during the entire trip here." He shook his head slowly. "But no...I'm not going to get myself locked up in this prison like you. Dale wouldn't want that."

"Then I suppose you have some other means of vengeance in store." Ming rolled his eyes. "I suppose you've found a way of making _me_ suffer, as you have suffered."

Flash chuckled. "You, Ming, could never feel the same pain that I felt when you killed Dale...because you don't _love_ anybody. You never have, and you never will."

Ming looked down at his hands. After a few seconds, a faint grin crossed his face. "I loved once."

Flash scoffed.

"I honestly did."

"_Honesty_ has never been your strong suit. You married Zyna out of pure lust."

"And that lust gave way to a genuine love. I simply grew to love power _more_." He let his eyes drift up to Flash. "You and I aren't so different in that regard."

Flash quivered, then casually crossed his arms. "And how's that?"

Ming smiled. "Who's being dishonest now?"

Flash held quiet, trying not to flinch.

"We both know that you could've left the 'adventure' business after Rick was born. You had a chance to simply marry your partner, raise your son, and settle into a quiet life." Ming eyed him closely. "But you couldn't do that, could you? Because _adventure_ is in Flash Gordon's blood.

"You can't feel alive unless you're flirting with death. You can't feel fulfilled unless you're beating the bad guys. Your adventures have brought you a series of triumphs — and those triumphs have brought you a sense of _power_."

Flash scowled, trembling again.

"We share the same urge, if not the same motivations." Ming leaned back in his chair. "And that is something that I _respect_...even if it's made you my nemesis."

Flash shook his head. "You ought to take a job as a therapist, Ming."

"I won't have the chance," he grumbled, "because you're going to kill me." There was a hopeful element to Ming's tone. "Come on, coward. Don't let your precious Dale die alone."

Flash locked eyes with him, staring for a while.

Ming held silent, his fingers trembling.

"No," Flash finally uttered.

Ming glared.

"As I said, I don't intend to be locked up here in your place. And I certainly don't intend to give you the _relief_ that you're seeking." He stood, moving toward the exit. "So I'm going to let you live, Ming. I'm going to let you 'suffer, as I have suffered.' "

A guard arrived, opening the door.

"Gordon," called Ming.

Flash stopped, holding his stare ahead of him.

After a long silence, Ming murmured into the air. "Keep Dynak running."

Flash paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder.

Ming held his stare on the table.

Moments later, Flash quietly exited.

* * *

Mandrake beamed with an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry that it's just us here for now."

"Don't worry about it," said a young blonde woman with a pack over her shoulder.

"I thought that Rick would be available." He frowned a little. "But it seems he's..."

Another voice arrived. "So this is Sandi."

Both of them turned.

Rick paused in the doorway, then slowly approached. "I'm Rick."

Sandi nodded, shaking his hand. "I know who you are." She smirked. "Pretty impressive file."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Likewise."

Mandrake began to stare, stroking his chin with a smile.

* * *

Flash stood before Dynak's screen. The computer was turned off.

A tear welled in his eye, but didn't roll down his face. After a moment, he took a deep breath, then let it out with a smile.

Pulling his phone, he began dialing a number. "Lothar, it's me. Yeah... Pretty good..." Seconds later, he chuckled upon hearing something. "Tell me about it. Hey, look, about the computer..." Flash swallowed. "Tell them that we'll take it." He quieted again. "I'm okay... Thanks, buddy."

* * *

Rick sat in the passenger's seat, staring out at the road. "So you finally agreed to it."

Flash maneuvered the wheel, licking his lips. "I had to take a new step forward today."

Rick nodded and glanced down at his lap. His voice softened, and he let himself smile. "Me too."


	16. Volume III: Power

**"Power"**

* * *

A curtain of sunlight began sweeping through the bedroom, spreading its glow along Jedda's sleeping face. As her eyes fluttered open, she rolled over and found Krotan laying on his stomach.

Jedda rose onto her knees and mounted her husband's back, digging her fingers into a mass of sculptured green skin.

Krotan moaned a little, trying to crawl away.

Jedda giggled, leaning down to place a kiss between his shoulders. She spent the next few moments running her hands through his hair, then she hopped off the bed and walked out to the balcony.

Jedda spread her hands along a silver railing, pausing to look down upon her kingdom. After the usual amount of time had passed, she pulled open her robe, whipped it off her shoulders, and turned to head back inside.

Tightening the belt of her gi, she swung a series of punches, followed by a high kick, whipping her foot out twice before letting her leg touch the floor.

Vera looked on from beneath her covers.

10 minutes of exercise came and went. Just as Jedda completed a spinning elbow, she suddenly paused with her hands outstretched.

Once again, Vera was copying what she saw — swinging her own arms about with a vigorous glee.

A slow look of concern crossed Jedda's face. Seconds later, she walked over to her daughter's bed, and the two of them knelt while facing each other. "I know that you're too young to understand everything that I'm saying, but you're still one of my favorite people to talk to." She smiled. "There's nothing particularly bad about martial arts, but there are plenty of things that are bad about violence." Jedda ran a hand along Vera's hair. "Your mom was raised to be a warrior..." She looked deeply into the girl's eyes. "I hope that you never have to use the arts the way that I once did."

Vera eyed her in curiosity.

Jedda grinned, holding her palms out. "Gimmie ten."

With a smile, Vera slapped her hands down on Jedda's, then Jedda did the same to Vera. Afterward, the two of them pulled each other close in a quiet hug.

* * *

Following her bath, Jedda joined Krotan in the dining room below. As they were finishing up their meals, he asked about their schedule for the rest of the day.

Jedda lowered a goblet from her lips. "We have a meeting with the nobles later on..." She hesitated. "And we also have one with the commoners after breakfast."

Krotan groaned, knowing that he'd probably have to endure a lot of whining during the first session.

A suspicious smirk crossed Jedda's face as she noticed how slowly Krotan was eating. Eventually, she cleared her throat and spoke up. "You know what, babe? At this pace, we're both going to be here all day. Why don't I go and talk to the citizens alone."

Krotan threw his head back with a relieved smile, letting an open sigh escape his lips. Then he recalled that his wife was watching, and glanced at Jedda in mock surprise. "A-Alone? Are you sure?"

She rose, placing a kiss atop his head. "Don't go looking to break into the acting business anytime soon."

He released a quiet chuckle, then stared down at his plate. "I love you."

She ran her hand along his while walking away. "I love you too."

* * *

Sporting a plain white dress and her sparkling tiara, Jedda rested her arms over those of her chair. As a number of commoners were escorted into the throne room, she heard of various matters, and issued several decrees.

The final visitor spoke of an increase in prices, and asked that certain merchants be required to lower their fees.

Jedda licked her lips, interlocking her fingers. "I have to ensure that what's beneficial to you isn't harmful to others. Instead of lowering the prices, I'm going to lower the taxes in that area."

The man lifted his head in surprise.

"This is something that the king and myself have been discussing for a while," said Jedda. "This way, you'll have more money to spend on goods."

"Thank you, highness," he said, looking forward to the announcement he'd make upon his return.

Jedda nodded. "You're welcome."

A short noble with white hair quickly entered the room. "Forgive the interruption, highness, but I have very important news. I must speak with you and the king as soon as possible."

* * *

The man directed Krotan and Jedda's attention to a video screen. "This is Talis." An image of a brown-haired teenage girl appeared. "She's the one who broke into the prison on Quadra and tried to assassinate your mother. Instead, she wound up being incarcerated there. Now she's escaped, and we've been warned that she's likely coming after you."

Krotan stepped beside Jedda, holding her close. "She wants to hurt Hadea by killing Jedda?"

The man nodded. "Quadra's police are already in pursuit of her ship. If they somehow fail to catch this girl, our forces will stop her the moment she arrives."

Jedda brought a hand to her temple and closed her eyes. An old reminder rang through her head: she couldn't get too comfortable having a life of her own.

Years ago, she'd said _no_ to her parents' dynasties, and had begun building her own. But it appeared that their lives would still come to affect hers at times. If she wasn't dealing with their expectations for the future, then it seemed she'd be grappling with troubles from their pasts.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Talis's ship touched down.

A number of Mongoian soldiers swarmed into the woods and surrounded the vehicle. Upon inspecting the craft, however, the team discovered that Talis was nowhere to be found.

A captain ran up to Krotan, who'd been standing at a distance. "Sire, it appears that she ejected before the ship hit the ground. The craft landed on autopilot."

Krotan turned to one of his advisors. "Where could she be?"

The man's eyes tensed. "This landing was meant as a distraction."

Over at the palace, a noblewoman had been knocked unconscious just outside of the building.

After donning the woman's robe, Talis snuck inside, waited for an opening, and eventually made her way up to the royal chamber. The girl opened the door with steely eyes, drawing a knife as she crept through the darkness.

Upon reaching Jedda and Krotan's bed, she noticed a figure beneath the covers. Tightening her grip on the handle, Talis lifted her blade and whipped the blanket aside. To her surprise, she found only a pair of long pillows laying atop the sheets.

"If you're looking for Hadea's daughter, you've found her."

Talis swung her gaze across the room.

Jedda stood a short distance away, completely alone.

Talis tightened a fist with an icy stare. "Nothing personal."

The Queen of Mongo whipped off her cape, revealing an outfit which resembled an Earth-made sports bra, with matching shorts.

Talis raised the knife and charged forward.

Jedda dodged the slice, caught the girl's arm, and rammed her free elbow into Talis's face.

Dropping the blade, Talis fell onto her side with a painful wince. In only a couple of seconds, however, she swung her leg at Jedda's ankles.

Jedda fell onto her back, then threw a leg up, catching Talis as she lunged, and tossing her overhead. Rolling back on her shoulders, Jedda thrust out her legs and sprung to her feet.

Upon pulling herself up, Talis charged again, catching Jedda with a palm to the face.

Jedda stumbled backward, then dodged another swing. Taking hold of Talis, she drove a series of knees into the girl's stomach.

Talis began to cough and wheeze.

Finally, Jedda hammered an elbow onto the back of her attacker's head.

Talis dropped, groaning where she lay.

The doors swung open, and Krotan charged in with a number of guards. Rushing forth, he studied Jedda's face before wrapping his arms around her.

Jedda closed her eyes, hugging her husband back.

* * *

The next morning, Talis knelt on a stage with her hands firmly bound.

The penalty for attacking a royal was public execution, and a huge gathering of commoners had arrived to bear witness.

A clear fury shone in Talis's watery eyes. Upon being instructed, she lowered her head.

Donned in her crown and cape, Jedda approached Talis with a sword in her hand.

A current of tension swept through the crowd. Some citizens looked nervous as they eyed their queen, while others cast hateful stares at her attacker.

Krotan took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Training her eyes on Talis's neck, Jedda lifted her arm, tightened her grip, and brought the blade down with a powerful swing.

Several onlookers gasped. Moments later, all of them eyed the queen in confusion.

Jedda had stopped a few inches from the point of contact. She pulled the sword away, and addressed the crowd. "From this day forward, enemies will be punished, but they will not be executed. We are no longer a merciless kingdom, we are a merciful kingdom.

"Forgiveness is a quality that we must cling to at times. That is the only way to distinguish our present from our past..." She looked toward Talis. "And it is the only way to distinguish ourselves from our enemies."

A hushed silence had overtaken the audience.

"I want you to always remember that in your daily lives."

* * *

Talis had been sent back to Quadra and placed under increased security.

Hours later, Jedda sat in a chair, holding a sleeping Vera in her lap. "Whether you're a warrior or a queen, sometimes you have to exercise restraint and caution when using your power. The moment we forget that, we're no better than Ming." She looked down at her daughter's eyes. "Your grandfather viewed compassion and mercy as acts of 'weakness'...and he was wrong.

"Showing compassion is an act of _strength_. Rather than taking the easy way out, you're choosing to do something that's a bit more difficult."

Vera lay silent, snuggling against her mother.

"I think that you'll teach that to others one day too."

* * *

Jedda and Krotan lay still in their bed, cuddling each other under the covers.

Krotan had known that Jedda wouldn't go through with it, but remained uncertain of how he felt about that. "If I'd been in your place, I would've been inclined to do it. Part of me suspects that I actually may have."

She ran a hand along his chest. "The _old_ you may have, but I know the current Krotan better."

For a moment, he merely stared. "Were you ever tempted? Were you ever angry?"

"I was," she acknowledged. "But I also believe in what I said out there. I believe in leading by example." Her eyes wandered, and her voice softened. "It's not just that, though. A few days ago...I began to suspect that I was pregnant again."

"What?" Surprise covered his face.

"I'm not," she said, stroking his shoulder, "but the experience heightened my appreciation for the value of life. It gave me even more faith that people can change." Jedda smiled. "After all...I've seen change firsthand."

Krotan wrapped both arms around her. "You've been so good for Mongo, Jedda, and so good for me."

Jedda nuzzled against him. "I think that we've been good for each other."


	17. Volume III: Ambition

**"Ambition"**

* * *

"So. Tell me about her." Sandi folded her arms together and leaned against a wall.

"About who?" said Rick, typing away at a computer.

"Jedda Walker. Tell me about the person behind the legend."

He snickered under his breath. "Legend?"

She glanced down at her pink T-shirt, curly hair swaying just above her shoulders. "Years ago, I heard that she moved into a royal palace, married a sexy alien, and became queen of the galaxy." Sandi shrugged. "Some girls have all the luck."

Rick's hands fidgeted as he mistyped something.

"I also know a little about your history with her. I've seen the pictures. I've heard the stories." She paused to stare. "You must have always thought that she'd be married to _you_ right now."

The typing came to a slow halt, and Rick simply stared down at the keyboard.

Sandi gritted her teeth. "Okay... Maybe I shouldn't have gone there."

"No. It's fine." Rick himself shrugged now. "Krotan changed. I didn't want to accept it at first, but he did." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I know it's supposed to be a _good_ thing when a bad guy changes his ways...but in this case, I guess the result wasn't exactly beneficial to me."

"So she's Queen of Mongo now." Sandi stroked her chin. "Wasn't Jedda supposed to become the Phantom instead?"

Rick briefly quieted. "Over the past several years, people have expected Jedda to be just about everything. Jungle girl, city girl, Defender of the Earth, government agent, my girlfriend, Krotan's wife, Princess of the Netherworld, Queen of Mongo, and maybe a few other things that I missed." He looked toward the ceiling. "She always went on and on about how she wanted to shape her own destiny.

"Then she admitted that she couldn't...because life did that for her. But as long as she had _some_ control over the destiny she'd been handed, I guess everything worked out all right in the end." Rick rolled his eyes. "Girl drove me nuts with that stuff."

Sandi flashed a curious frown. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Jedda even break up in the first place?"

"We didn't. Not really. She just disappeared one day. The next time I saw her, she was happily married to another man."

She squinted, watching him closely. "I'm beginning to notice a pattern in your life, Rick." Sandi grimaced. "I mean, people are obviously supposed to part ways with certain loved ones over time...but when it comes to the loved ones who _you've_ lost — Jedda...your mother — it must seem like all of them have been taken from you too soon."

Rick flinched, letting his eyes drift toward her. When it came to this subject, others had always told him to let go and move on, but here was someone who seemed to realize that it wasn't quite that simple.

She continued. "And now it's about to happen again, with Dynak."

Rick looked over at the computer that contained his mother's essence. A blank screen greeted his stare.

Sandi lowered her voice, treading lightly. "I understand that once Dynak is removed tomorrow, that will be it. They're not going to start her up anywhere else. She's considered..." Her words trailed off.

"Obsolete." Rick nodded.

She licked her lips and brushed back her curls. "Have you tried 'talking' to her? You know. Have you taken a moment to say a few last words?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

She frowned a tad. "Dude, no offense, but are you out of your mind? You should do that, Rick. You should say a proper goodbye while you've still got the chance."

Rick stared down at the keyboard again.

"I'll leave you to it." Sandi turned, exiting the room.

Moments afterward, Rick drew his gaze back to Dynak.

* * *

The Phantom and Hadea sat atop a grassy hill near the Defenders' base.

"Is this not nice?" A sly grin crossed her face. "You and I, spending time together?"

He looked off into the distance, holding quiet.

"I'm glad that you've become more lenient with regard to letting me leave the Netherworld. I do enjoy the view from up here."

The Phantom hesitated, then muttered slowly. "So do I."

Hadea smiled, running her hand along his.

* * *

Rick had only meant to talk to Dynak for a few minutes. Before he'd known it, a few minutes had become several, and several minutes had become an hour. As one hour was becoming two, Rick threw his head back with a laugh while recalling an old memory.

Without warning, a laser whizzed past him and hit Dynak between the eyes. The shot tore through the screen, ripped through the circuits, and exploded throughout the computer's core.

Her voice faded. Her face disappeared. And just like that, after so many years, Dynak was destroyed. Forever.

Rick jerked out of his chair in horror, spinning around to face the culprit.

"I figured you'd be done by the time I got back." She raised the blaster, aiming it at him. "Honestly, Rick, aren't you a little too old to be clinging to mommy?"

Rick began to tremble. "Sandi? What are you doing?"

She held quiet, watching him with a cold stare.

Kshin appeared in the doorway to their side. "Hey, Rick. Did you- -" His jaw dropped, and he froze in his tracks.

Two seconds later, Kshin drew the blaster at his waist.

But Sandi was faster, and got her shot off first.

As the blast ripped through his torso and hit the wall, Kshin dropped in a bloody, motionless heap.

"Kshin! No!" Rick began to move, then jerked to a halt. Sandi's weapon was aimed at him once again. A series of fast breaths began leaving Rick's mouth. He swung his gaze between Sandi and Kshin, trembling and fidgeting and sweating where he stood. It wasn't long before pure hatred had swept over his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he finally managed to ask.

Sandi's tone was calm and cocky. "I'm after something, Rick. That's the only reason I volunteered for this team. I have a _goal_, and you're about to help me reach it." Her gaze drifted to a certain button. "Sound the alarm. Get the others in here."

Rick's eyes gleamed with fury, and he made no motion whatsoever.

"Do it," she said, pointing her weapon at Kshin, "or the next one goes in his head."

Rick hit the button, holding his stare on her.

One minute later, Flash and Lothar ran to the room, while Mandrake and LJ were quick to follow. All froze in fright upon spotting Kshin, most of them dropping to examine the wound.

"What's going on?" Flash yelled over the alarm.

"She's been setting us up!" Rick shouted.

Sandi held her weapon on the other Defenders, maintaining a safe distance across the floor.

Composing himself as best he could, Mandrake lifted his wand, creating multiple duplicates of himself and his comrades. Around 100 intangible figures appeared — the strategy being that while Sandi was wasting shots on the decoys, one of the real Defenders could approach and subdue her.

Fidgeting in place, Sandi reached for something tucked at the small of her back.

Upon seeing her pull a gas mask on, the others eyed the woman with perplexed stares.

Moments later, the illusory Defenders disappeared.

Mandrake coughed while trembling to his knees, and Flash stumbled about with his mouth covered as well.

Rick glanced around with tense eyes. "What's going- -" A heavy wheeze overtook his voice.

As a gas from the vents began filling the room, all of the Defenders fell unconscious.

Sandi sighed beneath her mask, relieved that Rick had been too distracted by Dynak to do his usual monitoring of the base. Had he not been, he might have noticed her handiwork over the past hour.

After stepping over to a large video screen, she began sending out a signal that would travel deep into space.

Soon afterward, the royal palace of Mongo received a transmission, and a small group of nobles observed the chaos in the base.

Sandi eyed each of them with an arrogant stare. "I highly suggest that you let me speak with the queen."

Jedda arrived swiftly with Krotan at her side. Upon seeing the Defenders sprawled about, the young queen froze in horror.

Sandi nodded. "You have 20 seconds to teleport the Necklace of Oros to me. Don't say you don't have it, because I know that you do."

Jedda shook while looking on.

"15 seconds," said Sandi. "After that, I start killing your friends."

Jedda hesitated, then extended an arm. The necklace flashed into sight, descending toward her hand.

"Jedda..." said an almost equally tense Krotan. "You can't."

The queen felt her stomach tightening. Moments later, her eyebrows flinched as she noticed movement behind Sandi.

Down at the base, the Phantom ran into the room with Hadea at his side.

Sandi spun around, taking aim.

Almost immediately, the Phantom began to cough and wheeze, dropping in place as he lost consciousness. Hadea followed, collapsing off to his side.

After a moment of hesitation, Sandi turned and faced Jedda again. "Time's up. Shall I start with your father?"

Placing the necklace around her neck, Jedda concentrated until the jewel disappeared. Seconds later, the necklace materialized in the Defenders' base.

Sandi paused where she stood, eyeing the jewel in awe. She quivered upon placing it around her neck. It felt like she was pulling a thick and weighty aura over her chest.

Unable to keep herself from shaking, Sandi faced the screen again. "How...how do I control it? How do I make it work?"

Having known that this question would arrive, Jedda held her silence, thinking of ways to stall.

"Tell me," Sandi snapped. "Or- -"

A laser flew across the room, tearing though Sandi's torso.

Her eyes widened beneath the mask, and blood began pouring from the corners of her mouth. Dropping her weapon, Sandi collapsed to the floor and rolled onto her side.

Jedda and her court eyed the scene in surprise.

Looking across the room, Sandi saw Hadea approaching with Kshin's weapon in hand. "No..." the young woman mumbled. "How?"

Naturally, Hadea made no effort to hide the smugness on her face. "Your little gas may work on humans, but I'm afraid that it _doesn't_ work on me. I was merely waiting for an opening." She reached down, pulling the necklace from Sandi's chest. "This necklace, my dear, is fit only for royalty. Seeing you don it tells me that you're a little too ambitious for your own good." She raised the blaster. "People like you come from all walks of life — but your paths lead to the same destination..."

Sandi's eyes tensed. "No!"

Hadea fired, and a burst of blood sprinkled across her torso. Moments afterward, she stared down at the woman's lifeless face, then let the blaster fall to the floor.

Upon pulling the necklace on, Hadea closed her eyes in calm delight, feeling a familiar power spreading throughout her.

Jedda and Krotan looked on with uneasy stares.

Hadea turned toward Kshin, healing his wound with a mere gesture of her hand. Afterward, she glanced toward the ceiling while spreading her arms, instantly removing the gas from the air.

Jedda's expression grew tenser as she watched the screen. It dawned on her that she'd missed an easy solution before: she could've simply used the necklace to teleport Sandi out of the base — and would've if she hadn't been too nervous to think clearly. While eyeing the sight before her now, it was obvious that she'd made a mistake.

She simply wasn't sure what the consequences would be.

Hadea faced the screen. "Your friends will be fine, daughter." She glanced over her shoulder. "Tell your father I'll be waiting." Hadea disappeared in a burst of light, teleporting back to the Netherworld.

As the Defenders began coming to, they found a relieved Jedda on the screen before them.

Rick ran over to Kshin, helping him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he replied, noticing that his wound was nowhere to be found.

Upon spotting Sandi, the Phantom realized that the struggle was over.

Once he'd caught sight of Jedda, however, it dawned on him that she didn't look at all relieved.

* * *

Hadea stood on a perch above her kingdom. The necklace gleamed brightly at her chest.

And as she cast her gaze outward, her thoughts turned not only toward her own realm, but toward the many others out there as well...

"It's good to be queen." She smiled. "Again."


	18. Volume III: Steps

**"Steps"**

* * *

"I want the Necklace of Oros." The Phantom stood across the floor, eyes locked firmly on Hadea.

"Why?" she said, running a hand along her bed. "Jedda doesn't need it. She doesn't even want it."

"You've no need for it either — unless you're planning to..."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Unless I'm planning to what?"

For reasons he couldn't entirely understand, the Phantom found himself hesitating.

"You think that I intend to conquer the galaxy again." She lowered her gaze to the jewel at her chest. "And that illustrates our problem — you still don't trust me."

"Give me reason to. Prove that you can do the right thing."

She quietly looked away.

"The necklace belongs to our daughter, and with our daughter," he said.

Hadea couldn't help but smile. "This is the second occasion on which you've called her 'our' daughter." A sudden thought came to her after that. "What if I used the necklace's power to make some good things happen? If you never fall in love with me through natural means, then perhaps I could use the necklace to bring that about."

The Phantom scowled a tad.

"I could also use it to kill anyone who opposes the Defenders, or to sway the president's way of thinking when you have a disagreement."

He shook his head. "There's a difference between what's good, and what _you think_ is good."

Hadea let her stare drop to the floor.

"That's another reason to return the necklace to Jedda."

After a long period of silence, Hadea looked up again, cupping her hands behind her back. "I want to speak with her."

* * *

"He's right," said Jedda. "You don't need the necklace."

Hadea frowned, sensing the same vibe of distrust from Jedda that she'd gotten from the Phantom. It was bad enough to get that feeling from one family member.

Jedda took a step forward. "Do you remember what you said the last time that you had it? You told me that you'd used the necklace in pursuit of _love_." She gently shook her head. "You don't need it for that anymore."

Hadea flinched a little. "What do you mean?"

Jedda felt herself blushing, and let her gaze drift to the floor. "Practically all my life, even when I got older, I wanted someone to come along and be my mother." She smiled. "And one day, someone actually did."

Hadea hesitated before responding, and then finally let a long-hidden suspicion come to light. "Have I merely fulfilled a role that _anyone_ could have?" Her heart became hollow, and she slowly glanced away from Jedda.

"No. This isn't about just anybody, this is about _you_."

Hadea looked up in surprise.

"You've been so many things that a mother should be. You've been dedicated, affectionate, attentive, and caring." Jedda felt a certain warmth brewing within her. "Why do you imagine that I kept visiting you while you were imprisoned? Why do you suppose that I want you and my father to grow closer? And why do you think that I still model my look after yours?"

She ran her gaze over Jedda's dress and tiara. Before long, Hadea began to fidget. Her eyes shook a little, and her breathing became heavy. For a few seconds, she dared to sense that she might finally hear something she'd long waited to hear. "Why?" she quietly asked.

Jedda looked her straight in the eyes, letting a calm smile spread across her face. "Because I love you, Mother."

Hadea's mouth fell open. For a moment, she tried fighting back the tears that were rolling down her face, but she eventually realized that she didn't want to. Hadea rushed forth, taking Jedda in her arms.

Jedda closed her eyes, hugging back. There was a time when she'd never expected that she could love this woman, but she knew in her heart that the time had passed.

They parted a little, then separated. Once they'd broken contact, Jedda found that the necklace was around her neck.

Hadea eyed her with a warm smile, running a hand over Jedda's face.

* * *

Several hours after Jedda had left the Netherworld, Hadea was paid another visit.

"I'm moved by what you did, and by why you did it," said the Phantom.

Hadea's arms were crossed as she faced away. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your love prevailed." His stare became fixed on her. "It prompted you to do the right thing."

Hadea held quiet, recalling their conversation on the beach. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder, and turned around.

As they stood face to face, the Phantom hesitated, then slowly embraced her.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are we beyond all of our obstacles yet?" A tiny grin crossed her face.

The Phantom ran a hand along her back. "I think that we're taking steps in the right direction."


	19. Epilogue III

Jedda's expression swayed back and forth. One minute she was sporting an apprehensive stare, the next she was flashing an innocent smile.

The Phantom knew exactly what all of this meant: his daughter was about to ask for something. And since he was pretty sure she could afford her own candy these days, it was probably going to be something big.

Jedda bit her lip for a second. "Krotan and I have business on another planet. We're going to be visiting the rulers there."

The Phantom studied her with a pensive stare. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure just yet, but we're going to need someone to look after Vera and Mongo while we're away."

He frowned while scratching his brow. "And you want me to do it?"

"You...and Hadea."

The masked man paused where he stood, hand freezing in place.

Jedda let her shy gaze drop to the floor.

The Phantom began to wonder if she'd made this decision with her heart instead of her head. "Do you really expect the people of your court and kingdom to embrace Hadea?"

She sighed while looking around the room. "I don't expect them to embrace her, but I do expect them to accept her. I've had extensive discussions about this already. The nobles don't respect my mother, but they do respect me, and they've agreed to tolerate her as best they can."

His expression remained skeptical.

After a few seconds, Jedda pulled her father into a hug, pinning his arms at his sides and forcing eye contact. "So! Now that that's settled, how soon can you move in?"

The Phantom scoffed, pulling away from her embrace. "This isn't a good idea, Jedda."

"Come on. I'm asking you to look after my daughter and my kingdom." She shrugged with a smile. "Who can I possibly trust more than my father and mother?"

A hint of suspicion crossed the Phantom's face now. He began to notice a trace of playfulness in Jedda's tone.

She lifted a palm upon reading his expression. "This isn't another set-up. This is 100% real. I know that things are complicated between you and Hadea — but I also know that the two of you have to work those issues out on your own." Jedda hid another smile while averting her gaze. Part of her was secretly thrilled that their issues existed, because that meant that a _relationship_ existed as well. "All I'm asking is that you put those matters aside in the name of family, and for the sake of Mongo."

The Phantom sighed, turning away.

Jedda cupped her hands behind her back, then took a deep breath as she looked on patiently.

"I assume you'll be traveling with protection."

"The knight captain," she said, referring to the leader of the Royal Guards. "Him and a few others."

"And who'll serve in his place while he's away from Mongo?"

"We're still deciding that."

The Phantom slowly turned around. "I'll make the decision myself. If he'll agree to it, I want Rick to serve as my captain."

Jedda flinched in surprise.

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all," she said, looking away with a shrug. The thought of her old boyfriend living in her home _did _seem odd, but Jedda knew that Rick was a great soldier. She'd just asked her father to put his issues aside for Mongo's sake. It would be kind of hypocritical if she failed to do that herself.

The Phantom sighed again. "I still don't believe that this is a good idea, but I'm proud of what you've accomplished on Mongo...and I want to help anyway that I can."

Jedda blushed a little.

"Where do we go from here?"

* * *

Several days later, Jedda teleported Rick, Hadea, and the Phantom to Mongo. Soon afterward, the king and queen said their goodbyes.

Rick and Krotan exchanged respectful nods. Hadea and Jedda shared a warm hug. Krotan kissed Vera's forehead as she played with his face. The Phantom shook Krotan's hand, then slapped him on the back. Krotan winced a little in response, then chuckled at his father-in-law.

After the rulers had departed, their three guests were momentarily left alone.

Rick stood with a pack over his shoulder, casting his gaze between Hadea and the throne. Before long, he found himself eyeing the woman with an untrusting stare.

Minutes later, a robed nobleman entered the room and bowed his head. "Greetings, Phantom," he said with a smile.

The masked man nodded back.

The noble hesitated, avoiding eye contact with Hadea for as long as he could. The grin left his expression as he finally faced her. "Greetings."

Hadea crossed her arms, showing no sign of discontent.

The man motioned toward the twin chairs on the platform. "As you can see, this is where the two of you will oversee daily matters relating to our kingdom."

The Phantom and Hadea threw curious glances at one another.

The host stroked his brow while eyeing the two of them. "It's quite unusual for a King and Queen of Mongo to _not_ be wed, even when serving as acting rulers...but I trust that you'll be accepted regardless of that." He turned to the young man before him. "Rick, your fellow knights are stationed in the building just outside that window. As head of the Royal Guards, you'll live here in the palace with the acting king and queen."

Rick felt himself quiver. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the others, and imagined that he'd put that off for as long as possible.

"If you're ready, I'll show each of you to your chambers. Afterward, you can begin learning more about your roles here."

The Phantom turned to his companions.

Hadea lifted a hand to her hip, gazing forward with a confident smile.

A nervous Rick licked his lips, then glanced at the Phantom and made a slow nod.

After taking a deep breath, the man in the mask turned back to his host. "We're ready."

* * *

**Volume III — End**


	20. Volume IV: Discipline

**"Discipline"**

* * *

Clad in a military doublet and matching pants, Rick strode through the royal palace of Mongo. Upon reaching the throne room, he shoved a door open and barged inside. "Where's Phantom?"

Hadea lifted an eyebrow, then leaned back in the chair. "I've a better question: Why aren't you kneeling?"

Rick caught his breath, and wiped his brow. A clear tension was present on the young man's face. "Just tell me where he is."

"Not until you show the proper courtesy."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I'm not kneeling. I don't have time for these little games."

Hadea spread her arms over the chair's. "Why are you looking for him?"

Rick hesitated, his eyes filling with distrust. "About an hour from now, I'm supposed to address the men under my command. I need advice."

"And why is that?"

He chuckled, not sounding amused. "Have you forgotten where we are? This is Mongo. My father was public enemy number one for years. And now his _son_ is supposed to lead the Royal Guards?" He shook his head. "I don't know how I let the Phantom talk me into this."

The queen watched as he began to pace.

"We've been here for days, and I still haven't met any of my teammates." Rick glanced at the ceiling. "And judging by some of the looks that I'm getting, that's probably a _good_ thing."

Hadea ran a finger along her chin.

"How am I supposed to win these people over?" asked Rick. "And even if I do, how am I going to _lead_ them afterwards?"

She held quiet, staring at him.

"What?" he asked, coming to a halt.

"It's hard to believe that you and I have something in common," said Hadea. "When I first arrived, I received the same looks of distrust that you're getting now. The people here weren't so quick to embrace me either. But as you may have noticed, things are changing."

Over the past few days, Rick _had_ noticed a slight shift in the people's demeanor toward Hadea. It actually perplexed him. A majority of nobles still harbored distrust and resentment toward the golden-haired queen. But a small circle had begun to express a degree of tolerance, bordering on respect.

None of this had been accomplished through foul play; Rick could tell that it was completely natural.

For the next few moments, he fought the urge to ask a certain question, but slowly found himself giving in. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"Pardon?"

"How did _you_ begin making progress here? Tell me the secret of your success."

"What works for me won't work for you. You're going to have to make progress in your _own_ way."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Hadea studied him carefully. "From what I can tell, there are three enemies that you need to overcome at present."

Rick eyed her with a suspicious stare.

"The first of those, is your own _pride_."

He scoffed. "And how exactly is that an 'enemy.' "

"First of all, it disposes you to an arrogant and closed-minded demeanor — such as the one you're displaying right now, for example."

He glanced off and rolled his eyes again.

"It also leads to juvenile displays such as that." Hadea's voice was bordering on anger now.

Upon looking back at her, Rick sighed, then willed his face into a half composed expression.

"And it's causing you to lose sight of your current objective. We're not here to quarrel, we're here to help Mongo. This is neither the time or place to prove how _defiant_ you can be.

"I am a queen, and you are a knight — and that means that as long as you are serving under me, I expect you to act accordingly in my presence."

He fidgeted a tad, trying not to show it.

Hadea calmed herself, but spoke firmly. "Approach the throne...and kneel."

After a moment of hesitation, Rick sighed, closed his eyes, and then opened them and moved toward Hadea. Upon reaching her, he paused again, then slowly dropped to one knee.

"There," she said after a few seconds had passed, "that isn't so terrible, is it?"

Rick stewed, holding quiet as he watched the floor.

"Now that you've overcome your pride — for the moment, at least — the second enemy that you need to face is _doubt_."

Rick began to mumble. "Why would you say that?" The question didn't sound at all sincere.

"Weren't you just expressing concerns about your charisma...about your ability to 'win people over,' as you put it?"

Rick lowered his head a little, feeling a familiar hollowness spreading through him.

Hadea found herself confused as to why Rick would have such concerns. It didn't seem fitting, given his background. "I may not know you as well as your friends do, but I'm going to assume this much to be true: You've had three major loves in your life — your love for flying, your love for Jedda, and, naturally, your love for adventure."

Rick felt a nervous tingle stir his spine. He immediately wondered how Hadea could draw such an accurate assessment. Before long, he convinced himself that she'd just made a few lucky guesses.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He slowly complied.

Lowering her voice, Hadea paused a moment while staring down at him. "Think back. Recall the first time that you convinced a flight instructor to let you fly alone."

Rick shook a bit, wondering why Hadea would even bring this up. It felt strange to have her examine something personal in his life. And yet, he could feel the memory calling out, beckoning him to indulge in the pleasure that it would bring. He resisted at first, but eventually gave in, recalling how exciting it had felt to fly a plane on his own.

"Now I want you to remember the first time that you charmed Jedda into 'going out' with you."

Rick hesitated, but complied once more. He recalled how nervous he'd felt before asking Jedda out — and how excited he'd gotten after she'd said yes.

"And finally, recall the first time that you persuaded your father to bring you on a mission."

A slow grin crept across Rick's face now. He thought back to the day that a childhood dream had finally come true.

"What did you feel in your heart _prior_ to those conversations?"

"I..." Rick paused, barely hearing himself mumble. "I felt the same thing that I'm feeling now. I had plenty of worries...plenty of doubts."

"Yet you met with success on every occasion," said Hadea. "So why should anything be different this time? If you could convince people elsewhere to believe in you, then you can convince people _here_ to do the same."

Rick flinched, glancing upward. He couldn't help wondering what was stranger: the fact that Hadea was trying to comfort him, or the fact that she appeared to be succeeding.

Hadea lifted her chin. "We've covered pride. We've covered doubt." She tapped a finger. "The final challenge that you need to overcome is fear — not a fear of your teammates, but of the job itself."

Rick quivered, then licked his lips. "I'm not afraid of being a knight."

"But I think that you _are_ afraid of being a leader."

A familiar tension stirred his bones.

"For many years now, you've been a follower. I assume that you've grown content with that."

Rick turned his head, hiding his eyes.

"But you're the son of Flash Gordon," she said with a nod, "and that means that people expect great things from you. I imagine that's brought you a good deal of anxiety at times."

Rick flashed a curious frown as her words sunk in. Of all the people he'd met across the galaxy, he'd never expected that Hadea would be someone who could empathize with him. She was wiser than he'd given her credit for.

"There's only one way to learn whether your fears are warranted...and that's to begin doing the job that you agreed to do."

With a slow sigh, Rick began to stand.

"Remain where you are until I tell you to rise."

Rick winced a little, then lowered himself back to his knee.

"Don't misunderstand my purpose." Hadea brushed back a lock of her hair. "I haven't made you kneel to make you feel inferior. I repeat: I am a queen, and you are my knight. In order for us to find success here, there's something that we need to establish and adhere to: discipline.

"It allows for courtesy in the absence of respect. In other words, it allows people to work together even if they don't like each other."

He drew his lips toward the side of his face, eyeing her with a curious stare.

Hadea leaned back in the chair. "Rise now, Rick."

He stood, looking aside with a shrug. "So you're going to use my name."

"What did you expect? 'Servant boy?' " She paused. "As I said, as long as I receive proper courtesy from you, you'll receive the same from me." After another moment of silence, Hadea spoke up again. "That will be all."

Rick wasn't sure what he was feeling at present, but he knew that it wasn't the same as what he'd felt when he entered. After throwing one last glance at Hadea, he turned and walked to the door.

* * *

One hour later, Rick stood before seven other men wearing Mongoian armor. All had gathered just outside the palace.

"My name is Rick Gordon." He paused to take a breath. "Some of you may recognize me. After all, my father opposed Ming for a very long time — and there were several occasions on which I helped him do it." Rick looked from one green-skinned man to another, spotting folded arms and hands on hips. The group seemed to be filled with boldness, skepticism, curiosity, and uncertainty. "During that time, I know that many of you served because you were _forced_ to serve — because Ming threatened you, or threatened your families." Rick looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "If there's one thing that all of us can agree on, it's that Mongo is in better shape now than it was back then." He lifted his head, pausing to look each of them in the eye. "And, like you, I'm here to make sure that it stays that way."

The men held silent, keeping their attention on Rick.

"That means that while your leader is away, I'm the guy who's going to be filling his role. I'm going to be your leader now." Rick crossed his arms, looking around the circle again. "And in case you're wondering, the answer is no — I _don't_ expect to do as good a job as he did...

"I expect to do an even better one."

A few eyebrows rose among the group.

"If anyone wants to help make that happen, step forth, and let me know now." Rick tightened his fist, extending it within the circle.

After a few moments, another hand reached out and joined his. Seconds later, another followed, and another as well. Once everyone's fists had joined together, the men nodded at each other, and lowered their hands.

Afterward, Rick received several more looks of calm curiosity, some of which appeared to be bordering on respect.

Upon glancing toward the palace, Rick paused in surprise.

Hadea looked on from atop a balcony, a hint of fascination lurking in her expression.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Phantom joined Hadea in the royal bedroom.

"I hear that you and Rick had a discussion earlier."

Hadea tucked Vera in and ran a hand across her hair. "Nothing particularly special about it."

"Well, whatever you said, it seems to have had a positive effect on him."

Hadea shrugged. "The boy was feeling a little lost. I simply tried helping him find his way."

The Phantom took a seat on the bed. "I suspect that we might need to do that from time to time."

" 'We?' " She scoffed. "I already have Jedda and a granddaughter to worry about. I won't be needing a petulant son anytime soon."

He chuckled. "All I'm saying is that Rick might be a lot for me to handle alone. He has a good head on his shoulders, but he _can_ be reckless at times...so just do me a favor and help me keep an eye on him."

After a few seconds, Hadea slowly nodded.

Turning toward the balcony, the Phantom took one last glance at the night sky, then began to rise.

"So," said Hadea with a smirk, "it appears that we'll be sharing a bed this evening."

"Actually..." He found himself hesitating. "I think I'll be taking the nearest guest room."

Hadea spread herself across the covers. "Well then...you know where to find me."

He hid a smile while exiting. "Good night, Hadea." The door closed behind him.

She lay back, staring at the ceiling as she murmured under her breath. "And of course, I know where to find you too."


	21. Volume IV: Maturity

**"Maturity"**

* * *

Over the past several weeks, a town near the capital city of Mongo had been terrorized by rebels. The group was opposed to a newly elected governor, who'd made numerous changes that strayed from tradition.

The rebels had taken several actions since announcing their arrival. Citizens had been frightened, knights had been attacked, and empty council buildings had been utterly destroyed.

The group had stayed quiet for one week now, leaving everyone to wonder what their next move would be.

"This has gone far enough." With a bold glare and tightened fists, Rick turned around and faced his soldiers. "Just because they haven't killed anyone yet doesn't mean that they aren't planning to. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

The Mongoians looked on with hardened stares.

"I've just received a tip on the location of their hideout. I'm flying over there now to bring this rebellion to an end." He lifted a fist. "Now who among you is coming with me?"

* * *

The Royal Guards stormed through the doors of a run-down building, shouting orders as they aimed their weapons.

The rebels jerked into action and drew their own blasters, brown capes flapping as they dove for cover.

Amidst a mass of smoke and lasers, Rick marched slowly across the center of the room, paying little mind to the chaos around him. He held his gaze on one of the rebel leaders, who waited with a laser whip in hand.

With a growl, the Mongoian rebel lashed his weapon at the young man's head.

Rick dodged the swings with little effort, then floored his opponent with a quick backhand.

Across the room, the second rebel leader began making an escape.

Rick pulled his blaster and fired a single shot, tagging the retreating rebel across the shoulder.

The leader screamed, then crashed through a window.

As the Guards began taking control of the battle, many of the rebels began to yield.

The subdued leader snarled again. "This wasn't part of the agreement."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't really care," said Rick. "Your rebellion ends now."

* * *

Rick held his stare high while kneeling before the throne. "And then we turned them over to the local government. A search for the rest of their group is currently underway."

Hadea held quiet while looking downward, drawing her closed lips toward her left cheek.

The other knights were lined up behind their captain, kneeling in silence as they watched from afar.

Hadea lifted her gaze a little. "Rise."

Rick began to stand.

"Not _you_," she said quickly. "Them."

Rick's mouth fell open. Seconds later, he dropped back to his knee.

After the other knights had left, Hadea locked her stare on Rick. "You may have noticed that the rebels had ceased their attacks over the past week. That is because I'd opened discussions with their leaders. We were on the verge of a _peaceful_ resolution to this conflict."

Rick shook, feeling a chill stir him from within.

"By making things violent again, you undid everything that I'd been working toward. Now the rebels will assume that they've been mislead and betrayed."

Rick felt his cheeks going red. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this before?"

"Why would I? Your job is to defend, not to attack."

"I..." He licked his lips, glancing back and forth. "I..."

"No one told you to go out there and do what you did. You made that decision on your own — without permission."

Amidst a slow and lingering period of silence, Rick simply began looking down at the floor.

Hadea tapped a finger, watching him closely. "Part of me is glad that you're willing to take initiative as a leader..."

He looked up with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"But that doesn't mean that it's okay to be reckless."

Rick's jaw sagged again. After a moment of hesitation, he heard himself mumble. "What can I do?"

She looked away. "We'll discuss this further at a later time. You are dismissed."

Rick stood, paused, then quietly left the room. He felt his stomach churning as he staggered down the hallway.

A robed noble nearly crashed into him. "Sir Rick!"

He reached down, taking the man by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Radar just picked up an unidentified aircraft approaching the capital."

* * *

Above the canyon, the shadow of a stolen vehicle began ominously pushing forth. Aboard the ship were the rebel leader and his remaining teammates, all of whom intended to use the kingdom's citizens for target practice.

Upon seeing the distant capital up ahead, the leader readied the ship's weapons. "Hadea will now learn the price of betrayal," he murmured.

Suddenly a smaller craft rose into view, charging straight at the enemy vehicle.

The leader froze in surprise, then began firing.

The smaller ship made a number of maneuvers, expertly dodging each of the shots. Then the small craft returned fire, hitting the larger vehicle in all the right places.

As the enemy ship hit the canyon's ground, a number of rebels began emerging from the wreckage.

The Royal Guards stormed onto the scene, subduing the intruders immediately.

After the skirmish had ended, one of the knights looked up toward the smaller vehicle, which was flying around in circles now. Then he spoke into a device attached to his shoulder. "Great job, Rick. We've got things under control down here."

"Good," said the young man in the craft.

Moments later, Rick began flying over the capital. While watching all of the citizens on the ground, he let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"When I think about what could have happened today..." Rick wheezed, running a hand over his face.

Hadea looked a tad unsettled herself, eyeing the boy on his knee with a slight frown.

"All of this reminds me of something that my mom used to say: Actions have consequences."

A hint of fascination crossed Hadea's face. She lifted her chin, and spoke calmly. "She was right."

"It's one thing for those consequences to affect _me_...but I couldn't bear having my actions come to hurt others." He shook his head, and lowered his voice. "I don't belong here. I'm no knight."

Hadea interlocked her fingers. "I'll be the judge of that. I'm a queen, after all."

Rick held his stare on the floor.

"By acting on pure emotion, you made a reckless mistake." Hadea paused, then leaned forward. "But today, you also took the time to _acknowledge_ your mistake, and to make it right. And that means that you do possess the key quality required of a knight..." She placed a finger under his chin. "It means that you possess maturity."

Rick eyed her in surprise.

Hadea straightened herself and leaned back again. "Rise, Rick."

He slowly stood.

"You are dismissed."

After a moment, Rick bowed his head, then exited the room.

Hadea noticed something from the corner of her eye. Upon turning to her left, she saw the Phantom looking on from a shady doorway.

After a few seconds of silence, he let himself grin.

Hadea glanced in the direction that Rick had gone, then turned back to the Phantom with a smile of her own.


	22. Volume IV: Engagement

**"Engagement"**

* * *

Hadea exited the forest and approached the lake. Sunlight sparkled along the water's surface. Birds chirped quietly throughout the trees.

After claiming a spot upon the grass, she lowered herself and sprawled out on her side. In no time at all, a pair of Mongoian butterflies began hovering around the queen, while a small group of birds landed near her as well. Their attention came as no surprise; throughout her life, Hadea had found that all manner of creatures were drawn to her beauty. Some had attempted to resist her at first, but sooner or later, everyone gave in — and that included the man looking on from the woods.

The Phantom staggered forth, ogling her in awe.

Hadea remained purposely indifferent for a moment, then looked upward with a haughty stare.

While watching him fidget, she couldn't help but smirk. Her gaze began to feast on the trembling of his knees, the sagging of his jaw, and above all else, the look in his eyes. Where she'd once seen stubbornness, she now saw submission. Where she'd once seen resolve, she now saw relief. The Phantom was finally ready to yield.

Hadea stripped off her dress, then stepped into the lake — motioning for the man behind her to follow.

After the Phantom had joined her beside a quiet waterfall, Hadea found that the only article of clothing that remained was his mask.

She reached upward and pulled it away.

The Phantom quivered, but didn't resist.

Once the garment had been removed, she steadied her gaze on his familiar features.

While eyeing Hadea face to face, the Phantom felt a mysterious calmness spread throughout his body. Something about this moment simply seemed right.

Hadea stepped forward, and they slowly kissed.

As the lovers embraced behind the waterfall, the mask drifted farther and farther away.

The Phantom dropped to his knees with a deep groan, kissing her stomach and embracing her thighs.

Hadea rested a hand atop his damp hair, knowing that the Phantom's resistance was a thing of the past. She threw her head back amidst her moment of triumph, feeling splashes of water dance across her chest.

* * *

Hadea awakened to a half-empty bed.

Upon realizing that the moment at the lake had been a dream, she closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

* * *

A boat bobbed quietly across the sea.

"How long did it take her to think this up?"

Hadea shrugged. "Not long."

The Phantom turned, beginning to stroll about aimlessly.

"Is it really so awful that she wants her parents to grow closer? After all, you've admitted that there are genuine feelings between us."

He slowed to a halt, paused where he stood, then slowly looked toward her again. "Perhaps you're right."

Hadea flinched in surprise.

Upon returning to the table, he pulled out the chair across from his. "Come and sit."

Once they'd finished eating, he invited Hadea to the center of the floor, where they danced to one of his favorite songs.

As they swayed about while holding hands, she watched him with a steady smile.

Their lips came together as the song reached its end.

* * *

The Phantom awakened with a shake, glancing around the room.

Deciding that he could use a walk, he pulled his mask on and stepped into the hallway. Upon turning a corner, he nearly stumbled into Hadea.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, glancing between his tense face and his bare chest.

"It's all right," he mumbled.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

He averted his gaze, then looked back at her. His eyes began gleaming with the same vulnerability she'd seen in her dream.

Hadea shook, her mouth falling open.

Seconds later, the two embraced in a loving kiss.

As Hadea began pulling his hands inside of her robe, Vera suddenly cried out, bringing the passion to an end. Hadea took a deep breath, then eyed the floor. "I've got her." She gripped one of his hands while walking away, clinging to it for as long as she could.

The Phantom stood in place for a few moments, then turned and headed back to his room.

* * *

Rick sat alone in the corner of a bar, eyeing a bottle with a gleeful stare. He eventually noticed someone approaching his table. Upon glancing up, he saw a young Mongoian woman staring down at him.

Her black eyes gleamed with curiosity and concern. "Are you okay?"

Rick spread his arms. "Never better." He chuckled. "Duty's just been a little rough lately, so I decided to get out and live a little."

"Oh." She grinned. "So you're a hard-working man?"

"Probably too hard-working for my own good right now."

She took a seat. "And why is that?"

Rick cast his weary eyes on the mug again. "Long story short: I came close to screwing up pretty bad recently — and that's sort of made me a workaholic.

"Lately, though...I've gotten so bogged down in _discipline_ and _maturity_ that I've probably begun to overdo it a tad." Rick beamed. "So that's why I'm here. I needed to get away." He swung the glass about. "You know what they say about 'all play and no work'...or however it goes."

She snickered. "You know what? I think you've had enough. Why don't we get out of here? We can head to my place."

"Oh. Well...sure. Okay." Rick nodded excessively.

"What's your name?"

"Rick Gordon — King of Mongo." He burst out laughing again. "Yours?"

"Klare." She reached down and helped him up. "You can call me the Queen of Mongo if you like. I certainly wouldn't mind holding that title."

Rick giggled away as they stumbled toward the exit.

* * *

The next morning, Hadea and the Phantom were greeted by an advisor.

"I'm afraid that a certain problem has arisen," said the woman. "The people are growing impatient with the two of you."

The Phantom frowned. "What do you mean? I thought that our work had been _pleasing_ most of the citizens."

"It has." She paused to smile.. "This isn't about your performance, it's about your status."

Hadea lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tradition dictates that the King and Queen of Mongo be _married_ — even if they hold those positions in acting roles."

The Phantom and Hadea eyed each other in surprise.

"Acting rulers have typically been lower-ranked royals from another kingdom...but, naturally, the queen preferred having the two of _you_ here instead."

The Phantom shook his head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that as long as you rule here indefinitely, you're going to need to enter into a marriage. It's the best way to honor tradition and to keep the people happy."

Hadea's face began to beam with a slow smile. She turned toward the Phantom, holding quiet.

The Phantom felt himself shaking. "Perhaps we..." He paused, taking a deep breath and running a hand over his face. "Perhaps we could wed on a temporary basis, then dissolve the marriage once Jedda and Krotan return."

The advisor lifted an eyebrow and opened her mouth, ready to inform him that Mongoian marriages were permanent.

Sensing the woman's intent, Hadea fidgeted and held a hand out. "If we were to go through with this...how soon could we be wed?"

"Today," she said with a calm nod.

Hadea's skin began to tingle with anticipation. Her breathing became slow and heavy. She turned to the Phantom once more, seeing him look back at her with an uneasy stare

"So then..." The woman looked them over. "What will your decision be?"


	23. Volume IV: Proposal

**"Proposal"**

* * *

Long before he'd become a Defender of the Earth, the Phantom had joined the ranks of another super team. Three years later, one of his teammates had been arrested as a traitor — just after she'd given birth to a girl named Jedda.

Several months afterward, the Phantom found himself visiting a maximum-security prison.

After taking a seat and being told to wait, he pulled out a picture of his infant daughter, eyeing it with a somber stare.

Upon lowering the photo, he found a stone-faced woman on the other side of the glass, raven locks spilling over her worn gray uniform.

The Phantom quivered, his lips parting.

She eyed him in silence, then tossed her head back with a shrug. "Did you come here to gloat?"

"I came here to talk."

"There's nothing to discuss. We had a chance to be wealthier than we'd ever dreamed of. Instead, you opted to put the mother of your child behind bars."

"You, alone, were responsible for the choices that you made." His eyes narrowed. "I merely saw that you were held accountable for them."

She scoffed. "And as a result, Jedda's lost a mother, and you've lost a wife."

"Your targets would've lost the same if I'd done _nothing_ — if I'd let you and those criminals remain free." He felt his heart sinking. "Jedda will be an adult by the time you're released. By then, I'm hoping that she'll have found someone else who she can count on as a mother..." The Phantom stood. "And perhaps I'll have found someone else who I can count on as a wife."

* * *

Five days had passed since Ming and Hadea had first met. The two were presently holding a meeting in the Netherworld.

"Why the Phantom?" Ming stroked his chin. "Why will you ask him to become your mate?"

Hadea let her gaze drift about. "When I was a girl, my parents abandoned me in pursuit of their ambitions. They left me to rule this realm on my own.

"When I look at the Phantom and his legacy, I see a man of loyalty and diligence — one who would never abandon his companion."

Ming's stare grew calm and curious.

"And that is the kind of man who I wish to make my partner in life."

* * *

—_The Present_

Hadea and the Phantom stood side-by-side at an altar.

A huge crowd of citizens had gathered in the streets to witness the wedding. Those who couldn't spot the king and queen up close were watching them on an elevated video screen.

As a Mongoian minister began reciting the verses, the Phantom felt his cheeks reddening, and his knees shaking.

Upon noticing his tension, Hadea interlocked her fingers within the groom's. She greeted his stare with a reassuring smile, then she turned back to the minister, feeling a thrill stir her spine.

"Do you, Hadea, take this man to be your groom and king?"

Hadea took a deep breath as a tear glistened in her eye. "I do." She turned to the Phantom once more.

The minister averted his stare. "And do you, Phantom, take Hadea to be your bride and queen?"

The Phantom opened his mouth, hesitating a tad. He turned and looked at Hadea's face. This woman had changed considerably since they'd first met, and his feelings for her had changed as well. She'd always be prideful — she was a queen, after all — but she was also affectionate, caring, loving, and strong. She had numerous qualities that he valued in a partner.

In addition to that, he reminded himself that he didn't have to fear betrayal when it came to Hadea, because he'd already seen her love prevail.

And in addition to that, it was probably worth noting that the two of them shared a daughter, a granddaughter, and a son-in-law as well.

And in addition to _that_, he couldn't ignore the fact that Hadea was one of the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. Not that this ultimately made a difference, but, by now, it was something that he could finally allow himself to enjoy.

The Phantom had never met a woman with so many attributes.

With a slow, contented sigh, he cleared his throat, and turned back to the altar. Just as he was about to answer the minister's question, a burst of static overtook the video screen above.

Everyone found themselves glancing upward.

As the static disappeared, the image of a young Mongoian woman arrived in its place. "Greetings, royals. My name is Klare."

Hadea fidgeted as confusion gripped her face.

"At first, my partners and I were planning to keep this message private, but it seems that you've given us the chance to make a much bolder statement." Klare stepped aside, looking over her shoulder. "If you've been wondering where your captain is, you now have your answer."

Rick lay gagged and bound in a small room. A couple of armed men stood before him.

The Phantom jerked away from the altar, locking his eyes on the screen.

A gasp swept across the crowd of citizens.

"We'll contact you again in an hour," said Klare. "I suggest that you follow our instructions if you want Rick back in one piece."

The screen faded to black.

The Phantom swung his head to the nearest knights. "Will you be able to trace that message to its point of origin?"

"We'll get right on it," replied one of the men.

* * *

Hours later, Rick had been rescued, and Klare's group had been arrested.

"It's all my fault," said Rick. "If I hadn't gotten careless, you two wouldn't have been interrupted." He blushed while staring at the groom and bride, eyeing them with a look of surprise and skepticism.

Hadea hesitated, then placed a hand over his shoulder. "We're glad that you're all right." She turned to the Phantom. "And besides, we can simply postpone the wedding until tomorrow." Hadea quieted, noticing that the Phantom's attention was on a nearby window. Upon following his gaze, she and Rick saw a familiar space craft landing in the distance.

A quiet ruckus began to spread throughout the palace.

Soon afterward, the doors to the throne room slowly opened, and everyone saw that Jedda and Krotan were home.

After the initial greetings were spoken, the young queen embraced Hadea with a smile. "Did we miss anything?"

Hadea wrapped her arms around Jedda, then exchanged a glance with the Phantom. Seconds later, she closed her eyes with a soft chuckle, then brushed a hand over Jedda's head.

* * *

"It was probably for the best." The Phantom relaxed against the grass while looking up at the stars. "Did you truly want to get married that way?"

Hadea held her stare on the sky. "What way?"

"At the urging of others. Did you truly wish to do this because _they_ were ready to see it happen?"

Hadea quieted for a few seconds. "I was ready for it to happen as well."

He turned to her.

Hadea's face grew somber. "But I realize that you probably weren't."

The Phantom looked upward again. "I didn't say that."

She flinched in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if an event such as this ever did come to happen, then it should only happen at a time of _our_ choosing." He took a deep, quiet breath. "I propose that we alone decide when the time is right."

After a moment, Hadea smiled. Then she reached over and took one of the Phantom's hands in her own. "That sounds like a proposal that I can definitely accept."


	24. Epilogue IV

"Is it finally time to bring this to an end?" Flash wore a shy smile as he gazed across the table.

Phantom, Mandrake, and Lothar held quiet, glancing at each other with somber stares.

All four men had entered the base under a cloud of silence. This was a meeting that each of them had known would come someday — but that still didn't make things any less difficult.

"Does the Earth still need to be defended?" asked Flash. "And even if it does, can we leave that task to other people now? Are the four of us ready to walk away?"

The Phantom lifted his gaze, then quietly spoke up. "When making a decision such as this...you have to examine your allies — and your enemies as well."

"That's a good point." Flash nodded at the table. "One of our allies has left the nest, and the others will eventually do that too. It's just a matter of time before the _boys_ begin pursuing their own dreams, their own destinies." He sported another somber grin. "And as for our enemies, past and present...what can we say about each of them?" He lifted an eyebrow, then glanced at the Phantom. "Ming?"

"Imprisoned."

"Krotan?"

"Redeemed."

"Hadea?"

"Reformed."

Flash let his stare drift away. "It's also worth noting that Jedda's still got the necklace, and she's helped make the galaxy a safer place." He licked his lips, took a deep breath, and slowly returned his gaze to the group. "So then, by the looks of things...it seems that the Defenders of the Earth are ready to disband."

The others eyed the table with glum stares.

"But I don't quite think that we actually should."

Everyone glanced up.

"And that's because deep down, each of us has a feeling that we might be needed again someday."

Mandrake and Lothar turned to each other. Seconds later, the two began to smile.

The Phantom kept his stare calm and serious.

"And since we have that feeling, I think that we should each remain available for about as long as we're able," said Flash. "I think that we should keep doing out best to be there for each other, and to be there for this planet."

The Phantom glanced at his comrades, then slowly let himself grin.

Flash eyed a large, yellow crest on the table. Before long, he was smiling again himself. "Because that's what it means to be a Defender of the Earth."

* * *

**Volume IV — End**


	25. Volume V: Lovers

**"Lovers"**

* * *

Krotan and Jedda sat alone in their throne room, utterly devouring each other's mouths. The queen was sprawled on her husband's lap. Krotan was squeezing his wife's firm thigh.

Suddenly, a door across the floor began to open, and the lovers swung their heads toward it with tense stares.

By the time a white-haired nobleman had entered the room, Jedda was sitting in her chair and sporting an innocent smile.

Krotan reached over and adjusted her tiara, then interlocked his fingers while facing their subject.

"Majesties." The man nodded. "A class of soldiers are graduating from their academy today. Commander Ilan has asked if either of you wishes to make an appearance."

Krotan lifted his chin. "Tell the commander that I'll come and give a speech at midday."

"Actually, tell him that _I_ will," said Jedda. "The king spoke last time, so I'll go today. It's always nice to meet people who are serving our kingdom."

The nobleman bowed and turned around, closing the door behind him as he went.

"Now then..." Jedda smiled and hopped back onto Krotan's lap, drawing his lips to hers once more.

With a quiet moan, Krotan began running his hands through her long, thick locks.

One minute later, the door moved again.

Jedda sighed, swinging her legs off of Krotan's.

"Majesties," said a robed noblewoman, "the local village leaders are on their way."

Krotan winced in confusion. "I thought that meeting was tomorrow."

"It's actually today," said Jedda, flinging her hair behind her shoulders.

After a pause, the king sighed. "All right, then. I'll handle that one."

Jedda held up her palm, and Krotan flinched before giving her a weak high-five. The queen giggled.

After bowing, the noblewoman made her exit.

As the door closed again, Krotan and Jedda picked up right where they'd left off. She quietly beamed as his mouth teased her neck.

Before long, another person began pushing the door open.

Krotan let out a slow groan. "I'm guessing it's the cook, coming to ask about lunch."

Jedda chuckled. "It's probably the tailor, trying to impress you with his work."

Seconds later, the king lifted an eyebrow, and the queen did the same. Standing in the doorway was their two-year-old daughter.

Vera was fresh from breakfast with her maid, a drop of juice visible on her pink pajamas. She clutched a stuffed toy. Her voice was smooth and sweet. "Are we still going to play the memory match game?"

Turning to each other, Krotan and Jedda shared a quiet laugh.

"Yes," Krotan uttered with a smile, "you, me, and mommy are still going to play the memory match game. Actually, why don't you go and take your place at the board," he said, referring to a square table that sat one foot above the floor. "Mommy and I will be there in a moment."

Vera grinned, running past her parents and heading upstairs.

A cloud of silence began filling the room, and Krotan stared in Vera's direction for what felt like a long time.

Jedda began to grow curious upon sensing his mood.

"I never had much time for playing games as a child." Before he knew it, his head was sagging. "I was always too busy learning about conquest."

Jedda shrugged, flashing a casual smile. "I was always too busy learning about heroism." She rose, beginning to look toward the stairway herself. "I want her to have a better childhood than either of us had. I want _her_ upbringing to be normal."

Krotan let his eyes linger on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "When Vera gets older, she's going to be proud of _your_ past." A deep blush overtook his face. "But things are going to be different when she learns about mine."

Jedda opened her mouth in surprise. "Hey..." she whispered, moving back onto his lap. "It's going to be okay."

Krotan held his stare elsewhere.

Jedda grinned and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Hours later, Krotan was sitting at an oval table with the village leaders.

Amidst the discussion, a servant stepped into the room and placed a silver platter before the king. "It's from her majesty the queen, highness," he said with a grin.

Krotan winced while staring down at the tray, which carried a brilliant red flower and a sealed card. He glanced up at the others and lifted a palm. "Pardon me for a moment."

Upon opening the note, the king found handwriting that was unmistakably his wife's. The message read, "Jedda loves Krotan." A smiley face was included.

Krotan chuckled, stroking the card with both hands.

* * *

About half an hour after she'd finished her speech, the queen was escorted back to her transport.

Jedda froze in place as the vehicle's door swung open. The back seat was now filled with two dozen bouquets of multi-colored flowers. A note was waiting in the center of them all.

After finding a place to sit, she opened the card and read a message from her husband:

"Krotan loves Jedda more."

The queen giggled, licking her lips with a mischievous smile. Then she lifted a small phone, and made a direct call to the palace.

* * *

After finishing up the meeting and exiting the room, Krotan flinched upon entering the hall. The once-barren corridor was now filled with freshly delivered bouquets and candy.

A printed note sat waiting at the opposite door.

Shaking his head with a grin, Krotan opened the paper and found a message from Jedda:

"You sure about that?"

* * *

Upon returning to the palace, Jedda quivered to a halt. Her point of entry was strewn with colorful bouquets, assorted candy, fancy decorations, and stuffed animals. At the center of the room was a multi-layered cake, and a card was sitting at the very top.

The queen opened the note and scanned Krotan's words:

"Yes. I'm sure."

* * *

Moments later, a servant informed Krotan that his wife was looking for him.

Upon reaching the room with the assortment of gifts, Krotan ducked as a chunk of cake was hurled his way. The king whipped off his cape and strode forward. "You've just chosen the wrong battle."

Jedda laughed, arming herself with another handful as she ducked behind a chair.

For the next few minutes, the two scattered about beneath a sparkling chandelier, tossing cake around the room as they teased and taunted.

Eventually, Krotan grabbed Jedda from behind, scooped her off the floor, and smeared a huge chunk of frosting across her face.

* * *

A patch of fading sunlight crept into the bedroom.

Jedda and Krotan walked across a mat and bowed before one another. Each was donned in a white training gi.

Moments after they'd assumed their stances, the queen spun into a series of fast high kicks.

Krotan could barely dodge them while backing away. Unbeknownst to the king, he wasn't avoiding Jedda — Jedda was avoiding him. Upon spotting an opening, Krotan swung a soft palm against his wife's torso.

After awarding him the point, Jedda halted her attacks, then stepped backward. Seconds later, she and Krotan lifted their hands again. "There's no need to be worried about what you mentioned earlier," she said.

Krotan dodged a swing. "What do you mean?"

Jedda blocked one of Krotan's arms, then swung a painless chop at his neck. "Vera isn't going to see you for who you _were_. She's going to see you and love you for who you are."

Krotan lowered his hands, then took a step backward. "How can you be so sure?" he mumbled.

Jedda flung another kick.

Krotan ducked under the swing and flipped her to the ground, laying inches above his fallen wife.

"Because I speak from experience," said Jedda.

Krotan stared deeply into Jedda's eyes. Seconds later, he lowered his lips onto hers.

Amidst the kiss, Krotan began opening Jedda's gi, while Jedda reached up and relieved him of his own. As their naked bodies touched, Jedda sunk her palms into his powerful shoulders.

Krotan lifted up one of her thighs, then felt both of them wrapping around his waist.

As the kiss was broken, she breathed heavily while staring upward, digging her fingers into his hair.

* * *

Jedda lay flat on the floor, still watching the ceiling. Starlight lingered over her unclothed body.

Krotan reentered the room and scooped her into his arms. After carrying Jedda to another room, the king placed his queen into a huge hot tub, then slipped into the water right behind her.

Jedda and Krotan dove beneath the surface, waving at each other as they swam around like fish.

By now, Krotan had a number of favorite images with regard to Jedda's allure. He liked watching sunlight drift across her nose as she surveyed the kingdom in her fluttering robe.

He also adored her savvy grin as she lay sprawled on her side, a thin sheet draped across her unclothed body.

But if there was one image that he could choose to have captured in a portrait, it would probably be the beauty of Jedda swimming naked. He loved all the little details that composed this sight: her arms tucked firmly at her sides, her toes pointing straight as she swung her legs, and her hair flowing freely throughout the water.

Amidst his travels through the depths of space, Krotan had laid eyes on many people. If his wife wasn't currently the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, then he had no idea who it could possibly be.

As Jedda continued her swim on the surface, Krotan eased against a corner and enjoyed the sight.

Jedda eventually drifted into Krotan's arms, and the two playfully nuzzled their noses together. Amidst this affection, they paused to share one of their little moments — during which they simply smiled at each other in awe and excitement, celebrating their ability to defy the odds. After all, they were never 'supposed' to end up this way. Given their respective backgrounds, the two had seemingly been destined to hate each other, not to love each other. But as Jedda and Krotan had grown and changed, they'd begun a marriage, had a child, and ultimately chosen their own destiny — and the pair had decided that their destiny was to be together for good.

Nearly an hour later, Krotan followed Jedda back to their bedroom, giving her tush a light slap as they stepped through their chamber.

Jedda raised an eyebrow and made a seductive squeal.

Before long, they reached their bed and began cuddling beneath the covers. Vera was being tended to by her maid, leaving the king and queen alone for the evening.

As Krotan drifted off to sleep, Jedda lay back and let her grin linger. No one on Mongo was happier than her.

She again thought back to her days on Earth, contrasting them with her life at present.

Once upon a time, she'd been Jedda of the jungle — a strong and sensitive girl who'd largely tried to do good. Now she'd become the Queen of Mongo — a strong and sensitive woman who tried doing the same.

The difference: She now had two parents, a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful kingdom.

Jedda rested her head with a chuckle, wondering what she'd ever done to deserve all the happiness she had. Eventually, she closed her eyes and shrugged. If life wanted to spoil her, she certainly wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Jedda awakened to the touch of Krotan's lips on her face and neck. The queen giggled with closed eyes.

A quiet beep sounded off by their bed.

Krotan reached over and pressed a button. "Yes?"

The voice of a male subject flowed through a speaker. "Good morning, highness. I was hoping to speak with the queen."

"Go ahead," said Jedda, keeping her eyes closed.

"We've been contacted by your mother, highness. She wishes to arrange a meeting."

Jedda chuckled. "Tell her to drop the silly formal stuff. She knows that she can meet with me anytime she wants to."

The man paused. "Not Hadea, highness, your _other_ mother..."

Jedda opened her eyes.

"Your birth mother."

Krotan and Jedda both turned their heads, eyeing one another with smitten stares.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Jedda awakened to the touch of Krotan's lips on her face and neck. The queen giggled with closed eyes._

Before writing "Lovers," I realized that it'd been a while since we'd seen much of Jedda and Krotan, so this chapter was dedicated entirely to them. The hot tub segment is probably my favorite Jedda/Krotan scene, not because of the sensuality, but largely due to the affection. It's clear that these two really love each other and fully intend to be together always. To my surprise, I actually love writing about a marriage between these characters.


	26. Volume V: Mothers

**"Mothers"**

* * *

Rick and LJ stepped out of a portal, materializing in a dim and misty place.

"The Netherworld?" LJ glanced about with confused eyes. "What exactly are we doing here?"

" 'We,' aren't doing anything," said Rick. "_I'm_ the one who's got business here."

"So when do I get to know what that business is?"

Rick sighed. "Go home, man. You didn't need to follow me all this way." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I appreciate the concern. You know I do. But this is something that I've got to handle on my own." He turned and headed toward the distant palace.

"Rick," said LJ. "Hey. Wait up."

* * *

After being admitted into the throne room, the young Defenders paused upon spotting the queen.

Hadea sat quietly in her chair, studying her guests with a slightly curious expression. Before long, she placed her gaze squarely on the blonde-haired boy.

LJ found himself confused amidst all the silence, but his jaw hit the floor when Rick walked over to the throne and knelt before Hadea.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Rick took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I wasn't quite ready to discuss this with anyone else — not my father, not the Phantom...and not my best friend." He cast an apologetic glance in LJ's direction, then glided his eyes down to the floor. "I guess I was feeling a little too ashamed to bring this to them."

Upon hearing that, Hadea wasn't sure whether to be touched or not. Holding quiet, she leaned back a little and listened as carefully as she could.

"It's about the girl I've been dating..." Rick had briefly mentioned her during the big dinner gathering many months ago. He and Hadea had also discussed her in private during their stay on Mongo.

"Monica, was it?" she asked.

"Right. Monica," Rick said flatly. He paused as his cheeks began to redden. "She's pregnant."

LJ fidgeted. His eyes widened.

"But it's not my kid," Rick mumbled. "She's pregnant with another man's baby."

Hadea lowered an eyebrow.

"I feel like it's my fault that she strayed. I wasn't invested enough in the relationship." His head sagged a bit further. "I started dating her while rebounding — after I'd lost Jedda for the second time," he admitted. "Monica always claimed that I was too detached, too distant. So while you and I were serving on Mongo, she had a one night stand with an ex-boyfriend."

Hadea noted a minimal amount of hurt or anger in Rick's voice.

"But here's the thing: she's had some time to sort out her feelings, and she thinks that we should give our relationship a second chance. Once the baby is born, she wants me to come and try living with them." He lifted his gaze, looking Hadea in the eye. "Do you think I owe that to her?"

"Why would you 'owe' that to her?"

"Like I said," Rick muttered, "it _is_ kind of my fault that she strayed."

Hadea narrowed her eyes. "You might have driven her away, but you didn't drive her into anyone else's bed. She made _that_ decision on her own."

Rick quieted, running a hand through his hair.

"So if you're under the impression that you owe her something, you don't."

"Perhaps not...but maybe I should reunite with her anyway," he mumbled. "I'm thinking that it might be beneficial for _me_."

"How so?"

He frowned a tad. "It took me a while to get over Jedda, but I still find myself thinking about her at times. Maybe if I gave myself exactly what Jedda has — a partner, a kid, and a sense of family — I'd be taking the final step needed in order to move on."

"Let's not forget that this Monica is a _person_, not a tool. You're either committed to her or you aren't. She shouldn't be viewed as a means of 'moving on.' "

He opened his mouth in silence, then turned away for a moment. "You're right."

LJ folded his arms, listening closely.

Rick sighed. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out if I actually _am_ ready to be committed to her, as you say."

Hadea stared. "What was your reaction when you learned that she'd strayed?"

He went quiet, letting himself remember.

"Was there hurt? Was there pain?"

His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "No."

Hadea's tone softened a bit as well. "Then you likely aren't looking for a commitment — because you don't love her."

Rick closed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but in his heart he knew that Hadea had spoken the truth.

As the reality of her words sunk in, he quivered repeatedly where he knelt. Once again, his skin began turning a light shade of red.

The queen looked on in curiosity, wondering why he seemed so unsettled all of a sudden.

"Growing up," said Rick, "I always knew that my dad felt more at home in a _cockpit_ than he did in his own house. He loved my mom, but he also left her feeling neglected at times. I told myself that I'd never make a woman feel the same way that she did." He began to mumble. "And now I seem to be doing exactly that."

Hadea opened her lips a little, feeling a strange compulsion as she heard Rick beat himself up. "It's not the same situation at all — at least it doesn't sound that way to me. Your parents were in love. You and Monica are not. She can't possibly feel the same level of emotion for you that your mother did for your father."

Rick noticed a hint of comfort amidst his shame, a soothing feeling that he seemed to recognize.

"However, if you still feel compelled to make things 'right,' then you can still be there for Monica...as a friend."

He stroked the side of his head. "I think she'll want more of a commitment than that. I think she might view me as half responsible for her being pregnant."

"Well you aren't," she repeated. "Sometimes it's only natural to blame yourself when the people around you make rash decisions. Being a queen has taught me that."

He found himself eyeing her in fascination.

"But ultimately, people are responsible for their own actions," said Hadea.

Rick remained quiet as he pondered her words.

"If Monica truly values the bond that you share, then I believe that she'll welcome a relationship in which you're supportive of her, but _honest_ about your feelings. That seems like the fairest thing for the both of you." Hadea paused. "I suggest that you propose such a friendship to her, and if she declines, then it's her loss."

After a few more moments of silence, Rick slowly rose. "Thank you. I appreciate your time."

The queen nodded.

LJ patted Rick's shoulder as they turned to leave.

As Rick's parting words began echoing through her mind, Hadea felt a mysterious warmth brewing within herself, a familiar feeling that left her a little confused.

* * *

It had been over seven years since Jedda and her birth mother had last met. Jedda had spent most of that time living on Mongo, having briefly left during her pregnancy.

While growing up, she'd only gotten to visit her mother in prison once a year. In short, the two had spent less than 18 hours of their lives talking.

At present, the pair had met up at a park in Africa. Twin cups of cappuccino sat on the table between them, and the voices of young children hovered over their conversation.

Jedda brushed back a thick lock of hair, eyes brimming with curiosity. She hesitated a second before speaking. "When were you released?"

Jade Walker eyed the playground with a calm stare, arms crossed as she watched the children frolic. Her raven curls fluttered across her brown leather jacket. "My sentence ended just recently."

As a long breeze swept over the park, Jedda straightened her dress and took a deep breath. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

Jade took a sip from her cup. "You can thank your father for that."

Jedda shook a little.

"I'm sure you know the finer details of the story by now." She turned her smug gaze in Jedda's direction. "Your father had a choice between keeping his family together and tearing us apart. He chose the latter."

Jedda shyly averted her gaze. "Listen, I can't imagine what it was like being in prison for as long as you were...but my father isn't the one to blame." A calmness settled into her expression as she eyed Jade again. "Ultimately, people are responsible for their own actions."

Jade smirked. "Those aren't your words, are they? Seems like something your dad would say."

She held her tongue a moment, then lowered her voice. "My point was, no one forced you to turn traitor."

" 'Traitor?' " She scoffed. "It sounds like you still believe in the concept of 'loyalty.' "

Jedda stared in fascination.

"But I guess that's to be expected. You were only a Defender for a few years." Her locks began to rise amidst a long breeze. "You stay in the game long enough, and you learn that everyone's 'loyalty' expires once a better offer comes along."

She narrowed her eyes. "What exactly happened in your case?"

"I decided that my services were worth a lot more than I was getting paid. The government didn't agree. So when their enemies came calling with a finer proposition, I accepted it."

Jedda slowly looked her up and down. "Was it really that simple for you?"

After a quiet moment, Jade held a palm up. "I'm sorry. I'm sensing that this is getting unpleasant, and the last thing I want is for this to be unpleasant."

The younger woman licked her lips while glancing away. Seconds later, she looked up at Jade and offered a small grin.

Jade took another sip. "In any case, Jedda, we actually _don't_ have that much catching up to do. I know of all that you've garnered, all that you've gained — a kingdom, a husband, a daughter..." Her gaze simply froze on Jedda for a few seconds. "Imagine my surprise upon learning that you'd moved to another _planet_."

Jedda blushed.

Jade shook her head, then squinted. "Is that meant to be temporary?"

Jedda lowered her own drink from her mouth. "It's not meant to be temporary. Earth will _always_ mean a lot to me..." She paused to admire her surroundings. "But Mongo is home."

"Why?"

She smiled at the table. "Well, you know that old saying about home and the heart."

Jade settled her stare on Jedda's ring. "While we're on that subject, tell me about your husband. Tell me about Krotan."

A hint of surprise registered on Jedda's face.

"And Rick Gordon. What ever happened to him?"

Jedda flattened her lips for a second, exhaling through her nose. "It's been a while since he and I dated." She let herself grin. "Looking back, I can see why I fell for Rick at the time. I had every reason to. He was sweet, he was handsome, and he had a dashing aura about him." A brief silence hung over the table. "But with Krotan," she murmured, feeling a sudden warmth within, "things were different. During our first year together, we found certain matters that we could _bond_ over."

"Like what?"

She hesitated. "Like how we both had only one parent around while growing up; how we were both part of dynasties that we didn't honor; how we planned to start one of our own someday." Jedda smiled a little as the memories came back to her. "We began to comfort each other amidst that bonding process. We began to surprise one another with how well we knew each other. And before we realized it, what had begun as a marriage based on attraction became a marriage based on love." She looked down at her interlocked fingers. "I think that my heart was _captivated_ by Rick...but touched by Krotan."

Jade nodded, sporting a superior expression. "I hear that he hasn't always been the noblest of men, that he still teeters on the brink from time to time."

Jedda looked down and crossed her arms on the table. "My husband is by no means perfect. Throughout our marriage, he's had his issues with power and hatred. But he's worked to overcome those issues, and that's helped to make me proud of him."

"And what exactly are those issues about?"

"Krotan was abused while growing up. That made him want to lash out at Ming — and it made him want to bully others as well." She looked up at Jade's face. "But after we married, he no longer sought the throne just to spite his father, or to prove his power. As our love grew, as we reigned together, he began to appreciate the difference between ruling people and helping them."

"Because of you?"

Jedda glanced off shyly.

"Sounds like you've been quite good for him."

"He and I have been good for each other."

Jade fell briefly silent as she looked Jedda over. "I was always concerned about the harm that my absence would cause, but it seems that I had nothing to worry about at all." She shrugged. "You wound up with a simply beautiful life."

Jedda winced, her eyebrows lowering in a frown. "My _current_ life is something that I would never change...but my childhood was a very different story."

Jade fidgeted a little. Instead of avoiding this subject, as intended, she'd walked right into it.

The young queen stared down into her own cup. "You know, a while ago my husband got in trouble with the law, and he was sent away to a prison himself. I saw to it that he began making things right as soon as possible, so that _prison_ wouldn't become a lasting part of our lives — so that our daughter wouldn't have to grow up with one of her parents missing.

"I wish that I'd been driven by mere paranoia, but I actually had a very specific reason to be worried: I was thinking about you."

Jade lowered her head, running a hand through her hair. "Are you saying that because of me, you had an unhappy childhood?"

"I'm saying that it felt like an entire part of my childhood was _missing_. There were so many lonely moments when I reached for you...and in each of those moments, you were never there." Jedda slowly shook her head a little. "I found reasons to blame everyone for that pain — my father, you, even myself." She let her gaze drift away. "I can't say that my childhood was entirely unpleasant. But it was a lot grimmer and darker than it needed to be."

Jade's cold eyes began staring a hole in the table. "I hear that in recent years, someone's come along to brighten things up." Her fingertips squeezed into the plastic container, gripping it as though she was holding a person's neck. "This woman, Hadea...she confuses me. I realize that she's been there for you, but why has she been calling herself your mother?"

Jedda took a slow breath, treading lightly. "Because she is. It's not a term of _affection_." She looked down at her lap. "It's actually a fact now."

Jade's face began to slowly redden. "And how did that come about?"

As the memory of a terrifying experience flashed through her mind, Jedda's breathing became slow and heavy. "Several years ago...I was in an accident that essentially killed me." She fidgeted while recalling the worst day of her life. A surge of power had ripped through her body, and a slow look of horror had swept over her face. She'd closed her eyes amidst the pain and fright. Before long, blood had exploded from both of her nostrils, and a long red burst erupted from her mouth. Her insides began to grow numb and stiff. Her body refused to obey her commands.

She'd opened her eyes to see her father and Rick looking on in terror, which only increased her own level of fear. She tried reaching for them, and found that she couldn't. And as their faces began fading into the dark, Jedda realized that she was blacking out — but knew that she wasn't falling asleep.

Jade looked on as the young woman trembled.

Jedda took a deep breath, composing herself. "I was hours away from death when Hadea stepped in. She performed a blood transfusion that transformed my body into something stronger." Jedda had briefly awakened during the process, seeing random images through groggy eyes. A pale physician had entered the infirmary, pulling a thin white cover from her body. Another physician stepped forward, approaching her with an ominous needle. And in the end, a golden-haired woman stood over the table, eyeing Jedda with a concerned stare.

Jade lowered her eyebrows, looking Jedda over. "What do you mean 'transformed?' "

"The majority of my body isn't human. Not anymore." Jedda had initially lived in denial, ignoring the signs that kept creeping up in private. "The transformation saved my life. Afterward, Hadea's healing powers revived me from a vegetative state." She thought back to the first minute of her rebirth. A lovely bedroom had greeted her eyes; Hadea's hand cupped the side of her face.

For a moment, the young Defender had assumed that she'd actually died, because she appeared to be receiving a divine reward. She'd long dreamed of seeing a woman stand over her in bed, stroke her cheek, and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Upon realizing that she was still alive, Jedda had lifted her hands to touch Hadea, seeking to return the woman's affection.

Then she'd noticed that her wrists were bound, and a slow wave of fear had begun sweeping over her.

Jade scowled. "And you believe that this makes Hadea your mother?"

"It's not what I 'believe.' It's what happens to be true. I've had blood tests done. Biologically, it's the exact same relationship that you and I have — just without a birth."

"So you've simply _embraced_ her as your mother? Just like that?"

She looked off, her voice lowering again. "It took me a while to embrace Hadea. When we first met, she was a villainess, and I was a 'heroine.' But as the two of us spent more and more time together, I began to notice something strange: she genuinely cared about me, despite the sides that we were on."

Jade ran a thumb over her knuckles.

"She's spent the last several years proving it. She's compassionate, she's affectionate, and she's reliable as well. She listens to me, and I listen to her." Jedda brought her gaze forward again, cupping her hands on the table. "Hadea's my mother, and that's never going to change."

A slow breath escaped Jade's mouth. She sensed that the red in her cheeks hadn't gone anywhere.

"But you're my mother as well."

Jade flinched.

"That's why I came here today — to honor our bond."

She began to feel some of her anger subside.

"Are you all right?" asked Jedda.

"I'm fine." Jade cleared her throat. "It was nice of you to come here out of _respect_...but I was hoping that you'd come for another reason as well. I was hoping that you wanted to get to know me."

Jedda's lips parted a tad.

"Because I certainly want to get to know you, Jedda." Her face became soft and affectionate. "I know that I've done the exact opposite of what a mother should do: I've caused you pain for the majority of your years."

She held quiet, watching Jade with placid eyes.

"But I also know that you have a great ability to forgive mistakes. You forgave Krotan's. You forgave Hadea's. I'm asking if there's a possibility that you can forgive mine."

Jedda looked down at the table, stroking her fingers with an uneasy stare.

"I know that you don't owe me a second chance. I realize that you can simply walk away." A slow frown crossed Jade's face. "But before you do, try putting yourself in my place. Imagine how _you_ would feel if one day Vera shut you out of _her_ life."

Jedda shivered, glancing up at her.

"I never stopped loving you." Jade smiled a little. "Give me the chance to prove it."

A cloud of silence lingered over them.

After a while, Jade sighed while looking down at her lap.

Seconds later, Jedda reached past her drink, extending her hands to the center of the table.

Jade glanced up with a surprised expression. Moments afterward, she took Jedda's hands within her own.

Jedda held still, eyeing the woman with a welcoming grin.

A rush of warmth began spreading through Jade, and she closed her hands while returning the smile.

* * *

The Phantom sat before a large video screen, which was receiving a direct transmission from the Netherworld.

"I just tried contacting Jedda on Mongo." Hadea lowered an eyebrow and flashed a hint of confusion. "They claimed that she's spending time with Jade."

The Phantom lowered his gaze. "I meant to tell you." He slowly faced her again. "She's been released from prison."

Hadea froze, merely watching the Phantom as his words sunk in. Moments later, she quietly glanced off to the side.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I suppose I always knew that this day would come." Hadea shrugged a bit. "And I can't exactly blame Jedda for seeking out Jade. Lately I've been more of a mother to _Rick_ than I have to my daughter."

A half-grin crept over the Phantom's face. "Maybe Rick is more in need of your help right now." He paused, immediately regretting what he'd said. "That didn't come out properly. I wasn't suggesting- -"

"No. You have a point. Jedda's running a kingdom, raising a daughter, and experiencing the joys of a happy marriage." Hadea's eyes slowly drifted upward. "Perhaps she doesn't need _me_ anymore."

* * *

Jade stood with her back turned to a dark alley. "It's dangerous to keep meeting like this."

A voice arrived from within the shadows. "We need to minimize electronic communication. There's too much risk of detection that way." The man paused. "Did she consume it?"

"I slipped it into her drink before she arrived."

"Splendid. Then everything is going according to schedule. You know what your next task will be."

Jade's voice deepened. "I warn you, Ming, if this concoction does anything _more_ than you claim it will- -"

"Fear not." The cold face of Ming the Merciless emerged from the darkness. "Once this is over, you and I will both have exactly what we want."

* * *

Scene Commentary

_The young queen stared down into her own cup. "__You know, a while ago my husband got in trouble with the law, and he was sent away to a prison himself. I saw to it that he began making things right as soon as possible, so that_ prison _wouldn't become a lasting part of our lives — so that our daughter wouldn't have to grow up with one of her parents missing._

_"I wish that I'd been driven by mere paranoia, but I actually had a very specific reason to be worried: I was thinking about you."_

The long scene between Jedda and Jade is one of my favorite conversations. It was kind of fun to explore some of the Walker family history.


	27. Volume V: Daughters

**"Daughters"**

* * *

A dark orange sky hung over the capital of Mongo.

Hundreds of enemy soldiers stormed through the streets, exchanging fire with the Mongoian army. Swarms of invading jets filled the air, blasting away at opposing crafts. And crowds of panicked citizens ran for cover, avoiding the debris and explosions wracking the ground.

Many of Mongo's nobles had grown curious as to who the enemy leader was. The opposing army had launched a very intelligent surprise attack, using tricks that only an insider would know. However, as Jedda possessed the Necklace of Oros, most members of the court had expected a quick and easy victory for Mongo.

There was just one problem: the Necklace of Oros was a weapon of the mind, and the queen appeared to have lost hers.

"Jedda?" A caped Krotan held his wife by the waist, trying to steady her as she stumbled about.

Jedda moaned, glancing around the throne room in an intoxicated trance.

"Jedda, what's the matter?" He paused. "Can you hear me?"

"Who's...Jedda?" she replied.

"Jedda, listen to me. Leave this battle to us. You mustn't use the necklace. In your current state, you could do more harm than good."

She simply giggled, gazing about with weary eyes.

A nobleman approached. "Sire, where _is_ the necklace?"

"It's in an invisible sphere that only she can access."

The sound of a distant explosion echoed through the palace. The building trembled as another blast arrived.

A second nobleman rushed through the door. "Sire! We've just confirmed that your father is leading the attack."

Krotan fidgeted, his eyes widening. "How? He's supposed to be imprisoned."

"We contacted the prison on Zolan. Apparently, another prisoner used an illusion device to take on Ming's appearance. By the time this was discovered, the real Ming had escaped."

Krotan sighed, tightening a fist. He turned to Jedda again, holding her as she tried to wander away. "She was fine before she went to visit her mother." A scowl crept over his face. "Ming must have gotten Jade to work with him somehow. It can't be a coincidence that he's launched an attack right now — when Jedda can't help us."

The nobleman spoke up again. "Where could Ming have gotten such an army?"

Krotan recognized their opponents. "They're the survivors of our battle on Zolan. They must have remained loyal to him until he could find them again." He lifted Jedda into his arms. "Come. I want the queen and my daughter kept below the palace, under heavy guard."

A pang of tension swept through one of the nobles. "You sound as though you're departing, sire."

Krotan narrowed his eyes. "I'm going out there to find my father. I'm going to end this. For good."

* * *

A visitor stood quietly before Hadea's throne.

The queen studied her guest with a lengthy stare. Seeing this woman in a photograph was one thing, but seeing her in person felt almost surreal. From what she could tell, it appeared that the feeling was quite mutual.

Hadea excused her guards with a quick lift of her chin, then turned her curious eyes back to the guest.

"Hadea," she said flatly.

"Jade Walker," replied the queen. "You've chosen a rather awkward moment to visit."

Jade pulled a hand blaster out of her jacket. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to clear your schedule, because it's time that you and I had a little talk about my daughter."

Hadea stared the woman down, then slowly rose from her chair. "I suggest that you think _very_ carefully about whatever it is you're about to do."

"Don't worry, 'highness.' I need you alive." She looked Hadea up and down, then shook her head with a scoff. "Somehow, someway, it appears that you've coaxed my daughter into believing that you're her mother. That's why I'm pretty sure she won't allow you to be hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"As we speak, Mongo is being invaded."

A quick tremble overtook Hadea.

"I've seen to it that Jedda won't interfere. But in the event that she does, I'm going to hold you hostage and force her surrender."

"And then what?"

"Then everything will be as it _should_ be. Ming will have control of Mongo again, and Jedda and I will build the bond that we were always _meant_ to have."

Hadea chuckled. "And you believe that she'll just forget about you holding a gun to my head."

"She may not forget, but in time she'll forgive. You and Krotan know all about that. It may take a while, but she and I will- -" Jade grunted as someone sprung and tackled her from the side.

After securing the weapon, Jade's attacker lifted her up and pinned her arms behind her back.

"As I was saying when you entered," Hadea continued, "you're not my only visitor right now."

Jade looked over her shoulder, then lowered her head with a chuckle. "It figures."

The Phantom eyed her with a half glare. "So you were working with Ming all along." From the start, he'd wondered how Jade had even managed to contact Mongo, but hadn't wanted to share his suspicions with Jedda. "Hadea, open communication with Jedda's palace. We've got to find out what's happening up there."

After Jade had been subdued by the guards, Hadea and the Phantom stood before a video screen and spoke directly with the nobles on Mongo. It didn't take long for them to verify everything — the attack, the destruction, and the current state that Jedda was in.

Amidst the discussion, Jedda stumbled across the screen like a drooling zombie.

As this sight registered in Hadea's mind, her eyes began to shake with a tension that no one had ever seen before.

"Hadea?" said the Phantom.

There was no response. She merely stared forward with a stunned expression.

"Hadea? Hadea, we've got to get up there. We've got to head back to my base and take a space cruiser. Come on," he said, tugging her about by the arm.

Normally, Hadea would've paused to express her resentment toward such a gesture, to tell the offender that a woman of her stature was above such treatment. But on this occasion, there was no superior expression, no snide comment, and no smug joke. Right now, she didn't feel at all like a queen. At present, she simply felt like a mother.

* * *

As the cruiser descended through the skies of Mongo, the Phantom had to dodge numerous stray shots flying across the air. Upon approaching the capital, he hailed the palace on an agreed-upon frequency, preventing his vehicle from being attacked by the kingdom's defenses.

After the Phantom and Hadea had scurried into the palace, the two were escorted to the secured rooms below. Once they'd passed through numerous doors, they found a red-faced Jedda laying on a cot, surrounded by several advisors who'd tried calming her down.

Jedda eyed the ceiling with an absent stare, fidgeting wildly every five seconds.

Hadea brought both hands to her mouth, feeling a numbness spread across her body.

While watching Jedda, the Phantom found himself unable to manage a coherent sentence.

"Alone," said Hadea, holding her eyes on the cot. "Leave me alone with her."

As the others began pouring out of the room, Jedda drifted into a calm sleep.

After everyone else had left, the Phantom briefly paused at the door, then closed it behind him.

Hadea shook her head amidst a teary stare. "I feel so foolish when I think back to the day that we met. It should've been obvious that the _true _jewel wasn't the Necklace of Oros, but the very girl laying right before me." Dropping to her knees, she rested her head atop Jedda's chest, embracing her as she slept. "The worst day of your life led to the greatest day of mine..." Hadea closed her eyes and concentrated. "The day that I awakened my daughter."

A mystical glow began to surround Jedda.

* * *

Ming and Krotan met in the center of a street, surrounded by burning buildings, abandoned vehicles, and the sounds of warriors locked in battle. A small distance separated them.

"This will be the last time, Father." Krotan discarded his cape and raised his sword. "After today, you'll never trouble me or my planet again."

"_Your_ planet?" Ming lifted his own blade. "When are you going to learn that you're just a pretender sitting on my throne, boy?"

Krotan charged forward with a long yell.

Ming grinned, steadying his sword.

All around them, the echos of battle began to fade, and the enemy jets slowly drifted from the sky.

Krotan hesitated, glancing about.

Waves of enemy soldiers simply disappeared — secretly teleported to the Kingdom of Oblivion. The jets were forced down by a telekinetic pull, and their pilots were subdued once the landings were complete.

Ming swung his head around with a furious expression. "What's happening?"

A slow smile crossed Krotan's face. "Isn't it obvious, Father? My wife has recovered and brought this battle to an end."

Ming quickly turned his thoughts to Jade, wondering what had become of their back-up plan.

"It's over."

Slowly, Ming swung his gaze back to Krotan. "If I can't have Mongo today, then I suppose I'll just have to settle for your head. Come, if you have the courage."

* * *

Jedda and the others stood before a huge monitor, which was broadcasting the battle via multiple cameras. At present, most of the fighting appeared to have reached an end.

The man at the controls addressed his queen. "I think you got all of them, highness."

Jedda held an arm around Hadea's back, leaning against her for support. "Find Krotan."

The screen began flipping through numerous scenes outside. As a series of chaotic images appeared before her, Jedda stood upright with an angry stare. Before long, her husband and his father were spotted on-screen.

A wounded Ming stood over a downed Krotan, preparing to drive a blade into his son's chest.

Jedda's fists tightened as she eyed Ming. This was the man responsible for all that she'd seen. Burning crops, shattered monuments, devastated buildings, and horrified citizens. And after all he'd ravaged, after all he'd destroyed, he was about to cap things off by taking her husband too?

The Necklace of Oros twinkled on Jedda's chest. One second later, Ming vanished from the battlefield, and materialized in the same room as Jedda and the others.

The former King of Mongo looked about in shock. Before he could even get a word off, Ming dropped his weapon and began to grasp at his throat. A wave of telekinetic force was squeezing his neck.

Jedda watched him with a cold glare, pouring all of her focus into the attack.

Throughout the years, dozens of people had been presented with the chance to kill Ming. Yet for some reason or another, none of them actually did. But where her teammates, her husband, and numerous assassins had failed, Jedda intended to succeed. Right now.

The Phantom stepped forth and secured Ming's blade, then cast an uneasy stare in his daughter's direction.

Ming dropped to his knees, the life fading from his face.

Hadea held her hip and showed no signs of sympathy.

"Jedda..." said the Phantom.

Jedda ignored him, ignored everything else. She couldn't afford to lose focus, even for a second. After all, she'd seen Ming on the brink of death before, and on each of those occasions, something had always turned up to _save_ him at the last moment.

Not this time. She wouldn't allow it. As she watched him wheeze, as she watched him choke, Jedda knew that she wasn't about to let _anything_ get between her and Ming. Because right now, nothing in the galaxy mattered more than her hatred...

Save for her love.

"Mother?" A tiny voice arrived in the room.

Jedda swung her gaze across the floor, a hint of surprise cutting through her angry expression.

Vera watched with a curious stare, trembling a little where she stood. Somewhere in her heart, the girl sensed that Ming was dying — and she sensed that Jedda was the one killing him.

Jedda herself began shaking now. A dark realization swept through her mind: by killing Ming, she'd be repeating his mistakes. She'd be subjecting her child to violence and fear.

If she could kill in front of Vera now, then chances were she could do it again. How would that come to affect Vera's future? And how would it come to affect Jedda's own?

With a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes and released the hold.

Ming collapsed and fidgeted where he lay.

Jedda opened her eyes, watching with disdain. Killing Ming would've brought her a lot of satisfaction, but it wasn't worth losing herself, and it wasn't worth losing her daughter.

Jedda dropped to her knees and opened her arms, embracing Vera as she trotted forth.

Seconds later, Krotan was brought to the room amidst a burst of light. "Jedda?"

"I'm okay," she whispered, holding Vera close.

As a sense of calm spread across the room, the Phantom and Hadea turned to each other in relief.

Jedda brushed a hand along the girl's head. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Upon returning to the Netherworld, Hadea had made her way directly to Jade's cell. "Do you honestly believe that Ming would've allowed you and Jedda to live happily ever after on Mongo?"

Jade sat still behind the bars, staring quietly at the ground.

"He would've killed her and he would've killed you. He probably would've killed Vera too. Did the name 'Ming the Merciless' tell you nothing at all about who you were dealing with?"

"So are _you_ planning to execute me now?"

"Why should I bother doing that?"

Jade turned her cold eyes Hadea's way. "Aren't you looking to have Jedda all to yourself?"

Hadea stared. "I don't view you as competition for Jedda's affections. Doing so would be petty...and it would also be pointless. I no longer have any reason to."

"Is that so?"

"Why do you suppose she didn't come?"

Jade winced, looking away.

"Today, one mother harmed her, and the other healed her. It's that simple."

Hadea's guards stepped forth, opening the cell.

"There are two great natural pleasures in life," said the queen. "One is freedom, the other is love. You have the former, but you've given up the latter. You've lost your relationship with your daughter."

Jade stood, watching her with shaky eyes.

Hadea walked off. "Actually, you've lost your relationship with _my_ daughter."

* * *

Jedda stepped onto the balcony overlooking her kingdom. "We'll have a fair deal of rebuilding to do, but I believe the necklace can help with that."

Hadea nodded, standing beside her.

"If you hadn't healed me when you did, things would've gotten a lot worse than they actually are." She turned and took Hadea's hands. "So many people judge you by what's on the surface. Few see who you really are inside."

Hadea blushed, letting her stare drop. "I've gone through some changes in recent years, and that's largely because I have you in my life." She looked up into Jedda's eyes. "My love for you makes me a better person."

Jedda grinned, pulling her in for a hug, and the two embraced before a setting sun.

Hours later, Jedda began tucking her own daughter into bed. As she ran a playful thumb over the girl's cheek, Vera giggled while sporting a sleepy smile.

Once her daughter's eyes had closed, Jedda leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "My love for you makes _me_ a better person too."


	28. Volume V: Fathers

**"Fathers"**

* * *

Krotan and Ming sat on opposite sides of the glass. Once again, the elder man was outfitted in a numbered uniform.

"It's not surprising that both you and Jade failed as parents. You're both ambitious people who think mostly of yourselves," said Krotan. "Interesting that your children were able to find what neither of you ever could: lasting love."

Ming scowled a bit.

"But I'm not the only one who loves Jedda. My wife has been embraced by the people of Mongo as well." He leaned a little closer. "So even if you _could_ stage a successful coup — which you can't — do you honestly believe that you would _ever_ be accepted as ruler again? You'd have to avoid assassination on a regular basis."

"I have some experience when it comes to that," Ming said smugly. "So I suppose it's a risk that I'd be willing to take — especially if it meant reclaiming my planet from you."

Krotan chuckled. "You're still clinging to a vendetta, aren't you, Father?"

"You'd better believe that I am, boy."

"You can't stand the fact that I, of all people, became exactly what you never wanted me to be: King of Mongo."

He rolled his eyes.

"Most rulers are _proud_ when their children succeed them. Most parents dream about it while their children are growing up." Krotan stared, then began shaking his head. "But not you. Not Ming the Merciless. You never viewed me as a son, you viewed me as a rival. That's why you were so abusive during my childhood."

Ming wore an unapologetic stare.

"And that's the very reason I always sought to take over — because I knew that doing so would hurt _you_." Krotan looked away with a remorseful expression. "My problem was that I didn't keep my aggression _focused_ on you. For a while, I let myself become just as power-hungry and as forceful as you are."

Ming nodded, letting his eyes wander.

"And if it weren't for Jedda and Vera, I might have stayed that way."

The former king turned back to his son.

"I don't view my child as a rival. Instead, she's taught me to love in a way that I never even knew I was capable of. She drives me to bring out the best in myself."

He scoffed. "Is there a point to this? Something that you're trying to say?"

"I'm saying that the throne is the last thing that you should envy about me." Krotan stood. "I'm saying that fatherhood changed you for the worse...but it changed me for the better."

Though he tried to hide it, Ming fidgeted a little as he watched Krotan leave.

* * *

"Earlier today, I visited my father on the prison planet." Krotan paused, then shook his head. "I thought that by doing so, I'd find what I was searching for...but things don't seem to have worked out that way."

The Phantom took a seat across the table, folding his arms. "And what exactly _are_ you searching for?"

"Gratification. A sense that I'm doing a good job as a parent." He let his stare drop to the big yellow crest. "I figured that if I went and 'told Ming off,' that if I announced that I'm a better parent than he ever was, then I'd start to believe that myself." Krotan stroked the back of his neck. "But for some reason, I still have doubts about the progress that I'm making as a father."

The Phantom quieted a moment, then spoke gently. "What do you sense when you and Vera are together?"

Krotan chuckled. His stare rose to the ceiling. "My whole life, people have looked at me like I'm some sort of thief. Ming viewed me as the boy who was destined to steal his throne. And at times, Rick still sees me as the guy who came along and stole Jedda away." Krotan felt something warm brewing within. "But when Vera and I are together, her eyes light up with a certain excitement. My daughter looks at me as though I have something to _give_."

The Phantom nodded. "That's what being a father is about: giving. It's about working hard. It's about imparting morals."

Krotan looked forward with an attentive stare. He'd seen firsthand evidence of what the Phantom was describing. After all, he'd married a woman who was full of strength and morality.

"So if Vera smiles at you as though you have something to give, then she must be pleased with what you've been giving her thus far."

Krotan's eyes softened.

"That means that you're fulfilling your duties as a father."

Krotan glanced down at his hands, and a calm grin crossed his face. "Thank you," he said, rising slowly.

The Phantom nodded, standing as well.

Before parting, the two shook hands.

* * *

"You okay?" Jedda asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine," said Krotan, tightening his robe as he sat beside her on their bed.

Her face brightened with a mischievous smile. "So what did you and my dad talk about?" She swung her crossed legs upward for a second.

"He gave me a little advice on being a father."

Jedda nodded. "Which was?"

"To keep doing what I've been doing so far."

She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sounds like good advice to me."


	29. Volume V: Sons

**"Sons"**

* * *

"A father learns a lot of lessons while raising a son." Flash eased into a seat across from Rick. "One of those lessons is that kids are capricious. They'll be at point A one day, and at point Z the next. A parent's job is to figure out what happened _between_ those points." He grinned a little while shaking his head. "And it seems that I _still_ have to do that job these days."

Rick scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Last I heard, you were at point A: Monica had gotten pregnant while cheating on you — but the two of you had managed to work things out." He sighed. "Now it appears that you're at point Z: You're angry at her all over again." He lifted a hand. "You want to tell me what happened between the two points?"

Rick looked over at the spot where Dynak used to be. For some reason, it seemed that he'd rather be having this conversation with her.

"I thought that you wanted to help raise Monica's baby."

Rick chuckled. "That was before I learned the truth: Her affair had been going on longer than I thought. She's been pregnant since before I even visited Mongo."

Flash frowned. "When's she due?"

"A few weeks from now," Rick muttered. "I'm not so sure what I'm going to do anymore."

"Is the relationship worth saving?"

Rick fell silent for a minute, then sighed. "It seems I just can't manage to stay angry at this girl. Monica's a decent person. And I'm sure she's going to be a good mother. She and I have just had a bumpy road this past year."

"So what happens now?"

"Part of me still wants to be there for her — and for the kid as well." He looked up at his dad. "Is that kind of dumb on my part?"

Flash smiled while glancing down at the table. "When you were little, everyone else wondered what you were going to _be_ when you grew up." He eyed his son with a satisfied stare. "But I never asked, because I already knew: You were going to become a leader, and you were going to become a father." He winked. "Nice to see that one of my predictions is coming true."

Rick looked a tad confused. "But I'm _not_ going to be a father. I said I might be a father _figure_."

"A hard worker like you won't know the difference," said Flash. "In any case, it sounds like you're about to begin the journey of fatherhood." He took a deep breath. "This is a moment that I've been anticipating with mixed emotions."

"Why is that?"

"Because no new father can look forward without looking back." He paused while staring deeply into Rick's eyes. "You've been thinking a lot about your own childhood, haven't you? You've probably been reviewing everything I did right...and everything I did wrong."

Rick began searching for a way to change the subject.

"If you were to assess my performance as a parent while you were a kid, what grade would I get?"

He chuckled. "Let's not go there. We both know that you were a good dad."

"Sure — when I wasn't too busy flying around the galaxy getting in fights with Ming." He quieted again while looking Rick over. "I think that you'd give me a B."

Rick scowled. "I'm not going to start assessing people with grades, especially not you."

"I notice that you didn't deny it."

Rick turned away.

"Sorry. I don't mean to upset you. As I said, I'm actually quite happy about what you're doing." Flash's voice lowered a bit. "I just wish that I could be happy about your _reasons_ for doing it."

"And what do you suppose my reasons are?"

"I think that you want to give this kid the kind of childhood that you yourself always wanted. I think that you want to be a better father than I ever was."

Rick smirked. "Listen, old man. I'm sure it's fun to go around thinking that everything is about _you_, but this is actually between me and Monica. It isn't a 'statement' about your performance as a dad."

Flash nodded, but still eyed the table with a somber smile.

"Do I wish that you'd been around more often when I was a kid? Yes. Do I resent you for that _now_? No." Rick broke eye contact and began to mumble. "I know that you had your reasons for being away all the time. You were off helping people. You were off basking in the thrill of adventure."

"It wasn't about 'adventure,' and it wasn't about 'thrills.' " Flash chuckled, shaking his head. "So many people assume that I get a kick out of what I do for a living. Everybody talks about it. Everybody sings about it. 'Out of the sky, my rockets ignite. Jets into battle, flies faster than light.' People think I'm driven by a need for excitement — and at one point, maybe I was. But all of that came to an end once _you_ came along."

Rick flinched in surprise.

"Having a son changes things. You become a role model. You become an idol." He squinted. "I know it's been a while, but do you remember watching me on the news when you were little?"

Rick mumbled and looked away. "Maybe once or twice, I guess." He couldn't recall ever making a bigger understatement.

"Your mom used to tell me how giddy you'd get when you heard about what I was doing. I could see that myself when I looked in your eyes." He cupped his hands and stared down at his thumbs. "And that's what _really_ motivated me back then. That's what made Flash Gordon who he is today. I liked looking good for _you_. I liked making you proud."

Rick's lips parted as he stared.

"But as you got older, I could see that I was taking the wrong approach. I didn't need to make an impression on you from afar. Instead, I should've been doing that at home."

Rick nodded. "And you did. It may have taken a little while, but better late than never, right?"

Flash tossed a shy glance up at his son.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of. You did the best job that you could while I was growing up. You can give yourself a B grade if you want, but in my book, you definitely get an A for effort."

A slow wave of affection spread over Flash's face. "You know something? You're not only a strong and responsible man, you're a kind one as well." He smiled. "You're going to be a good father, Rick."

"Father figure," he countered again. "I'm not looking to replace the boy's father, and everyone involved knows that. I'm simply looking to help out, to be a friend."

"Well, whatever the label, you're going to make a great impression on this kid."

"If I do," he mumbled, "then I guess it's because someone made a great impression on me."

Flash blushed. Before long, he found himself searching for a different subject. "So anyway, Monica's son will be about two years younger than Jedda's daughter, right? Maybe those kids can hang out when they're a little older."

A nearby door slid open. A moment later, an unexpected guest walked into the room.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," said Hadea.

"Not at all," Rick muttered, rising from his seat. "I was just leaving."

The queen lifted her chin. "How are things with Monica?"

"I think I'm about to figure that out."

Flash stroked his brow while watching Hadea and Rick speak. There were several things in life that he couldn't quite figure out, and this bond appeared to be one of them. But while he may not have understood it, he did respect it. From what he could tell, it seemed to have positive effects on his son. "Hey..." he called out.

Rick turned around.

"No matter what happens, remember that I'm proud of you for what you're trying to do."

Rick waved and moved toward the door again.

Hadea stood with her arms crossed and her gaze on the floor. A few seconds after Flash had finished, the queen spoke up. "As am I."

Rick paused at the exit, glancing over his shoulder.

Hadea avoided eye contact.

"Thanks," he said softly.

She nodded without a word.

Shortly after Rick had left, Hadea turned to Flash. "Can I speak to you about something?"

"Sure," he said, pointing to the chair across from his.

* * *

"Come here. Let's sit together," said Jedda, flashing one of her energetic smiles. She and Krotan eased down on the carpet, facing each other as they sat before their balcony. The couple was clad in matching robes. A steady downpour of rain showered the kingdom.

Krotan knew this smile well. Jedda had an announcement of sorts. By the looks of it, she probably wanted to inform him of a new law that she'd made, or some good news that she'd received. He never suspected that the nature of their conversation would be more personal.

Upon sitting down, Jedda lifted her knees and began drawing them to her sides. "Now let's go cross-legged," she said, "let's conduct this discussion samurai-style."

Krotan looked her over with a confused stare, but slowly complied.

Jedda giggled. "I love it when you look at me like that." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Krotan.

"For being my husband."

Krotan shrugged, then took her hands in his. "Jedda?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing on the floor?"

She grinned again. "I thought this was your idea of a romantic afternoon — watching the rain fall while hanging out with me."

Krotan chuckled, finding it charming that she took note of things like that. "It is."

Her grin slowly faded, and she licked her lips a second. "Let's talk a little about Vera, and what we're accomplishing with her."

He paused a moment, then began running his thumbs over Jedda's hands. "All right."

"We're giving her a _normal_ upbringing, right?"

"We are."

"And we're giving her _two_ loving parents, right?"

He nodded.

Jedda took a deep breath, then closed her hands around Krotan's. "What if we were to give Vera a sibling as well?"

A flash of surprise appeared on Krotan's face.

"What if we were to try giving _ourselves_ a second child?"

Krotan recalled the last time that they'd addressed this subject. Jedda had mentioned it very briefly. He'd always known that they'd discuss this at length someday — but he'd never known just how he would handle the discussion. "I...I sense that you've been thinking about this a lot lately."

Jedda felt a warm thrill spreading through her. "I like the idea of having another little person to get to know and love. Don't you?"

Krotan took a deep breath. "It _is_ a nice thought," he managed to say.

She held her palm up for a high-five, and Krotan eyed her strangely before slapping his hand against hers. Jedda chuckled. "I like you."

He rolled his eyes and grinned, then looked off to the side. "That's nice to know."

A long silence followed.

"What are you so quiet about?" asked a beaming Jedda.

"Nothing. It's just..." Krotan began to mumble. "What if our second child was a boy?"

"Do I detect a hint of fear in your voice?"

He looked down at his lap. "Having a son would be different."

A curious frown swept over her face now.

"When Vera was born, a part of me was relieved to see that we had a girl."

Jedda went briefly quiet, then spoke up again. "You were afraid of having a son?"

He glanced off with a mutter. "Not afraid. Just maybe...unsettled."

Her tone became softer, and a bit more serious. "All right, then. Unsettled." She leaned forth and stroked his chin, offering a friendly, compassionate expression. "Why?"

"I was worried that whenever he and I quarreled, or I lost my temper..."

Jedda looked up and nodded to herself as Krotan spoke.

"I was worried that I'd wear the same expressions that _my_ father used to wear." He closed his eyes a moment. "And I feared that I was capable of doing worse as well."

She held quiet, choosing to simply listen.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he eyed Jedda again. "I've repeated several of Ming's mistakes in the past — but I've managed to commit most of them _outside_ of this house." He lowered his head. "I can't bear the thought of committing them inside of it as well."

More silence passed. Before long, Jedda began eyeing him with a sweet smile.

Krotan lifted an eyebrow amidst his somber expression.

She squeezed his hands and shook her head a little. "You, sir, have a _lot_ of concerns about parenthood," she said. "And I know that's actually supposed to be a good thing, but some of your concerns are unnecessary." Her stare grew more serious. "I know you. You're not Ming. You're Krotan. You've been a good father to Vera, and you'll also be a good father to..." She glanced up at the ceiling as her words trailed off. "What are we going to name this kid?"

Krotan felt his mood brightening a little. He liked how Jedda had that effect on him.

"If it's a boy...how about Lowe?" Jedda nodded. "Princess Vera and Prince Lowe. How does that sound?"

"Just fine to me," he said quietly. "But there's one other thing: If we have two children, then which of them gets the throne once we step down?"

"The eldest, right?" Jedda rolled her eyes. "Though I think feisty little Vera might actually prefer to be a warrior instead of a queen." She couldn't help but snicker. "Might have to offer her the throne as soon as she comes of age. I think that'll be the safest place for her."

He quieted while looking her over. "Why are we discussing all of this now? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know." She rested her hands on the floor. "I mean, if we never have another child, I'll still be the happiest woman on Mongo." A soft affection overtook her voice. "And if we _do_ have another child, I'll be even happier. I want to experience the work. I want to experience the joys." She let her imagination blossom. "I want to tell our kids to stop taunting each other at the dinner table. I want to listen in on their little conversations. I want to see them get all excited when we go somewhere 'special,' like a movie theater, or a pizza place."

"Well, thanks to you, Mongo now has the equivalent of pizza. Of all your contributions, I actually think _that_ might go down as the greatest."

Jedda spread her arms and shrugged. "At least I accomplished something, right?"

Krotan chuckled, shaking his head as a distant memory came to him.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"This is what I always dreamed about. Marrying you, living here, and having nice little moments like this."

Jedda blushed as a familiar warmth began filling her heart. They'd been married for years, yet Krotan still took the time to say things like that.

"I just never knew how I would get you to love me. You used to swear up and down that you wouldn't."

She nodded. "And then you gave me reason to. You became gentle. You became compassionate. And that allowed me to see that we had more in common than I'd ever realized."

Krotan rested his hands atop her curled knees. "My other concern was that even if we did get together, you'd end up slipping away."

Jedda giggled while looking a bit curious for a second. "I _still_ sense that from you at times."

Krotan wore a shy smile. He ran his hands down her shins then swept them across her heels, slowly closing his palms around his wife's arches. He loved the intimate softness of her skin.

"You're not going to lose me," said Jedda.

Krotan grinned again. He adored hearing the absolute certainty in her voice when she said things like that.

"And that has _nothing_ to do with the fact that we can't be legally divorced." A calm smile appeared on her face. "We both know that it wouldn't matter even if we could be." After a few seconds, she began fiddling with the piece of gold on her finger. "Take your ring off for a moment."

Krotan silently complied.

Once they'd both removed their wedding bands, Jedda lifted her left palm and placed it against his. "With rings or without, Krotan and Jedda are husband and wife."

They interlocked their fingers, holding their hands together for a little while.

Afterward, they replaced the rings that told people that they belonged to each other, though a good deal of the galaxy was already well-aware of that.

"So then..." She gritted her teeth and flashed a lively grin. "Let's try adding a new member to this family. Let's bring someone else in on the fun."

Krotan smiled and leaned in closer. "Are we having fun?"

"We're having fun."

"And how exactly do we have our fun?"

"We review the past. We discuss the future. We laugh together. We play together. We share moments. We make love. We have children. We move forward." She beamed. "In short, we do the Jedda-and-Krotan thing."

Krotan looked into her eyes. "If it wasn't for the Jedda-and-Krotan thing, I'd still be a 'super-villain,' and a lonely one at that."

"I wouldn't have my family or my kingdom, and I'd probably be lonely as well." She stroked his hands. "Our lives are better when we're together."

Leaning toward each other, Krotan and Jedda shared a long kiss as the rain fell steadily behind their heads.

* * *

Scene Commentary

_"I think that you want to give this kid the kind of childhood that you yourself always wanted. I think that you want to be a better father than I ever was."_

_Rick smirked. "Listen, old man. I'm sure it's fun to go around thinking that everything is about you, but this is actually between me and Monica. It isn't a 'statement' about your performance as a dad."_

_Flash nodded, but still eyed the table with a somber smile._

_"Do I wish that you'd been around more often when I was a kid? Yes. Do I resent you for that_ now_? No." Rick broke eye contact and began to mumble. "I know that you had your reasons for being away all the time. You were off helping people. You were off basking in the thrill of adventure."_

The title of the story refers to the various families and legacies we follow throughout. Many of these clans have a lot of drama going on — whether characters are dealing with the past, or trying to build a future. I definitely wanted to include a scene that focused on the history between Flash and Rick. I was glad to have these two sit down and talk things out.


	30. Epilogue V

A hand emerged from under the covers, wandering about until it found a ringing phone.

Rick drew the cellular device to his ear. "Yeah?" He pulled a blanket from his bare chest, then lifted a hand to block the sunlight. "Okay," he said, letting out a slow yawn. "I'll see you at the base. Bye."

Soon after he'd hung up, a playful voice arrived from beneath the sheets. "I thought you were going to leave that thing off, hero."

Rick took a deep breath, bracing himself for a big announcement. "After today, I probably won't have it with me at all anymore." He raised his knees and placed his wrists over them. "I'm leaving the Defenders."

Monica pulled the covers aside, adjusting a strap on her nightgown. The sun illuminated her features and shoulder-length brown hair. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." He ran a finger along her shoulder. "I'm leaving the team tonight."

Monica tried to speak, but struggled to find the right words. She wanted to be thrilled, but she wanted to be sensitive as well. "For how long?"

Rick let his gaze drift to the wall. "I don't know just yet." He turned to her again. "All I know right now is that I want to spend more time with you." He glanced at the crib. "With both of you."

She closed her mouth, and her lips shook for a moment. Then she exhaled and reached out to touch Rick's arm. "How does this work? Is there a party or something?"

"I'm keeping it quiet. Right now, LJ's the only one who knows. The others are going to find out tomorrow."

Monica pulled a lock of her hair aside, holding silent as she studied him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, letting everything sink in. She'd just woken up to her two favorite sights: Her son in his crib, and Rick in her bed. She liked the idea of getting used to _both_, but had never been sure that she'd have the chance.

Around half an hour later, the two had gathered up at the house's entrance.

Monica looked down at the baby in her arms. "Guess what, Colt? Rick's going to be around more often from now on. Isn't that nice?"

Colt looked Rick over, then muttered something that only he could understand.

Monica and Rick giggled.

"Hey," said Rick, reaching over to pat Colt's head, "look after your mom, buddy. You and I will hang out together when I get back." He looked up at the boy's mother. "Guess I'd better get going."

Monica nodded with a smile.

Rick leaned down, and the two shared a slow kiss.

* * *

The sound of a quiet beep arrived beside Jedda and Krotan's bed, alerting the royal couple that a subject was trying to reach them.

Jedda moaned while rolling onto her side. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could leave that thing off?"

Krotan pressed a button, then spoke into the communication device. "Yes?"

As the king carried on a brief conversation, Jedda slipped out of bed and stepped across the room, stroking Vera's hair as she slept.

After entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her, she retrieved a well-hidden pregnancy test, the results of which were just about due.

Jedda licked her lips, then took a deep breath.

* * *

A phone began ringing beside a luxurious bed.

"Why can't you ever just leave that thing off?" moaned a golden-haired woman.

The Phantom reached over and pulled the phone to his ear. "Yes?" He paused. "All right. I'll be in." Moments later, he'd pulled on his clothes. "I have to go."

Hadea sighed, keeping her eyes closed as she lay on her side. Seconds afterward, the queen felt something she'd never felt before. The Phantom placed a kiss on the side of her face. It wasn't a passionate smooch, or a quick little peck, it was a soft, tender, affectionate kiss. A _meaningful_ one. A loving kiss.

She opened her eyes, holding still. "What was that for?"

"Pardon?"

She hesitated. "You've never kissed me before leaving. Not until now."

He stroked the back of his head.

"Why did you do that?"

After a brief bit of silence, the Phantom quietly spoke up. "I don't know."

Hadea kept her eyes open, but didn't turn over. Before long, she heard him exit.

* * *

Flash and the Phantom sat with their backs to each other. Both were typing away at computers.

Flash smiled a little. "You're going to have to sort things out with Hadea."

The Phantom's hands jerked on the keyboard.

"You keep making up excuses to come to work, so that you don't have to spend 'cuddle time' with her. She's not a stupid woman. She knows exactly what you're doing." He grinned again.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because she's been coming to me. We've talked a bit."

The Phantom winced, then turned his chair around.

"I haven't said much about you. I've mostly listened. She thinks that you're afraid of quality time. She thinks that you're afraid to open up your heart, and be intimate with her." Flash found himself arriving at a conclusion. "In short, I think she wants you to 'let her in.' "

The Phantom began to grow curious about a few details. "What exactly did she say? What kind of tone did she use?"

"Tone?"

"Did she sound hurt? Saddened?" He paused, wondering why he was so interested in these things.

Flash stopped typing, holding his stare on the screen. He answered the Phantom's question with one of his own. "Do you love this woman?"

The Phantom briefly closed his eyes. After holding quiet for a while, he finally found the courage to admit something to himself. "I don't know."

A few seconds later, Flash turned around. "You and I are polar opposites when it comes to romance, buddy." He offered a smile. "I've had trouble moving on because I was in a great relationship, and you've had trouble moving on because you were in some poor ones. Both of those are valid reasons." He held his interlocked fingers between his knees. "At this point, though, I think that Dale would want me to be happy...and I think that _you_ should make an effort to seek happiness too."

The Phantom cupped his hands beneath his chin, resting his elbows atop his legs.

"You've got responsibilities to this team, but you've also got responsibilities to yourself. And if you and Hadea are in a relationship, then you've got responsibilities to her as well."

"What are you getting at?"

"Take some time off," said Flash. "Go be with your...well, go be with Hadea."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Defenders' base.

Rick and LJ tapped a couple of bottles together, then leaned back and eyed a huge video monitor. At present, the two were watching a live feed of the building's entrance.

"So this is how you wanted to spend your last night here." LJ smiled. "Good old guard duty."

Rick scoffed. "How many nights did we have to do this as teens? About 700,000?"

"700,003."

"That was it." Rick snapped his fingers. "Oh, well. My goal was always 700,004. So I might as well help out this one last..." His words trailed off as he noticed movement on the monitor. Someone in a hooded cape was approaching the building.

LJ sat up straight and leaned forward.

The figure walked along the stone bridge that led to the base's entrance. A number of leaves swept past her wavering garment.

As the hooded person stopped before a huge steel door, a camera swung into place above her head.

The guest lifted her chin and looked straight at the lens, exposing her face for any and all to see.

Rick and LJ glanced at one another. The visitor was around their age.

As LJ flipped a switch, a green spotlight began shining down on the woman.

She spread her arms while turning in place, submitting fully to the examination.

"The scan shows she's not carrying any weapons," said LJ.

Rick hit another switch, projecting his voice through a speaker outside. "Can I help you?"

The woman leaned to her right and spoke into a microphone. Her tone had a firmness to it, but was calm and collected. "I'm looking for the Phantom."

"He's not here," said Rick. He and LJ were the only ones present.

"Then I'm going to need to speak with you. In person."

The teammates eyed each other again.

After a lengthy period of silence, the steel door began drawing open, and Rick's voice arrived through the speaker once more. "Follow the lights."

Around five minutes later, the woman entered the room and stood directly across from the two Defenders. Her wide hood cloaked her face in shadow. "Rick. LJ." She nodded.

Rick lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for the Phantom?"

After a moment's pause, the visitor lifted a hand, pulling back the hood. Long, dark hair spilled over her shoulders, part of which was fastened up in a mini ponytail. "My name is Rachel Walker. I'm his daughter."

LJ and Rick both flinched, and their eyes filled with confusion.

She leaned her head to the side. "His _other_ daughter."

* * *

**Volume V — End**


	31. Volume VI: Arrival

**"Arrival"**

* * *

"We've known the Phantom for a long time," said Rick. "He's never mentioned anything about having a second daughter."

Rachel stood calmly in the center of the room, hands hidden in the pockets of her long brown cloak. "He probably doesn't know. I don't imagine that Jade ever told him about me."

The young men squinted as they looked her over, studying their guest in stark confusion.

"I apologize," she said, "but now isn't really the time to talk about the past. I'm here because something's about to happen in the imminent future." She slowly raised her arm in LJ's direction, opening her palm to reveal a small disc.

LJ hesitated, then took the device, inserting it into a nearby computer.

Both Defenders were surprised by what appeared on-screen.

"Ice Station Earth. Ming's old fortress." The screen's glow flashed across Rachel's steely eyes. "Government forces seized control of it several years ago. They're going to _lose_ control of it in about 24 hours."

"What do you mean?" asked Rick, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That fortress is filled with a bunch of dormant robots," said Rachel, "all of which were deactivated, but never destroyed."

LJ nodded. "The government figured that those machines could be of use someday."

Rachel shook her head at that, closing her eyes for a moment. "In any case, if my investigations are correct, that fortress is going to receive a signal from an alien satellite in the next 24 hours. That signal is going to activate those robots, which are then going to hit the streets and start killing people."

Rick and LJ swung their heads toward each other, then looked back at Rachel.

"Ming probably intended to use this as leverage," she said. "A get-out-of-jail-free card in the event of his capture on Earth. By the time the military heads out to stop those machines, we'll have a high number of casualties on our hands." Rachel stepped toward the screen. "Those robots have to be destroyed _before_ they can leave their base — and preferably before they activate."

Rick frowned in confusion. "Why did you bring this here?"

Her voice lowered a bit. "No one at the agency would believe me."

"What agency?"

Rachel stared, leaning her head to the side as she went quiet for a moment. "If you haven't already guessed, then I probably shouldn't tell you. Let's just say that it's not one of the better known ones."

Rick's eyes narrowed as his mind filled with possibilities.

"I'm heading to that fortress to stop those robots," she said, looking them over. "If my father's not here, then I have to ask both of you for your assistance instead."

LJ flinched. "Right now?"

Rachel glanced toward the hall that led outside. "I have a cruiser that can fly us there."

Rick's stare became deeply skeptical.

"I've also got weapons packed away, and I'm sure you do too."

"Listen," said Rick, shaking his head. "We can't just run off on a mission right now."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I think the Defenders need more time to investigate this." He quieted a moment. "And secondly, well...I've left the group. This was my last day. After tonight, I'm- -"

Rachel held a palm up. "Great. Can you, maybe, retire tomorrow? There are a lot of lives on the line, and I'm going to need your help in order to save them."

Rick and LJ exchanged glances again.

She continued. "If it turns out that I'm right about all of this, I'm resigning from the agency once this mission's over."

LJ frowned a little, and spoke softly. "Why?"

"I'm not working for people who aren't as serious about this sort of thing as I am."

The two Defenders watched her in curiosity.

She looked back at Rick, whipping her hair behind her shoulders. "So then. I'm resigning. You're resigning. LJ, what about you? Got any plans to settle down?"

He hesitated, then spread his arms. "I guess I could use a break."

"Cool." Rachel nodded. "After this mission, we can all go out and have a retirement party, on me." She took a step forward. "But right now, there's work to be done."

Silence hung over the trio for several moments.

"There are still some questions that need to be answered," said Rick, "especially if you're going to show up here claiming to be the Phantom's daughter."

Rachel returned her hands to her pockets and produced the smallest of smirks. "We make it back from this journey, you'll learn all that you need to know about me." She leaned forward a tad. "Keep in mind that I didn't say 'all that you _want _to know.' "

LJ placed his hands on his hips.

Rick stroked the top of his head.

"Do I have your support or not?"

* * *

The cruiser touched down near the familiar station. Having not seen the base for a number of years, LJ and Rick had to pause in awe. Soon afterward, the Defenders began delving further into the area than they'd ever been before. Rachel's electronic tracker guided their way. A weapon dangled from her shoulder.

After passing through a number of caves, the trio paused upon reaching their destination — a huge, open area covered in sleet and frost. Nearly one hundred robots lined the walls, all of which stood dormant behind sheets of ice.

An alarm began blaring from one of Rachel's pockets. She pulled out a device and examined a timer.

"What's going on?" asked Rick.

Rachel held quiet, keeping her back turned and her face hidden. After a few seconds, she began eyeing LJ with a bold stare. "You can drop the pack."

LJ squinted. "Why?"

"Because we're not going to be able to plant the explosives. The signal is coming in under a minute."

Both Rick and LJ felt chills stir their spines as they glanced at the machines.

"We didn't make it in time."

20 seconds later, Rick noticed one of Ming's robots beginning to move. Another followed suit, and another as well.

LJ and Rick readied their hand blasters.

The robots began smashing through their icy prisons. Each had a laser weapon attached to its right arm. Their programming dictated that they kill any humans in sight. It didn't take long for them to spot their first targets.

Rachel, Rick, and LJ began backing toward a wall.

The machines converged near the center of the floor. 10 became 20, 20 became 40, and the numbers continued to steadily grow.

Rick swung his aim from one target to the next, while LJ found himself doing the same. And as the robots began taking aim themselves, the young men turned to each other with awestruck stares.

Their companion came to a sudden halt, standing her ground before the horde.

The Defenders eyed her in stark confusion.

Rachel lifted the strap off of her shoulder, taking hold of a bazooka-sized weapon. After dropping into a low crouch, she quickly took aim at the cave's ceiling. Seconds later, a huge burst shot forth from Rachel's weapon.

The guys covered their heads while turning away.

The burst exploded along the roof, bringing a slew of huge icicles crashing to the ground.

The robots were bombarded by the onslaught of ice, losing arms and being crushed where they stood.

Rick, Rachel, and LJ scattered.

It didn't take long for the remaining machines to begin spreading out and coordinating an attack. It took even less time for LJ and Rick to assume familiar positions and retaliate.

As the sound of battle filled the air, Rachel dropped the bazooka and kept moving.

Rick and LJ worked back-to-back, dodging blasts and returning fire.

Rachel made a series of front flips while avoiding shots, then went into a slide along the icy floor. Whipping out a hand blaster of her own, she fired multiple blasts while coasting on her side, destroying each of her intended targets.

Now running, LJ and Rick dropped a number of machines amidst the melee. The seasoned partners ducked, dodged, and spun while firing.

LJ noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Rick! Look out!" Just as a laser was flying straight at his friend, LJ tackled Rick to the ground. While the teammates were momentarily stunned, a group of robots began closing in.

Rachel spotted LJ's pack behind the machines, and quickly fired a shot at it. A loud explosion ripped through the cave, destroying each of the robots that were still standing.

As the smoke cleared, the trio of humans began stumbling toward each other.

"Rick," said LJ. "Rachel's hurt."

Rachel clutched her left arm. "I'll live, big guy."

Rick studied her wound, then glanced around the cave, allowing himself a brief sigh of relief. "Looks like we got all of them." He lowered his weapon. "It's over."

Rachel examined the area with steely eyes. "Not for me, it isn't."

The Defenders eyed her in confusion.

"This is only the start of my investigation. There are other robots, other bases." She lowered her hand and straightened herself. "And I've got to find and destroy those too."

* * *

Not long after returning from their mission, the trio headed out to the nearest bar. A catchy beat played throughout the room. A series of rowdy cheers came and went on occasion.

Rachel walked to a table beside the wall, setting a group of bottles down as she took her seat. "Happy retirement, Rick. I hope things work out well for you and your little boy."

"Thanks," he muttered, managing a weak smile.

LJ looked him over for a few seconds. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound a little hesitant now."

Before he could answer, Rick was interrupted by another burst of cheers and laughter.

The bar was filled with teenage soldiers who'd just graduated from an academy, several of whom talked openly about their plans for the future. Some of the soldiers intended to pursue careers in law enforcement. Others were hoping to find groups similar to the Defenders of the Earth.

Rachel took a long gulp, then leaned her head back and exhaled. "These kids are so full of energy. They still view the 'super-hero' business as fun and exciting."

"Maybe they've been inspired by people like you," said Rick. "You've got some skills."

Rachel shook her head. "I couldn't have succeeded back in Antarctica without your help." She turned to Rick, then to LJ. "I appreciate it."

LJ placed an elbow over the table. "So what happens now?"

"I continue my mission."

"Yeah, but, what about your father?"

Rick nodded. "Don't you want to see him?"

Rachel eyed the bottle in her hand with a solemn stare, watching the little bubbles as they floated about.

"Why haven't the two of you met before?" asked Rick.

"All you need to know," said Rachel, "is that I grew up apart from both of my parents, and I don't wish either of them any harm." She paused. "That's why it's probably for the best that he and I don't meet."

Rick frowned. "But- -"

"I'm coming back with you, though. I need that disc that I left in your computer. It contains some additional information related to my mission." She'd left it behind as a precaution, so that others could continue the mission if they'd failed to come back.

* * *

After returning to the base, the trio paused upon entering the central room. Rachel stood a short distance in front of LJ and Rick, both of whom noticed her fidget a little.

Sitting at the computers were Flash and the Phantom. Both swung their heads toward the youngsters.

"Well, well," said Flash. "Looks like we've finally got some new company."

Rachel turned away for a moment, then slowly swung her gaze back to the Phantom.

Flash stood, glancing at LJ and Rick. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The Phantom rose as well. Before long, he began to grow curious as to why the young woman seemed to be eyeing him so closely.

LJ and Rick both felt their skin tingle.

Rachel closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again. After taking a deep breath, she began stepping forward. "My name is Rachel." She moved her stare to the Phantom once more. "And I'm afraid that you and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Scene Commentary

_Rachel returned her hands to her pockets and produced the smallest of smirks. "We make it back from this journey, you'll learn all that you need to know about me." She leaned forward a tad. "Keep in mind that I didn't say 'all that you_ want_ to know.' "_

As the previous chapter was the 30th, I wanted something quite notable to take place. After a bit of hesitation, I ultimately decided to introduce this story line. Unlike the arrival of Sandi back in chapter 15, this time we meet a true heroine.


	32. Volume VI: Fractured

**"Fractured"**

* * *

Jade Walker's front door was sent flying open. She jerked out of her seat and stumbled backward.

The Phantom emerged from the shady hallway. His eyes were dark and his face was red, burning with a fury never seen before. "A second daughter."

Jade's eyes filled with fear.

"You were pregnant again when you went to prison? For over two decades, we've had a _child_ who you never told me about?"

Flash ran in and held the Phantom back. Their struggle lasted for nearly a minute.

Jade's horror was offset by a sense of relief. She'd been looking for Rachel for quite some time. It was pleasing to know that the girl had finally been found, even if that meant sharing her with the Phantom now.

"How?" he snarled. "How could Rachel be sent into foster care without me ever knowing? How did you keep this a secret for so long?"

Seeing that Flash had the Phantom secure, Jade folded her arms and summoned a smug expression. "It wasn't as hard as you might think. You only visited once a year, remember?"

The Phantom trembled in Flash's hold, gritting his teeth as he tried pressing forward.

"I also had a skilled friend on the outside, one who blocked the information before it could get to you."

The Phantom's eyes began gleaming with hurt now. His voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "How could you do this to me?"

A slow scowl crossed her face. "You put me in that prison. I wasn't about to _thank_ you by sending my newborn baby into your arms. You already had Jedda...so if I had to lose Rachel, then you did as well."

The Phantom lunged again.

Flash struggled to hold him back. "Hey. That's enough. Come on, we're leaving. We're leaving."

As the Defenders were making their exit, Flash turned to Jade with a look of pure disgust.

* * *

Flash threw a curious glance over at the passenger seat.

The Phantom held quiet, keeping his eyes on the highway.

"How can we be sure that all of this is true? Who's to say that Rachel isn't some actress hired by Jade?"

The Phantom stroked his forehead and closed his eyes. "I've contacted Rachel's agency. They've verified her name, her background, and the details of her birth." He looked out at the road again. "She's Jade's daughter. She was born in prison, then sent into foster care."

"All right. But how do we know that _you're_ Rachel's father? Jade had a fling with one of the other traitors, didn't she?"

The Phantom shied away, going quiet as a painful memory arrived.

Flash glanced at him. "Didn't she?"

"Yes. She did." He cast his solemn stare toward the distant mountains.

"You and Rachel need a test in order to learn the truth."

"I know," he muttered. "But right now, there's a possibility that she really is my daughter, and that means that I can't just shut her out of my life. I don't want to punish her for Jade's actions."

* * *

LJ and Rick were sitting at the monitor again.

"When I was a kid," said Rick, "I thought that _my_ family had issues. But the Walkers...wow."

LJ shook his head while looking up at the ceiling. "That is one fractured clan." He turned to Rick and brushed a hand across his shoulder. "So. With all the craziness surrounding them...do you still wish that you'd married a Walker woman?"

Rick chuckled. "I guess drama is an ongoing part of family life — whether it's Jedda's family, my family, your family, or even Ming's family. Every dynasty's got its own little saga going."

"Tell me about it," he whispered. A few seconds later, a suspicious smile began crossing his face. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought that you'd resigned."

Rick sighed, letting his gaze sway back and forth around the base. "Well, you know me. I tend to have a tough time letting things go."

* * *

Rachel and the Phantom had gathered in the Defenders' guest chamber, a quiet room containing plush sofas and a coffee table. One of the walls was outfitted with a large pane of glass, similar to the kind used during police interrogations. A person on the outside of the room could look inside, but those within could only see their reflections.

The Phantom took a seat across from Rachel and removed his mask.

Rachel froze, finding herself completely taken aback by the gesture. She began studying his features with a fascinated stare.

"You visited Jade in prison during your youth." He paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "Tell me everything that _she_ told _you_. Tell me the story of our family's past as you heard it."

She hesitated for a moment, then let her gaze drift off to the side. "I know that I was conceived a few months after Jedda was born."

The Phantom's mind began overflowing with memories of Jade during that period. He stubbornly tried to recall any pregnancy signs that he might have noticed.

"Jade told me that your lives were good back then — but not quite good _enough_ in her opinion. She was offered the chance to build a better life for her family, and she took it." Rachel drew her gaze back to the Phantom. "Your response was to send her to prison."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. A long silence began to linger.

Rachel's eyes gleamed with curiosity, and her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

The Phantom ran a hand along one of his temples, then took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I can't exactly do that, because what Jade told you is the truth," he muttered. "I made the decision to send her to jail, knowing that it would tear this family apart. I lost a wife, Jedda lost a mother, and Jade was separated from her husband and daughter." He quieted again, looking her over. "All these years, I thought that the damage was limited to the three of us...but now I find that my decision affected you as well."

Rachel detected what appeared to be genuine remorse in the Phantom's voice. Before long, she remembered why she'd been avoiding this meeting, or part of why, anyway. She'd suspected that the experience could be difficult for them both — but for different reasons.

"I'm sure that most people are thrilled to meet a long-lost child," he said. "But when you walked in yesterday and told me who you were, my mind didn't jump to any pleasant thoughts about the future. I merely thought of how much I must have hurt you in the past."

She placed her elbows on the table, propping her head in her hands.

"I'm not proud of my decision, but I can't apologize for it either. I couldn't allow Jade's partners to accomplish their goals. To take them down, I had to take her down as well." He lowered his stare to the table. "I wish that I could tell you something more satisfying, but all I can tell you is that I did what needed to be done to save lives. I did what I thought was right."

After a bit more silence, Rachel quietly spoke again. "Yes. I know."

The Phantom looked up in surprise.

"As I got older, I began to research our history on my own. I wanted to know _why_ you separated the family." She felt her face tingling just a bit. "Your actions were what inspired me to pursue a career at the agency. I wanted to help save lives too. I wanted to make a difference."

The Phantom was unable to summon any words for a moment. He found himself unexpectedly touched by what he'd just been told. After nearly a minute, he finally spoke up again. "You've been grown and independent for several years. If you knew where to find me all this time, why didn't you do so sooner?"

Rachel quivered a little, then looked down at her hands. "Growing up, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how well I behaved, none of my foster parents ever kept me longer than they'd signed on to. It got to the point where I figured that something was wrong with me, and that no one could love me. I've been rejected by so many people that I didn't want to risk being rejected by you too. I didn't want to learn what that would feel like."

"I would never have rejected you outright."

"I can see that now, but I couldn't before. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know _you_."

The Phantom shook his head slowly. "We've lost so much time."

Just outside the room, on the other side of the glass, Jedda listened on with her back turned and her arms folded. A shaken expression adorned her face.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Rachel.

"That's entirely up to you," he said softly. "But I'd like it if we could spend more time together."

Rachel thought about her many duties around the world. She had agencies to approach, missions to complete, and various other cases to open and solve. She wanted to tell the Phantom that she was kind of busy right now. Instead, she wound up saying something that took her by surprise. "I'd like that."

For the first time all day, the Phantom found himself smiling.

Just outside, Jedda turned back around and brought one of her hands against the glass, holding it there as she observed the scene.


	33. Volume VI: Reconstruction

**"Reconstruction"**

* * *

Having been short on time during their introduction, Jedda and Rachel had both promised to make their second meeting longer. They'd also opted for a pleasant and comfortable setting.

At present, the two were sitting across from each other atop a grassy hill. The Defenders' base was visible in the near distance.

"So it isn't just Mongoians who live on Mongo?"

Jedda slowly shook her head. "We have humans and people of other races up there."

"And you live in the royal building, right?" Rachel squinted. "I've heard conflicting stories about how the government works."

"We have a kingdom that's identified as the planet's capital. That kingdom is home to the king and queen, who are officially recognized as the rulers of the world. The rulers direct the governors in other countries, making sure everyone's following our laws and working together." Jedda grinned while pulling aside a stray hair. "This reminds me of certain conversations with my daughter. She asks some of the cutest questions."

Rachel looked to the sky. "I hear I can expect similar things from my son."

Jedda froze, going quiet for a moment. "You have a son?"

"He was born a little over a year ago. I don't think it's safe for him to be around me right now, so he lives in another country. He's protected."

Jedda noted the lack of specific information. " 'Another country?' "

Rachel's lips parted, and she flashed an awkward expression. "It's not that I don't trust you." She glanced around. "I just never know who might be listening in."

While looking Rachel over, Jedda couldn't help but frown a little. "When I hear you talk about the life you lead...I'm left feeling kind of saddened at times."

"Don't be, honey. As arrogant as this may sound, I'm proud of who I am and what I'm accomplishing." Rachel paused, running her eyes over Jedda. "And based on what I hear, I'm proud of you as well. The Walkers are spreading goodness across the world, across the galaxy." She made a half-smile. "Maybe our children will continue that tradition someday."

Upon hearing those words, Jedda herself began thinking about the family. The Walkers had quite a legacy indeed. Before long, she found her thoughts drifting to a certain moment in the past. "What if Jade had never turned traitor? What if you, me, Jade, and father had just stayed together, and lived happily ever after?"

Rachel eyed her in curiosity. It seemed that Jedda's imagination was already at work. "How do you imagine your life would've turned out?"

Jedda let her stare wander. "I think I would've still grown up with super-heroes — either the Defenders or some other team." After a few seconds, a quiet chuckle escaped her mouth. "Krotan and I probably would've still crossed paths at some point, given our backgrounds." She brought her gaze back to Rachel. "And, of course, you and I would've been raised together."

Rachel found herself looking away for a moment. "And if that had happened, I might have never learned the truth about who my father is."

"What do you mean?"

"The results of the paternity test came back earlier today. The Phantom and I were there together." Her gaze lingered on the ground. "You and I have the same mother, but not the same father."

Jedda found herself holding quiet for quite some time.

Rachel kept her stare averted as she took deep, slow breaths.

"I don't know what to say, Rachel...except that you and I still have a connection. The two of us are still sisters."

Rachel could feel something awkward inside. Jedda's sentiment was surprisingly comforting. She resisted at first, but then looked up at her. "Yes. We are."

Jedda smiled. "Growing up, I wanted to be a sister more than I wanted to be a super-heroine. I always thought it would be nice to have..." Jedda's words trailed off as she noticed the look on Rachel's face.

Rachel had begun staring right behind Jedda. Before long, her mouth opened a crack.

Jedda turned around.

Jade Walker ascended the hill with slow, cautious steps. Her eyes watered as she watched both of her daughters. After coming to a halt, she began to focus her attention on Rachel for a while.

The younger women found themselves at a loss for words.

Eventually, Jedda caught Jade's gaze, and quietly spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me about Rachel?"

Jade closed her eyes, then opened them with a quiet sigh. "Because I knew that you'd react with anger, the same as your father did," she muttered. "I wanted to wait until after we'd grown _close_, when all of this would be easier for you to forgive."

Jedda stared, then slowly shook her head. "This is why we can't have the relationship that you want us to have. You're manipulative. You're secretive." She paused a few seconds. "I can't have a mother like that." To her surprise, Jedda found it painful to say what she had. "And in case you didn't know, Rachel and I have different fathers."

Jade fell silent as she let the information sink in. Her thoughts briefly turned to the man who she'd had an affair with. Moments later, she dug her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. "I know that neither of you wants much to do with me." She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "But I want to say this to you, Jedda Katherine Walker, and this to you, Rachel Isabelle Walker... I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you both, because you're both heroines." She looked up at them. "You're exactly what I _tried_ to be." After a few more moments of silence, Jade turned and walked away.

Jedda and Rachel held quiet as they watched her leave.

Once Jade was out of sight, Jedda closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Then she turned toward Rachel again. "What were we discussing?"

Rachel was a possessor of sharp listening skills. She was the kind of person who paid attention even when she appeared to be distracted. "You were saying that you could've used a sister while you were growing up."

Jedda nodded. "I could still use one now."

Rachel hesitated, then licked her lips. "So could I." She frowned a little. "I'm a busy girl, Jedda. For the most part, I'm not going to be _around_, but I will be in touch." Her expression softened. "And, eventually, when the time is right..."

"We'll see each other again."

Amidst the silence, the two began smiling upon one another.

* * *

Rachel and the Phantom had met up in the base.

"You're really leaving?" he asked.

"There are other robot bases that need to be found and destroyed."

"Don't go looking for them alone."

"I won't. I'm going to find other agencies, other partners."

"Why not stay here? Why not work with us?"

Rachel lowered her gaze to the floor. "We both know that can't happen."

A perplexed frown swept over his face.

"Things were different when I thought that you were my father." She paused, staring at him. "There's too much bad blood between you and my mom. Do you honestly think that we could work together under a dark cloud like that?"

He briefly closed his eyes. "I don't see Jade when I look at Jedda, and I don't see her when I look at you."

"Well, maybe things aren't awkward for you...but they're still a little awkward for me."

The Phantom hesitated, letting a bit of silence linger. "If things ever stop being awkward, you're always welcome to come back."

For a second or two, Rachel was tempted to smile. "Thanks."

Curiosity crept into his eyes. "What about your actual father?"

"I'm going to find him." Rachel paused to look the Phantom over again. "You know, for a good deal of my life I thought that you were my dad. I was proud of you then...and I'm proud of you now."

The Phantom lifted his chin. "You may not be my daughter, Rachel, but I'm proud of you as well."

Rachel felt something odd again, something similar to what she'd felt when Jedda had comforted her. "Thank you," she quietly said.

He stepped forth, and slowly pulled her into a hug.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she returned his embrace.

* * *

"It seems that Rachel was right. There are other bases out there that need to be found and dealt with." Rick glanced over at Monica. "That means I can't walk away just yet. It means I need to stay with the Defenders right now."

Monica nodded while glancing at the coffee table.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"No," she mumbled. "I'm fine." Monica leaned back on the couch, taking one of Rick's hands in hers. "I'm just glad that we're together."

"So am I," he said, leaning back with her.

Monica shook her head. "The Defenders..." She smiled. "I'm starting to think that Colt's going to want to be like you when he gets older."

Rick chuckled. "I doubt it."

* * *

"It was painful when I thought that she was my long-lost daughter," said the Phantom. "It was also painful when I found out that she wasn't." He looked down at his lap. "Right now I don't know how to feel." He paused. "All I do know is that I'm glad I have you to turn to."

Hadea felt something warm and unexpected brewing within her chest. She sat down beside him on the bed.

"Thank you for being here for me," he said, turning to her.

She wrapped an arm around his back. "Thank you for letting me."


	34. Volume VI: Intermission

**"Intermission"**

* * *

**18 Years Into The Future**

Vera sat alone in the dining room, sulking over her breakfast. She didn't bother looking up when a distant door swung open.

The shadow of a long-haired woman appeared on the table.

Vera held still, remaining oblivious to her presence.

"You know," said the guest, "the purpose of the palace guards is to keep people from sneaking in. Kind of hard for them to do that when you're constantly sneaking out."

Vera's face lit up as she lifted her head.

Jedda stood in the doorway, hands hanging at her sides.

Both women were clad in long gowns and sparkling tiaras — an outfit worn by countless Queens of the Netherworld, which had become the official fashion of Mongo's royal ladies as well.

"Why do you keep trying to wander off at night?" Jedda took a seat in the corner right beside Vera. "Is this because Colt left guard duty for field duty? Are you going around chasing after him?"

Vera shook her head with a smile.

"Then what is it that you're looking for out there?"

"Challenges. Adventure."

"Why? You're not a warrior, you're a queen."

"But I'm also a girl, and I want to have fun."

Jedda flashed a suspicious smirk. "And what exactly is your idea of fun?"

"Running around on missions, just like _you_ used to." She beamed. "I want to join Colt, Lowe, and Daniel on their journeys." A hint of nostalgia appeared in her eyes. "The four of us had a play group going when we were kids, so shouldn't we still be together on a team today?"

Jedda chuckled while shaking her head.

"What's funny?"

"The fact that you've been craving action and excitement your whole life. When you were little, you used to try and imitate me while I was working out." Her face grew a bit more serious. "We offered you this job to keep you _away_ from adventures. Your father and I simply want you to be safe."

"I know." Vera frowned a tad. "But when you were around my age, you were determined to choose your own path in life. Shouldn't I be allowed to do the same thing?"

Jedda opened her mouth a crack, then simply looked down at the table.

"_Lowe_ gets to run around on adventure from time to time."

"And it's worrisome enough when he's out there," said Jedda.

Vera sighed.

After a long silence had passed, Jedda spoke up again. "But yes, I suppose you should be allowed to follow a path of your own choosing." She looked up, facing Vera. "Do you want me to come back and take over for you? Do you want to step down from your position as queen?"

"Are you saying that I still have a choice?"

"You definitely do — as long as you aren't going to try anything reckless or careless."

Vera exhaled softly and looked deeply into Jedda's eyes. She felt her skin beginning to tingle.

Jedda interlocked her fingers and held perfectly quiet, trying to appear as supportive as possible.

"In that case," said Vera, "my answer is no." She flashed a playful grin. "I've actually gotten used to the job, and I want a chance to get better at it. I'm getting a lot of help from the advisors, and a lot of support from the others. I want to be a good queen for them, and for the people as well." She looked off with a somber smile. "I just wish that I could've been like you — a warrior first, and a queen later. Sometimes I wish that I could even combine the two."

A sudden thought entered Jedda's mind. "You know, when I was a Defender we had a training machine that could produce holographic battles and adventures within a special room. I might be able to install some of the technology here."

Vera's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." Jedda moved her chair closer to Vera's. "But remember — being a queen means that work comes first, and play comes second," she said. "And when you're not doing either, why don't you come visit the mansion more often?"

Vera smiled. "It's a deal."

Jedda reached over, quietly stroking her daughter's hair. Then she lowered her hand and held both palms out. "Gimmie ten."

A rush of nostalgic warmth swept through Vera. She brought her hands down on Jedda's, and Jedda did the same to her.

Afterward, the two pulled each other close in a tender embrace.


	35. Volume VI: Reflection

**"Reflection"**

* * *

**The Present**

Around nine months had passed since the day that Jedda and the Defenders had last seen Rachel.

Stars were shining over the capital kingdom of Mongo, and most of the citizens had retired for the night.

A dark blue hue spread through Jedda and Krotan's bedroom, casting its glow across the huge rectangular chamber.

Upon realizing that the little one in her arms had fallen asleep, Jedda placed the child down on a soft cushion — laying him in a crib right next to his sister's bed.

Jedda planted a soft kiss on Lowe's temple, then placed another one on Vera's sleeping face.

After she'd finally managed to stop watching the kids, Jedda walked to her bed and found Krotan fast asleep as well. She stripped down to the nightgown beneath her robe, then nuzzled herself against Krotan's bare chest.

Whenever the two of them reached a new phase of their lives, Jedda found herself reflecting on how it had all begun. While glancing down at Krotan's ring, she thought back to their very first night together.

* * *

**Several Years Ago**

Jedda lay still in her new husband's arms. Krotan had drifted off to sleep.

Just yesterday, the two of them had been enemies. But tonight, somehow, they'd become husband and wife.

Finally.

Jedda had long been aware that this was Krotan's dream, and, for some reason, she herself had sensed that it would happen in time.

She just hadn't expected it to happen today. All of a sudden, they were legally married. According to Krotan, they always would be. And deep within her mind, Jedda knew that this was true.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be spiteful. Her head told her to leap out of bed, pull a sheet over her body, and slouch within a shady corner somewhere.

Instead, she found her hand circling along Krotan's chest, her foot nuzzling between both of his, and her face nestling against his neck.

Since escape wasn't an option, it appeared that there were only two choices available: She could be his prisoner, or she could be his wife. At present, she didn't exactly feel like either. She wasn't quite sure just what she was feeling. All she knew was that she'd been fighting her attraction to this man for a while, and there was a sense of relief in finally letting go.

Jedda closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Her husband smelled strong and masculine.

It felt odd to use those labels — husband and wife. Yet for some reason, it felt strangely natural as well.

She'd once heard that when a super-villain expresses attraction toward a super-heroine, it means that deep down, he wants to become a better person. Deep down, he still has some goodness within.

Jedda had seen hints of that tonight, prior to their lovemaking. She'd witnessed a side of Krotan that she'd never seen before. A side that she'd long been waiting for.

Jedda paused amidst her thoughts, then flashed a curious frown. Why did she think of what they'd done as "lovemaking?"

It wasn't long before the answer arrived. Krotan had been tender and compassionate beforehand, and had remained that way throughout. She could tell that it wasn't simply about passion. There was definitely something deeper involved.

If he was capable of tenderness, and capable of compassion, then perhaps, in time, the two of them could...

Jedda winced again, shaking her head in denial. Krotan couldn't change. He was the son of Ming.

But then again, maybe there was more to that fact than she'd ever realized. Perhaps Krotan had largely been controlled by his father, or controlled by his hatred. Perhaps he was capable of _releasing_ his hatred, and embracing his love.

After a few seconds, Jedda told herself to cease all the nonsense. She needed to think with her head, not with her heart. She had to find a way of resisting Krotan somehow.

Perhaps she couldn't run, but she _could_ hide. When Krotan woke up, he'd find a big surprise waiting. Jedda would be out somewhere within the kingdom. She'd make him search far and wide in order to see her again.

The first step, of course, was to get out of this bed.

Jedda dug a hand into the covers and began to lift herself up. Just as she was rising, however, Krotan quietly moaned, and wrapped his arms around her again.

He hadn't said anything. He hadn't even awakened. He'd simply _reacted_ upon feeling her slip away, as though a part of him could sense what her intentions were.

His grip wasn't aggressive. It wasn't forceful. It was gentle, tender, soft, and soothing. Jedda could almost hear a statement within his touch: _Don't walk away from me. Don't walk away from us._

Jedda felt her eyes water and her body shake. Though she resisted for as long as she could, she eventually placed a soft, slow kiss on Krotan's lips.

Moments afterward, she lowered her bare chest onto Krotan's again, and quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Present**

Because Jedda had ultimately listened to her heart, she and Krotan had found a fulfilling and enduring love. They now had two children as testament to that love.

Jedda smiled while looking over at Vera and Lowe. She smiled again while eyeing their proud father.

As she began to wriggle a little beneath the covers, Krotan moaned in his sleep, and embraced her once more.

Jedda paused in surprise, then chuckled to herself. Closing her eyes, she faded off into slumber along with her family.


	36. Volume VI: Nobility

**"Nobility"**

* * *

A string of explosions rocked the Netherworld. Citizens panicked and buildings burned. Fighter jets filled the air. Hordes of soldiers clashed on the ground.

"Hadea!" yelled the Phantom while running toward the palace. Seconds later, the force of an explosion threw him off of his feet.

Inside of her chamber, Hadea stood calmly before a video screen, arms crossed and eyes alert.

The woman on the screen looked much like Hadea herself, though her hair was white and her face was older. "This will be the only warning, my dear. I've instructed my forces to show mercy today. But the next time they attack, there _will_ be casualties, and each and every one of them will be on your head."

The screen went black. Moments afterward, the enemy forces began retreating.

Hadea heard a ruckus just outside of her room. Upon opening her door, she saw a number of men being carried to treatment. The Phantom was among the injured.

Hadea trembled. A chill stirred her spine. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and composed herself as best she could. The people around her needed their queen to be strong.

She walked alongside the Phantom's cot, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Who are they?" he groaned. "Who's attacking?"

"The Netherworld is one of several subterranean kingdoms. We're being targeted by the leader of another."

"Who?"

Hadea turned her head. "My mother."

* * *

In the days following the attack, Hadea had chosen to contact an outsider for help. Few knew how to reach this person, but the queen had kept a close eye on her for many months now.

A subject approached the throne and dropped to one knee, then informed his queen that her guest had arrived.

"Show her in," said Hadea.

The Phantom stood quietly by Hadea's chair. He'd been uncomfortable with this plan since the moment he'd heard it.

She reached over and briefly held his hand, then looked forward as the door was pushed open again.

A dark figure stood at the shady entrance. Moments later, Rachel Walker stepped into the light. Her cape was parted down the middle, just under her chin, and her hood rested behind her thick black locks.

She hadn't planned on coming at first. However, she'd ultimately decided that doing a favor for Hadea would mean doing a favor for the Phantom.

The queen looked the girl over. "Thank you for coming."

Rachel nodded, then turned to the Phantom and did the same.

He quietly returned the gesture.

"This is the point at which you should kneel," said Hadea.

Rachel slid her hands into her cape's pockets. "I'll stand. Thanks."

Hadea rolled her eyes, then directed Rachel's attention to a nearby wall. An image of a white-haired woman appeared on a screen. "This is my mother, Lillien, the previous ruling noble of the Netherworld. When I was young, my parents abandoned this land and returned to the kingdom where my father was born. Upon their arrival, my mother seized control and had my father killed."

The Phantom looked utterly stunned. He wondered why Hadea had never shared this story with him. Either she'd been too ashamed, or he'd been too distant. He tried telling himself that it wasn't the latter.

"Lillien's kingdom is currently in need," said Hadea. "She's attempting to conquer the Netherworld in order to steal our resources."

Rachel held quiet, absorbing what she'd been told.

Hadea's eyebrows lowered. "I want you to travel to my mother's kingdom. I want Lillien brought here, alive or dead. You'll be provided with a map, weapons, and anything else that you may require." She leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath. "In return, I offer you my ultimate prize: Rulership of the Netherworld once I step down."

The Phantom turned to her in shock.

Rachel appeared equally confused and stunned.

"My original heir has a kingdom of her own," said Hadea. "As you know, your sister is the Queen of Mongo. Therefore, I'll need someone else to take my place — you. That will essentially keep rulership within the family." She let herself smirk a little. "Queen Rachel Walker. It has a nice ring to it, does it not?"

Rachel turned her smitten gaze to the Phantom, then looked back at Hadea.

"Of course, you'll be welcome here in the years before I step down. This would also be an ideal place to hide your son, Daniel, if the need ever arises."

Rachel flinched, stepping back a tad. "How do you know about- -"

"I have my ways," said the queen.

The Phantom's jaw had lowered a little. He hadn't been aware that Rachel had a son — and that Jedda had a nephew.

Hadea crossed her arms atop her lap while looking at Rachel. "What is your answer?"

Rachel sighed, then looked down at the floor. She held quiet for what seemed like quite a while. "I imagine that your mother lives in a bright and shiny palace too. What kind of guards would I be going up against?"

"Her security is similar to mine."

Rachel nodded. "Then that means three guards at the gate, five shooters on the roof, four soldiers in each hallway, a camera in every chamber, and four more guards at her door." She swung her gaze across the room. "Plus those six or so men that you've got lurking in the shadows over there."

Hadea and the Phantom glanced at each other in a bit of awe, then slowly turned back to Rachel.

The young woman shrugged. "I pay attention to things." She'd also noticed a few hover crafts lined up outside, one guard sitting in each circular vehicle.

"That's...good to know," said Hadea.

"I don't imagine that I can just walk into that kingdom," muttered Rachel. "Do you know where some of their transport vehicles can be found? I mean a craft of theirs or something else that I could hitch a ride on."

"Yes," said Hadea. "I'll have you delivered along one of their routes."

The Phantom stepped forth. "I'll go as well."

"You're hurt," Rachel murmured, shooting him a compassionate glance. "And this is a stealth mission. It's the kind that only one person should undertake." She quieted again, getting lost in her thoughts. Then she looked up and addressed Hadea. "There are a few things that I'm going to need."

"What are those?"

"Binoculars, handcuffs, and explosives."

* * *

Queen Lillien sat in a well-lit throne room on the top floor of her palace. Several rows of armored knights were kneeling before her.

"I've reached the limits of my patience," said the queen. "Since Hadea has failed to respond, we will now take action against her."

The door behind the knights slowly opened, and a woman in servant wear entered the room. She walked slowly with a tray full of food.

Lillien had never paid much attention to the servants, and didn't intend to start now. She turned her icy gaze back to the men. "Hadea's greatest asset is her mind. That's why we need her to lose focus. An attack on her citizens should serve that goal. Therefore, we'll target the civilians first."

The girl with the tray moved past the knights and approached the queen.

"Afterward," said Lillien, "we'll direct our attack toward- - "

Rachel tossed the tray aside and yanked Lillien out of the chair.

The knights sprung up and drew their blasters.

Rachel stepped behind the queen and wrapped an arm around her neck. She drew a laser gun and pointed it at Lillien's head, holding it prominently for all of the knights to see. "Back off," she said, lifting an eyebrow.

The men kept their distance while spreading out and blocking the exit.

After a few moments, Lillien glanced over her shoulder and broke the silence. "I don't know how exactly you made it in here, but I can guarantee that you'll never make it out."

A huge window loomed behind Rachel and Lillien. Rachel whipped her gun backward and fired a series of shots, creating a large hole as the glass shattered. She tugged on Lillien, pulling her toward the opening.

"No..." said Lillien. "No!"

The pair dropped from the high floor, staying airborne for several seconds.

With a huge splash, they landed in the moat that surrounded the castle — the one that Rachel had noticed through her binoculars. Rachel surfaced, packing her weapon away. She wasted little time in pulling Lillien from the water.

The queen coughed and wheezed while being dragged across the ground. It wasn't long before they arrived at one of Lillien's travel jets.

"Inside," said Rachel, shoving her up the steps.

Lillien shook her head as they entered. "You'll never figure out how to get this plane off the ground." A second after she'd spoken, the queen flinched in surprise.

A timid pilot sat handcuffed to his seat.

Rachel pulled her weapon and fired a single shot, setting the man's bound hand free. "Fly," she said, holding the blaster on him.

As the jet began rising, Rachel shoved the queen into a passenger seat.

On the ground, a number of Lillien's soldiers began scrambling into hover crafts, each of which were easily capable of keeping up with the plane.

The queen smirked while turning to Rachel. "You'll never escape my pilots."

Just as the hover crafts began revving up, all of them were wracked by huge explosions. The pilots wailed while being thrown from their vehicles.

Rachel surveyed the blasts, seeing that the devices she'd planted had done the trick.

Lillien's jaw dropped. She became still and silent.

The jet began speeding through the air. Once Rachel had gotten the basics of flying it, she turned to the pilot once again. "Which of these is the eject button?"

The timid man lifted a shaky finger, pointing it at the plane's controls.

Rachel slammed the side of her fist down.

Seconds later, the pilot let out a long scream while flying through the air. His parachute opened as he dropped to the ground.

Rachel closed the plane's roof, then proceeded to guide the craft in the direction of the Netherworld.

* * *

Lillien was on her knees before Hadea's throne. Her wrists were bound and her head was hung low.

"You're going to be transferred to a prison far from here," said Hadea. "However, your kingdom has been warned that any further attacks on the Netherworld, or any other land, will result in your execution."

Lillien held silent and avoided eye contact.

"But before that happens...tell me something that I've wanted to know for a very long time." Hadea's voice lowered, and her tone lost some of its firmness. "Tell me why you abandoned this kingdom. Tell me why you abandoned _me_."

Lillien lifted her head. "I left to pursue that which I desired most: Power." There was no trace of remorse in her tone. "It's a pursuit that's driven me since before you were born. That's the reason I married a man of your father's stature. That's also the reason I sought to have a child. I needed someone to hold my place here while I pursued my ambitions."

Hadea did her best not to reveal any emotion. In her heart, she'd already known the answer to her question, but a small part of her had still hoped to be wrong.

"But I didn't simply pursue power for myself. By vacating the throne, I gave power to you as well."

After a bit more silence, Hadea closed her eyes. "Perhaps power is what _you_ desired most, but what I truly needed was a loving family." She looked down at Lillien again. "Ultimately, you pursued your desires, and I pursued mine. And that is why we each sit where we are right now."

The former queen eyed her daughter with a perplexed look.

Hadea signaled for her guards to take Lillien away.

* * *

"What you chose to do was very brave, and it appears that your actions saved lives," said Hadea. "You're quite noble, just like the Phantom. You have the makings of a strong queen."

"Just like you," mumbled Rachel.

Hadea quieted a moment.

"So what happens now?"

"You can rest assured that I'll keep my word," said Hadea. "When I'm ready to step down, you'll be called back here." She held her chin while watching the woman closely. "And at the conclusion of a beautiful ceremony, I'll tap a sword atop your shoulders, I'll place a crown upon your head, and I'll declare you, young Rachel, the new Queen of the Netherworld." She smirked a little. "And I _will_ expect you to kneel on that day."

Rachel eased her hands into her pockets, and flashed a grin of her own. "That day's a long way off."

* * *

Later in the evening, the Phantom eased down onto Hadea's bed, sitting beside her as she watched the floor. The queen was clad in a royal nightgown. The Phantom was wearing an evening robe. Neither had anything upon their heads.

"I'm sorry for the pain caused by your mother," he whispered.

Hadea raised a knee, wrapping both hands around it.

The Phantom placed a light kiss atop her shoulder.

"I have no mother. I never did." She hesitated, then quietly spoke again. "But I have you, and I hope that I always will."

He brought one of his hands over hers.

"Hold me," she said.

The Phantom pulled his arms around Hadea, easing her into the covers.

Hadea placed a kiss upon his lips, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	37. Epilogue VI

Flash's cruiser sped through space. He clenched a fist upon spotting his target. After months of searching, he'd finally tracked down the alien satellite that had been sending signals to Earth. With this destroyed, Ming's robot bases would be out of commission.

Flash fired, and the satellite exploded.

Moments later, his eyes widened, and he began fidgeting at the controls. The blast was _much_ bigger than he'd expected it to be. It didn't take long for him to realize that Ming, no doubt, had rigged his target somehow. Ming had probably known that someone would come to destroy it someday — and he'd probably hoped that the someone would be Flash.

The blast sent Flash's cruiser into a series of spins. The ship flew wildly while hurtling across space.

Flash struggled with the controls while grumbling under his breath. He could imagine Ming laughing somewhere.

The ship descended toward a small orange planet. It crashed there moments later.

* * *

Flash awakened in a dark room. His shirt had been removed, and his torso was bandaged. It appeared that he was in some sort of hospital.

Upon glancing through a window, he could see a red street and a number of small white buildings. Not much seemed to be happening outside.

A distant door began sliding open. Flash turned and saw a flood of light drifting into the room.

A feminine silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"You're awake," said the woman.

Flash squinted. He recognized the voice.

As the woman stepped forth and revealed herself, Flash Gordon got the single biggest surprise of his life. His body stiffened. His eyes froze in shock. "Dale?"

She nodded slowly, eyeing him with a skeptical, awestruck stare.

"It can't be." Flash stood.

"I said the very same thing when I saw you."

He ran his eyes along her loose orange shirt and black pants. Her hair rested atop her slender shoulders.

"When my friends brought you here...I didn't know what to think," she said.

Flash hesitated, then reached out slowly. As his hand touched her face, his heart began speeding up. "It can't be," he repeated. Tears filled his eyes, and he took Dale in his arms.

As she hugged him back, Dale felt a tear roll down her face as well.

"How?" he asked, facing her once more. "You...you died."

Dale shivered as a chill swept through her bones. When she managed to speak again, her voice had dropped to just above a whisper. "Is that what happened to my original body?"

Flash drew back a little. Another wave of awe and confusion spread over his face. "What do you mean by 'original' body?"

"Flash..." She lowered her head a moment, then looked him in the eye. "I'm a clone."

* * *

The two sat across from each other while holding hands.

"I remember everything up until the point when I was captured by Ming." She shook a little in Flash's grasp. "Ming wanted a 'copy' of my original self, in case something went wrong while I was being interrogated."

Flash scowled, but couldn't do so for long. A part of him was disgusted by what he'd just heard. But a bigger part of him was grateful to have Dale back.

"I escaped into space, and ended up here," said Dale. "I have all of my memories, and all of my emotions, but I've always known that this body isn't mine. It's not the one I was born with."

Flash eyed her in silence. After a few seconds, he looked down at her hands, and began stroking them.

Dale felt something warm brewing within. In that moment, she knew that none of what she'd said had changed his view of her at all.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Planet Kona."

Flash glanced off. "Kona," he said quietly, pondering everything he knew about their location.

"I don't know how one would get to Earth from here," said Dale. "It seems that no one can pull that off."

"I can." He looked up and rolled his eyes. "That is, as long as I still have half a cruiser."

Dale smiled. "That definitely wasn't one of your better landings, fly guy...but it wasn't one of your worst either. The damage is fixable."

"Good." He felt a rush of excitement flowing through him. "Once that's done, you and I can go back to- - "

Dale pulled away and coughed. When she turned back to Flash, she was wiping blood from the corners of her mouth.

Flash paused, staring in silence for a moment. "Dale...you're sick."

"I'm not 'sick'..." Her gaze fell to her lap. "This body can't live as long as my original." She briefly quieted again. "The doctors say I only have a few days left."

Flash's eyes went wide as he shivered.

* * *

Flash opened his wallet and found a recently taken photo of himself and Rick.

Upon seeing her son for the first time in years, Dale fidgeted, and broke into a happy sob. She began walking around the room while holding the picture, just as she'd once done while holding Rick.

* * *

Three days had passed since Flash's arrival. Dale was now laying in bed, and Flash was sitting at her side. As flying had been deemed unsafe for Dale, the couple had remained on Kona.

"So what became of Dynak?" she asked.

Flash sighed, and found himself breaking eye contact. "Around a year and a half ago," he mumbled, "I had the option of shutting that computer down...and I took it." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Because I...I..."

Dale's eyes became soft and sympathetic. "You were letting go. You were moving forward. It's nothing to be ashamed of at all."

He turned to her again.

She reached out and took his hand. "I've been happy for several years now. I don't want this to be a sad farewell."

Flash shook his head slowly. "I've been happy for a while now too." He smiled. "I just never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you either." Her grip tightened a little. "We'll see each other again someday, on the other side. And when that happens, I want to know that you lived a fulfilling life. I want to know that you looked after our son, that you accomplished your goals, and that you met someone who made you as happy as you made me."

Flash squinted with a mischievous stare. "Tell you what: When we meet up in the afterlife, I want to taste one of your world-famous milkshakes again. Me and the guys from college have been missing those for years. Howard tried to replicate them a few times, but you know that guy, he can never get anything right."

Dale laughed.

He grinned while looking deeply into her eyes. "Do we have a deal, lovely lady?"

Dale stroked his hand. "We have a deal, fly guy."

* * *

Several days later, Flash sat among Mandrake, Phantom, and Lothar in their base on Earth.

"How's Rick handling all of this?" asked Lothar.

Flash grinned a little. "He was pretty stunned at first, but he's at peace now."

The Phantom touched Flash's shoulder for a second. "And how are you holding up?"

Flash looked down at the table. "The first time this happened, it felt like I'd lost something that I could never have back. This time, it feels like I've gained a few things."

Mandrake smiled. "What exactly?"

"Satisfaction, closure..." he paused, then looked up at his friends. "And a better outlook on tomorrow."

* * *

**Volume VI — End**


	38. Volume VII: Empress

**"Empress"**

* * *

The Phantom froze in shock upon spotting Hadea's palace. His eyebrows lowered and a shiver rocked his spine. Thousands of Hadea's soldiers had set up camp beside the building, each sprawled among a mass of cots and tents. Hundreds of combat vehicles were lined up as well, each looking prepped and ready to ride into battle.

Upon entering the building and reaching Hadea's chamber, the Phantom got the second biggest surprise of his day. Hadea looked absolutely glorious — even more so than usual. A sparkling white gown adorned her body. Her hair was styled in a thick straight line. And a lovely golden crown had replaced her tiara.

Just as the Phantom was about to speak, Hadea took a step forward and lifted her palm. "Before you ask what's going on, I should mention that you probably _aren't_ going to like what I have to say."

The Phantom flashed a suspicious frown, then folded his arms over his chest.

Hadea held quiet while sporting a cautious grin, eyeing him with a tense, knowing stare. "I'm about to become the ruler of another kingdom."

He looked a bit confused. "You're leaving the Netherworld for another land?"

"Not quite. I'm going to govern both, from a palace located between the two."

The Phantom quivered, opening his mouth in silence. Whenever he thought of the Netherworld, he thought of Hadea. She'd been synonymous with it for a very long time. The idea of her living elsewhere seemed quite odd. "Why?" he muttered.

She shied away from his gaze, and her voice became a bit softer. "Because by imprisoning my mother, I've left her kingdom without a queen. I can't simply turn my back on her people. I have to 'clean up after myself,' as you humans say." She smiled, then turned around. "So I'm taking over my mother's old land, Isindroth — better known as the Neoworld. I'm bringing the kingdoms together again."

"What do you mean by 'together again?' "

Hadea looked toward her window, staring out at the horizon. "The Netherworld, the Neoworld, and all of the other lands were once considered territories within a _single_ kingdom, not unlike a country on the surface world. The high ruler of all territories was known simply as the Empress. She ruled from a home built in her honor, the Golden Palace, which is where I shall now live."

A hint of curiosity had crept into the Phantom's eyes now. "The _Golden_ Palace? As in..."

She nodded. "The queens of each kingdom have always been known as the Emerald Queen, the Ruby Queen, the Diamond Queen, the Silver Queen...and the Golden Queen." Hadea looked down and ran a finger through her hair. "No one knows the details surrounding her bloodline, her legacy, but the Empress is thought to have been a native of the Netherworld, a Golden Queen who established peace and unity between all of the lands — a woman whose descendants were meant to follow in her path."

He stroked his chin. "How did the Empress's kingdoms become divided?"

"I've been searching for the answer to that question for years." A breeze lifted a lock across her calm expression, wrinkling the lovely nose on her face.

"Are you planning to unite all of the kingdoms again?"

"No. As I mentioned, I only intend to rule two."

"And how will that work?"

"Peacefully," she assured him, turning around. "The soldiers of the Neoworld are going to lay down their arms and allow us across the border."

He slowly nodded, hesitating before he spoke. "Then what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then nothing. Naturally, my people will establish a presence there, but life within the kingdom will largely remain the same."

"What will the main differences be?"

"The Neoworld's current leaders will no longer be in control. From now on, my generals will run their armies, and my nobles will lead their lands. I'm going to bring the citizens of the Neoworld and the Netherworld together, with a queen of my choosing ruling each kingdom. I'm going to see that both lands live in harmony and prosperity. From this point onward, I will no longer be known as 'Queen Hadea.' " She looked upward as another breeze ruffled her hair. "As of today, I am Empress Hadea."

While he listened on, the Phantom began to find himself moved by her words. "It sounds like you're planning something that will be beneficial to a lot of people." He recalled the tension that she'd displayed before. "Why did you assume that I'd be upset by..." A hint of suspicion crept across his face. "Wait..."

Hadea closed her eyes while bracing herself.

"Were you _asked_ to do any of this? Did the leaders of the Neoworld invite you to rule their land?"

She let her gaze drift back down to him.

"They didn't, did they?" He fell quiet for a long moment. "This isn't a mere expansion, this is an _invasion_. What you're planning is an act of conquest."

"I'm not going to 'conquer' that kingdom. I'm going to control it."

"And what's the difference in your view?"

"There will be no battle, no bloodshed." Hadea shook her head. "And the citizens will not be treated _cruelly_ afterward. Instead, they'll receive the same treatment that my own people receive."

"But you're still taking over that kingdom without consent."

"Have you forgotten that they planned on doing the same thing to me? This is my way of ensuring that the Neoworld never threatens the Netherworld again."

The Phantom scowled. "Is this about revenge?"

"It's about security. _They_ attacked my kingdom _first_."

"And that gives you the right to invade theirs?"

"It gives me the right to protect mine by any means necessary."

"This reminds me a little too much of when you conquered the galaxy."

"Don't you _dare_ compare this to when I conquered the galaxy." She swung her finger at him. "You know that the circumstances are entirely different."

The Phantom looked away while stewing in silence.

"Fine," she said, letting her hand hit her side. "Let's discuss what happened back then. When I ruled Mongo, when I had the necklace...I seem to recall you leading an attack against me, in order to ensure that _your_ realm would be safe from any possible invasions." Her eyebrows lowered. "How is what I'm doing today any different?"

The Phantom quivered a little. Seconds afterward, he took a deep, slow breath. "I can't help wondering about your true motivations. I suspect that this invasion is about your anger toward your mother."

"Well, you're mistaken. It isn't."

He waved a hand. "Fine. But what if you're met with resistance? Think about the consequences of that. Jedda revived the soldiers who fell during your conquest of the galaxy. The Necklace of Oros can restore anything that it destroys. But if there are casualties this time, there won't be any way to bring the fallen back."

"Then let's hope that no one opposes me. They have no real reason to."

The Phantom looked downward with a solemn stare.

"All right. What if I simply leave the Neoworld alone, and they attack my people several months from now?" asked Hadea. "How am I to live with myself knowing that I could have prevented that?"

"I thought that you'd warned the Neoworld's leaders that any further attacks would result in Lillien's execution."

She shook her head again. "That won't deter them forever."

"Why not?"

An irked frown crossed her face. "Why must you constantly question my judgment? Why can't you simply trust what I'm saying?"

He slowly looked away once more.

Hadea sighed. A long silence lingered throughout the room. "You're a soldier. I'm government. There are going to be times when we see things differently." She stepped forth. "But this is one of the biggest ventures that I've ever undertaken, and, at some point, I expect you to at least stand by my side."

The Phantom mumbled. "How can you expect that of me?"

"Because you're my mate."

"Is a mate someone who doesn't think for themselves?"

"No. That's not my definition of a mate at all." She sighed, running a hand over her head. "I'm not doing this to prove my power. I'm doing it to protect my people — to keep the peace."

"Find another way, Hadea."

"I can't."

"You can." He touched her chin. "I believe that you simply need more time to do that." The Phantom eyed her for a moment, then left the room.

Hadea brought her hands to her hips, then let her gaze drop to the floor.

* * *

Hours later, a nobleman rushed into the throne room and knelt before Hadea. "I'm afraid that I have unsettling news, highness."

Empress Hadea stood. "What has happened?"

"It appears that our vehicles have been tampered with."

She shook a little. "By who?"

"We don't know. The technicians are scrambling to repair them as we speak. At present, however, we are unable to advance on the Neoworld as planned."

Hadea suddenly recalled the Phantom's parting words. She closed her eyes, then looked across the room with a sigh.

* * *

Just as he was leaving the Netherworld, the Phantom felt someone tackle him from behind. Upon hitting the ground, he found several more hands struggling to pin him down. Amidst the skirmish, he caught sight of his attackers' uniforms. The assailants definitely weren't from the Netherworld.

While struggling to rise, he felt a small piece of metal pressing into his side. A second later, an electric shock jolted throughout his body, and darkness arrived moments afterward.


	39. Volume VII: Mate

**"Mate"**

* * *

The Phantom awakened in a dim base, which looked not unlike the Defenders' own. A number of video screens could be seen in the distance. A series of colorful lights were flashing on a control panel.

Both of his arms were bound against a wall.

"Welcome to the Neoworld, Mr. Walker." A balding, gray-skinned man appeared before him.

The Phantom tugged against the shackles. "What do you want with me?"

"With you?" The man chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, my dear Phantom. You're merely here as a hostage. Once Hadea sees that we have her lover, she'll think twice before launching a counterattack."

"A counterattack against what?"

As the man glanced over his shoulder, a number of gigantic cannons appeared on a screen. Each had been stationed along the kingdom's border, and each of them were pointed at the Netherworld.

The Phantom's eyes widened in horror. He'd never seen weapons of this sort before. The technology was clearly beyond anything on Earth.

"A counterattack against our imminent assault on her kingdom," said the host.

The Phantom trembled. "Hadea was right. You've been planning to attack her all along." His head began to sag. "She'd planned on neutralizing you ahead of time...and I delayed her."

"So we have you to thank for that." He patted the Phantom's shoulder. "I do appreciate it. Had Hadea arrived here on schedule, we never could've made the final adjustments to our cannons."

The Phantom shivered. His insides grew stiff. He struggled against the restraints again. "If you attack the Netherworld, your former queen, Lillien, will be executed."

"Splendid." He smiled.

"Don't you care?"

"The only people loyal to Lillien were a select group of lustful idiots. Everyone else here saw her for what she was — the ambitious foreigner who killed our king."

The Phantom's jaw sagged as he recalled his earlier discussion with Hadea.

The leader turned around, addressing a group of men at the controls. "Prepare the attack."

"I can't allow this to happen," said the Phantom.

" 'Allow,' " the man repeated. "Interesting term."

The Phantom closed his eyes, lowered his head, and, after a few seconds, began murmuring a sentence of fourteen words — a sentence he'd first spoken a very long time ago. "By jungle law, the Ghost Who Walks calls forth the power, of ten tigers."

The leader cupped his hands behind his back. "Did you say something, Phantom?" A loud ruckus arrived behind him suddenly. He jerked his head around, then froze in horror.

The Phantom was free.

"Guards!" yelled the leader.

A number of large men began rushing the Phantom. Within seconds, those very same men went flying back across the room.

The leader's jaw dropped.

The sound of battle began filling the air. More fists swung and more bodies flew.

* * *

Several hours later, Hadea stood atop a perch overlooking the Neoworld. Her arms rested across her chest, and her hair danced throughout the air. She watched as her forces began taking control of the kingdom as planned.

Though many were uncertain of how to react, the people of the Neoworld knew that a change had arrived. The woman above them wasn't merely the Netherworld's ruler anymore. They were looking at their new leader, Empress Hadea.

The Phantom stood a short distance behind her on the balcony. A long silence passed before he finally spoke. "You were right."

Hadea kept her back turned.

"I shouldn't have interfered," he said.

The empress held her stare outward while speaking quietly. "There are certain things that we need to be clear on." She turned and faced him. "Number one: You _cannot_ make decisions for me."

"I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

She turned back around. "I realize that _defense_ is what you're most accustomed to, but sometimes defense is _not_ enough. As a ruler, there are times when I must go on the offensive as well." Hadea paused while studying the kingdom. "Do you understand that?"

"I do." After a moment, the Phantom glanced off to the side. "Normally I'm relieved when a battle is won, but when I stopped those men, I didn't feel victorious at all. I couldn't rejoice in winning the battle, because I was too concerned about losing _you_."

Hadea held silent.

"Have I?" he murmured.

She extended a hand behind her back.

The Phantom stepped forth, taking her palm in his. Both eyed the village sprawled before them.

The Neoworld was much like the Netherworld in appearance, but the grounds were brown and the grass was white. The trees and bushes had a milky hue. Several houses were built on the grounds below, and the other towns and villages looked much the same.

"How exactly will you govern?" asked the Phantom.

"I'm going to appoint a lone ruler in each kingdom, just like before. Both of those rulers will be answerable to me, and both will help me maintain peace between the two lands." Hadea brushed a hair behind her ear, then released a quiet sigh. "I wasn't expecting to be nervous."

"You're going to do a fine job." He brought his palms atop her shoulders. "And I'm going to be as supportive as I can."

After a moment of pause, she reached up and touched one of his hands. "_Now_ you sound exactly like what I've always wanted you to be," said the empress with a smile. "You sound like my mate."


	40. Volume VII: Bonding

**"Bonding"**

* * *

**10 Years Into The Future**

A huge crowd of Mongoians stood before the royal palace. All were staring up at a wide balcony.

A girl with beautiful green skin appeared on the platform. Her ponytail fluttered amidst a gentle breeze, and her regal dress glittered in the rising light. The kingdom's flag was resting within her hands.

Before long, three others had walked into view behind her. Each smiled upon seeing the large gathering below.

After taking a deep breath, the 12-year-old girl stepped before a microphone and addressed the crowd. "The royal family would like to wish each and every one of you a happy Mongo Day." Vera lifted the flag above her head, and a burst of cheers erupted from the audience.

Just behind the princess, a proud Krotan glanced over at his son, Lowe, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Then he turned and smiled upon his wife, Jedda, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The Queen of Mongo grinned back at her husband, ebony locks floating about her face.

* * *

Vera was now donned in shorts and a T-shirt, her preferred outfit while spending time at home. She skipped out of her room and down to her parents' chamber, noticing that the door had been left open. Upon peeking in, she spotted Krotan and Lowe sitting at a table. Both of them were sporting casual attire as well.

"I overheard a lot of things about our history today," said Lowe. "People say that when grandfather Ming was ruling, he tried to take over some other planets too." The prince suddenly looked very confused. "Someone even said that you tried to help him."

Krotan sighed under his breath, then faced his son with a calm expression. "Remember what I told you about mistakes?"

Lowe nodded. "You said that everyone makes them, but what's important is that we come to recognize and learn from them afterward."

Vera looked on from the doorway, slowly cupping her hands behind her back.

"I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger, Lowe." Krotan interlocked his fingers and let his stare drop to the table. "But with your mother's help, I was able to recognize them, and become a better person in time."

Vera smiled.

"I want that too," said Lowe with a playful grin. "I think I want to become a better person too."

Krotan chuckled. "You're already a fine person."

The prince shrugged while blushing. "I guess that's because I've got a fine mother, and a fine father."

Krotan's smile widened a little.

Across the floor, Jedda stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe atop her nightgown. She glanced outward at the graying sky, then turned and saw her daughter resting on the carpet.

"You know," said Vera, "I make two wishes every year — one on my birthday, and one on Mongo Day. I hear that if you tell people your birthday wish, it won't come true, but no one ever says that about Mongo Day wishes."

Jedda giggled. "Thinking about taking a chance?" She crouched and wrapped her hands around Vera's face, brushing her fingers through the girl's ponytail. "Want to announce your wish to the room?"

Krotan began approaching the two of them. "I'd be glad to hear it."

Lowe listened on from the table.

"All right." Vera took a deep breath. "Part of me wishes that our present lives would never change, that we could all just stay like _this_ for good." She looked away with a shy grin. "But I know that Lowe and I have to grow up eventually."

Krotan embraced Jedda as she rose, holding her from behind as they watched their daughter. "The four of us will always be family, though," he said.

"I know," Vera murmured. "So in that case, I guess my wish is for the two of _you_ to stay the way you are now." She eyed them both with a warm smile. "I wish for my parents to be together forever."

Jedda looked up at Krotan. "A princess is usually supposed to get whatever she wants, right?"

"I believe so," he replied.

The two of them shared a quick kiss.

Vera relaxed on her side, running a few fingers between her toes while sporting a contended grin. Then she whipped her ponytail behind her shoulder, and glanced over at the distant table. "Yo. Lowe. Let's play some memory match. Time for some family bonding."

Lowe rose and stepped across the room.

Jedda stroked her son's hair as he took his place at a game board.

Within moments, Jedda, Krotan, Vera, and Lowe were engaged in a session of laughs and love.


	41. Volume VII: Queen

**"Queen"**

* * *

**The Present**

A light gray sky hung over the city.

Rick and LJ were positioned on a rooftop. Both stretched out on their stomachs while peering through binoculars.

"So that's the building where you think your mother's being held?" asked Rick.

"That's gotta be it," murmured a hopeful LJ. Sweat trickled down the side of his face.

A bald man in a tank-top began approaching them from behind. Upon hearing his footsteps, the Defenders swung around.

"Don't move," he said, lifting a semi-automatic weapon. The guard smiled upon recognizing LJ from a photo. "I'm sure I'll get a nice big reward for this."

The Defenders slowly raised their hands. Just then, someone leapt into the air behind their foe, driving a kick across his face as he turned around. The guard was immediately knocked unconscious.

Rick and LJ flinched, then looked up at their rescuer.

"Sorry I'm late," said Rachel. Part of her hair was fastened back in the usual ponytail, while the rest was hanging over her shoulders. She straightened her cape and stepped forward.

"Thanks for coming," said LJ.

Rachel exchanged nods with both young men. "So who exactly are we looking for?"

"LJ's mom," Rick answered, turning back toward the building. "Up until a few years ago, we thought that she was dead."

LJ took a deep breath while eyeing their target area. "That was when we found out that she's actually alive, but she's been avoiding my dad and I all this time."

"Why?" said Rachel.

Rick shook his head slowly. "It's a long story."

LJ pulled the high-tech binoculars over his eyes again. There was still no sight of anyone through the windows. "It seems that she's being held by Decker, one of my dad's old enemies."

"What kind of evidence have you got?" asked Rachel.

"Just an audio message. Decker was trying to bait my dad into a trap, but me and Rick intercepted the call instead." A tense frown crossed his face. "He's got some highly advanced robot guards in there." He glanced at the man that Rachel had struck. "Those machines are going to be a lot harder to take down than humans."

She rolled her shoulders forward and stood up straight. "Don't worry. If your mom's in there, we'll get her out — no matter who or what we have to go through." Rachel glanced away. "I've actually been spending some time with _my_ mother lately." Her voice softened. "I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

Rick turned to LJ. "Are you sure you don't want to bring Lothar in on this?"

LJ looked away with a somber expression. "This whole thing could be a trick. If it turns out that we're wrong, I'll have gotten my dad's hopes up for nothing. I don't want to do that to him."

Rachel eyed LJ for a moment, then dropped into a crouch. "When do you want to make a move?"

LJ narrowed his eyes while staring forward. "I think we'll need a few hours to survey the building and form a plan of attack."

The device on Rachel's waist began to beep. Someone was trying to contact her — again. Upon reading the message, she rolled her eyes. "It's those pesky court nobles in the Netherworld. They really, really want to talk to me for some reason."

"What's going on in the Netherworld?" asked Rick.

"No idea." She glanced around. "Do you guys know where I can find the nearest portal there?" She knew that a small number of them were scattered around the planet, but couldn't remember every location.

"There's one not far from here," Rick said.

Once the three had agreed on a time to meet up again, Rachel departed.

* * *

"You look...different than when I saw you before."

Empress Hadea rose up from the throne. "I'm no longer the queen of this kingdom. I'm an empress. In short, that means that I oversee multiple kingdoms now." She fell quiet for a moment while looking the younger woman over. "You have to become Queen of the Netherworld. Now. Today."

Rachel scowled and flinched. "What? I haven't even had any sort of training yet."

"I've made several attempts to reach you lately. Had you bothered to answer my summons sooner, we would've _had_ the time to begin your training."

"I've been busy."

"As have I," said Hadea. "I have an upcoming summit meeting planned. This will mark the official union between the Netherworld and the Neoworld, and the heads of both kingdoms need to attend. That is why I need you to become queen now. We'll worry about your training later."

Rachel looked disoriented while taking everything in. A hint of skepticism began to linger on her face.

"Just relax," said Hadea, moving forward.

Rachel eyed her peculiarly. Hadea carried an almost motherly aura about her.

"If all of this seems frightening now, then try and remember that it actually began with an act of _bravery_: Yours. By dethroning Lillien, you helped set this peace movement in motion. Now I need you to be brave again, Rachel. I need you to take the final step." She pointed to the throne.

Rachel studied the chair while taking a series of deep, quiet breaths.

Hadea placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Will you or won't you help me?"

* * *

Around 50 pale-skinned nobles had gathered in the throne room. The men were wrapped in elegant robes. The women were wearing regal gowns. All were gazing upon the greatest seat in the kingdom, where an empress stood before a young brunette.

Rachel was now donned in a beautiful dress, the kind of outfit that she rarely wore.

Hadea raised the sword in her right hand, then looked at the younger woman and nodded.

Rachel took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them and dropped to one knee.

Hadea gently tapped the sword upon Rachel's shoulders, then sat it down and took hold of a tiara. The empress lifted her chin and raised her voice. "Let it be known, among one and all, that on this day a new ruler of our kingdom was crowned." She placed the tiara atop Rachel's head, then spoke the words that all had been anticipating. "Rachel Walker is Queen of the Netherworld."

Rachel's throat grew thick and her cheeks grew warm. Though she hadn't expected to, she couldn't help but feel honored.

"Rise, Queen Rachel," said Empress Hadea.

As Rachel stood and turned, a burst of quiet applause arose from the crowd.

* * *

A lone noblewoman walked at Rachel's side, giving the new queen a tour of her palace.

"This summit that Hadea mentioned," said Rachel, "when exactly is it taking place?"

"Later today, highness," said the young woman with a smile.

Rachel froze in shock. "_Today_?"

The woman nodded.

"I have something scheduled today."

She frowned in confusion. "Both you and Cera must be at the empress's summit."

"Who's 'Sarah'?"

The noblewoman eyed her peculiarly. "She's your fellow _queen_, highness. The new ruler of the Neoworld. She's a young woman around your age. We're all riding over to her kingdom in a matter of hours."

Rachel looked back and forth, then took a deep breath. "Save me a seat." With those words, she sprinted out of the room.

Moments later, Hadea entered. "Where is the queen?"

The noble blushed while licking her lips. "Uh..."

The empress lifted a hand to her hip.

"She departed, highness."

Hadea glared. "She _what_? ! Where? Why?"

"I...I believe that she had business back on the surface."

" 'Business?' She can't simply depart on a whim. Has she no understanding of what it means to be a queen?"

"I think not, highness. This is her first day of- -"

"The summit is only a few hours away. It's to be broadcast to countless people in both kingdoms," said Hadea. "This event is a declaration of peace between our lands." She closed her eyes and sighed. "And now all of that is in jeopardy."

* * *

LJ looked at his watch. "I can't wait any longer."

Rick threw one last glance at their surroundings. There was still no sign of Rachel. "We'll have to go in without her."

Several minutes later, LJ and Rick crept into a huge warehouse. The floor was strewn with robots, who walked among low stacks of crates. The sentries were similar in stature to Ming's machines, but each had a golden tone and dark red eyes.

Upon being spotted, the Defenders began sprinting toward a wall while exchanging laser blasts with their foes.

As the partners took cover behind a pile of boxes, LJ drew a grenade and hurled it across the floor.

One of the machines batted the projectile back across the room, sending it flying right over the boys' heads.

Rick and LJ tensed, then quickly scattered. The blast sent a pile of crates crashing down toward them, knocking the Defenders onto their stomachs.

A window across the room shattered, and Rachel came flying through the glass. Upon landing, she drew a pair of blasters from her cape and began squeezing both triggers.

Rick and LJ recovered, and opened fire as well. The robots began falling left and right.

Rachel somersaulted beneath a blast, then fired another of her own, destroying the target with a well-placed shot. As the machine fell, Rachel hopped over its body and began charging up a staircase. A closed door awaited her at the top. After shooting through the lock, she kicked her way into a small room and came face to face with Decker — a pale, balding man dressed in jeans and a tank-top. An African woman in tattered clothing trembled in his grasp. He raised a gun and held it firmly to her side.

Rachel swung a blaster forth, aiming right between his eyes. "Let her go."

Decker scowled. "I think I'll give the orders here. Drop the weapon or she's dead."

Rachel took a step forward. "You pull that trigger and I'm taking your head home with me."

He fidgeted a tad while looking into her gaze.

She steadied her aim. "Let me be perfectly clear on something: I don't even know that woman you're holding, so I have no reason _not_ to shoot — especially if you pull the trigger. The only way you're getting out of this alive is by letting her go."

Decker couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. His breathing became heavy and his grip loosened a little. While he was focusing on Rachel, his hostage elbowed him and wriggled loose, stumbling to the floor as she fled.

Rachel fired straight into Decker's shoulder.

Amidst a scream, Decker dropped his weapon and collapsed in a bloody heap.

Moments later, Rachel helped the woman up. "You all right?"

She weakly nodded. "Thank you."

A voice came from across the room. "Mom?"

Rachel and the woman turned their heads, seeing LJ and Rick standing at the door.

"LJ?" she muttered.

He nodded, taking her in his arms as they met in the center of the room. LJ squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that began seeping free.

She broke the embrace, holding his face in her hands a moment. "Your father?"

"He's fine. He'll be as happy to see you as I am."

Rick stepped forth, placing a hand atop LJ's shoulder.

"Listen," said Rachel, breaking the silence, "I hate to run, but there's something else that I need to see to. I'm sure that you all can wrap things up from here."

LJ turned to her. "Thank you, Rachel."

* * *

Hadea was pacing across the throne room. Just as she was on the verge of pulling her hair out, the door across the floor began sliding open.

Rachel skipped in with an energetic smile. "Hey."

A red-faced Hadea stopped in place. "Where have you been?"

"Why don't we just talk about that later?" said Rachel. "Right now, we've got a summit to get to." She slipped past the empress and headed to the bedroom.

Moments later, Rachel emerged wearing her royal dress again.

Hadea took a deep breath while looking her up and down.

"All right, then." Rachel beamed. "Let's go."

* * *

Rachel stepped onto a stage and cupped her hands at her waist.

Standing a few feet away from her was Cera, the new Queen of the Neoworld. The girl's dark crimson locks hung around her light pale face, and Rachel could see something cold brewing within the Ruby Queen's stern eyes.

Holding silent, Rachel bowed her head toward the other queen, and Cera slowly returned the gesture.

Afterward, both women were joined by the empress who'd appointed them. With Hadea in the center, all three turned to the nearby cameras.

As planned, the broadcast was seen by the people of both kingdoms. Once the opening formalities were finished, the women entered a private area and began the summit.

* * *

Now back in the Netherworld, Hadea and Rachel were alone in the throne room.

"I realize that this is all new to you," said Hadea, "but as a Queen of the Netherworld, you cannot simply disappear on a whim. Someone must know where you are at all times."

"I get it. Sorry." Rachel plopped down on the throne and sat cross-legged. Her head hung limply at her left.

Hadea scowled.

"What? What did I do now?"

The empress strode forward.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow while eyeing her weirdly.

Hadea pulled Rachel's limbs into place as she spoke. "Arms on the chair's. Feet on the floor. Head directed down at your audience."

"We don't have an audience."

"But you will next time." Hadea sighed. "It seems that before I can make you a proper queen, I'll have to make you a proper lady." She looked the younger woman up and down. "I'm beginning to wonder if that'll even be possible."

Rachel lifted her chin. "I've been trained by multiple security agencies. I'm familiar with discipline. I'm familiar with decorum. This just isn't the kind of decorum that I'm used to." She rose from the chair. "But give me time, and I can _get_ used to it."

"Where are you going?"

Rachel shrugged. "Listen, the Queen of the Netherworld doesn't actually have to _live_ in the Netherworld, right? Most of the time, I can just come by, make my contributions throughout the day, and leave, can't I?"

Hadea's jaw dropped.

She grimaced. "It's just that I've got a lot of other things going on right now. I have some missions coming up in the near future."

The empress lifted a hand to her hip. "You can be a warrior, or you can be a queen. You can't be both."

Rachel offered a calm grin. "When people tell me that I can't do something, I usually end up proving them wrong."

Hadea sighed again. "This isn't a game."

"And I won't treat it like one." Rachel paused to stare the other woman over. "You and I don't have much in common, Hadea. I'm a different kind of person, and I'm going to be a different kind of queen. But as long as I hold the position, I'm going to be a devoted queen as well. You've got my word on that."

A long moment of silence lingered over the room. Eventually, Hadea nodded with a half-contented expression. "I can tell that we've a long road ahead of us, but it seems that you're willing to start in the proper place."

Rachel grinned again while stepping down from the throne.

"You've done a lot of good on the surface, Rachel. Now I need you to work with me and do some good down here."

Rachel turned and looked back up at the chair. "So far, I've never faced a mission that I wasn't willing to accept...and I don't believe that I'm about to change that now."


	42. Volume VII: Learning

**"Learning"**

* * *

Rachel sat at a small table just outside of a café. Her eyes were fixed on a nearby clock. She had Netherworld business in about 30 minutes, but she wasn't yet properly dressed for the occasion. Since she refused to sport the pretty-girl look in public, she was currently donned in a long-sleeved shirt and loose black jeans. Her hair was styled similarly to Jedda's today.

A man in a brown trench coat began approaching the building. A breeze ruffled his chestnut hair. Upon arriving, he placed an envelope down on the table, then slid into the seat across from Rachel. "That's the next assignment," he said.

Rachel paused a moment, then let herself grin.

"What?"

"I like it when they send me one of you brooding guys who gets right to the point."

He quietly chuckled, glancing elsewhere.

"Don't take this stuff _too_ seriously, kid," she said, setting aside her coffee cup and opening the envelope. "You actually remind me of my son's father, back when the two of us first met. He..." Her words trailed off as she studied the message.

"Can you make out the code?"

She slowly nodded.

"Is there some sort of problem?"

"No," she said. "I _want_ this mission. I'm just wondering if I can fit it into my schedule."

He stroked his chin. "Sounds like you've got a lot going on these days."

"You don't know the half of it," Rachel muttered. "I'm a sergeant in the agency, I'm a mercenary for hire, I'm an honorary Defender, and I'm Queen of the Netherworld."

"Queen of what?"

Rachel chuckled. "Never mind." She rose from her seat. "You can tell them that I'll take the assignment."

* * *

Rachel plopped onto the throne, still donned in casual clothing. "So. Let's do the court thing."

The nobles eyed her with unsettled frowns.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Still learning all the formal talk. Been getting some advice from my sister lately." Rachel cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "What I meant to say was..." she paused, then summoned the most haughty tone she could muster, "we shall now discuss current matters."

A robed noblewoman stepped forth and nodded. "Highness. Our growers have reported a surplus of goods. That means that we can send an extra shipment somewhere this week. The village of Oris could use those crops."

"The village of Alyn could use them more," said Rachel.

The woman looked surprised.

"We'll send the shipment to Alyn this time. We'll give Oris a nice surprise next week."

She bowed her head. "As you wish, highness."

Rachel beamed. " 'As you wish.' People really say that?"

The nobles looked a tad confused while eyeing each other.

Rachel slapped her hands together. "All right. I've got something new planned now, something that I believe will make the empress happy."

Before she could finish, a nobleman rushed into the room. "Forgive the interruption, highness, but I must announce the arrival of a visitor."

Rachel propped a hand up and leaned her head onto it. "Who's here?"

"Cera, the Ruby Queen of the Neoworld."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Show her in," said the queen.

Moments later, Rachel was greeted by a pale woman in an elegant dress. Her crimson hair rested around her shoulders. Per Cera's request, the others were dismissed, leaving the queens to speak in private.

Cera glanced at the closed doors, then turned back to the throne. "I've little time to spare, Queen Rachel, so I'm going to be as direct as possible." She narrowed her eyes. "I want to ask for your assistance in a military operation. I'm going to attack the Emerald Queen's kingdom."

Rachel tensed. Her eyebrows lowered. "Attack the... Wait a second. What are you talking about?"

"My Neoworld still lacks certain resources. That didn't magically change when Queen Lillien was dethroned."

"The empress is working on solving that problem."

"The empress is moving too slowly," said Cera. "I didn't like Queen Lillien, but I did agree with her way of thinking. I'm going to conquer another land in order to help my own."

Rachel spread her arms. "You don't have the authority to decide something like that."

Cera glared.

"We can make a few calls here and there, but we can't make any _major_ decisions without the empress's consent. _She's_ the ruler of both kingdoms. Our task is to inform people of her orders."

The Ruby Queen raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that Hadea will mind me taking initiative. Once she sees what I've accomplished, she'll be proud."

"So you're just going to attack that kingdom?" Tension crept across Rachel's face. "What if they retaliate? Think of what happens then."

"My armies are prepared to deal with that."

"No. You don't understand what I'm saying. The Netherworld and the Neoworld are essentially one big kingdom now. If an enemy retaliates against your land, they'll retaliate against mine as well. By attacking someone, you're putting our soldiers at risk — and our citizens as well."

Cera let her gaze wander. "Then I'm afraid that's a chance that I'll have to take."

Rachel stood, lowering her voice to an angry whisper. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I take it you don't intend to assist me."

"No. I don't."

"Then farewell, Queen Rachel. I've no more time to discuss this. I have an ailing land to attend to...and I have another land to conquer." She turned to exit.

"Cera," called Rachel. "Wait a minute! You can't just- -"

The Ruby Queen left the room. Soon afterward, her guards began escorting her out of the kingdom.

Rachel plopped down onto the throne, taking a series of deep breaths as she nervously eyed the ceiling.

* * *

Several hours after she'd returned to the surface, Rachel met a mercenary at the end of a quiet alley. "Thanks for taking the job," she said. "I hear that you have some experience on missions like this."

The man slipped a hand within his leather coat, running the other over his long black locks.

One minute later, the two were eyeing an electronic screen in Rachel's hands.

"This is your target, Queen Cera of the Neoworld. I want her captured and brought back to the Netherworld." She pressed a few buttons, and a map appeared on-screen. "Those are the directions. It's not that difficult to reach. You'll have a better understanding once we pass through the portal."

The man quietly absorbed all that he'd been told.

"Come on. I'll provide details on her security."

They departed, heading for the nearest portal into the Netherworld.

* * *

Hours later, a bound and furious Cera was brought before Rachel's throne. The queen's guards struggled to hold her in place.

"So you're behind this?" She snarled. "How dare you take action against me?"

Rachel rose from the chair. "I can't allow you to attack the Emerald Queen." She moved her stare to the mercenary she'd hired, who stood quietly behind everyone else. "Thank you. My men will escort you back to the surface."

The man departed alongside a few of Rachel's guards.

Rachel turned her attention back to the others. "Take Queen Cera to her cell, and see that she's treated well. I'll decide what to do with her soon."

Cera made a number of angry statements while being escorted away.

Less than a minute later, Rachel received a video message from the Neoworld. Two gray-skinned nobles appeared on-screen.

"Our queen has been abducted!" said one of the panicked men.

"Abducted?" Rachel cupped her hands behind her back. "Gee, guys...that's horrible. Do you have any idea who the culprit is?"

"It was the work of a surface-dweller. A pale, dark-haired man. We wanted to alert you that he may be passing through your kingdom."

"I'll keep an eye out," she said with a nod. "Is there anything else that I can do to help you find him?"

"We've already surmised his destination. We believe that he was from an agency in a place called Sweden."

Rachel tensed. "Sweden? No. He was..." She had to stop herself from mentioning that the man was a mercenary, working alone. She didn't want to raise suspicions as to how she knew this.

"We're planning a retaliatory strike against that agency now."

Rachel suddenly realized what agency he was referring to. "Wait a minute." She trembled. "If you go up there and attack them, they'll find a way to storm through your portals and attack right back."

"Let them come," he said coldly.

"But that group is just one part of an even bigger organization. Their government won't let this go after one battle. You'll be starting a conflict that'll last for years."

The gray man scowled. "The Earthlings should've thought about that before they abducted our queen."

Rachel's jaw began to sag.

"We'll inform you of our status after we've launched our first strike."

"No!" yelled Rachel. "Wait!"

The transmission came to an end.

Rachel brought her palms across her eyes. She began to pant repeatedly while spinning in place.

* * *

"I screwed up." Rachel eased onto the bed and stared down at her lap. "I just totally...screwed...up."

Hadea stood in the doorway of Rachel's bedroom. Her hands were cupped at her waist as she listened on.

"I couldn't send someone from the Netherworld to abduct Cera. That would've been seen as a breach of the treaty that you'd set in place." She paused for a few seconds. "But I couldn't just let her attack another kingdom either. That would've led to consequences for us all." Rachel brought a hand over her forehead. "I was trying to stop her from creating a huge mess of things, and now I've created a mess of my own."

Hadea held silent while staring her over.

"There's going to be a conflict between the Neoworld and the surface, and the blame for that rests entirely with me."

After another moment of pause, the empress quietly spoke up. "Why didn't you alert me of Cera's plans? Why didn't you come to me from the very beginning?"

Rachel avoided eye contact while answering. "I guess I wanted to try handling something on my own," she mumbled. "I guess I wanted to prove that I could be a capable leader. I wanted to prove that not just to you, but to myself as well."

Hadea crossed the room and sat by Rachel's side. "I admire the effort that you're putting forth, but a capable leader is a member of a _team_...and a team member knows when to ask for help."

Rachel let her gaze linger on her lap again. "Lesson learned," she muttered. "I need help, Hadea."

"I know. I was made aware of the situation well before I arrived."

Rachel turned her head to the empress.

"I've ordered the armies of the Neoworld to stand down. There will be no attack on the surface."

Rachel felt a surge of relief sweeping through her all of a sudden.

"I'm going to set Cera free as well, and return her to her kingdom," said Hadea.

"But if we do that, she'll attack the Emerald Queen."

"She won't have the ability to. I'm going to remove her from the throne, and crown a more suitable ruler."

Rachel shied away from Hadea's eyes. "What about me? Am I being dethroned too?"

"No." She shook her head slowly. "You're still learning, Rachel. All I ask is that you include me in that process. When there's something that you need help with, come to your empress. That's what I'm here for."

Rachel clutched her knees, then smiled down at her hands. "Thank you. I will."

Hadea nodded, watching her in fascination.

After about half a minute, Rachel spoke up again. "Is there anything else that I need to do today?"

"Run along." Hadea sighed. "I'll handle matters from here."

"Thank you," she said again, blushing a little.

Hadea couldn't help but feel a tad curious. "Is there somewhere else that you need to be?"

"I actually do have something scheduled." She stood.

"Another adventure? Another mission?"

"Actually, I'm heading off to spend some time with my son." Rachel smiled. "I'm a soldier, I'm a queen, but I happen to be a mommy as well. You understand that. You're a mother." She patted Hadea's shoulder, then stepped out of the room.

Moments later, Hadea mumbled to herself. "Yes, I am — to so many people, it seems."

* * *

All had gone as Hadea had planned. The Neoworld's attack had been aborted, and Cera was returned to her home kingdom. Immediately afterward, she'd been removed from power.

Several days later, Rachel eased down on her throne and addressed her nobles. "So," she said. "Let's do the court thing."

Once again, the group looked a little irked by her lack of formal speech.

"Sorry." Rachel grinned. "I know I'm not an ideal queen just yet...but I'm getting there."


	43. Epilogue VII

The Golden Palace had been uninhabited since the age-old days of the Empress. Due to its dormant state, Hadea's servants had needed some time to prepare it for their ruler.

With the work now complete, Hadea made her arrival.

The guards stopped at the entrance, allowing her in alone.

She paused in awe upon beginning her tour. As rumored, everything was made of gold, from the smooth walls to the shining floors.

The building was composed of enormous rooms, linked by crescent-shaped passageways that were large enough for a giant. Sparkling fountains had been built in some places, while steaming hot tubs awaited in others.

Her throne room was equipped with numerous video monitors, two of which provided communication with her queens, while the others relayed various footage of her kingdoms.

A huge bed awaited in her personal chamber. Chandeliers glittered above her head. In addition, the building was equipped with a force field, much like her old one, which could quickly surround the entire palace.

After admiring her home for nearly an hour, Hadea eased down on a floor and sprawled out on her side. For a few moments, she simply stared downward at her golden reflection.

She'd appointed a number of queens in recent times. Now it felt like she herself had been officially crowned. She truly felt like an empress now.

* * *

The next evening, Hadea invited a couple of guests into her home.

"Are we here to discuss the Netherworld or something?" asked Jedda.

The empress merely shook her head with a grin.

"Are we going to talk about the Neoworld then?"

Hadea repeated her previous gesture.

Jedda chuckled. "Then what exactly is going on?" She glanced over at her fellow guest.

Rachel studied the empress with a curious stare, adjusting the sleeves of her casual shirt.

Hadea shrugged. "I suppose I just wanted to show off my new home."

Jedda flinched a little, lifting an eyebrow.

"Why don't the two of you take a walk around?" said Hadea. "I'll meet up with you later in the bedroom upstairs." She turned and exited the room with a smile.

Jedda and Rachel held still for a while, staring in the direction that Hadea had gone.

"She deserves this," said Jedda, still looking forward.

Rachel glanced around. "It's a nice place."

"I didn't mean the house. I meant her current state. I hardly ever get to see her this way." Jedda lifted a hand to her hip. "So much of her time has been spent looking after me, taking care of her people, and working things out with my father." She flashed a warm grin. "I'm glad that some nice things are happening for her. It's really good to see her this happy."

* * *

After concluding their tour, Jedda and Rachel made their way to Hadea's bedroom. Both paused in surprise upon spotting their hostess.

A large opening had appeared in one of the golden walls, and Hadea was standing right before it. A shady corridor loomed ahead.

"What's going on?" asked Jedda.

"I found a lever," said Hadea, still looking forward. "After I pulled it, this portion of the wall simply opened up."

The younger women stepped forth, joining Hadea at the opening.

After a few seconds, the empress began moving into the dark.

Rachel took hold of Hadea's wrist. "Why don't you let us take a look first?"

Hadea frowned a little. "I'm not helpless."

Jedda grinned and placed a quick kiss atop Hadea's head. "Of course you're not."

Hadea folded her arms over her chest, stewing in silence.

About a minute later, Rachel called out from within the dark. "You can come in, Hadea. It's safe."

Hadea walked to the other end of the corridor, where she found Jedda and Rachel standing before an old video screen on the wall. She eyed the sight in utter confusion.

"How do you turn these things on?" asked Jedda.

Hadea reached upward, finding a small hand sensor near the top. After holding her palm before it for a few seconds, the machine began to hum.

Moments later, a pale, older woman appeared on the screen. Streaks of gold were visible in her long white hair. Her surroundings were immediately familiar. She was clearly standing within the Golden Palace. "I am the Empress," she said quietly.

Hadea's eyes widened. Her whole body shook. She'd been waiting for this moment almost all of her life — the moment when she could finally lay eyes on her biggest heroine.

"I record this message on a day that I had hoped to never see. The five kingdoms have each become independent again," said the Empress. "Our union was severed by a great rebellion. Amidst this conflict, three of the kingdoms sided with me. The remaining two sided with my enemy.

"Though my forces eventually prevailed, trust was lost, hearts were swayed, and long-held alliances were finally broken. I have been unable to mend the damage."

Hadea took a deep breath. "This is how the Netherworld, the Neoworld, and the other lands became separated."

The Empress continued. "I no longer rule the five kingdoms. I no longer guide any of their queens. Leadership of my homeland, the Netherworld, now rests solely with my granddaughter, Queen Fara."

Hadea quivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Jedda.

"Fara was one of my ancestors. I know this for a fact." Hadea's knees weakened as she lifted a hand to her chest. Her voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "I'm related to the Empress."

Jedda took Hadea's free hand in her own. The younger woman felt a wave of pride spreading throughout her.

"All members of my bloodline are born with special abilities," said the Empress. "My gift is the ability to see the future." She paused, a grim look spreading over her face. "Someday, the kingdoms will battle each other again."

Rachel turned to Hadea. "That's happened. We've lived through it."

"In the aftermath, however, another member of my bloodline shall become empress — a healer."

Jedda squeezed Hadea's hand. "That's happened as well. She's talking about you."

Hadea held her tense stare firmly on the screen.

"And afterward...this healer shall unite our lands once again, by bringing all five kingdoms under her rule."

Upon hearing that, Hadea trembled. A fast chill shot through her body.

The Empress looked straight at the spot where Hadea was standing, almost as though she could actually see her. "Rule well, my beloved."

Seconds later, the screen went black.

Rachel glanced back and forth. "What happened? Is the message finished?"

Jedda glanced at Hadea, who held utterly silent. Then she turned her head forward again. "I think so."

Hadea clutched her elbows, avoiding eye contact.

Once they'd returned to the bedroom, Jedda noticed Hadea sitting quietly on her bed. "Mother?" She stared. "What's wrong?"

Hadea began to mumble while eyeing the floor. "She said that I'm supposed to rule all five kingdoms. At present, I only rule two. That means that she wants me to take control of the others as well."

Rachel winced. Her lips parted a little.

"The five kingdoms are currently at peace with each other," said Hadea. "If I invaded the other three, I'd be doing so without any provocation."

Jedda watched her in curiosity.

After holding quiet for a while, Hadea closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't do that," she muttered. "I can't simply go out and become a conqueror again." She lifted a hand over her face.

"Of course you can't," said Jedda. "Why are you upset? That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hadea lowered her hand and opened her eyes. "I've just received one of the greatest honors of my life. I've learned that I'm a descendant of the great Empress — and my immediate response is to deny one of her wishes. I'm shaming her. I'm shaming the legacy that she built."

"That's absurd," said Jedda, stepping toward her. "An unprovoked invasion would be wrong. You know this because you've _changed_ over the past several years. You aren't shaming _her_ legend. You're honoring your own. Your current legacy is one of nobility and love."

Hadea mumbled again. "It seems that the Empress predicted a different path for me."

"Perhaps her prediction was based on who you once _were_..." Jedda smiled. "But I'm your daughter, and I see you for who you are."

Though it took a while for her to do so, Hadea eventually looked up with a half-smile.

"You're making the correct decision," said Jedda. "All right?"

Hadea let her calm grin linger.

Jedda wrapped her hands around Hadea's arms. "All right?" she repeated.

Hadea slowly nodded.

Rachel's gaze softened a little as she watched them from afar. She slid her hands into her pockets, and shyly turned away.

After they'd talked a bit longer, Hadea stroked Jedda's face, then crawled into her bed. "I think I just need some rest now."

Jedda looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered softly.

Jedda hesitated, then stepped away and dimmed the lights. "I guess Rachel and I will see you later then."

No response came from beneath the covers.

Jedda stood in place, licking her lips as she stared.

Rachel's gaze began to sway between them.

A few seconds later, Jedda crossed the room and mounted the bed, cuddling up a few feet away from Hadea.

Hadea turned over with a look of surprise.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight." Jedda smiled. "My people know where I am. They won't be worried." She glanced over at the doorway. "See you later, Rachel."

Rachel looked a bit smitten, but managed a slow nod.

Jedda made herself comfortable, then closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before Hadea did the same.

Rachel paused at the doorway, looking back and forth. After nearly a minute, she shook her head, rolled her eyes, and began walking back across the room.

Hadea noticed someone else mounting the bed. She opened her eyes and flashed another surprised expression.

Rachel slipped off her shoes and curled up on her side.

Jedda giggled while glancing over at Rachel, then rested her head and let herself relax.

Hadea was tucked right between her guests. Though she tried fighting it for as long as she could, a full smile eventually spread across her face.

Within minutes, the three women had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Volume VII — End**


	44. Volume VIII: Opposites

**"Opposites"**

* * *

"I'm going to ask Hadea to marry me."

Everything in the room simply came to a halt. Flash dropped a toolbox. Lothar stopped jumping rope. Mandrake lowered his morning paper. Upon glancing toward the doorway, they each saw something they didn't see everyday: the Phantom was smiling.

"Naturally, I've given this a lot of thought," said the masked man. "She's become so busy that the two of us barely have any time together."

Flash stroked his chin. He couldn't help but recall his days as a young bachelor, when Dale used to say the same thing about him.

"I want to be with her," said the Phantom. "Now...and for the rest of my life." He looked down and stroked the back of his head. "I can't imagine feeling that way about any other woman."

Flash found himself moved by the familiarity of those words as well. After pausing to let the news sink in, he crossed the room and shook the Phantom's hand. "Congratulations, buddy." He smiled.

Lothar approached next, patting the Phantom on the shoulder. "I'd wish you good luck with the proposal..." He paused with a grin. "But I don't believe that you'll need it."

The Phantom chuckled.

"All the best to you, my friend," said Mandrake, pulling the Phantom into a quick hug.

"Thank you."

"So," said Flash, "let's see the rock."

Lothar rolled his eyes.

"What?" Flash giggled, spreading his arms. "You guys know you're just as curious as I am." He glanced at the Phantom again. "What kind of ring did you get her?"

"They don't wear rings down in the Netherworld," said the Phantom. "If Hadea says yes, the two of us will simply go to an altar, take our vows, and after that..."

"You'll live happily ever after." Mandrake smiled.

The Phantom nodded to himself. "Something like that."

* * *

The Phantom stepped out of a portal and approached the Golden Palace. A group of guards allowed him in. Upon making his way up to Hadea's bedroom, the Phantom paused and took a deep breath. A golden door stood between him and his future.

Just as he was taking a step forward, a vivid memory flashed through his mind...

He and Jade were walking through a park. Her eyes lit up as he opened a ring box.

The Phantom shook his head, willing the vision away. Though he tried to resist, his mind began drawing comparisons between the woman he'd proposed to a long time ago, and the one he planned to propose to now. One was a former heroine who'd gone down a path of darkness, while the other was a former villainess who'd come to embrace the light.

The Phantom glanced up and stepped forward again. He spread his fingers along the door and slowly pushed it aside, revealing the distant sight of the empress standing atop her balcony. Her head was turned toward the gray horizon, and her yellow locks were fluttering in the wind.

As Hadea looked outward with a resolute stare, the Phantom lingered in the doorway behind her shoulder.

"Hadea."

She threw a surprised glance backward.

The Phantom smiled. "There's something that we need to discuss."

She turned her head, looking outward once more.

After clenching a fist, and taking another deep breath, the Phantom lowered himself to one knee.

"I have something to speak with you about as well," she said.

The Phantom flinched a little. He recognized this tone, and he didn't like it one bit. Whatever she had to say couldn't be good. "Has something happened to the Netherworld or the Neoworld?"

"Both are fine." She brushed a hand across her head. "However, tensions have arisen among the other three kingdoms — the ones that are officially outside of my dominion."

He lowered his eyebrows, and lifted his chin. "What kind of tensions?"

"The worst kind."

The Phantom quivered. "Are you saying that these lands might go to battle against each other?"

"It's already started." She quieted a moment. "A few days ago, they officially began their attacks on one another."

"Why?" he muttered. "What's become of their rulers? What's become of the Silver Queen, the Diamond Queen, and the Emerald Queen?"

"I'd imagine that each of them are living in safety and comfort, well protected from all of the chaos that they're creating." Hadea shook her head. "It's not the rulers who I'm most concerned about, it's the commoners living within those kingdoms — people who are going to suffer if these conflicts continue." Her hands tightened a little around the balcony's railing. "From this point forward, it appears that I have only two options available: I can stand by and watch those kingdoms destroy each other...or I can intervene and establish order among them."

The Phantom watched her with a knowing stare. There was an undeniable sense of resolve in Hadea's voice. "It sounds as though you've already reached a decision."

She folded her arms over her chest. "If I'm going to act, I need to do so now, while this conflict is still young." Hadea closed her eyes. Her hair danced calmly in the breeze. Seconds later, she gazed out into the distance again. "I have to do this."

The Phantom rose. "What exactly do you intend to do?"

"In addition to the two lands that I currently oversee, I have to become ruler of the other three as well." She again fell silent before continuing. "I have to become empress of all five kingdoms. It's the only way for me to bring the fighting to an end."

He hesitated, staring at her back for a few moments. "What if the other rulers resist?"

"They won't be able to. My lands are more powerful than theirs." Hadea fidgeted upon finishing that sentence, then briefly closed her eyes again. "That sounded more tyrannical and oppressive than I intended it to." She turned around, facing him as she spoke. "It's clear that each of those kingdoms are in need of help — and I intend to provide it for them. In order for that to happen, the current rulers will need to cede their power to me. Some of them may not accept that at first. However, once they see the benefits of having me as their leader, I imagine that this will be a peaceful expansion."

The Phantom's previous vigor was gone. His gaze had become lifeless, and skeptical as well. Of all the things they discussed, of all the issues that they faced, _expansion_ was easily his least favorite subject. It bothered him when Hadea took over other kingdoms.

He tried to empathize with her stance on the matter, but simply found that he couldn't right now.

He had to choose his next words very carefully. He didn't want to sound disloyal toward Hadea, but he didn't want to be dishonest with her either. "You seem somewhat...uncertain...that things will go as planned."

Hadea began staring a hole into the Phantom. "I think it's _you_ who sounds uncertain of me and my intentions." She nodded to herself while glancing off. "_Again_."

He turned away as a wave of guilt overcame him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this matter right now." Hadea winced upon saying that. This wasn't the type of subject to be so easily discarded. They were discussing something that would affect millions of people, and she expected compassion and comfort from her one true mate. But instead of being supportive, the Phantom had chosen to be suspicious. After a few quiet moments, Hadea brought her gaze back to his, doing her best to subdue her disappointment. "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

He sighed while running his gaze over her. His voice fell to just above a whisper. "I actually have some thinking to do."

She frowned in curiosity.

"Why don't we talk later?" The Phantom hesitated where he stood, staring her up and down again. Then he turned and exited the palace.

* * *

Jedda stood before a large, glittering window. Lowe was sound asleep in her arms.

She gazed upon a line of statues built near the palace, each bearing the likeness of a royal family member. At the very end of the line were the two newest statues — a smiling couple donned in capes and crowns. Below them, the words "King Krotan and Queen Jedda" were engraved in large, prominent letters.

Jedda looked down at the baby in her arms, smiling as she eyed the newest member of Mongo's royal line. Then she turned, her robe wavering as she crossed the floor and took a seat, making a much-anticipated video call. The young queen buried her feet into the soft carpet, letting it soothe her skin as she watched the screen with a calm stare. It wasn't long before Jedda's giddiness began creeping up on her, and she couldn't help but grin at the anticipation she was feeling.

Hadea appeared on the screen, answering Jedda's call.

"Hey." Jedda smiled. "How was your day?"

The empress glanced downward for a second. "Fine. Just fine." She looked up and ran her gaze over Lowe, watching him with an affectionate stare.

Jedda's grin brightened with excitement. "So. What did you tell him?" She chuckled. "I already know the answer to that, but I just want to hear it directly from you."

"What did I tell who?"

Jedda looked a tad confused. "Father. What did you say when he asked you to..." She gritted her teeth as a wave of tension crept across her face.

Hadea flashed a suspicious frown. "When he asked me to what?"

"Um, you know what? Never mind." Jedda chuckled again. "Oh boy," she mumbled to herself. "Listen, I'm actually going to go put Lowe down. You and I will catch up later, okay?"

Hadea slowly nodded. "All right."

" 'Night, Mother." Jedda ended the call.

As her screen went black, Hadea began gazing up at her ceiling. She cupped her face while sporting a curious expression.


	45. Volume VIII: Balance

**"Balance"**

* * *

The Phantom eased down beside Hadea on her bed.

The empress held quiet while staring down at her lap.

"I'm sorry that I aborted our conversation yesterday." He placed his hand over hers. His insides tingled and his breathing came heavy. Amidst the silence, he began stroking the spot beneath her knuckles, enjoying the smoothness of her pale skin. "Hadea..." he whispered.

She turned to him.

"I have something very important to say to you."

She looked away and lifted her eyebrows. "I'm afraid that the element of surprise is gone. I know what you were going to ask."

He pulled back a little, lifting his chin with a nervous expression.

"Once I figured it out, I was left with a question of my own." She withdrew her hand and interlocked her fingers. "Why would you come here intending to propose, and then change your mind after hearing about my plans?"

The Phantom opened his lips a second, then closed them. He took a deep, quiet breath before continuing. "I haven't changed my mind. As I mentioned, I simply needed some time to _absorb_ what you'd said, and think things through." A slow smile crossed his face. "And I've realized that I still want to marry you."

She merely stared at him for a moment, giving no response.

His grin began to fade. "What's wrong?"

Hadea slowly shook her head. "Just doing some thinking of my own." She let her gaze wander across the room. "For a long time now, I've found that my life has been a struggle to maintain _balance_. While enduring work, I've sought play. While enduring pain, I've sought pleasure. It's the only way for a leader to live.

"At times, my need for balance has drawn me toward you, toward Jedda, and toward various others who I call friends. My loved ones help to keep me going." Hadea looked toward her window. "Now that I'm about to take on a whole new responsibility, I need balance more than ever." She turned back to the Phantom. "Marrying you only seems natural at this stage."

He grinned again while stroking her hands.

Hadea didn't return his smile. Instead, she looked off and lowered her voice a little. "I _want_ to marry you, but only if you're ready to accept me for what I am." She eyed him with a firm stare. "And what I am is a ruler."

A hint of tension appeared on the Phantom's face.

"I've been a ruler since I was a child. I didn't have much choice then, but I _do_ have a choice now...and my choice is to continue the life that I've always led." Hadea sat up a little, looking him closely in the eyes. "As I've stated before, there are certain realities that are a part of that life. One of those is the act of expansion. As a ruler, there are times when I will extend my reign beyond my borders, and take control of other lands." She shrugged and shook her head. "I thought you understood that I no longer do that as an act of conquest. I only do it when necessary."

"I do understand that, Hadea," he said softly. "Why do you think I came back and went through with the proposal?"

Her expression softened a tad.

"I'll probably always be unsettled by acts of expansion, because I've spent a long time defending against them." He had to pause a few seconds. "But I _do_ accept you for who you are, and I know that I can _trust_ you to make the proper decisions."

After a moment, Hadea took a deep, silent breath. A part of her enjoyed hearing what the Phantom had said, while another part of her hoped to never have this conversation again.

The Phantom rose from the bed and dropped to one knee before her. "So," he said, offering another smile. "Perhaps it's time that we formally brought this proposal to an end."

Hadea simply held quiet. In time, a slow wave of curiosity crept into her eyes. "Why do you wish to marry me?"

"Pardon?"

"A long time ago, you knelt before me and _received_ a proposal — which you turned down. Now you kneel there and offer one." She placed her hands in her lap. "I wish to know what has changed."

"It's very simple." He rested his palms atop her knees. "I love you."

Hadea's face froze in awe. Everything around her appeared to fade. For one brief moment, there was no room, no palace, no Netherworld, and no Neoworld. There was only the man kneeling before her — the man who'd finally admitted that he loved her. She licked her lips, then cleared her throat. "Why?" she said, trying to regain as much of her composure as she could.

The Phantom looked a little confused.

"You don't simply love another person without reason." The empress steadied her quivering shoulders, then lifted her gaze toward a distant wall. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know _why_ you love me."

He glanced downward, adjusting his position a bit on the floor. "You're right. You don't simply love someone without reason. Actually, you love different people for very specific reasons." He nodded. "For example, a _friend_ is someone who you admire and care for — but a _lover_ is someone who makes you happy." He lifted his warm gaze back up to her. "I find that I admire you, that I care for you, and that you make me happy as well. You're my friend...and you're my lover." He brought his hands to hers again. "And I want it to be that way always."

Hadea felt as though she was going to melt.

In time, her silence began to perplex him again. "Do you doubt the sincerity of what I'm saying?"

"No. I believe that I make you happy...because you make me happy as well," she said. "I don't question your sincerity...but I do question your timing." She began to frown a little. "Why do you wish to marry me _now_? Are you planning to retire from the Defenders?" Her voice dropped to a mumble. "Was this proposal simply an afterthought?"

"No." He shook his head. "Not at all."

Hadea shyly eyed the floor. "I won't be second choice."

"You aren't." He stroked her hands. "From now on, I'm going to do all that I can to put you first."

Hadea quivered again while looking up at him.

"I don't intend to resign from the Defenders...but if we're wed, I do intend to take a one-year leave from the team."

She glanced away and spoke quietly. "For me?"

He stared into her eyes. "For you."

She could feel the tears arriving now, and did her best to hold them back.

"I'll return to work afterward, but I'll come home everyday, just as I would if we were living on the surface." A nearby portal would make traveling convenient.

Hadea frowned again. "We both know that it isn't simply a matter of marrying and living happily ever after. I'm a relative of the Empress. You're the current Phantom. We're each bound to dynasties that we wish to honor. We're somewhat different from Jedda and Krotan." Hadea squinted. "And we're somewhat different from each other as well.

"I aim to help people from the throne. You aim to help people from the field. In short, we have similar goals, but we strive to accomplish them in dissimilar ways."

He nodded. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can continue for a longer time in _my_ position than you can in yours. What will happen when you're no longer able to fight as you do now?"

"There will always be a Phantom — even if that Phantom is someone other than a Walker." He looked away with a blush. "When he was a boy, Kshin used to say that he was going to take my place when I stepped down. I never thought that he'd still be clinging to that dream now."

Hadea smiled.

"That moment may actually come someday...but it isn't going to arrive for a while. I intend to continue my duties as Phantom for as long as I'm able. And I intend to continue my personal duties to you for even longer."

Hadea beamed while absorbing all that she'd been told. It was clear that he'd spent a lot of time thinking this through. As she looked into his eyes, the truth became evident. He really did want to marry her. "A part of me wishes that we could just leave our respective dynasties behind, and embrace a life of simplicity and peace."

He eyed her quietly.

"I know that we can't. Not yet anyway. But we _can_ find happiness amongst our journeys. We can find balance, we can find stability."

He nodded his agreement. "I believe that we _should_ provide each other with stability, and that stability should be the result of love."

After a few seconds, she looked off and let herself giggle.

"What's funny?"

"Most parents give their child advice on marriage. For us, it's going to be the other way around."

His eyes brightened. "Does that mean that I finally have your answer?"

She turned back to him with a playful grin. "I believe that you're supposed to ask a question first."

The Phantom steadied himself on his knee and held her hands gently. One of the warmest smiles he'd ever produced appeared as he spoke. "Will you marry me, Hadea?"

She looked steadily into his eyes, then slowly nodded. "Yes."


	46. Volume VIII: Resignation

**"Resignation"**

* * *

Empress Hadea took a seat on her throne, awaiting the arrival of her latest visitor. The large doors were pushed open, and two guards from the Netherworld stepped forth. Just behind the men, Hadea could see a cloaked figure approaching in the shady doorway.

Rachel emerged from the darkness with a bold smile. She was dressed in her usual combat attire, sporting a mini ponytail above a long brown cape. "Greetings, empress."

Hadea leaned her head against the back of her hand, eyeing the younger woman with a charmed smirk. "How often must I tell you? When you're serving as queen, you must _dress_ like a queen."

Rachel grinned. She didn't know why, but she'd begun to detect more amusement than annoyance from Hadea lately.

"Is there something that you need help with?" asked the empress.

"No," Rachel muttered.

Hadea chuckled under her breath. "I never expected that you'd stop by just to say hello."

"Actually, I'm here to say goodbye." Rachel stood a short distance in front of the throne. "I've heard the good news. You recently accepted a proposal from the Phantom. He's about to begin a one-year leave from the Defenders." She paused, then nodded at Hadea. "I'm going to be filling in for him while he's away from the team."

Hadea winced in confusion. "That would require a fair deal of your time. How do you intend to fulfill your duties as queen?"

"I- -" Rachel was interrupted by a soft buzzing sound. "Just a second..." She pulled a small device from her cape, eyeing a pink screen with white text. A stream of newly received messages scrolled upward:

'Offer from K. Turner and B. Turner: Seeking mercenary to retrieve artifact. Contact us for details.'

'Memo from agency: Operation Storm Front scheduled for Thursday morning.'

'Message from unknown: Miss Walker, this is Director Ruiz at the CPA. We're wondering if you'd be interested in...'

Rachel put the device away, then looked up at Hadea again. "Listen...I've spent the past day trying to figure out how I can juggle being a sergeant at my agency, a mercenary for hire, Queen of the Netherworld, and an active Defender." She shook her head with a somber smile. "And I've reached the conclusion that I _can't_ juggle everything. Not this time."

The empress spoke softly. "What do you plan to do?"

"I need to resign from one of my positions." A flash of regret appeared in her expression. "So I'm choosing the one that I feel I'm least good at. I'm stepping down as queen."

Hadea's jaw dropped a little.

"Come on. Don't look so surprised. We both know that I was never an ideal fit for the job."

Hadea looked the younger woman over for a moment. She'd known that accepting the Phantom's proposal would lead to repercussions — most life-changing decisions did — but she'd never expected this to be one of them.

Rachel let her shy eyes wander off.

The empress rose and slowly walked to a window, casting her stare toward the pale horizon. "You once said that the two of us don't have much in common...but perhaps we have more in common than you think. We both know what it's like to grow up without a mother present." She turned to Rachel. "Can you actually bear the thought of putting your son through that as well?"

Rachel frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't have any intentions of doing that to Daniel."

"I wasn't suggesting that you _intend_ to. But if you continue on your current path, it could still end up happening."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you live a life of adventure — which means that you live a life of danger."

Rachel was on the verge of responding when another buzz came from within her cape. She glanced back and forth between her torso and the empress. A blush began spreading over her face.

Hadea studied Rachel for a couple of seconds, then turned back toward the window. "It seems to me that there are two possible endings to your story, Rachel. In one of them, something happens to you during a mission, you wind up dead, and Daniel grows up without his mother." Hadea lifted a palm to the glass. "In the other, you avoid being killed, you continue raising your son, and you carry on in your efforts to do good where you can." She turned back toward her guest. "We both want the latter to come to fruition, and there's a simple way to increase the likelihood of that: Become queen full time. Drop everything else. That would be better for Daniel, and it would be safer for you."

"It's not that simple. Like I said, the Defenders will probably need some help in the Phantom's absence."

"They can find someone else to take his place there."

"You can find someone new to take _my_ place here."

"I don't want someone new. I want you." Hadea fidgeted upon realizing she'd let that slip.

Rachel flinched. "What do you mean by..." Her device sounded off again, providing Hadea with a welcome distraction. Rachel ran her eyes across the screen:

'You have new messages from Flash Gordon, Jedda Walker, and Jade Walker.'

After tucking the device away, she looked Hadea over with a befuddled stare. "You want _me_ to stay here. Why?"

Hadea sighed. She lifted a hand to her temple and stroked her face, then found herself turning away. "Has Jedda ever told you about the day that she became my daughter?"

"You brought her down here and saved her life, right?"

Hadea's voice shifted into a somber tone. "I was supposed to raise her from that day onward." Her gaze lowered to the floor. "One of my biggest regrets is that Jedda and I never really got the chance to live together. I had so many plans for the two of us. I wanted to watch her change people's lives while making the Netherworld her home. I longed to show her off when we traveled to other lands. I dreamed of seeing her grow as my princess, and ascend as my queen." After a brief moment of silence, she cast her gaze over at Rachel again.

Rachel's words came slowly and softly. "You've begun to see me as a sort of replacement for the girl in that fantasy."

"Perhaps at first, but not anymore. When I look at you, I don't see Jedda, I see Rachel." She nodded a little. "The two of you do have certain things in common. You're both hard workers, and you're both rather playful..." Hadea paused, shaking her head with a grin. "But you, Rachel, have certain charms that are all your own — certain qualities that I found irksome at first, but find endearing now."

Rachel dug her hands into her pockets and threw a confused glance at the ceiling. "Why do people find me amusing? Most of the time, I'm simply trying to do a job."

"And I want you to _keep_ doing one here." Hadea found herself smiling again. "I enjoy watching you succeed and stumble while addressing your court. I like having you at my side as we travel about on our affairs. I love seeing how much you're learning and growing."

Rachel felt a sudden warmth within. Hadea's statement had affected her in a very unexpected way. "I..." She let her gaze wander from side to side, then slowly looked back at the empress. "I appreciate that," she mumbled. Rachel took a deep breath while holding her eyes on Hadea. "That's exactly the sort of thing that I always wanted to hear from someone while I was growing up."

A hint of surprise appeared on Hadea's face.

"I'm glad that my time here was beneficial to all of the people who we're trying to help." Rachel's voice lowered into a sweeter tone. "And I'm glad that it was beneficial to the two of us as well."

Hadea licked her lips, blushing a little.

Rachel stepped forth slowly, then wrapped an arm around Hadea and pulled her close. "See you around, Hadea."

The empress shook a little in the younger woman's embrace.

Moments later, Rachel departed.

* * *

Lights began fading all across the prison.

A blue-skinned guard ran into the warden's office, coming to a halt before his like-colored superior.

"What's happening?" asked the warden.

"Sir!" He slammed his arms against his sides. "It appears that someone's tampered with our power."

"Who?"

"We're still trying to find out. The backup generator should be kicking in momentarily."

A surveillance screen flickered on, giving both men a view of the dim gray halls. It appeared that only a portion of power had been restored throughout the prison.

Someone in a dark red cloak could be seen on the monitor, someone who was wandering freely throughout a distant cell block.

"Who's that on the screen?"

The guard flinched. "It appears to be an intruder."

"Wait. Has that person broken into section 12?"

"Yes, sir."

"_Ming's_ section?"

A fast laser flew through the darkness, blasting into one of the prison's guards. As the man collapsed, his attacker approached Ming's cell and blew the door open.

Ming rose, eyeing the cloaked figure with a tense stare. As the intruder pulled back her hood, Ming saw a face that he could never forget. His eyebrows lowered amidst a confused frown. "Zyna?"

"We've little time," said the former Queen of Mongo, motioning for her husband to follow her lead.

Soon after exiting the prison, the pair arrived at the space cruiser that Zyna had traveled in.

Ming clamped a hand around her shoulder and turned her around. "Wait. Tell me what it is that you're planning."

Zyna swung her nervous gaze back and forth. "I've tried to let go, and I've found that I can't." She steadied her eyes on Ming. "I want the royal palace of Mongo back, even if I have to share it with you. It's time for our planet's true rulers to retake their thrones."

Ming scowled a bit. "How do you expect us to do that?"

"I've met with a small squad on planet Calina."

He looked suspicious.

"I've further information within the ship," she insisted. "They've agreed to lend their assistance if you're at our side."

"One squad isn't nearly enough to take on Mongo's army."

"We intend to wear our opponents down, one battle at a time. We'll grow our army as our successes mount. Under _your_ leadership, I know that we can succeed."

Ming let his eyes drift to the dark sky. He couldn't help but find the prospect tempting.

"However..." said Zyna, flashing a stern expression. "You'll _not_ harm our son, our daughter-in-law, or our grandchildren."

He paused a few seconds, then shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it." He shrugged. "Actually, I _would_, but not right now. I think I have a much better idea."

She glared. "What's that?"

Ming snatched Zyna's weapon and a fired a shot straight through her chest.

Zyna gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

He threw a casual glance behind her as he spoke. "I appreciate the help, Zyna, but I'll take over from here."

She began to wheeze as her vision went blurry. Her hands dragged lazily down Ming's chest before she collapsed.

"I'm not going to Mongo," he said. "I'm going to Earth."


	47. Volume VIII: Heroes

**"Heroes"**

* * *

A 10-year-old Rachel sat in a plain white office, waiting for her newest foster parents to appear.

Her lone companion was a red-haired secretary, who was pulling up a profile on her computer:

'Walker, Rachel Isabelle'

After reading several paragraphs of information, the woman glanced up from her screen and studied the girl across the room.

Rachel was fiddling with a few chess pieces, eyeing each of them with a bored stare.

The secretary cleared her throat and spoke in a calm, sunny tone. "Have you thought about what you're going to be when you grow up?"

Rachel turned to her in surprise.

"A lot of little girls want to become queens. A lot of little boys want to become knights. What is it that you're going to be?"

Rachel looked down at the chess board, brushing back a lock of her hair. "Maybe I can become _both_ someday."

"Both?"

She nodded. "I want to be a hero — just like my birth parents." Rachel eyed the piece in her hand, then let it drop. "But who says that a hero can only do one job?"

* * *

—_The Present_

Flash took his seat at a circular table. Rick and LJ were sitting at his left, while Lothar, Mandrake, and Kshin were on his right. "Okay," said Flash. "Now that we're all here..." He paused upon noticing that someone was missing.

A distant door began swinging open, followed by the sound of rapid footsteps.

Rachel swooped in, took a seat, and quickly folded her arms on the table. She leaned forward, giving Flash a quick wink.

Flash cleared his throat. "All right, then..._now_ that we're all here..."

A radar screen lit up in the center of the table.

"I'm going to get right to the point, because I'm afraid we don't have much time. A squad of unidentified spacecrafts are heading this way. Because we're closest to the situation, the government has tasked us with investigating this matter." Flash turned to his left. "LJ will remain here and try to contact those ships as they enter the area. The rest of us will take to the sky in fighter jets."

Mandrake and Lothar turned to each other, then looked back toward Flash.

"I'm hoping that there won't be any conflict, but we need to be ready just in case."

Rachel found herself taking a deep breath.

"Everybody understand?" Flash placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Typical UFO procedure."

Rick nodded. "Understood."

"Let's go then."

Chairs scooted, and everyone rose.

As the Defenders began clearing the room, Flash caught up with the newest member. "Rachel?" He brushed a hand over the back of his head. "Listen. I know that you haven't completed training in our current jets. You can sit this one out if you want."

"What? Oh." She shook her head a little. "No, no. I'm okay. I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "This is why I'm here."

He looked her over for a moment. "All right then. I mean, I'm hoping that nothing serious happens out there, but..." Upon realizing that he could be making her nervous, he simply smiled while letting his words trail off. "See you in the hangar." Flash made his exit.

Rachel pulled her lips to one side of her face, eyeing the wall with a blank stare. Then she exhaled softly, and headed off to join the others.

* * *

The Defenders' jets bobbed above a huge body of water. Thick clouds dragged across a dim blue sky.

Back at the base, LJ watched as a series of dots sped across his screen, each representing one of the many crafts in the air. In addition, he was able to monitor each of his teammates' vehicles directly. "I see them now," he announced.

"How many?" asked Flash.

"Looks like there are about 12 of them."

"And seven of us." Flash paused, staring out into the sky. "Go ahead and open communication."

LJ spent the next several minutes trying to reach the alien fleet. Amidst this period, each of the Defenders held still and silent within their cockpits. Rachel licked her lips while studying her controls. Lothar closed his eyes while awaiting a development. Rick eyed the skies with a hardened stare.

LJ's voice arrived again. "Guys?"

Lothar opened his eyes and spoke up. "Go ahead."

"Can't seem to get through. They're not answering. I..." He flinched upon glancing back at the screen. "It looks like they've gotten really close."

"I've got a visual," said Flash. "What about you guys? If you can see them, confirm now please."

Multiple voices answered simultaneously.

"Got 'em."

"See them."

"Yeah," said Kshin.

Flash glanced toward the jet on his right. "Rick?"

"I'm looking straight at them," he said in a focused tone.

A slew of purple vehicles had emerged from the clouds. Each was small and rectangular, with a crescent-shaped front. The ships spread out in a straight line, pausing right across from the Defenders.

Rachel lowered her eyebrows while sporting a confused stare.

Mandrake glanced curiously from one craft to the next.

One of the alien pilots drifted forward. "The Defenders of the Earth. It has to be," said Ming. "And right on cue."

Ming's allies moved to his side. The Calinans were bald, silver men with muscular builds. Each wore a black uniform topped by thick shoulder pads.

"Are these the people you want dead?" asked one of the aliens.

"Yes. All of them," said Ming. "It's quite simple. I'm going to eliminate them _first_, then execute my plans afterward. I've gone about things incorrectly in the past."

The commanding pilot addressed his men. "Your targets are straight ahead. Kill them all."

The purple crafts began charging across the sky.

Flash drew back a bit in his cockpit, then steadied his hands on the controls. "Defend yourselves."

* * *

While walking throughout her home, Jade Walker felt a sudden sense of tension sweep over her.

She glanced at a nearby mantle and spotted two pictures of Rachel — one of her as a newborn, and one of her as an adult. Jade paused where she stood, watching the photos for a moment.

* * *

One of the purple ships exploded in the sky.

For the past 15 minutes, a slew of lasers had been flying back and forth. Shots were avoided and chases ensued. Smoke filled the air and wreckage floated across the water.

An alien craft was rushing Rachel from behind. Another one was nearing her from out in front.

Rachel calmed herself and took a slow, deep breath. As a barrage of shots began flying her way, she swung her vehicle upward, narrowly avoiding the attacks. The enemy ships hit each other, and both fizzled while spinning toward the water.

Rick fired on the last craft in sight, destroying it with a well-placed attack. Moments afterward, he addressed his father. "Dad, do you read me?"

"Copy," said Flash.

"I think that's it. Looks like we got all of them."

A sense of calm began spreading among the Defenders.

Mandrake directed a message to Lothar. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, old friend. You?"

LJ's voice arrived in everyone's cockpits. "- -read me?"

"LJ?" said Flash. "You're breaking up. I'm getting static."

"Flash?"

"LJ, go ahead."

"I said stay alert. There's one last enemy craft out there somewhere."

Flash tensed, then began looking around. "Rick, did you get that?"

"I heard him." He scanned the area. "Hard to see at this height with all these clouds out here."

"Everyone keep your guard up," said Flash. "This battle isn't over. We've got one more... Oh, no." A distant sight caught Flash's eyes, and it wasn't long before the other men present noticed it as well.

Far across the sky, a purple craft was sneaking up on a lone Defender — who happened to be the newest member of the team.

"Who is that?" called Rick.

Kshin's eyes shook with tension. "It's Rachel," he said.

Each of the male Defenders began speeding forth.

"Rachel!" called Flash. "Do you read me?"

Rachel winced amidst a crackle of static. "You're breaking up."

"Rachel! Get out of there!"

Ming's vehicle hovered behind Rachel's. He eyed her jet with a hateful stare. He didn't know who was in the craft before him, and he didn't care. All he wanted right now was to finally take a Defender down. His crosshair began locking onto her.

Back at the base, LJ was yelling through his microphone now. "Rachel! Do you read?"

A rapid beeping arrived within Rachel's vehicle. She glanced down and saw the word _LOCK_ flashing across a small screen.

Rachel's lips parted. A chill swept through her body.

And then, much to her surprise, her mind began replaying a conversation from a long time ago...

"_So you want to be a hero, do you?" The secretary paused, then lifted an eyebrow. "This is a pretty dangerous world for heroes."_

_Rachel looked down at the table. "I know it is...but it would be an even more dangerous world if there weren't any."_

Rachel's jet exploded.

LJ shook while watching the screen. His eyes had widened in stunned horror. "Rachel..."

Flash and the others trembled in their cockpits. Their stares were locked on the distant blast.

Jedda fidgeted beneath the covers, rising with a jolt as she glanced around her bedroom.

Krotan sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't know."

Down on Earth, the fire in the air started to fade, and smoke began to linger where the plane had been.

Ming's jet sped off into the distance, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

Flash's jaw trembled as he attempted to speak. "LJ?"

A wave of static arrived.

"LJ? Can you hear me?"

No response came.

Rick lifted both hands over the sides of his head, staring into the air with awestruck eyes.

* * *

A search had been conducted amidst the wreckage in the water. Only the bodies of the aliens had been recovered.

Once Flash and the others had finally returned home, LJ spun around and shot up from his chair. "Everyone listen," he said, lifting his hands.

The group came to a halt.

"I've reviewed her plane's readings. According to the computer, she ejected just before we lost her signal."

The guys began turning to each other with hopeful glances.

After a few seconds, Kshin managed to speak up. "Then she's alive?"

* * *

Waves crashed along a wide shore. A large parachute was sprawled out on the sand.

Before long, a powerful gust came and blew the parachute away, revealing an unconscious woman in a long brown cape.

Her descent had been concealed by the thick clouds above. Only one person had actually seen her land. Unfortunately for Rachel, that same person was approaching her right this moment.

"Well, well," said Ming, stepping across the sand.

Rachel lay still and silent while sprawled on her stomach. A distant memory arrived in her dreams...

_The little girl looked up at the secretary. "I know that this can be a pretty dangerous world for heroes." She leaned her head forth with a bold smile. "But believe me, I'm going to help make it an even more dangerous world for villains." _


	48. Volume VIII: Nemesis

**"Nemesis"**

* * *

A white-haired anchorman shuffled his papers, facing the TV audience with a nervous stare. "Continuing with our coverage of the news breaking around the world... The government has confirmed the return of extraterrestrial criminal Ming. Intelligence agents believe that Ming is holding the woman on your screen, Rachel Walker, in an unknown location.

"In addition to working with the Defenders of the Earth, Ms. Walker is believed to work for other agencies within the government — the identities of which have not been revealed." He glanced off suddenly, lifting a hand to his ear. "I've just been informed that we're receiving a message from Ming himself, which is being sent to us from an undisclosed area." He paused again upon receiving more information. "Ming has demanded that this message be aired live. In the interests of Ms. Walker's safety, this network will comply."

One minute later, Ming appeared on-screen. He stood near the center of a wide gray room, surrounded by what looked like high-tech equipment. "I'll keep this short and sweet, as you humans like to say." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

Rachel was sitting in a chair with her hands bound behind her back, wriggling as she tried to free herself.

"I know that this woman is valuable to a lot of people — the Defenders, Hadea, and all of you mighty government officials out there." Ming's expression grew smug. "We're going to find out which of you wants her most. The highest bidder will get her back alive. I'll open direct contact shortly. Afterward, I'll provide instructions on the payment I require, and details on how to transfer it."

Ming's transmission was replaced with a pitch black screen.

* * *

The Defenders were a tad surprised by the identity of their latest visitor.

"Krotan..." said Rick.

The King of Mongo was flanked by a slew of guards. "I came as soon as I heard about my father's return. Is it true that he's holding Rachel?"

"It is." Flash nodded. "Where's Jedda?"

"She's on a diplomatic visit to planet Korden. Members of my court are attempting to contact her and inform her of the current matter." He glanced around. "In the meantime, I'll help in any way that I can. What's your situation?"

Mandrake was sitting at a table with his fingers interlocked. "Right now, we're attempting to trace the signal behind a recent transmission."

"Actually," said LJ, "we've just succeeded in doing that. It appears that Ming is at a base not _too_ far from here. It's been pretty well-hidden up till now."

Kshin casually stretched his arms. "And back to battle we go."

The Defenders all rose.

"Wait a second, guys," said Flash. "I know it's been a while, but it _is_ Ming we're dealing with, so this could be a trap. Instead of all of us rushing in at once, we're going to leave in small teams, one after the other. The first team will consist of Rick, myself- -"

"And me," said Krotan.

Everyone flinched in surprise.

Krotan began pulling off his cape, which was dutifully secured by one of his guards. "I will fly and fight alongside you."

Rick and Flash briefly eyed each other.

"Fine," said Flash. "Follow us." He paused to glance back and forth between the two young men.

* * *

"You're not going to get what you're after," said Rachel. She fidgeted while struggling against her bonds.

Ming gave no response as he walked about.

"I don't have enough value to the Defenders or Hadea. And my agencies won't pay you off, because they won't risk exposing themselves."

He simply continued moving throughout the room.

"You know as well as I do that someone's tracking your signal. They're going to come here, and they're going to kill you. Your best option is to simply give up now."

He scoffed, glancing at her for a second. "This will end exactly as I want it to. Once they see- -"

"You know what, man? I've been hearing about you since I was a little girl. Time and again, I got word of your latest attempt to take over the Earth...or whatever your wicked little plan of the week was." Rachel shook her head. "I always figured that by the time I got in this game, someone would've taken you out of it." She sat up straight. "Guess I'm just going to have to do that myself."

Ming glared.

"What? Is this the part where you walk over here and give me a quick backhand to shut me up?"

"Actually, I don't intend to _hurt_ you. But I do intend to kill you."

Rachel held up a brave face.

"I've learned some interesting things since escaping from prison." He folded his arms over his chest. "You've been a very busy girl, haven't you, Rachel? Traveling around the world, destroying my bases. According to my computer, this is the only one that's still active."

"Well enjoy it while you can." She shrugged while glancing around. "Because once I'm free I'm going to destroy this one too."

Ming chuckled, shaking his head. "You've caused me setbacks that will linger for years. So, you see, I've been _very_ much looking forward to this day. I obviously need to keep you alive until the ransom is paid, but your value expires after that."

Rachel began looking him up and down, carefully studying the various parts of his body. "I know of so many ways to hurt you, Ming. And, yes, you can rest assured that I'm imagining all of them right now."

He scowled at her again.

Unbeknownst to both Rachel and Ming, someone was listening in on their conversation.

"You might as well retire from the super-villain business," said Rachel. "As long as me and Jedda are around, you're never going to conquer my planet or hers."

He stopped and squirmed upon hearing that. Whenever someone referred to Jedda and Krotan as Mongo's rulers, a wave of hatred crossed Ming's face. He cringed at the thought of _Jedda Walker_ sitting upon the throne. And it irked him that a statue of Jedda had been added alongside those of other rulers, as though people viewed her as a part of Mongo's royal legacy.

An angered Ming began stepping toward his captive. "Changed my mind. I think I _will_ hurt you after all."

A stumble arrived within the shadows of the base.

Ming swung around, whipping out a hand blaster. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Jade Walker stepped forth, wielding a blaster of her own.

Rachel leaned back and kicked the weapon out of Ming's hand, sending it flying across the room.

Jade began firing a number of shots.

Ming ducked and ran for cover.

Moments afterward, Jade reached Rachel and began untying her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I learned about this place while Ming and I were working together. I- -"

"Mom! Look out!"

A shot flew across the room and hit Jade in the shoulder. Jade gasped, collapsing where she stood.

Rachel freed herself from the loosened ropes, then leaned down and secured her mother's weapon.

Ming again took cover as shot after shot began coming his way. In only a few seconds, he began to notice a particular sound coming from outside. Ming's eyes filled with tension. There was no mistaking it: A group of jets had arrived.

He fled from the room and rushed to the nearby hangar. Minutes later, his purple spacecraft took to the sky, flying over another great body of water.

Flash, Rick, and Krotan spotted him from their cockpits.

"Follow that ship," said Flash, who was slightly behind the others.

Ming tore through the air with panicked and hateful eyes. Within seconds, Rick was flying straight after him. Krotan followed moments later, and Flash zoomed by moments after that.

Rick began aiming at Ming's ship. After a few seconds, he got confirmation that his targets were locked on. A memory of Dale flashed through his mind. "Been waiting a long time for this, buddy." He steadied his hands over the triggers.

Suddenly, a barrage of lasers began flying backward from Ming's vehicle. One of the shots tore through Rick's left wing.

Rick tensed as his jet began flying out of control. It made a series of spins before landing in the water.

"Rick. Are you all right?" called Krotan through a communicator.

"I'm...fine." He groaned. "Get him."

Flash spoke up. "Stay calm, Rick. I'm calling for help."

Ming's ship whizzed ahead, and Krotan's jet zoomed right after it.

It wasn't long before Krotan had locked on to his father's vehicle. Thoughts of his painful childhood began coming to him suddenly. He took a deep breath, then quietly exhaled. "Goodbye, father."

Another wave of lasers flew from Ming's craft.

Krotan jerked backward as a small explosion wracked his jet. The plane fell amidst a trail of smoke, and Krotan joined Rick down in the water.

"Krotan," called Flash. "Can you hear me?"

"Copy," he wearily replied.

Flash swung his stern gaze back up to the sky. Ming was flying far out in front of him.

Another stream of lasers flew from Ming's craft.

Flash easily dodged them all.

"I'd know that maneuvering anywhere," said Ming, realizing who was following him. Upon squeezing his trigger and getting no response, Ming realized that he was out of shots. Swearing under his breath, he turned his vehicle straight around.

Flash's eyebrows lowered as Ming's craft charged directly at him.

Seconds before their vehicles could hit, both ejected from their cockpits and flew into the sky. The planes collided in a huge explosion. Flames roared to life beneath the eternal enemies.

As their parachutes opened, both of them whipped out hand blasters. Flash fired a shot, and Ming did the same. The lasers missed their intended targets, instead hitting the straps of both men's parachutes.

Flash and Ming grabbed each other amidst their descent, twirling through the air, falling through the smoke, and finally landing with a powerful splash.

An unseen struggle raged beneath the water. Blood began floating to the surface.

Ming emerged with a gasp, and crawled to the coast. After pulling himself onto the sand, he took a moment to look toward the water.

Everything remained still and silent.

Ming fell onto his back and spread his arms, feeling an incredible sense of relief.

Flash shot up above the surface, holding a hand blaster on his foe.

Ming closed his eyes and shook his head, letting loose with a wail of frustration.

"Ming the Merciless," said Flash Gordon, "it's my pleasure to inform you that you are under arrest. Again."


	49. Volume VIII: Reunion

**"Reunion"**

* * *

In the wake of Ming's latest rampage, two of his victims had been left hospitalized. While Zyna received treatment on Mongo, Jade was admitted into an infirmary on Earth.

The Phantom opened the door to Jade's room, pausing as he watched her from the entrance.

Jade turned her head, looking him over for a moment. Then she let her gaze drift away again.

He walked in and took a seat, sitting a short distance from her bed. "What you did was very admirable."

Jade nodded. "But your admiration for me can never surpass your hatred."

"I don't hate you, Jade...but I don't recognize you either. You've been a stranger to me for a long time now. You're simply not the woman who I once knew."

"You still don't get it, do you? The woman who you 'once knew' is the same one before you today. I'm a woman who seizes opportunities when they come along." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "When you proposed, I said that in order for our marriage to succeed, you'd have to accept me for what I was. Our relationship failed because you couldn't do that."

The Phantom shied away from her gaze suddenly. "Hadea told me the same thing when I proposed to her."

She flinched in surprise. "Sounds like the two of you have had issues as well. If you ultimately couldn't accept _me_, what makes you think that your marriage to her will be any different?"

"The fact that you and Hadea are not the same."

Jade quietly looked elsewhere.

"For what it's worth, though, I've loved you both for the same reasons at times. She makes me happy, and you once made me happy as well."

Jade's gaze softened as she turned back to him. After a bit of silence, she spoke up while brushing a hand through her hair. "I want you to ask Rachel to leave your team. I'm not losing a daughter just so you and Hadea can live happily ever after. Find someone else to take your place for a year."

The Phantom winced. His stomach tightened. "I've already asked. She says that she wants some time to reach a decision." His gaze grew warm and sympathetic. "I'll ask her to think about you while she makes it."

Her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Thank you."

He rose, looking her over for a while. "Goodbye, Jade," he quietly said. The Phantom turned and left the room.

A few minutes later, Jedda entered, and Rachel followed her.

Jade's face lit up in surprise.

"Listen..." Jedda hesitated. "I just want to say that by rescuing Rachel, you weren't merely saving your daughter, you were saving my sister." Her voice softened. "Thank you."

Jade's face shook as she fixed her stare on Jedda.

Rachel eyed them both with a somewhat somber expression.

"Jedda," said Jade. "I know that I've made some mistakes, but..."

Jedda looked down and sighed while stroking her temple. "You can't simply mend things by saying you're sorry. Not after what you almost did to my kingdom. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm an adult. And right now I have responsibilities to a lot of people. By helping Ming, you endangered those people."

Jade let her gaze drift to the covers. After about a minute of hesitation, she quietly spoke up. "Do you think that you might eventually give me another chance?"

Jedda stared her over for a little while. "I don't know." After a few more quiet moments, she walked to the bed and held Jade's shoulder. "Goodbye, Mom."

Jade looked up at her with a touched expression.

Rachel approached as well, holding Jade's hand.

Jade stroked her younger daughter's fingers.

Afterward, the sisters turned and left the room, giving each other comforting pats as they walked.

While observing the affection, Jade found herself smiling. Perhaps they hadn't always had her, but she was glad that they now had each other.


	50. Epilogue VIII

A crowd of thousands had gathered outside of Hadea's Golden Palace. Numerous commoners had journeyed from across the five kingdoms, and several nobles were grouped together as well. All eyes were focused on a royal stage, where a radiant empress sat alongside her groom.

The Phantom was donned in a white tuxedo. His famed mask was nowhere to be found.

Hadea was wrapped in a sparkling dress. A thin veil hung in front of her face.

Down below, a row of special guests were sitting just before the platform. Each of them were dressed in elegant formal wear as well.

As a quiet tune reached its end, a pale minister in a silver doublet stepped onto the stage. "Before we proceed with the ceremony, several people would like to say a few words." He motioned for the first guest to approach.

Flash jogged up the steps and walked to a golden altar. He straightened his suit jacket as he looked over toward the Phantom. "I was all set to give this fancy, philosophical speech about how life is a journey, and we're all searching for 'the one.' Instead, I'll just say that you've found her, and I wish the two of you all the best."

The Phantom nodded with a smile, and Hadea did the same.

Moments after Flash had taken his seat, Lothar stood before the altar and addressed the empress. "You're a very dedicated ruler, Hadea. You've brought happiness to several people, and you deserve happiness of your own." He eyed them both. "I'm glad that the two of you have found it together."

As Lothar stepped down, Mandrake approached the altar and smiled at the Phantom. "You once doubted that you'd ever see a day like this one. Needless to say, I'm glad that you were wrong. Congratulations, friends."

Rick reached the altar next, and looked toward Hadea. "You've given me a good deal of advice over the past year or so. I've followed it on some occasions, and taken a different path on others. The bottom line, however, is that you cared enough to offer it, and I'm grateful for that." He took a few seconds to look her over. "I once thought that I could never respect anyone the way that I respected my mom...but there are times when I seem to have a similar respect for you."

Hadea's gaze softened as she absorbed his words. Unlike on certain previous occasions, she had no problem letting Rick know that his affection was mutual.

Rick turned toward the Phantom. "She's a keeper, big guy."

The Phantom grinned.

LJ approached next, and eyed the Phantom as well. "You're one of the most inspiring people I've ever met. What you've taught me today is that with enough time and work, two people who love each other can make their relationship succeed. Congratulations to you both."

The Phantom mouthed a _thank-you_ as LJ stepped down.

Kshin took the stage and glanced around a bit. Then he chuckled while spreading his arms for a second. "I once vowed that I would never attend a wedding for as long as I lived. When I was younger, getting married seemed like such an icky thing to do."

A few giggles came from the seats below.

Kshin eyed Hadea and the Phantom warmly. "But I have to say that I'm very proud to be here today, because there's certainly nothing 'icky' about what I'm seeing right now." He nodded, then retook his seat.

Krotan stepped up to the altar next, casting a smile toward the future spouses. "I hope that you'll bring each other as much happiness as your daughter has brought me." He exchanged a warm grin with his wife, then turned back to the Phantom and his bride. "I wish you nothing but the best."

Once the last of the men had stepped down, all eyes turned toward a former Queen of the Netherword.

Rachel eased her way up the steps, adjusting the long white cape that symbolized her status. She flattened her hands atop the altar, then faced the audience with a grin. "I just want to say that there aren't many people who've moved me or touched me like these two have. The groom inspired me as a soldier, and the bride inspires me as a mother." She looked toward Hadea and her future husband. "You're both remarkable individuals. That's why you deserve what you're giving each other today." She paused, letting her smile linger on them. "Congratulations."

Both nodded while returning her expression.

Rachel descended the steps and took her seat.

And then, everyone turned their attention to the Queen of Mongo, who stepped forth in a regal dress and a glittering crown.

Jedda folded her arms over her chest, eyeing the groom and bride with a taunting smile.

A few chuckles came from the onlookers below.

"What can I say that hasn't already been said?" Jedda glanced upward, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know..." She looked straight at them. "About time."

More laughter arrived as she returned to her chair.

Rachel playfully leaned her head against Jedda's, resting it there for a moment as they both eyed the stage.

As Hadea and the Phantom began approaching the altar, their guests exchanged anxious grins.

The minster addressed the couple. "If you will now join hands and speak the proper words..."

Hadea extended her hands just above her waist, taking the Phantom's palms within her own. "From this day forth, I am yours."

The Phantom looked straight into her eyes. "From this day forth, I am yours."

The minister gazed outward and spoke to the crowd. "Let it be known, among one and all, that the empress of our kingdoms has taken her mate. This woman and this man are eternally wed."

The Phantom beamed. "I love you," he whispered.

Hadea fidgeted within his grasp. "I love you too."

Once he'd lifted her veil, they leaned toward each other, and they slowly kissed.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the ceremony's conclusion, and the newlyweds were currently alone in their bedroom. Hadea was sitting atop the bed in a thin nightgown; no crown was present atop her head. She lifted a knee and wrapped a hand around her shin, tucking her other leg just beneath it. "I came to a certain realization today." She grinned.

The Phantom was strolling about in an evening robe. "What was that?"

Hadea blushed a little. "I think that I hold a certain distinction among rulers."

He approached with a calm, suspicious smile. "Most successful?"

"No."

"Most tactful?"

"No."

"Most beautiful?"

"No." She shrugged. "I mean yes, probably, but that isn't what I was referring to."

"What were you referring to then?"

A hint of pride appeared in her smile. "I think that I'm the one who's been knelt before the most."

Hadea had held several positions throughout her life — Queen of the Netherworld, galactic ruler, interim Queen of Mongo, and empress of the five kingdoms. As a result, more people had knelt before Hadea than any other ruler in the galaxy. And for a while now, people had done so willingly, without pause and with genuine admiration.

"So, then..." He stepped right in front of her. "Since you've had such a high number of kneelers already, I suppose it's all right if your husband stands."

Hadea lifted an eyebrow and flashed a playful grin. "Actually, no. Get down there."

The Phantom let out a quiet chuckle, lowering himself to one knee.

She took his hands, then guided him up to the bed beside her. "In the past, I would've embraced that distinction with unabashed glee. But now I simply accept it with pride. I don't want reverence, but I appreciate respect."

"And you're deserving of it," he said firmly. "The previous empress knew that you'd rule all five kingdoms someday — not as a conqueror, but as a healer. The admiration that you've gained is a sign of the progress that you've made."

Hadea blushed a little. "Like that woman, I could drop my name and simply be known by my title." She smiled. "But I won't do that, because I like the idea of introducing myself as Hadea Walker now and then."

The Phantom wrapped his arms around his wife. "I very much like the sound of that too."

Before long, the two were snuggling within one another's embrace, holding each other close as they looked to the future.

* * *

**Volume VIII — End**


	51. Volume IX: Eternity

**"Eternity"**

* * *

**Many Years Ago**

The kingdom looked a lot like ancient Rome. Everywhere she turned, she saw chiseled white buildings, tall round pillars, long green lawns, and sparkling fountains. The royal palace of Mongo loomed behind her, and an elegant courtyard was sprawled out in front. This was a nice place to visit, but she didn't want to live here. The problem was that she basically had no choice.

She stood quietly while facing away from the palace, sporting brown sandals and a plain white toga. Blonde locks fluttered above her bold blue eyes, and a thick ponytail rested over her heart.

Someone from the building began approaching her from behind, steadily eyeing her back as they neared. "Dale," the onlooker murmured.

The woman by that name glanced over her shoulder, a curtain of sunlight glowing behind her calm expression.

Ming's wife, Zyna, was clad in a toga as well. "Dinner will be served in the east dinning room this evening," she said.

Dale turned back toward the courtyard. "I'm not going to be here come dinnertime, Zyna. I'm making my escape. Now. Today."

"I believe you said the same thing a few months ago." Zyna folded her arms. "And I saw you at dinner later on that day."

"That little guy was still in my stomach then." Dale looked toward a playpen that had been brought outside, where an infant named Rick was playing with Zyna's newborn, Krotan. "I may have failed before, but I'm _not_ failing again. As long as I'm here, my son is in danger...and so is my husband." She lifted her head toward the sky.

In Zyna's eyes, Dale appeared to be looking _beyond_ the clouds, as though she could see someone flying through the depths of space.

"Flash will never stop coming to rescue us. Either he's going to succeed, or he's going to die trying. Obviously, I don't want the latter." She turned to Zyna, studying her for a second. "Before I was captured, before we actually _met_...I had a few personal opinions about you. I always figured that you were just as icy and merciless as Ming. But during my 'stay,' you've proven me wrong." She touched Zyna's wrist, letting out a nervous sigh. "So as your friend, I'm asking you to help me escape."

"And as _your_ friend, I regret that I must deny that request. You know that I can't help you leave, because having you here may prove beneficial to me."

After a few seconds, Dale turned away with a scoff. "Perhaps you're not as cold as Ming, but I'm reminded time and time again that you're just as ambitious." She folded her arms, lifting her chin a tad. "I guess you're hoping that Flash kills your husband so that _you_ can take over."

Zyna held quiet while looking forward, casting her stare upon the beautiful kingdom.

"But what if Flash doesn't manage to do that? What if I'm here for years, and our sons grow up together? How are they going to react when they learn about the conflict between their fathers?"

Zyna fidgeted while glancing over at the children.

"They're just going to continue this feud between our families, battling on and on until they kill each other," said Dale.

Suddenly, two green-skinned children raced across the courtyard, each taking a shortcut to their father's quarters. Both girls wanted Ming's opinion on who looked prettier in her new dress. A number of taunts and insults were exchanged as the sisters ran, and none of their words sounded the least bit playful.

Dale held a hand out, swinging her head back and forth. "The rivalry between Aura and Castra is bad enough. They're only children, and Ming's already brought hatred into their lives. Are we going to stand by and let him do that with Rick and Krotan as well?"

Zyna threw a hateful glance at the ground. She detested Ming for turning their daughters against each other.

Dale lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Look at them, Zyna. Look at the next generation." Her hair fluttered with Zyna's as they stared over at the boys in the playpen, then moved their gazes toward the girls at the palace. "We both want the best possible future for these children — and that begins with me and Rick leaving this planet today. If there's anything we can agree on, it's that the Gordons and the royals need to stay away from each other." She placed a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Zyna," she firmly pleaded, "help...me...escape."

* * *

**The Present**

The room was dark, round, and fairly quiet. A faint spotlight was shining down on a table, where Flash and Ming sat across from each other.

A number of prison guards were stationed high above the meeting, many of whom felt a bit star-struck as they observed the two men. After all, the feud between Ming and Flash was older than some of the onlookers themselves.

Like most superstars, Flash and Ming showed casual reactions to the attention, looking as though they'd been through this together several times before.

"So I've heard the big news," said Flash, pausing to look Ming over. "You're finally going to be executed."

Ming merely smirked.

"I figure you didn't call me up here for a staring contest, Ming. This is probably the last conversation we'll ever have. Are you going to make it worthwhile, or am I wasting my time?"

Ming brought his hands together and glanced off for a second. "While we were on Earth, you happened to mention that you met Dale's clone on Kona. Lately, I've found myself wondering how much she _told_ you."

"Told me about what?"

Ming nodded with a chuckle, feeling a rush of anticipation. "Ignorance is bliss, my dear Gordon — until someone comes along and enlightens you."

Flash squinted, eyeing him with suspicion.

"It seems your precious 'Dale' failed to mention the story of how she came to be."

"Oh, no. She mentioned that. Dale told me that you cloned her as part of some twisted experiment, putting a copy of her mind in that new body."

"And that's true," said Ming. "However, it appears that she left out one little detail: I merely _used_ that cloning technology. I didn't create it. Dale did."

Flash froze, his eyes going wide.

"You know me well enough by now to know when I'm lying and when I'm being truthful," said Ming.

Flash's mind began overflowing with distant memories. His first thoughts were of Dale's father, who _had_ done research on clones at one point. His next thoughts were of Dale herself, who'd once researched something on her own. He'd never assumed that the two projects could be related. He'd always thought that Dale's interests had differed slightly from her dad's.

During Rick's childhood, Flash had always known that his wife was hiding something at times. She'd worked on it during his many absences — when he was flying around the galaxy, getting in fights with this clown. Dale had been very secretive on some occasions, equipping certain doors and computers with locks and passwords. However, Flash had ultimately chosen not to question her much; he knew his wife wasn't up to anything horrible.

"I'm going to answer the question you've been asking yourself ever since Dale died," said Ming. "I'm going to tell you why she even _came_ to Mongo in the first place." He grinned. "And unlike Dale's clone, I'm going to answer that question honestly."

* * *

**Several Years Ago**

With a small pack held firmly at her side, Dale walked directly into the royal throne room of Mongo.

A number of guards flinched upon seeing her, then scrambled forward and secured her arms.

Dale shook them aside with an angry glare, holding her eyes on the distant throne.

"Stand down," said Ming while addressing his guards. "I've been expecting Mrs. Gordon." He set aside a goblet, then rose from his seat. "It's been a long time, my dear Dale."

After a few seconds, Dale chuckled and spoke under her breath. "Never long enough, 'mighty' Ming."

"I recall a time when you almost enjoyed living on Mongo."

"And I recall a time when Mongo was a beautiful planet. What happened? Did one of your weather devices get out of control?"

Ming glanced toward a window, eyeing the snowy horizon. "We know each other well, my sweetest Dale. And that's why I doubt that you've traveled to Mongo alone."

"I have," she insisted. "No one knows I'm here."

"Good," said Ming. "Because if anyone _were_ planning a surprise attack, I can assure you that they wouldn't live to regret it — especially if their name happened to be Flash Gordon."

She opened up her pack and began pulling out a number of discs and papers. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

Dale was soon joined by a group of technicians and scientists. During their conversation, she outlined the cloning research that her father had completed, and explained several advancements that she herself had made. Once the discussion was done, Ming's men had learned how to make Dale's work compatible with Mongoian technology — and had confirmed that cloning was indeed possible.

"_Excellent_," said Ming, approaching Dale with a smirk. "You've just helped to facilitate my impending invasion of Earth. With this research, I can create an entire army of cloned soldiers."

Dale froze in shock. Seconds later, she dropped her pack and began marching toward the king. "This wasn't the deal, you bastard!" Dale swung a quick right hand that sent Ming tumbling backward. "You're supposed to use this technology to keep _Mongo_ under your control so you can leave Earth alone. That was our agreement."

"Did you honestly believe I'd honor it?" said Ming, watching as his guards secured her. "Were you truly stupid enough to trust- -"

"No. Actually, I wasn't," said Dale. "That's why I've seen to it that the clones won't _survive_ as long as a normal person would. Some of them will live a few years...others will live a few days. Either way, you're going to have a very unreliable army on your hands."

Ming glared, approaching Dale with a clenched fist. "You're going to tell me how to- -"

"Sire!" yelled a man at the doorway. "Our soldiers have just brought down a vehicle and apprehended the pilot. He's been confirmed as the son of Flash Gordon."

Dale shook in her captors' grasp, a blanket of fear sweeping across her face.

Ming nodded while turning back to her. "I guess your departure didn't go unnoticed after all. It seems that little Rick was coming to rescue his mother." He stepped over in front of Dale. "I still recall the days when that brat was an infant. I allowed him to live in comfort then...but I think he's more than old enough to endure some pain now."

Dale scowled and began shaking her head. "Oh, you'd better _kill_ me. Because if you think my _husband_ is someone to fear..."

Ming waved a hand toward his guards. "Take her away."

* * *

**The Present**

Flash quickly recalled the rest of the story. After learning that Dale and Rick had been captured, he'd also learned of Ming's plans to invade the Earth. An ensuing battle had brought him crashing down to Mandrake's yard.

Ming grinned while eyeing the shock on Flash's face. "You've always spoken of how corrupt and chaotic _my_ family is." He chuckled. "And all the while, you never knew the truth about certain members of yours."

Flash's voice had dropped to a shaky murmur. "I refuse to believe...for one second...that Dale would _ever_ make a deal such as that with you."

Ming ran a finger along his chin. "As I said, Flash, you can tell when I'm lying, and you can sense when I'm telling the truth." After pausing to look him over for a moment, Ming eyed the Defender with an astute smile. "And right now...both of us know that I'm telling the truth."

Flash shot up from his chair and flung the table aside.

The guards flinched and began rushing downstairs, while Ming himself held perfectly still.

Flash leaned his face mere inches from Ming's, whispering as he gripped his foe's knees. "Listen to me, you miserable man. When they haul you up to that stage to chop off your head, make sure you take a glance out at the audience. I'll be sitting in the front row — eating popcorn and candy."

Just as the guards were rushing forward, Flash turned and exited the room.

High above, Ming's wife Zyna stared down on the scene. One of her arms was tucked firmly in a sling, and her eyes shook as she absorbed all that she'd heard.

* * *

"Come on, Pop," said LJ. "All I want is for you to tell me what's going on with Mom."

Lothar sighed while walking away. "How many times must I say it, son? We'll discuss this when the time is right."

Rick held still as both men walked around him, staring down at a personal communication device. He'd just received a message from Mongo.

"All right. Then tell me why _now_ isn't the right time."

Annoyance crept into Lothar's voice. "Stop trying to be _clever_, LJ."

"Dad- -"

"I have to go." Lothar exited, shutting the door behind him.

LJ shook his head. "Can you believe how stubborn that guy is being?" Upon hearing no response, he turned around. His friend looked quite unsettled all of a sudden. "What's going on?"

Rick grabbed a trench coat and began stepping toward the door. "Sorry. I have to go too."

"Why?"

Rick paused, holding his eyes on the message. "I'm not sure...but I think it has something to do with my _own_ mother's past."

* * *

Upon reaching the end of a quiet alley, Rick entered a wide round area with a smooth stone ground. Glancing upward, he saw that the sky had turned a deep shade of blue, casting the dark color over the grounds below.

"Thank you for coming."

Rick turned to his left, seeing Zyna standing patiently by another dark alley. He took a deep breath, then approached her slowly. "What was so important that I had to come all the way up to Mongo?"

She ran her eyes over him for a few seconds. "Your family and mine are forever entwined. Light and shadow. Yin and yang. For a long time now, the Gordons and the royals of Mongo have battled each other to decide the fate of the galaxy. For many years, I watched Ming struggle to gain absolute power, and I watched your parents stop him on every occasion. This conflict has been going on since before you were born. I should know, because I was _there_ the day you were born."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were born here, Rick, on Mongo. Ming captured your mother while she was pregnant with you."

A wave of shock swept over Rick's face. "No..." he muttered. "I don't believe- - "

"I helped you and Dale escape. Unfortunately, after I'd departed myself, your mother returned and died here while you were a teenager. You spent years seeking revenge on Ming afterward. But as I'm sure you were told, again and again, killing Ming won't bring Dale back. _This_, however, will." Zyna extended a long vial of red liquid.

"What is this?" asked Rick, accepting what he'd been handed.

"I've recently learned about your mother's clone on Kona. I overheard Flash and Ming discussing the matter. I've since learned that her body is being held in a cryo chamber. Have you ever seen one of those?"

Rick nodded, his face coming alive in surprise.

"Travel to Kona. Inject this chemical into the chamber. Once you do, your mother's clone will awaken."

Rick fidgeted. "Wait a minute... _What_?" He glanced up and down, looking her over with a glare. "Listen, don't screw with me, all right?"

"No one's 'screwing' with you, boy. I assure you, I would never jest about something like this. Dale Gordon was my friend." She glanced away. "I grew up surrounded by opportunists like myself...and Dale moved me in ways that few people ever have. I found her to be the noblest woman I'd ever met."

Rick looked down at the vial. "But what are you talking about? She can't possibly be brought back."

"If she was human, no, probably not. But she isn't human. She's a clone. And, according to the research conducted by my servants, clones can be revived — on a temporary basis." Zyna figured that Ming had never discovered this, leading him to abandon the cloning project.

Rick took a deep breath, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

"I can't travel to Kona myself. I haven't fully recovered from my wound yet. It's up to you, which seems rather fitting, I must admit," she said. "If you don't at least try this, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering if it would have worked."

Rick shuddered, letting his gaze wander about. The thought of that was highly unsettling.

"Think of how happy Dale will be to see all that she's missed," said Zyna. "She'll see our families on the verge of peace. She'll meet my grandchildren, Vera and Lowe. And someday, she'll meet the next generation of Gordons as well."

Rick began glancing back and forth between Zyna and the vial. For many years, one of his biggest dreams had been to see his mother again. Now the opportunity was right in the palm of his hand. Before long, he began to wonder what exactly he was hesitating for. "You're right," he muttered, feeling a flutter of excitement within his heart. "Whether this works or not, I have to try it."

Zyna nodded, licking her lips. Though she hid her emotions well, she was excited by the prospect of seeing Dale again too. "I'm told that there may be a drawback, a 'side effect' if you will. I simply don't know what it will be. For the most part, however, she should be the same as she was before."

Rick stared, uncertain of what to make of Zyna's warning. "Thank you for giving me this," he quietly said. Then he turned and began walking away, pausing just before he could reach the alley. "You're right about something else too. Our families _have_ been fighting for a very long time, and it does seem like all of that's coming to an end now," he said, quieting for a moment. "Sometimes I wonder how we reached that point."

"We reached it in the last way that I ever would have expected: a _Walker_ came along and calmed things down. Through the years, you and Krotan have been so busy loving her that you've forgotten about hating each other."

Rick made an awkward frown. Then he sighed in frustration while talking to himself. "Why couldn't my family have just been 'normal?' Why did we have to be swept up in all of this?"

Zyna's cape fluttered as she lifted a hand to her hip. "All dynasties face adversity — whether they're part of a royal empire like mine, a heroic legacy like yours, or a simple household like those of the people we serve. As long as there are families, there will _always_ be drama. It may be internal. It may be external. But whatever the cause, familial drama is something that will exist for eternity."

Rick held silent, recalling a time when he himself had said something similar. Then he clutched the vial and continued walking off.

Shortly after Zyna had departed as well, another green-skinned woman emerged from the shadows. She was donned in an lovely dress and cape, and a tiara sat upon her long dark hair. Two guards stood quietly a few feet behind her.

"You and Castra have something in common, Mother dear." Princess Aura folded her arms. "You both show affection toward the last people who deserve it: Gordons."

* * *

Rachel was sitting on a sofa in a sunlit living room.

A kid with short black hair sat atop her lap, laughing as she rocked him from side to side.

As a familiar buzzing sound began filling the room, Rachel glanced over at her communication device. Seconds later, she leaned down toward the boy again. "Okay, kiddo. Go over there and play with the toys for a minute, all right?"

He hopped off her lap and ran across the carpet.

Rachel adjusted her sweater and reached for the device, opening up a newly received message:

'Empress Hadea wishes to speak with you.'

* * *

After arriving on planet Kona, Rick tracked down the same hospital that Flash had awakened in months ago. Upon entering, he requested to speak with the head of staff, and was eventually greeted by a short humanoid man in a long red coat. "My name is Rick Gordon. I'm here to see my mother."

The doctor squinted while looking him over, trying to recall where he'd seen the young man before. "You..." he mumbled. "You're the one in Dale's picture." His gaze softened. "I'm sorry to tell you, Rick, that Dale passed away not long ago."

Rick looked away before continuing. "I know..." he muttered. "I want to see where you're holding her body. I want to see the cryo chamber... Please."

Several minutes later, Rick was escorted down to a dark room with dim blue light. Within this area, the bodies of deceased patients were kept in a frozen state for research purposes. Their appearances were maintained as part of the process.

Inside a large globe filled with light blue liquid, the clone of a woman named Dale was floating in a fetal position.

Rick's eyes slowly filled with awe. His knees shook and his heart sped up. Before today, he'd never, ever expected to see his mother in person again.

A number of tubes were connected to the globe, several of which were made of a plastic-like material. Rick's hand trembled as he pulled out a syringe. Based on his research on cryo chambers, all he needed to do was puncture one of the tubes and inject the chemical, allowing it to be carried into the globe.

"What's that you've got there?" asked one of the scientists.

Rick pulled out a hand blaster, causing the other men to leap backward. "Stay there," he said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. But please, stay there."

"Son, what are you doing?"

"This chemical was developed by researchers on Mongo. It can restore a deceased clone to life." Rick took a deep breath. "I'm bringing my mother back."

A bright glow began to illuminate the room. Seconds later, Jedda appeared in a burst of white light, the Necklace of Oros glittering on her chest.

Rick lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Jedda glanced at the others, who immediately recognized her as the Queen of Mongo. "Give us a moment alone please." Once the scientists had exited the room, Jedda turned her attention back to Rick. "Why are you doing this?"

"How did you even know about- -"

"Zyna is being monitored by one of my men. Your conversation with her was recorded."

Rick sighed, glancing between the two figures before him. Dale floated quietly in the globe. Jedda stood calmly in the room. As usual, it didn't take long for him to realize what they had in common: both of them were women who he'd lost at some point.

"I've been learning about clones myself," said Jedda. "Even if you _can_ awaken her, it's unlikely that she'll live for very long."

"Then I'll find a way to bring her back."

"How many times? Do you really think that you can revive her and lose her again and again? How long do you intend to keep that up? You're going to drive yourself crazy with all this."

"You don't understand," he mumbled.

"Why?" Jedda lifted her eyebrows. "Because I don't know what it's like to long for a mother?"

"What we've each been through isn't the same thing at all. Your pain is very different from mine."

"Fine. Believe whatever you want. But even if I can't _relate_, that doesn't mean I can't understand." She took a step forward. "I know that you've suffered a lot of loss. And for the most part, I think you've handled it well. You've done your best to try moving on...but there's a difference between _moving on_, and starting over."

He folded his arms. "And why don't you tell me what that difference is."

"What you've done with Monica is an example of moving on." Jedda glanced at Dale, then looked back at Rick with sympathetic eyes. "But what you're trying to do here is an example of starting over."

Rick looked off. "So what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not saying it's _wrong_ for you to want this...I just don't know if it's going to be very healthy. Again, how often can you bear the pain of losing her? And how many more times must she suffer through the process of dying?"

Rick frowned while continuing to hide his stare. He hadn't even let himself think about that.

She stepped forth and took hold of his wrist. "I can't tell you what to do. The decision is yours. But there are a few things I want to remind you of first: Dale may not be with you anymore, but several people still _are_. You have your father, you have my mother...and you have your friends — including me." She smiled.

Rick finally looked down at Jedda's face. His eyes began overflowing with tears, and he reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

Jedda wrapped her arms around Rick, holding him close as he leaned on her shoulder.

* * *

A few hours after Rick and Jedda had left, two scientists were standing before Dale again.

One of the men held the chemical that Rick had left behind, crouching to insert it into a tube.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the other man.

"If there's a chance that this could really work, we have to try it. Think of the medical benefits. Think of how this could change things in the future."

"Scans show that there could be a side effect, and the clone may not survive for very long."

"Perhaps not, but we have to try it anyway." He inserted the syringe, watching as the chemical flowed down the tube and entered the dormant Dale's presence.

Around 30 minutes passed, and there was no sign of change.

The men turned and began heading up a staircase. "It was a nice thought anyway," said one of them.

The sound of a loud smash arrived down below. Both men froze, then began rushing back to the chamber. Their jaws dropped as they observed the sights before them.

The floor was a mess of shattered glass and blue liquid. A large hole was now present in Dale's globe, and Dale herself was nowhere to be found.


	52. Volume IX: Return

**"Return"**

* * *

Around five hours had passed since Rick and Jedda had left Kona, but it was already morning in the capital kingdom of Mongo. Rick awakened to the sound of a knock at the door.

"Rick. It's Krotan."

Rick froze beneath the covers, his eyes hanging open. He'd been awakened by several people throughout his life — his father, his mother, his teammates, and his lovers. Krotan certainly wasn't any of those things, so this had the makings of an awkward moment. It would've been much easier if he still hated Krotan, but the fact was, he no longer did.

He rubbed his eyes, then pulled the covers away with a yawn. "Just a minute," he called, making his way across a luxurious guest room. Upon opening the door, he found Krotan waiting patiently in an elegant robe. "Hi," Rick offered.

"Hi," replied the king. "How are you feeling?"

Rick flinched in surprise. He was reminded once again that the current Krotan had compassion, he had manners. Rick knew exactly why that was — a certain someone had affected Krotan in various ways. This fact still left Rick with mixed emotions. "Just fine," he managed to say. "Thanks. I, uh, I appreciate you two having me over for the night."

Krotan nodded. "We're going to be having breakfast soon."

"Oh," said Rick, looking more stunned than he actually was, as though morning meals were an unusual ritual on Earth. "Thank you, but...I think I'm just going to hop in that cruiser and head back home now."

Krotan chuckled. "Surely you can wait until after breakfast. Just give us a minute, and Jedda and I will join you downstairs." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

Rick closed the door, then licked his lips while pacing about in his room. It wasn't long before certain questions arrived. Why was it Krotan who'd come to wake him, instead of Jedda? Would the experience have been too awkward for her? Could that mean that she still had feelings for him?

Rick shook his head, wondering why he even cared about these things now.

Several minutes later, he made his way down the hall, pausing as he reached an open doorway. Though he resisted at first, he soon found himself peeking inside of the royal chamber — and that was when he learned the answers to his previous questions.

Jedda was wearing a nightgown, and her hair was bundled up in a bun. She sat on her bed while stroking Vera's shoulders, offering her daughter a series of sweet and encouraging words.

Krotan was walking about with Lowe in his arms, eyeing the boy with a proud smile.

Rick turned away, leaning his back against the wall.

Eventually, Krotan lead the children out to meet with their maid.

Rick inched back down the hall as they passed, preferring to keep himself unnoticed. Moments afterward, he quietly stepped into the chamber's doorway.

"Rick," said Jedda, rising from the bed. "Come in. How are you feeling?"

He shyly lowered his stare to the floor, rubbing the back of his head with a somber grin. "I, um...I saw the four of you just now."

Jedda lifted an eyebrow, looking a bit curious as she studied him.

He met her gaze again, then shook his head slowly. "This is the kind of life that I used to imagine us having."

Jedda held quiet, not knowing how to respond. At first she imagined that the situation with Dale had simply made Rick nostalgic. But upon looking a little closer, she could see a familiar sadness within his eyes — something that she thought Rick had overcome a while ago.

Rick was quiet as well, watching her with a stare that seemed to be begging for sympathy.

Jedda lowered her voice into a gentle tone. "I'm not sure what you want from me right now." She tried choosing her words very carefully. "What do you want me to say, Rick? That I'm sorry? That I made a mistake? That I'll abandon my husband, my children, and my kingdom? Do you want me to say that I'm coming back to the Defenders today, and that you and me can head out to the Central City movie theater later?"

"No. I realize that none of those things are going to happen."

She smiled while leaning her head to the side. "Then why do you dwell on what could have been? Why do you long for what used to be? We both know that I'm never going to be a Defender again, and that I'm never even going to _live_ on Earth again."

"I'm not really 'longing' for the past. I'm just curious about it. Look... It's taken a lot of time for me to let go of my mom. And it's taken a lot of time for me to let go of _you_. Do you want to know why? Because there are unanswered questions in both cases."

Jedda hesitated, treading lightly. "What questions are those?"

"I don't even know _why_ my mom left Earth the day she was captured by Ming." His face grew a little shyer. "And with you..."

She held quiet for a moment. "With me...?"

"I guess I've always wondered what Krotan did right, and what I did wrong."

Her lips parted a little as she eyed Rick in surprise. She was stunned to learn that he'd been pondering that for so long.

"I mean, I know that you love Krotan." He shrugged. "I'm starting to like the guy myself."

Jedda giggled.

"I've just never quite been able to answer that question."

Her face grew more serious as she neared him. "I wish you hadn't spent so long _asking_ yourself that question." She touched his hand. "Krotan and I fell in love — but that had nothing to do with _you_, and everything to do with him. There wasn't anything 'wrong' with the relationship that you and I had. I simply went where my heart told me to."

He closed his eyes, then slowly opened them and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you, Rick."

"No. I'm not hurt. I'm relieved." He nodded. "I think I finally understand your choice now."

Jedda held her calm smile on his. "We've _both_ moved on. Doesn't Monica make you happy?"

"She does." Rick had to pause. "But when I get nostalgic, a part of me still loves you." He shook his head a little. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I actually want you back during those moments, or if I just think I do. In any case, I understand that we can't be together right now."

Jedda stirred a little. _Right now?_ she thought. Was he still hoping that they might get together again someday, or was he just thinking pleasant thoughts to make himself feel better?

Rick leaned forth and gave her a tender hug. "No matter what, I think I'll always love you as a friend."

Jedda ran her hands along his back.

Rick's communicator began buzzing within his jacket. He let go of Jedda and pulled out the device, running his eyes over a message from Flash:

'I've just received a call from planet Kona. We have to meet up and get there now.'

* * *

Upon entering the hospital on Kona, Flash was greeted with a highly disturbing sight. "You're telling me that she's alive...and that she did this?"

A number of security guards were laying unconscious in a hallway. Others were moaning while clutching various limbs.

One of the doctors pulled off his spectacles and took a deep breath. "Dale's just awoken from the dead. She's scared and confused. And when she realized that we'd been keeping her body for experimentation, she became untrusting and violent."

Rick stood quietly at Flash's side. The younger Gordon looked utterly stunned. When he'd last seen Dale, she hadn't even looked capable of moving, and she certainly hadn't looked capable of producing the chaos before him. "How could Mom have beaten all of these men?"

Flash lifted an eyebrow. "Your mother was the Jedda Walker of her day. She may be out of her prime, but it looks like she's still a capable fighter."

"We've tried sedating her," said the doctor, "but it appears that our tranquilizer darts don't work on clones. As I said during the call, we're hoping that you can calm her down."

Flash had to pause and let everything sink in. Seeing Dale a few months ago had been one of the most amazing experiences of his life. Now he had the chance to see her once again. "Where is she?" he quietly asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

* * *

Rick and Flash made their way down a dark hall. The two had spread out while peeking inside every room they passed.

Rick felt like he'd been thrown into a survival horror video game. Seeing his mother alive again was going to be joyous, but somewhat unsettling as well.

Amidst the search, he noticed that his father seemed particularly quiet. Eventually, the younger man paused in his tracks while gripping a doorknob, letting his gaze drift to the floor. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Flash kept his head turned. "About what?"

"I'm sorry that I brought that chemical up here without talking to you." He fell quiet for a few seconds. "It's just...you know...when you told me that you'd actually seen her again, it seemed so unfair that I didn't get to see her as well."

After a few seconds, Flash sighed while still looking elsewhere. "I know."

Rick scanned the hall, licking his lips.

"But, Rick..." He shook his head. "A decision like that wasn't one that you should've made on your own."

"I know. I just- -"

"When were you even going to tell me about this chemical? You know I don't appreciate secrecy."

Rick turned around, staring at his father. Then he looked to the ceiling and chuckled. "You know, Dad, lately I'm not too fond of secrets myself." He lifted his hands to his hips. "When were you going to tell _me_ that I was born on Mongo?"

Flash quivered, then froze while facing a wall. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

Rick nodded. _Yeah, you heard me right_, he thought.

"Let me guess..." Flash rolled his eyes in anger and annoyance. "Someone from the royal family of Mongo told you that. I imagine it was- -"

"Please don't try and take the easy way out of this, old man," said Rick, shaking his head while eyeing the floor. "This isn't about our wicked little rivals. This is a Gordon matter. I've been trying to figure out why you and Mom never told me." Rick shrugged and waved a hand through the air. "I guess it must have been embarrassing for Flash Gordon to have a son who was born on Mongo."

Flash began striding across the floor. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say that to me again." He grabbed Rick's shirt and pinned him against a wall.

Rick took Flash's wrists, calmly removing his father's hold.

"If you knew what I was going through while you and your mother were trapped on that planet...knowing that my newborn _child_ was in Ming's hands, you..."

Dale sped past an opening down the hall.

Rick and Flash both shook where they stood, then took off running after her side by side. Upon reaching the end of another long hallway, they found Dale crouching in a dark corner. Her stringy blonde hair was resting atop her shoulders, and she was donned in a thin white gown that she'd acquired while on the run.

"Stay back," she said, pointing a long tranquilizer gun at the two approaching figures.

"Dale?" said Flash.

Her jaw dropped a little as she lowered the weapon.

"Dale, it's all right," he said, lifting a hand. "It's us."

"Flash..."

His eyes grew watery, and he let out a shaky chuckle. His knees trembled as he neared her.

Another voice arrived within the dark. "Mom?"

Dale glanced over Flash's shoulder. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Rick?"

For one brief moment, Rick didn't know what to make of the person before him. The facts were clear. This wasn't the same Dale who'd died on Mongo. Instead, her mind had been copied into an identical body, one that looked and aged just like her original. This was Dale 2.0. This was a clone.

And Rick found that he really didn't care. He immediately recognized the look on her face. She was eyeing him in a way that no one else ever did — with a unique mixture of love and caring.

So while the facts were clear enough, the _truth_ was as well. This was a woman he loved. This was his mother.

Tears began spilling down his face. "Mom," he said, rushing up to her.

Dale wrapped her arms around Rick's back, shutting her eyes as she began to sob. One minute later, she extended a hand toward Flash.

Taking her palm in his, Flash crouched and joined in on the hug.

* * *

The Gordons were still sprawled about on the floor.

Rick sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye as he addressed Dale. "When I was little," he said, glancing up at Flash, "I used to talk all the time about how awesome this guy was. And I was right."

Flash squeezed Rick's shoulder for a second.

"I wanted to become a strong, powerful adventurer, just like him." He looked back down at Dale. "But as I got older, I began to realize that physical strength wasn't the only thing I was impressed by. Moral strength came to matter to me just as much — and my biggest hero in that regard was you."

Dale reached up, stroking his face with a smile.

"Mom..." Rick paused, curiosity sweeping over his face. "There's one thing I never understood. On the day that the two of us were captured by Ming, why did you even go to Mongo in the first place?"

Dale quivered a little, and swung her gaze over to Flash. She shook again while looking into his eyes. Flash had asked the same thing a few months ago, but Dale had managed to avoid the topic. However, it was now apparent that he'd learned the truth.

Flash cleared his throat while searching for a way to change the subject. "You've come back to us just as Ming is about to be executed. I can't help wondering if it's a coincidence, or something more." He took one of her hands. "But on to a more pleasant topic." He smiled. "Once the doctors have examined you and you're cleared to leave...what's the first thing that you'll want to do? We have so many old hobbies to catch up on."

She brought both of her hands together with his. "I'd love to go home to Earth, be with my family, and do all the fun things we used to do outside." Dale shuddered. "But I can't."

Rick glanced at Flash, then looked back at Dale. "What do you mean? You can't what?"

"Go outside," she said, gripping her knees as she stared down at them. "I already tried. The sunlight..." She shook her head with a nervous frown. "It hurts me."

Flash looked quite confused. "Was this happening before? I mean, before we saw each other a few months ago?"

"No," she said in a shaky voice. "I don't know what's going on."

Rick's eyes began to wander. "This must be the side effect," he said. "Zyna told me that there might be one."

After a few seconds, Dale heard herself whisper. "Zyna..." She'd been quite surprised to hear that her old friend was still alive — especially with Ming still around on Mongo — and even more surprised to learn that she'd given Rick the chemical.

"I'm sure the doctors can tell us more about your condition," said Flash.

Rick stroked his chin, then glanced up at his father. "There might be someone else who can help as well."

"Who?"

"If it turns out that Mom can't live anywhere sunny...then maybe, for the time being, we could take her to Hadea."

Dale's eyebrows rose. "The Queen of the Netherworld?" she asked.

Flash turned to Rick with a surprised glance. "She's actually an empress now," he said. "You know about the Netherworld?"

Dale let her stare drift to the ceiling. "I've been there before. A long time ago."

* * *

The Phantom and Hadea were laying side by side in a white field. The empress was donned in her usual attire, while the Phantom was sporting a sleeveless shirt. No mask was present upon his head.

As they rose to their knees, he placed a large red flower within her hair, then leaned over and kissed her nose. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Hadea smiled.

Their wedding hadn't included the same vows that people took on the surface. But as far as the Phantom was concerned, he was still under an oath to love, honor, and cherish her — and he planned to spend his life doing just that.

After pulling forth a small pot, he scooped Hadea's legs across his lap and began rubbing cream into her ankles and insteps. A platter of fruit was laying right in front of them as well. "Eat," he said teasingly.

Hadea giggled as she sprawled out on her side and pulled a grape into her mouth.

"Tell me about this place," said the Phantom.

She looked around, eyeing the white grass and the colorful leaves. "I used to come here when I was a girl."

"Back when you were alone?"

Her voice lowered a little. "Yes," she said. Soon afterward, she smiled while feeling her husband's soothing hands, happy that she wasn't alone anymore. She briefly turned her thoughts to Jedda, simply wondering about her for a moment, as mothers tended to do.

A guard approached, calling from a distance. "My apologies, highness, but we've just gotten word that you have visitors at the palace."

Hadea and the Phantom eyed each other in surprise.

Upon returning to the Golden Palace, the couple was greeted by Flash, Rick, and a blonde woman wearing a brown, hooded robe.

After a few seconds, the Phantom's jaw began dropping as he stared at Dale. Though they'd never met, he'd seen several images of her. He turned to Flash, who made an apologetic face.

"Sorry," said Flash, placing a hand on Dale's shoulder. "I should've told you to brace yourself."

Dale eyed the Phantom with a similar stare. Her lips parted as she studied him in fascination. Even without the mask, she managed to recognize the man before her.

Rick stepped forth and took Hadea's hands in his. "This is my mother," he said with a smile. "Her...her clone. A few days ago, we found her alive on planet Kona."

Hadea turned to Dale with a look of pure awe.

Dale was intrigued while watching Hadea, someone else who she'd never met but was quite familiar with.

An awkward moment of silence arrived as everyone moved their gaze from one person to the next. Rick desperately wanted Dale to say something, but it would feel kind of odd asking his own mother to show manners.

Eventually, Dale curtsied. "Greetings, empress." She turned to the man beside Hadea. "Phantom."

The Phantom stepped forward and took Dale's hand. "Dale," he said. "I've heard so much about you that I feel as though we know each other already."

"Likewise," she murmured.

After explaining all that had happened over the past few days, Flash turned to Hadea with a frown. "We have an issue. Dale can't be exposed to sunlight for very long. It hurts her, and the doctors couldn't seem to find a cure for this condition."

Hadea began glancing back and forth between Dale and Flash. Then she looked toward Rick, seeing the hope in his eyes. After turning to her husband for a moment, she faced Dale once again. "Dale, you're more than welcome to stay here, in one of my kingdoms."

Dale's eyes glimmered with gratitude. "Thank you," she said calmly.

The empress slowly nodded, feeling her husband's hand touch her shoulder.

Flash and the Phantom exchanged pleasant glances.

As Rick leaned to his side and embraced Dale, Hadea watched them for a few seconds, then quietly looked away.

* * *

Dale stood before a large video screen, speaking with an old friend of hers on planet Mongo. "Again, Zyna, I'll obviously never be able to thank you enough. Flash is quite grateful as well."

"I've already spoken with him," said Zyna, smiling at Dale. After a bit of silence, her grin faded, and her voice lowered a little. "So let's get serious now, Dale. Tell me what you're really doing in Hadea's dominion."

"As I said, I have to avoid sunlight from now on."

"I understand that. But we both know that there are other places you could've gone. Why there?"

Dale held quiet for a moment, then let out an unamused chuckle. "You always did know me pretty well."

Zyna folded her arms, watching Dale closely.

"You could say that a certain game has begun," Dale murmured. "And I've just made my first move."


	53. Volume IX: Plans

**"Plans"**

* * *

"How's she been?" asked Rick, standing beside Hadea atop a golden balcony. Both were looking down at Dale, who crawled about in a plain white gown while tending to a garden.

"She appears to be settling in well," said Hadea.

"And how much longer will she be your guest at the palace?"

"Until I can decide which kingdom she'll live in. Your mother seems to have a preference for the Netherworld, but I still haven't found a new queen there. I'd rather she live someplace that's a bit more stable."

Rick looked at her for a second. "I'm kind of glad that she's still with you."

Hadea looked somewhat surprised.

"Every time me and my dad 'get her back,' it feels like there's always a string attached: We can't have her in the flesh, or we can't have her for very long, or we can't live with her the way we used to." Rick's gaze grew a bit sadder. "Sometimes it feels like fate is trying to tell us something..."

Hadea placed a hand atop his shoulder.

"In any case, if my dad and I have to be apart from her right now, then I'm glad that she has you to turn to," he said. "I myself know all about the benefits of that."

She turned Rick toward her, pulling him in for a hug.

Rick wrapped his hands around Hadea and closed his eyes.

Down below, Dale was watching them closely with a curious stare.

Moments after Rick had left, Dale appeared behind Hadea's shoulder. "My son seems to harbor a lot of affection for you."

Hadea flinched, then turned around. "Dale," she whispered. "Rick was looking for you."

"I saw him on his way out." She took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "I've been wanting to ask you about something that I heard before coming here."

The empress cupped her hands behind her back and nodded.

"Is it true that some of your vehicles can travel to space now?"

"Yes and no. We've recently developed cruisers that are capable of space travel. However, we're still working on perfecting them," said the empress. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can help. With enough time, I might be able to help your men make the proper refinements."

Hadea hesitated, studying Dale for a moment. "That would be wonderful," she said with a nod. "I've asked Flash and Rick, but they've been rather busy lately."

"Trust me, I know all about that." Dale rolled her eyes with a smile.

Hadea chuckled, offering a grin of her own.

A man appeared behind Dale and addressed Hadea. "Pardon me, highness, but you've received a video call."

"Excuse me," said Hadea.

"Of course." Dale nodded.

Dale stepped onto the balcony, looking out at the horizon. After a few minutes, another servant arrived behind her.

"Highness?"

Dale turned around.

"Oh, pardon me," said the man with a shake. "I was looking for the empress."

"Something wrong?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I merely meant to inform her that Miss Walker has arrived."

Dale lifted an eyebrow. "Jedda Walker?"

He shook his head. "Rachel Walker."

Dale opened her mouth a crack, freezing where she stood. Her stunned eyes began staring a hole in the servant.

The man watched her a bit strangely while noting her reaction.

"Show her in," whispered Dale. "She can wait for the empress here."

The man nodded and made his exit.

Dale turned and gripped the railing with both hands. She began taking a series of long, deep breaths.

"Hi," said a calm, feminine voice behind her.

Upon turning around, Dale saw a woman whose hands were hidden in a long brown cape. Her dark hair was partly fastened in a small ponytail.

"I'm Rachel."

Dale held her mouth closed. Her eyes were full of calm awe.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh. I'm fine," said Dale, snapping out of her trance. She began to mutter while looking Rachel over. "It's just nice to see how much you've grown."

Rachel drew back a tad. "Pardon me?"

"Nothing," Dale said, shaking her head.

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel spoke up again. "I was scheduled to meet with the empress today, but I hear she's a little busy right now. I was going to wait, but I'm actually short on time myself. Could you possibly give her a message for me?"

"Certainly."

"She's asked me to become Queen of the Netherworld again..."

Dale flinched, looking utterly startled. She had no idea that Rachel had ever been queen.

"I'm trying to lighten my current schedule, so I might be available to serve here in the near future. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep, but I _do_ want to be here for Hadea if I'm able to. I guess my answer is 'maybe.' Could just let her know that I'm thinking about it, and that I hope things will work out?" asked Rachel.

Dale nodded. "I will."

"Thanks." She smiled, looking the woman over. "I haven't seen you around before..."

"I'm a guest of the empress."

Rachel licked her lips, then made a quick nod. She could tell that Dale didn't want to give her name. "Oh," she said quietly. "Well, I'd better be going. Thank you again."

A few minutes after Rachel had departed, Hadea arrived in the room once more. "I hear that one of my former queens was just here."

"Rachel?" said Dale. "You just missed her. She says that she appreciates your offer to return, but, unfortunately, she'll probably have to decline."

Hadea sighed, looking quite disappointed. "I was truly hoping to get her back."

Dale averted her gaze, brushing a finger along her cheek as she glanced off to the side.

* * *

Stars gleamed over a small kingdom on Mongo, a land that was ruled by Ming's youngest daughter, Princess Castra.

On the highest floor of a tall castle, Castra and her husband Tevrok were laying side by side in bed.

"I'm going to execute Ming myself," she said. A white sheet was tucked firmly atop her chest, leaving her rounded shoulders bare. Her black locks were sprawled like a shining star, and her emerald skin glowed faintly within the dark blue light.

"Why?" asked Tevrok, rolling onto his stomach. His bare muscles bulged as he moved, and his thick brown stubble brushed against his neck. "Tell me that this has nothing to do with the election."

Castra held her gaze on the ceiling. "I would...but we both know that I don't want to lie to you."

Tevrok closed his eyes. "Cas." He sighed.

"Aura wants to replace me as ruler of this kingdom. She's got a pretty decent chance of doing it this time. But if I execute Ming, the people will definitely reelect you and me. It's very simple: I win the peoples' love by exploiting their hate."

"Listen to yourself, Castra," said Tevrok, opening his eyes and staring at her. "Listen to what these conflicts with Aura and Ming are doing to you. You're beginning to sound as ambitious and as cold as the two of them."

Castra opened her mouth a tad.

"This chaos within your family almost destroyed Krotan." He rolled over and faced the wall. "Don't let it actually do that to you."

* * *

While laying in bed, Jade Walker heard a rustle within her living room.

She opened her eyes and reached under a pillow, drawing a hand blaster as she pulled aside the cover. One minute later, she crept into the main room of her home, where she noticed a shady figure sitting in her favorite chair. "Don't move," she said, pointing her weapon. While keeping her stare straight ahead, she reached over to the wall and hit a switch. As a small bit of light cut through the darkness, Jade's eyes widened, and her jaw slowly dropped. "Dale?"

Dale leaned back against the chair, her long hair spreading along her dark leather jacket. "It's been a while, Jade" She flashed a smirk. "You'll never guess who else I ran into today."


	54. Volume IX: Talk

**"Talk"**

* * *

"How?" asked Jade, releasing Dale from a hug. "I heard that you were killed on Mongo."

"But not before I was _cloned_ on Mongo."

Jade fidgeted, looking at Dale as though her hair had just turned blue. It was unsettling to hear that she was talking to a clone, and that she'd just hugged one.

Dale took a seat across from her friend. "You remember my father's cloning project. The one I told you about while you were in prison."

"It actually worked?"

Dale leaned her head to the side, lifting her shoulders with a smug little grin that Jade immediately recognized. "Fortunately for me."

Jade noticed that her tension was beginning to fade. She'd known Dale since before they'd become mothers, and the woman before her seemed no different than the 'original.' Her memories and mannerisms were entirely the same. But, apparently, her body had changed. Jade sat down, eyeing her in fascination. "How do you feel? Are you all right? What is this like?"

"So many questions," said Dale with a chuckle. "The short answer to all of them is, I'm fine."

"I don't understand. Where have you been all this time?"

"Planet Kona, until recently. Flash and Rick brought me to Hadea's dominion. I ran into Rachel down there." Dale paused, her gaze drifting upward. "It was quite stunning to see her again."

A wave of affection crossed Jade's face.

Dale smirked a little. "Of course, I've seen your old husband Kit as well."

Jade rolled her eyes now, looking quite irked all of a sudden. "I'm surprised you still recognized him from the picture I gave you. That was a long time ago."

"Hard to forget that handsome face."

A part of Jade wished that she could. "I recently met _your_ husband too," she said. "He and Kit came barging in here after they found out about Rachel."

Dale let her gaze wander. "Interesting that we never got to meet each other's husbands in the old days."

Jade shrugged. "We were young super-heroines, married to young super-heroes. Those were busy times. Me and Kit were flying around the world...and you and Flash were flying around the galaxy."

Dale grinned, letting the memories come to her for a moment.

"Speaking of the old days," said Jade, "back then, I hardly ever got the chance to thank you. So, _thank you_."

"For what?"

"While I was in prison, I asked you to make sure that Kit didn't find out about Rachel. You did that, and I'm grateful."

Dale looked away. "I'm sure my motivation was a bit different than yours." She ran a few fingers along her chin. "If your daughters had grown up together, they would've been competing to become the next Phantom. Chances are, Jedda and Rachel would've ended up like Aura and Castra — two sisters with barely any relationship at all." She turned back to Dale. "I simply couldn't allow that to happen."

Jade fell silent for a moment. "In any case, it turns out that Rachel isn't Kit's daughter anyway. It was probably for the best that she ended up in foster care."

Dale let herself think back to those days again. "I monitored her progress from one foster home to another, keeping an eye on her as she grew."

Jade's stare became a little warmer. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I _wanted_ to, honey...because I knew I'd have a favor to ask of _you_ someday, and I wanted you to realize how much you owe me."

Jade winced, and her eyes narrowed a bit. "So that's what this visit is really about. I assume you've come to collect."

"And you assume correctly."

She spread her arms. "What do you think _I_ can do for you, Dale?"

"I'm progressing toward my goal one step at a time, Jade, and I need your help with the current step."

Jade looked a little confused.

"You know, if I'd just become a secretary instead of a super-heroine, none of this would be happening." Dale smiled while thinking back a little. "But my life has revolved around my passion for science and adventure. And do you know what got me interested in those things? Hearing about all the 'fun' that my father the explorer was having on his journeys. When I was a kid, most little girls wanted to go to Disney World...but I wanted to go to Netherworld — the place with a _real_ kingdom, and a real queen."

Jade recalled hearing this story once before, a long time ago when they were much younger.

"I remember the first time I followed my dad to the Netherworld." She shook her head a little. "He was so mad when he found out I'd tagged along, but it was much too late to send me home. So he brought me with him to the palace...and I got _so_ excited. I was expecting to see some amazingly elegant ruler when I stepped inside." Dale released a smug chuckle. "Instead, the person sitting on the throne was a quiet little blonde girl, just like me. Turned out her parents had left her behind to rule the kingdom alone."

Jade squinted while thinking about Hadea.

"I reached a certain conclusion that day."

She shrugged. "Which was?"

"There are some seriously chaotic families out there." Dale nodded her head in Jade's direction. "_You_ should know that better than anybody. You've created a lot of the friction in the Walker clan."

Jade scowled.

"And I should know too, because I married into a wild family myself." Dale looked upward with a boldness in her eyes. "To be a Gordon means to face the royals of Mongo. To be a Gordon means to _fight_ the royals of Mongo."

Jade's eyebrows lowered, a hint of distrust appearing in her expression. "My daughter Jedda happens to be one of those royals now."

"I know. I'm familiar with all of them. It's sort of my duty to be." She looked over at Jade. "You know that I'd never take any action against your children. However, there's one royal in particular who I've got my eyes on at the moment, a certain prince by the name of Tevrok."

"Who's he?"

"Do you remember when I spoke of the great rebellion? Remember when I visited you in prison, and said that Flash and I were heading up to Mongo for a big battle?"

Jade nodded.

"That was the rebellion. It happened when Rick was a preteen," said Dale, recalling how difficult it was to leave him in another's care. "Shortly after Flash and I joined that battle, we allied ourselves with Princess Castra and her future husband, Tevrok. It was Flash's first time meeting them both...but I'd already met Castra when she was a girl."

"So this Tevrok is married to Castra now?"

"He is indeed, and he's now at the center of my plan. A few hours ago, Flash got some news from Castra that he relayed to me. She's going to execute Ming herself, and she's invited us to attend." Dale casually waved a hand about. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's discuss this favor." She leaned forward. "Rachel's been thinking about returning to the Netherworld, as queen. I want you to discourage her from doing that."

Jade looked quite perplexed. "Why?"

Dale cupped her hands and looked down at them. "Because I want to become queen myself."

* * *

Four people sat at a long gold table within the royal palace of Mongo. Huge rays of sunlight pierced a series of tall windows.

Krotan sat alone at the table's head. To his right sat Zyna, who was sporting her sling, and to _her_ right sat Ming, whose hands were bound to his chair. Jedda was sitting to her husband's left, donned in her usual gown and tiara. Her long hair rested around her shoulders.

As Krotan lifted a remote and clicked a button, a picture of Vera and Lowe appeared on a large screen behind him. Vera's smiling face peered down on the meeting, while Lowe had the curious stare of a newborn baby.

Krotan began looking around the table. "All of us are part of the same family — which means that all of us are part of the same legacy: Mongo's."

Ming threw a resentful glance across the table.

Jedda held up a bold stare, gradually rolling her eyes elsewhere. Even though she was fully aware of the answer to this question, she still couldn't help but ask it in her head sometimes: How in the world had she and Ming the Merciless become family?

Krotan faced his parents. "We've all been given a _place_ in that legacy. The two of you represent Mongo's past, Jedda and I represent Mongo's present, and those children behind us represent Mongo's future." He closed his eyes a moment. "The problem is that there are a couple of people at this table who keep _forgetting_ their place. Father, you've claimed that you'll never stop trying to conquer Mongo. Mother, you recently offered to help him do it.

"You've both been issued punishments for your offenses. However, plans have recently changed."

Zyna and Ming each felt a flutter of hope within their hearts.

"Mother, you were originally scheduled to be incarcerated upon your recovery. As a favor to Rick, however, Jedda and I are going to let you off with a mere warning. Father, you're _still_ going to be executed — but not in the capital. Instead, Castra will see to your execution in her kingdom."

Ming flinched a little, then nodded at Krotan. "So you don't have the guts to execute me yourself." His face began trembling as he laughed. "You had to ask your big sister to do it."

A distant voice came from across the room. "He didn't ask. I volunteered."

Everyone turned their attention toward the entrance, where Princess Castra stood with two of her guards. Her thick ponytail hung over her shoulder, and she wore a long cape behind an elegant gown. She glanced over at Zyna, who she hadn't seen in months, then approached the table while studying her father again.

Ming produced a false look of shock and hurt. "Why, Castra?" he pleaded. "I've offered you nothing but love."

"You've offered me nothing but lies. You've used your own daughter as a means to your ends. And those ends involve nothing but tyranny and destruction. You recently attacked our people out in the street, and, if we allow you to, you'll only do it again. The legend of Ming the Merciless has reached its conclusion."

Ming let the mask of hurt slip away, replacing it with an angry scowl. "Big talk...but nothing more than that. I'm your father, little girl. Don't presume that you can fool me. I know that your motivations aren't as noble and as selfless as you'd like everyone to believe."

Castra quivered a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm well aware that many people in your kingdom want a new ruler, and Aura is gaining more and more supporters each day. I suppose it's merely a _coincidence_ that you've offered to execute me right before the election. You're hoping to sway support in your direction."

Another voice came from down at the doorway. "I have such a clever little sister, don't I?"

Everyone turned toward the entrance again. Princess Aura had arrived now. She was dressed similarly to Castra, and a slew of guards were flanking her as well.

Castra rolled her eyes while turning away.

"So nice to see you too, Cassie dear." Aura smirked, then turned toward Zyna. "Mother..." she said, making little effort to hide the coldness in her tone.

Zyna turned away in annoyance.

"Enough," said Krotan. "We're going to maintain a peaceful atmosphere."

"_Peace_?" Aura chuckled. "I know that you and Jedda are living a fairy tale here, Krotan, but let's try and stay a little in touch with reality. Our family doesn't know the meaning of that word."

"Why is that?" asked Jedda, shaking her head as she eyed the sisters. "How did the two of you get this way? I've never heard the whole story."

Aura shrugged. "There are two sides to it. Castra will tell you one version...and I'll tell you the truth."

Castra scoffed. "That's not exactly an area where you excel."

Jedda looked over at Zyna, silently asking for her account.

Zyna turned away from the others. "Aura and Castra have been rivals since they were girls. Ming made them believe that whoever pleased him most would become Queen of Mongo someday." She eyed her husband hatefully. "But I knew that he had no intention of keeping his word. Instead, he intended to manipulate them into lying, killing, and prostituting themselves once they came of age."

Krotan turned to Ming with a look of utter disgust.

"I knew that I could only save one of my daughters from that fate," said Zyna. "Hiding both of them would be too difficult. So I chose Castra...and fled from this very palace."

Krotan stared down at the table. He'd been a young boy when his mother had rushed off into the night, and he could still recall watching the scene from a window in his room. He'd cried himself to sleep that evening, unaware that far away, on a distant planet, another child was crying out for her mother as well. That girl had grown up and become his wife.

"Aura was raised here for many years. But once she realized that Ming was manipulating her, she escaped from the palace on her own. That left Krotan as the only child remaining." Zyna stared solemnly at her son, knowing what he'd endured while living with Ming.

Jedda stared quietly at Krotan as well, then looked back across the room. "So that's why the two of you don't get along — because Ming made you view each other as rivals instead of as sisters."

Aura and Castra avoided looking at one another. Neither showed any signs of regret over the way their relationship had played out.

Krotan shook his head and chuckled. "With relatives like these, who needs _Gordons_?" He swung his gaze around the table. "We're beginning to make peace with Flash, Dale, their offspring, and the others. Wouldn't it be nice if we could find peace among _ourselves_ as well?"

Everyone held silent.

"If there's one thing we've learned over time," said Krotan, "it's that internal conflicts create nothing but chaos within our family. That chaos has had various effects on each of us. It's created anger, arrogance, anxiety, sadness, hatred, ambition, and a number of other things as well." He looked over at Ming. "That's why I'm not going to execute you myself, Father. I'm not even going to watch. I'd feel as though I was indulging in hatred if I did either of those things, and I'm done with that now." He turned to Jedda, who reached over and touched his hand.

Ming glanced at his youngest daughter. "So instead of Krotan indulging his hatred, Castra will simply indulge her ambition — thus maintaining her hold on power."

"I'm not indulging anything," said Castra. "I'm going to execute you for the good of Mongo."

"Tell yourself what you want," said Ming, "but we both know that you're killing your father in order to defeat your sister. What a wonderful family we have." He looked across the table. "Jedda, you've been with us for how long now? Eight years? People talk of all the great changes that you've made out there..." He motioned toward the window. "But even you can't change certain things in here."

Jedda interlocked her fingers on the table. "All I know is that things will be better once you're gone. You're not going to scar my children the way that you've scarred your own." She rose. "Aura. Castra..." Jedda hesitated a moment. "I'd like it if the two of you could stay a bit longer."

Castra turned to her men. "Take my father to our vehicle and transport him to the castle. I'll return later."

Ming struggled while being pulled away. "Don't think for a moment that this is truly over."

Aura nodded to herself in satisfaction. Her sole reason for coming was to witness Ming's anguish, and she found herself quite pleased right now.

Zyna turned to Krotan. "So now that your father's fate is determined, what's to become of me?"

"As I said, you're free to go, Mother. But please, go in peace."

Zyna rose, turning her stare toward Castra.

Castra purposefully kept her eyes averted.

Zyna sighed, and slowly left the room. A group of palace guards escorted her out of the building.

Jedda addressed Aura and Castra again. "Please follow these women," she said, motioning toward a pair of servants. "They'll take care of you."

The sisters made their exit, avoiding eye contact as they walked within the small group.

Once Krotan and Jedda were alone, the king took a deep breath and faced his queen. "I'm sorry, Jedda."

"For what?" she asked softly.

He frowned while shaking his head. "I'm sorry that things are so...difficult...within my family."

Jedda took his hands in hers. "First of all, it's _our_ family. And we're simply in the midst of some issues right now."

"It isn't just right now. This sort of strife has been in our family for generations. Several kings and queens before us have either endured this chaos or contributed to it, and many of their children have as well. In short, a number of royals have suffered through this — and some of them have made Mongo suffer right along with them."

"I know..." Jedda directed his attention to her right. "But I have a feeling that all of that is coming to an end...because something tells me that Mongo is on the verge of a bright future."

Krotan turned, noticing the picture again.

Vera smiled down on them, with Lowe at her side.

Krotan met Jedda's grin with one of his own, and the two stood quietly together while holding hands.

* * *

Rachel sat down across from Jade. "Let me be clear on this: First you wanted me to leave the Defenders, and now you want me to stay away from the Netherworld too?"

Jade sighed. "I want you to do what you think is best. Not what Hadea or anyone else wants you to do. You left the position of queen for a reason. You didn't think it was the right fit at the moment. I can't see how things could have changed so soon. All I'm saying is give it time. Hadea will find another queen — and if things don't work out with her, then you can consider going back."

Rachel felt uncertain of what she wanted to do now. She eventually took a deep breath and rose from the table. "All right. I'll tell Hadea that she should choose another."

* * *

Jedda, Aura, and Castra were sprawled on their stomachs atop three long cots. Towels were wrapped around their waists, and the sun was soothing their bare backs. A number of birds chirped quietly above the round stone balcony.

Jedda turned to her left and right on occasion, attempting to open conversation between the two sisters. Each of the women were more than willing to speak with her, but generally avoided interaction with each other. Eventually, Jedda let out a soft sigh. "How much longer will you two keep this up?" She paused. "And I'm not talking about today, I mean in general."

After a bit of hesitation, Castra rolled onto her side, looking toward the other two women.

Aura held her stare elsewhere.

"Ming's taken a lot of things from a lot of people," said Jedda. "It's a shame that he robbed the two of you of your relationship as well."

Aura turned over, facing them. "It's not Father's fault that we don't have a relationship. This has never been about him. It's been about common sense."

Castra nodded. "Aura and I simply had different definitions of that while we were growing up."

Aura chuckled. "You see, as the oldest child, I always knew that I had a natural right to be queen. Castra here disagreed with me."

"Because leadership isn't simply about _age_." Castra glared. "It's about who can do the job best."

Aura turned away, resting her face against the cushion. "That's the problem with our family. There's always been a clash between traditionalism and idealism."

"No," said Castra. "The problem, Aura, is that too many people in our family have been driven by ambition. It's been that way for generations."

She flipped over again. "People like _you_, for example? Why don't you tell Jedda the whole story, Castra? Tell her what happened after Mother took you from the palace. Tell us why you rarely speak with Mother now."

Castra trembled, looking away.

Jedda squinted in confusion, moving her gaze back and forth between them.

"It had nothing to do with any flaws in our mother's character," said Aura. "You were simply resentful toward her for robbing you of your chance to become queen. So you went and joined that little rebellion."

Castra licked her lips, keeping her eyes averted. She gripped the cushion while holding quiet for a while, then managed to speak up again. "In any case, Aura, I think we both can see that Mongo ended up with the right queen."

Jedda shyly looked downward.

Castra narrowed her bold eyes. "And I think we can agree that Mongo will have a better future without Ming."

* * *

Several days later, Dale and Hadea stood before a line of newly refined spacecrafts.

"This is magnificent, Dale," said the empress. "Due to your contributions, it appears that my people and I will finally have the ability to travel into space. I'm going to make the announcement across all five kingdoms. This is a monumental day, unlike any other."

Dale blushed. "Thank you, highness."

"How might I possibly repay you?"

"Oh, I want nothing in return. I'd only like the opportunity to _continue_ serving here, to continue making contributions."

"It sounds as though you already have another one in mind."

Dale tightened a fist and took a deep breath. "Forgive me if it's inappropriate to discuss this, but I _have_ heard that you'll be training a new Queen of the Netherworld soon."

"Yes. It appears that Rachel won't be returning to the position."

"In that case, I would be honored beyond words to become a candidate."

Hadea turned to her in surprise. After studying Dale with a long, curious stare, she let herself smile. "You appear to have the appropriate qualities for the role. You're well-mannered and hard-working. And, as a mother, you know what it's like to nurture others. With what you've contributed already, I think that you've earned the right to be considered."

Dale nodded and lifted her chin, speaking deeply as she eyed the horizon. "Thank you once again, highness."


	55. Volume IX: Action

**"Action"**

* * *

Dale strode forth from a cloud of fog, sporting a black leather jacket and a very bold stare. Her long ponytail swayed in the wind.

Princess Aura emerged straight across from Dale.

Each of their guards stood a short distance away.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up." Aura smirked. "I didn't expect such courage from a Gordon. After all, you people- -"

Dale yanked Aura forward by her shirt.

"Hey!"

"Listen to me, you arrogant brat. I put up with your crap when you were a little girl, but I don't have to do that now. Out of respect for your mother, I'm offering you a fair warning." Dale shoved her back.

Aura stumbled a bit, then regained her footing with a scowl.

Dale scoffed. "You know, I've been following a lot of you youngsters since you were little. You, Castra, Rick, Krotan, Jedda, Rachel, and some of the others as well. Most of you turned out just like I expected, and you're certainly no exception."

The princess glared.

"If you're ready to act like an adult, let's get on with business. I've got to be gone before it gets too sunny."

Aura took a deep breath. "How did you even have the resources to reach Mongo?"

"I'm acting ruler of the Netherworld." Dale looked her over. "And I understand that you'd like to be a ruler yourself. Not an acting one, but a real one. You want to replace your sister as ruler of her kingdom."

"So you _were_ paying attention when we spoke," Aura said with mock surprise. "What is it you're proposing?"

"Step one: Have your brother-in-law, Prince Tevrok, delivered to me. I want him subdued and I want him bound."

Aura lifted an eyebrow, then raised a hand to her hip. "All right. Then what?"

"I'll worry about the rest."

"No." Aura chuckled. "I want to know what I'm getting into."

"I'm not giving you any more information than necessary. I don't _trust_ royals of Mongo."

Aura held still, locking her steely eyes on the woman.

Dale glanced at her wrist as though eyeing a watch. "Do you want to become a ruler or not? This _has_ to be done today."

After a few more seconds, Aura turned and addressed her guards while walking away. "Summon additional men."

* * *

Hours later, a battered and bound Tevrok was dragged to the area. His thin tunic exposed fresh scars along his torso.

Dale stepped out of her space cruiser, finding a spot within the shade.

"Dale?" Tevrok watched her with stunned eyes. He'd heard about Dale's awakening, but she was the last person he'd expected to see right now. "What's going on?"

Dale's gaze softened a little. "I'm sorry, Tev, but I have to do this."

"I don't understand. The two of us are friends. We fought side by side during the rebellion."

Dale thought back to that violent battle. "Things were different then," she said.

"How?" Tevrok struggled and glared.

"You hadn't taken Castra as your bride yet." She sighed. "You're part of the royal family of Mongo now, Tev. That means that you and I are on two opposing sides. I don't view you as an enemy, but I _have_ to view you as a target — especially if you can help me get what I want."

* * *

An enormous crowd of Mongoians had gathered before a large stage. Castra was sitting on one side of the platform, while Ming was kneeling in the center.

A bulky executioner stood with an axe in hand.

Numerous armed guards were present as well, while several others were stationed around the crowd.

Flash and Rick were sitting in the front row of the audience. Both looked tense while quietly watching the scene.

Castra leaned toward a nobleman. "What's the news on Tevrok?"

"I'm sorry, highness," he replied, "but I've yet to hear of any new developments. Naturally, our people will continue the search."

The princess closed her eyes, then ran a hand along her face for a second.

"Do you wish to delay the execution?"

Castra looked over at Ming, simply watching him for a moment. Then she looked out at the crowd, recalling part of her motivation for doing this. "No," she mumbled. "Proceed with it now."

The noble walked over to the executioner, informing him of Castra's order.

The man nodded, and lifted his axe.

Ming took a number of long, deep breaths. Beads of sweat ran down his face.

Just as the executioner was approaching Ming, a flash of static appeared on a huge video screen above. One second later, a transmission was broadcast from a dark room.

"Tevrok!" said Castra, leaping from her chair as she spotted him on the screen.

Flash quickly rose as well, one hand shaking as his tense eyes widened.

Tevrok's wrists were still bound, and his wounds were still visible. A pale man was pointing a blaster at him.

"Attention, Princess Castra," said an unseen woman. Her voice was disguised with a mysterious device. "You will fly Ming to the bottom of the nearby canyon immediately. Do not send anyone other than the pilot, and do not attempt to contact Queen Jedda. I'm monitoring your transmissions. Once Ming is in our custody, Prince Tevrok will be released. If you fail to obey any of these instructions, your husband will be killed."

The image of Tevrok lingered on the screen for several more seconds, then disappeared.

A stunned Castra began glancing back and forth around the stage.

Flash and Rick mumbled to each other below.

Elsewhere, Dale lowered the camera that she'd been holding on Tevrok, then glanced over at her allies and issued instructions. Dale's men were dispatched to retrieve Ming, Aura's were told to guard Tevrok, and Dale herself headed back to her space cruiser.

Castra stared up at the blank screen, wishing for Tevrok's image to return, wishing for him to tell her that he was okay, wishing for him to be safely within her arms. Eventually, however, Castra reached the conclusion that she couldn't merely _wish_ for these things to happen. She would have to take some form of action as well.

And before long, Castra decided that there was only one thing that she could do at present. Seconds later, the princess walked up to a microphone and addressed the crowd. "I-In light of...certain new developments..." She paused, letting out a deep breath. "I have decided that Ming the Merciless...will not be executed today."

A wave of rage swept across the audience. Numerous men and women began rushing the stage.

The guards fired their weapons toward the sky, scaring off the would-be rioters.

Flash and Rick both shook where they stood, dodging and ducking as people ran past them.

Ming smirked as he was being escorted away.

Amidst the chaos, a number of guards escorted Castra to safety, while Rick and Flash began making their departure as well.

At the very back of the crowd, on a small stone perch, Aura looked on with her arms folded and her cape fluttering. A huge grin was present upon her face. "Try and win the election now, sister."

* * *

A small vehicle floated down to the bottom of the canyon. Ming was thrown out alone as the ship landed.

Within seconds, a slew of pale men rushed forth and took hold of the former king, who quickly recognized them as guards from the Netherworld.

"What is the meaning of- - "

Ming was shoved into their vehicle before he could complete the question, and the men began driving back to the site of their space cruiser.

* * *

Prince Tevrok stumbled toward the castle he called home. A bloodied opponent was slung over his shoulder.

"Tevrok!" yelled Castra, rushing outside along with numerous guards.

Tevrok dropped the man he'd been carrying, then staggered toward his wife. As the lovers met in a long embrace, Flash and Rick began approaching as well.

"Tevrok," called Flash. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I managed to defeat my captors," said the prince.

Castra studied Tevrok's unconscious foe. "Wait a moment," she said, "isn't this one of..."

"Yes," Tevrok replied. "Aura's guards. I didn't recognize them at first."

"Aura..." said Rick, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Why am I not surprised to hear that the royals of Mongo are plotting against each other somehow?"

Tevrok wrapped an arm around Castra. "I'm afraid that isn't the end of it, Rick." He turned to Flash. "Someone else was involved. I didn't see Aura, but I did see her partner."

Flash lifted his hands to his hips, ready for action. "Think you could recognize them if you saw them again?"

"I could," he mumbled. "And, unfortunately, so could you, my friend."

Flash squinted. "What do you mean?"

* * *

A small cruiser had left Mongo and was now speeding through space.

Ming was laying bound within a shady area. Amidst the silence he began to grow restless. "You there. Woman," he called, addressing someone whose back was turned. "Are you too cowardly to show me your face?"

The woman simply held quiet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped. "Why am I here?"

She unfolded her arms, then spoke quietly. "Why are you here?"

Ming's eyes widened in awe as she turned around.

"Come now, Ming," said Dale. "Did you honestly think I'd let someone else have the pleasure of killing you?"


	56. Volume IX: Downfall

**"Downfall"**

* * *

Ming was dragged to the Netherworld's royal palace and tossed to the floor. His wrists were still bound behind his back.

Dale pulled out a blaster, then glanced at the pale guards who'd accompanied her on the trip. "Get out of here. I want to do this in private."

The soldiers paused where they stood, eyeing her with tense stares.

"Go!" She fired a number of shots that exploded on the ground before them.

The men jumped amidst the series of bursts, then turned around and took off running.

Ming fidgeted and panted as the shots rang out, trying his best to crawl away. Before long, he began to hear Dale's footsteps growing closer and closer, and a fresh trickle of sweat ran down his face. Her shadow inched over him little by little, until he found himself trapped in an ominous dark shade.

Then the silence arrived — long and unrelenting.

Ming gritted his teeth while quivering where he lay, not knowing when the shot was going to come. For one of the few times in his life, he felt fear and empathy. He finally knew what many of his own victims had gone through.

"Get up," she finally said. "I want to watch you collapse after I pull the trigger."

Ming turned over. "Dale. Wait. Let's discuss this."

"The time for talk is over. I'm not a super-villain, Ming. I'm not going to taunt you. I'm just going to kill you." She pointed the weapon. "Stand up."

A voice called out from across the room. "Mom?"

Dale turned her head and saw Rick, Flash, and Hadea at the doorway.

Hadea wore a frown that was half anger, half confusion. "You went to Mongo without my permission." She began glancing back and forth between Ming and Dale. "That was the plan all along, wasn't it? You used your position here in order to interfere with an event on my daughter's planet — an event that you had no business meddling with."

"Jedda is Jade's daughter," Dale retorted.

"She's mine," said Hadea. A couple of seconds later, the queen winced in surprise. "But on that subject, how do you know Jade?"

Dale returned her stare to Ming. "She's an old friend of mine. She's the one who talked Rachel out of becoming queen again, per my request."

Rick trembled a little while listening on. It sounded like Dale had used or manipulated several people lately, and it appeared that the list just kept on growing.

"Dale," Flash muttered. "Tevrok told us that you were behind his abduction..." Flash hesitated. It dawned on him that he was very afraid to hear her response. "Tell me that there's more to the story. Tell me it wasn't that simple."

Dale watched him for a long moment, then slowly turned away.

Flash shook his head, spinning in place as he looked upward. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, Flash," she said, "but I needed a hostage who I could trade for Ming."

"You know, for the past few weeks I've been wondering why the two of us haven't really sat down and talked. You've been so distant, you've been so busy. I've wanted nothing more than to try rebuilding our bond. But I guess you don't have time for love — because you're too preoccupied with hate."

Dale's eyes dampened as she watched him. "Flash..." she murmured. "That's not true." She glanced at Ming. "The Gordons and the royals have fought for so long. This struggle has been going on for years, for decades. I'm simply trying to end it, by eliminating the source."

"This isn't the way to do that, Dale." His gaze softened. "The approach that you've chosen leads to nothing but chaos and corruption. Look at what it's doing to you. Look at what it's doing to _us_. You know that Tevrok is my friend, and you hurt him anyway. You know that Rick cares for Hadea, and you manipulated her. How much farther are you willing to go? If you keep this up, you're going to make our family just as chaotic as the royals."

Dale looked aside, brushing a tear away.

Rick felt light-headed while watching her. In his eyes, Dale was starting to seem a little less familiar.

Ming began to notice the younger man's reactions. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. If he was going to die at Dale's hand, then he was going to hurt her before that happened. "Don't look so shocked, Rick Gordon. Your mother has had a dark side since before you were born. She's full of surprises. Did you know that _she_ was the one behind the cloning device? Did you know that she tried giving it to me, so that I could multiply my army on Mongo?"

"Shut up," Dale warned him.

Rick moved his stunned gaze to Dale, noting a hint of tension in her voice.

"Have you ever known her to lie to you?" said Ming. "Go on. Ask."

Rick glanced at Flash, who greeted his gaze with a somber expression. Then he swung his stare forward again. "Mom, is that true?"

"I only did it after Ming agreed to stay away from Earth. Naturally, he didn't keep his word." She tightened her grip. "I'm going to do now what I should have done then — what I've been waiting to do ever since I awakened. I'm going to end this family feud, once and for all."

"Mom," said Rick, "the feud between the Gordons and the royals is largely over. The hostility still exists, and it probably always will...but everyone's mostly attempting to move on." He studied her for a few seconds. "None of the things you've been doing were centered around the feud. This was about _you_. This was all part of a plan to secretly execute Ming."

Dale turned to Rick, seeing that the hurt in his eyes matched the pain in his voice. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's what he deserves."

Rick took a step forward. "I don't care if you want to execute Ming...but I'm not okay with you killing _yourself_ in the process."

"What are you talking about, Rick? I'm not going to kill myself."

"I didn't mean physically. I meant emotionally. The mother I know doesn't scheme, manipulate, abduct, and extort." Rick's eyes watered a little. "You're not acting like the woman whose morals I admire...you're acting like the kind of people we fight — people like Ming."

Dale trembled, eyeing Rick in shock. Amidst her many adventures, she'd felt her share of pain. She'd been beaten, stabbed, and even jolted to death. But of all the suffering that she'd endured, nothing had agonized her as much as Rick's words. Feeling pain herself was one thing, but causing her child pain was quite another.

Dale looked back at Ming, scowling as she watched him. Eventually, she lowered her weapon and stepped away. After nearly a minute of silence, her eyes became teary as she turned to Rick. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Rick swooped forth, pulling her into his arms, and Dale closed her eyes while stroking the back of his head.

Flash approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dale reached out and pulled him into the hug. "Flash..." she said quietly.

* * *

Hadea took a seat and cleared her throat. "In light of the recent events..."

"I know," said Dale. "I'll step down as acting queen." She glanced up from the table. "However, I still want to become queen again someday."

"Why?" asked Hadea, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I've wanted to be Queen of the Netherworld for as long as you've wanted to be empress." Dale straightened herself in the seat. "I realize that I'm in no position to ask you for favors, but I also have another, far more important request: Look after my son."

Hadea frowned. "I don't understand."

"I can't stay here. I need some time on my own. Flash and Rick were right. In trying to destroy Ming, I could've destroyed myself." She paused, looking the other woman over. "Rick's a strong man, but right now he still needs a mother. He needs you."

The empress briefly fell silent, then gave her a nod.

"Thank you."

"What about you and Flash?"

"The two of us still have some things to sort out...but now isn't the time." She brushed a hand through her hair. "Honestly, I just want him to be happy."

Hadea looked her over. "How long do you expect to be away?"

Dale cupped her hands before her lips and released a quiet sigh. "I don't know."

The empress paused before continuing. "They love you."

Dale briefly closed her eyes, then settled her stare on the table. "And I love them."

* * *

Castra sat beside Tevrok on their thrones. "It seems that the rise and fall of Dark Dale is over," she said.

A nobleman paused at the door, then stepped into the room and lowered his head. "I have news, highness."

The princess placed her hand over Tevrok's as she braced herself. "Speak."

"Due to her guard's confession, your sister Aura has been removed from the election. She'll not become the next ruler of this kingdom."

Castra sighed in relief as she turned to her husband again.

"However, I have two other reports as well, highness...and I'm afraid that neither of them will please you."

Castra flashed a suspicious frown.

The man continued. "Hadea's forces succeeded in transporting Ming back to our planet. Upon their arrival, however, _Ming_ succeeded in escaping. It appears that he's left Mongo."

Castra closed her eyes, running a hand over her face.

"What's the other news?" asked Tevrok, stroking his wife's palm.

The nobleman glanced away with a slow sigh. "I'm afraid that the people of our kingdom want you to step down, highness."

The princess trembled. "What?"

"As you know, the commoners are highly..._displeased_, I should say, with your recent actions." He pulled off his spectacles. "Ming isn't viewed as a mere terror of the past. He launched an attack on the capital not long ago. People are still afraid that he could take over again someday.

"You had the chance to execute him, and you didn't. In the people's eyes, you put a personal matter ahead of duty to your kingdom, to your world. I'm sorry, highness, but the people intend to elect a new ruler." He turned to leave.

Castra stared after him, her mouth hanging open. Eventually, she turned toward a window, watching the kingdom's flag with stunned eyes.

Tevrok leaned over, wrapping his arms around her.


	57. Epilogue IX

"Your sisters want to leave Mongo?" Jedda paused near the throne, eyeing Krotan in awe.

"Temporarily." He cupped his chin and faced the carpet. "Both of them are disgraced royals. Castra's lost the people's faith, and Aura's lost the people's trust. They each feel that moving on is for the best."

"Where will they go?"

"They're still deciding," said Krotan, wearing a long frown.

Jedda stepped forth, taking his hands. "It's going to be okay. Our family is going to get through this."

Krotan sighed, shaking his head a little.

Her eyes brightened as she looked toward the ceiling. "And I think I know how."

He looked up at her.

"What if we could offer Castra a fresh start? And what if we could tame Aura's ambitions by giving her exactly what she wants — but under a watchful eye?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Jedda smiled, stroking his hands.

* * *

Aura and Castra were kneeling side by side. They briefly looked at each other, then turned their heads forward.

Empress Hadea tapped her sword along Castra's shoulder, then did the same thing to Aura. She looked out at her audience of nobles. "Let it be known, among one and all, that on this day two new rulers of our kingdoms were crowned. Castra of Mongo is the Emerald Queen, and Aura of Mongo is the Ruby Queen." She lowered her gaze to them. "Rise, majesties."

As the women stood, the crowd burst into a quiet round of applause led by Castra's husband Tevrok.

While watching him, Castra couldn't help but find it odd that he'd applaud his former captor.

Hadea addressed both women, speaking softly. "This is a new beginning. It's time to let go of the past and work toward a better tomorrow. Focus on helping your people, and on helping each other as well. That's what nobles — and sisters — are meant to do."

Castra glared at Aura. A part of her was outraged that her sister had been made a queen. However, she also knew that Jedda and Krotan had a valid point: It was best to keep Aura where they could watch her, where she would get a chance to do some good. She sighed, licking her lips amidst a skeptical stare. Then she closed her eyes, opened them, and slowly bowed her head toward Aura.

Aura repeated the gesture, leaning in to kiss Castra's cheek amidst the ongoing applause. Before straightening herself, she whispered something in Castra's ear.

Castra opened her mouth in surprise.

Aura stood straight, eyeing her sister with a smirk.

In the moments that followed, Castra had to summon all her strength to resist killing Aura where she stood.

* * *

Castra and Tevrok were alone in their new bedroom. The Emerald Queen was laying on her side, a soft sheet wrapped around her skin. Her eyes were steadily fixed on the wall.

Tevrok stroked her shoulder.

Castra pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She kept her stare averted as she spoke. "Aura's pregnant."

Tevrok's hand froze in the air for a second.

Castra turned over, locking her shaky eyes onto his.

10 slow seconds of silence passed, Tevrok holding his gaze on hers. "...You're not about to tell me that you think I'm the father."

Castra found herself looking away.

"You can't actually believe that."

"I'm willing to believe almost anything when it comes to that woman. She's been taking things from me my whole life."

"_Cas_," he said firmly. "Think very carefully about what you're saying."

"She told me something during the coronation. She suggested that the two of you had been having an affair."

"Absurd."

"I saw you clapping for her today."

"That proves nothing — apart from the fact that you're extremely paranoid. And I was clapping for the both of you, by the way. I did that because it was expected of me." He shook his head with a scoff. "If Aura and I were having an affair, why would she have me beaten and abducted on Mongo?"

"Perhaps she didn't." Castra's eyebrows lowered. "That 'abduction' could've been staged."

He nodded. "And then what? The two of us kick you off the throne, take over the kingdom, and live happily ever after with our child?" Tevrok paused, simply watching her. "Cas...I need to know right now that you don't honestly believe any of this. I need to hear it from you."

Her eyes began to water. While listening to the hurt in her husband's voice, she began to suspect that she'd made a huge mistake. Castra absolutely _wanted_ to believe in Tevrok. She knew her husband well — but she knew her sister well too. As he awaited her response, Castra simply held quiet while looking up at the ceiling.

Tevrok pulled his sheet aside and flung himself out of the bed. "You're one of the most delusional, gullible women I've met."

A tear rolled down Castra's face.

"I'm returning to our planet," said Tevrok, holding his back to her.

She swung her head to him. "What are you saying?" Castra sniffled. "You and I are locked in a Mongoian marriage, Tevrok. No matter where you go, we're wife and husband, now and forever. Nothing can change that."

"I don't want that to change. I want _you_ to." Tevrok began pulling on his pants. "I warned you before about these conflicts within your family. I warned you of what they could do. You once told me that our love had _saved_ you from that madness...but I guess we're simply not like Krotan and Jedda. We've been married longer than they have, and yet we still haven't found the secrets of their success."

"That's not a fair comparison, Tev. Things are _different_ with you and me. Krotan rarely has to deal with my father anymore, so it's easier for him to live a peaceful life. _I_, on the other hand, still have Aura as a constant nuisance, and that makes me unsettled."

"That's just an excuse, and you know it." Tevrok stood. "I'll be back when you're ready to stop letting this chaos control our lives." Moments later, he turned to the bed, staring at his wife's back.

Castra held quiet, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Cas," said Tevrok, exiting the room.

As an unnerving silence began filling the bedroom in Tevrok's absence, Castra wiped a tear away. "I love you too."

* * *

Rick and Flash leaned back in their seats, sitting across from each other at a small table. The base was quiet, and the room was as well.

"How long do you think it'll be until we see her again?" asked Rick.

"Not long, I hope."

Rick took a deep breath. "I mentioned this to Hadea before. It seems like every time we try and 'reunite' with Mom, there's always something that keeps things from being the way they used to be. We're always so close, and yet so far." He rubbed his chin. "Sometimes I wonder whether or not we're 'meant' to be with her right now."

Flash eyed his son in fascination. "What do you think the answer is?"

Rick fell silent for a moment. "I think we'll be with her again when the time is right, whether that time comes in this life or the next."

Flash smiled. "I believe that too." He lifted a few fingers against his forehead. "I know that things aren't easy in our family, son, but the same goes for a lot of other families out there too. That's why it's nice that certain people from all of these clans have been brought together." Flash thought of Kit and Hadea, Mandrake and Kshin, and even Krotan and Jedda. "I don't know what's 'meant' to be...but maybe we were _supposed_ to meet the friends we've met over the years. We still have them, and we still have each other."

Rick grinned. After eyeing his father for a few seconds, he reached over and extended a hand.

Flash clasped his palm against his son's.

Then the two men rose, patting each other's backs as they walked off together.

* * *

**Volume IX — End**


	58. Volume X: Team

**"Team"**

* * *

**10 Years Into The Future**

Vera and Lowe walked side by side along the palace grounds. Both were clad in togas and sandals. A number of guards quietly kept watch over the royal children.

"What's wrong?" asked the 12-year-old princess. "Why have you been so quiet lately?"

Lowe stared along the white stone ground. "I've been hearing a lot of talk around the palace," he said. "Everyone wonders which of us is going to take over once Mother and Father step down."

Vera's lips parted as she stared at him.

"Most people expect it to be you...and I concur." He nodded. "You're going to become ruler of Mongo."

She glanced away, feeling quite shy all of a sudden.

"I don't have a problem with that. But I do take issue with the reason."

"What's the reason?" asked Vera, lifting a hand to block the sun.

Lowe's face became a bit more somber. "It sounds like the commoners don't trust me. After all, I'm the grandson of Ming, and the son of Krotan." He shrugged. "I know that a lot of people love our father now, but they still remember his past. So when people look at you and me, most of them would prefer that _you_ become ruler — just in case."

Her gaze softened. "What is it that you'd prefer?"

"I don't know just yet. If I were to become king, I'd be helping people. But since I _won't_ become king...I guess I'm just going to have to help people in some other way." He smiled at her.

Vera grinned back. "I feel a sort of _drive_ to help others, given the positions that we're in."

"So do I."

"You're well-educated, Lowe. You have a lot of options."

He glanced at the clouds. "Do you think Mongoians will ever fully trust a male ruler again?"

Vera cast her gaze forward. "When I become queen, I'm going to work to eliminate the prejudice you spoke of. People should judge the males in our family based on who they are, and nothing else."

"So who am I?"

She brushed a hand along his back. "You're my little brother, and you're the sweetest person I know."

Lowe smiled again. "Thanks, sis."

* * *

Jedda and Krotan sat alone on a beach. The queen's back was nestled against her husband's chest, and all of their swim wear had been removed.

Krotan's hands were gently covering Jedda's chest. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I've spent a good deal of my life loving you," he said.

Jedda wore a bright grin while watching the waves.

"It feels like that's what I was always meant to do."

Several minutes later, they moved down to the shore and sprawled out on their sides, cuddling as a wave rushed forth and pulled them into the water.

"It's nice to spend a day like this," said Jedda.

"Always," Krotan agreed.

"Have you noticed that we're drifting out to sea?"

"I have," he said as they floated along the surface.

She giggled, nuzzling closer to him. "So where, exactly, do you think we'll end up?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said, "as long as we get there together."

* * *

Shortly after she'd reentered the palace, Vera walked into a huge ballroom with marble walls. Her reflection moved steadily along the floor. She tossed her sleeping bag down with a grin, readying herself for a fun indoor camping ritual. Just as she was preparing to leave and collect more items, Vera noticed that she wasn't alone in the room.

Another green-skinned girl stood near the center of the floor. A tiara sat upon her braided hair, and she was wearing an elegant crimson dress. She smirked while eyeing the Princess of Mongo. "Hi, cousin," said Aura's daughter, Brigit.

Vera flashed a surprised frown at the younger girl. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced around. "I always enjoy visiting the palace. After all, it's where I plan to live once I become queen."

Vera chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You can visit all you want...but I'm afraid you're never going to live here. Not as anything other than a guest, anyway."

Brigit nodded as she began to leave. "I just wanted to remind you that you're not the only one who's got her eyes on the throne."

"Your mother never became queen here, and you won't either. You don't seem to be learning from her mistakes. The future of this dynasty will be controlled by me, my parents, and my brother."

Brigit's arrogance remained on display. "I guess we'll see." She quietly exited the palace.

Vera stared after her, flashing a confident smile of her own.

* * *

Jedda ran a hand along Lowe's face. "You seem to be in a pretty good mood," she said.

"Earlier today, I wasn't...but Vera helped cheer me up."

Jedda grinned at her daughter, then eased down beside the others at a game board.

Lowe turned to his father. "That report came in from the village while you were away."

Krotan nodded. "I'll see to that business soon."

"No need. I handled everything as you normally do. It wasn't that difficult."

Krotan was quite surprised. "Thank you, son. I appreciate that."

Vera smiled, speaking softly as she ran a hand across her ponytail. "I like how we help each other out with both political matters and personal ones."

"That's how it works," said a beaming Jedda. "We're a family — and a family is a team."


	59. Volume X: Resolution

**"Resolution"**

* * *

**The Present**

Lothar took a seat at the table and looked over at his son.

LJ folded his arms, taking a deep breath.

"All right..." he said. "Let's talk about your mom." He looked down at his cupped hands. "First, tell me everything you _remember_ about your mom. Tell me the details of our family's history, from your perspective."

LJ suppressed a frown. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to give you what you've asked for. I'm going to tell you what's true, and what isn't."

LJ sighed, then took a quick glance at the ceiling. "You and Mom fought crime together for a number of years — until she was framed by one of your enemies. Just as the police were closing in on us, Mandrake created an illusion to make it look like Mom was dead. After that, she went on the run, and you and I didn't know if we'd ever hear from her again." He looked down at the table now. "Then, a few years ago, we heard that she was dead...but, of course, it turns out that she isn't."

Lothar nodded, running a hand along the side of his head.

"So what did I get right, Dad?"

"Just about everything, save for one detail at the beginning." Lothar looked up at his son. "She wasn't framed, LJ. That's what you insisted on believing when you were younger — so Mandrake and I chose not to argue. We knew that the truth would've broken your heart."

LJ narrowed his eyes. "What are you telling me?"

"Your mother was guilty of her crime, son."

LJ simply held quiet while eyeing Lothar. He recognized his father's tone. It was the kind that Lothar used when he was trying to hammer something into LJ's head, something that LJ didn't want to accept.

"Mandrake and I agreed to use that illusion so that she could avoid prison time. But after that, I told her that she had to leave."

LJ's voice had dropped to a murmur. "Why did you do that?"

"Because if she had stayed, me and Mandrake could've faced charges ourselves for harboring a fugitive." Lothar frowned a little. "And because I wouldn't allow you to be raised by someone who was willing to cross the line that she did."

"You're talking about Mom as though she's some kind of villain."

"No," said Lothar, shaking his head. "I don't think that her crime defined her as a person. She got desperate and nervous, and she made a mistake. But that ultimately didn't excuse her actions. If she could do it once, then I knew that she could do it again. I couldn't let my son be exposed to that — because I knew that it would hurt you even worse than it hurt me."

LJ ran a hand over his face and looked away. "All this time, all these years...you let me think that she was innocent. You- -"

"If you want to hate me for that decision, then I can't stop you. I'm unable to change any of that now, son. I've explained my reasons. You'll either accept them or you won't."

The younger man quieted again, staring at his father for what seemed like quite a while.

Lothar held quiet as well, his hands trembling as he rubbed them together.

"I don't hate Mom..." said LJ. "And I could never hate you either, Dad."

Lothar felt a slight smile crossing his face.

"Do you know where she's gone now?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure where she is, or when she'll be back. But I do know that she loves you, just as much as I do."

LJ nodded. "I understand why you kept that secret from me. I was only a kid." He sat up a little. "But the fact is, I'm a man now. So from this point on, when a family issue arises, let's face it together — like two men should."

"It's a deal, son."

The two reached across the table and slapped hands, grinning as they stared upon one another.


	60. Volume X: Aspiration

**"Aspiration"**

* * *

Jedda pulled the covers aside and slipped out of bed, wrapping a robe over her bare skin.

Krotan rustled a little, but remained asleep.

She glanced over at Vera's bed and Lowe's crib, seeing that the children were sleeping peacefully as well. After eyeing her husband with an affectionate stare, the queen exited the chamber and began her journey.

A number of lights switched on automatically as she moved, revealing huge, curved hallways and carpeted lobbies. In certain areas, the royal palace of Mongo resembled a beautiful university, and Jedda absolutely loved walking throughout her home. She stopped upon reaching the royal library, a large room with lovely carpeting, tall shelves, and a number of desks lined up in the center.

The automatic lights flickered on as she entered, casting a golden shade of illumination throughout the room. Jedda ascended a small stairway and strolled across the carpet, taking a seat at one of the tables. She switched on a computer and opened the palace's database, which contained information on all royal family members, past and present.

The first set of options popped up on-screen:

'Kings

'Queens

'Princes

'Princesses'

Jedda chose Queens, and was presented with several names listed in alphabetical order. After nearly a minute, she made a selection.

The profile, like all others, contained a brief summary of the ruler's achievements, and a more detailed biography beneath. Every queen was also issued a ranking, indicating where she stood among the greatest queens in Mongo's history. The rankings were based on the accounts of historians, the opinions of nobles, and, of course, public approval.

Jedda began reading about one of the many women who'd served before her:

'Queen Genevieve Mongo

'Known for her well-mannered demeanor and articulate speech, Queen Genevieve made great use of natural resources throughout the capital. Her developments gradually found their way across the rest of the continent. She is credited by many, including her husband, as a key figure in the prosperous period that occurred during her reign.

'Ranking: 26'

Jedda nodded in respect, then clicked on another profile:

'Queen Iris Mongo

'A highly devoted ruler who valued tradition, Iris helped to reestablish order during a time when it had been lost. Several distinguished soldiers have named her as an inspiration.

'Ranking: 10'

After taking a deep breath, Jedda licked her lips, rolled her shoulders, and opened a profile that she was particularly curious about:

'Queen Jedda Mongo

'Widely renowned for her kindness and beauty, Queen Jedda was known as a highly empathetic and ethical ruler. Upon joining the royal family, she immediately took steps to aid the commoners who she felt were most in need of assistance. Alongside her husband, she worked to increase communication between several countries around the world, thus ensuring that all leaders would work together for the good of the people.

'Ranking: 3'

Jedda began to smile while eyeing the screen.

* * *

"Are you all right?" whispered Krotan.

"Just fine," said Jedda, crawling back into bed and nuzzling against him. "I went to the library and looked through the database." She brushed a hand along his chest. "Your ranking has gone up a bit from where it was a year ago. You're now at number 10." Jedda beamed. "Mine went up a little as well. I'm sitting at number 3."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied, pausing a moment. "But I'm not satisfied. I want to sway public opinion even more. I want to rise up to number 1." Jedda grinned. "I want to be known as the best queen that Mongo has ever had."

Krotan caressed her back. "In my eyes, you already are."

She giggled. "You're my husband. It's your job to say that."

Krotan chuckled as well, then kissed her forehead. "You're the greatest queen in Mongo's history, and it's only a matter of time before even more people view you that way."

Jedda smiled, stroking Krotan's chest again as she closed her eyes.


	61. Volume X: Peace

**"Peace"**

* * *

Castra sat quietly in the Golden Palace, waiting for a chance to speak with Hadea. After about five minutes, the door she'd entered from began to open again. She turned to her right, seeing a young brunette woman in a long-sleeved top and khaki pants.

"Oh," she said upon spotting Castra. "Are you here to see the empress?"

Castra nodded.

"I came to speak with her too." She walked over and extended her hand. "I'm Rachel."

Castra stood. "I know who you are," she said, eyeing Rachel in fascination as she shook her hand. Seconds later, both of them heard the sound of footsteps.

The Phantom walked into the lobby, pausing for a second as he saw the latest guest. "Rachel..."

She nodded with a grin. "I have an appointment with Hadea."

"I know." He moved his gaze over to Castra. "And you're here for advice, correct?"

"I am," said Castra.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, but the empress is a bit busier than she expected to be today. Perhaps I can be of assistance while..."

A door was flung open, and a third guest came barging through. "I have to speak with the empress!" Dale stood at the entrance wearing a black leather jacket and dark pants.

Castra glared upon recognizing the woman who'd abducted her husband. "Who allowed her in?" she asked, taking a step forward.

The Phantom lifted an arm, holding Castra in place. "Dale..." he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen," said Dale. "I've been traveling through the kingdoms as a private investigator. A group I've had my eye on for the past month is about to make an attack."

* * *

The Phantom stood beside Dale, Castra, and Rachel in the throne room. Each of them held their attention on a video monitor.

"There they are," Dale said. "That's definitely them."

A hovercraft moved across the screen. The vehicle was carrying a group of pale soldiers similar to Hadea's. Each man was wearing a hooded black robe.

Rachel stepped closer. "Looks like they're heading to the Neoworld."

"That's Aura's kingdom," said the Phantom. "And she's making a public appearance today. She's about to give a speech."

Dale shook her head. "It can't be a coincidence that those men are about to strike now. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but this group is going to try to assassinate Aura."

Castra narrowed her eyes, shaking a little.

Rachel watched as the group sped out of sight. "We don't know for sure that this is a team of assassins."

"They are," said Dale. "I've followed them closely."

Castra ran a hand over her face and sighed. Her sister hadn't even ruled the Neoworld for very long, yet she already had people trying to kill her, it seemed.

Rachel looked over at Dale. "What kind of evidence did you find?"

"We don't really have time to get into the details now," Dale replied. "If Aura is out in public, then someone has to stop those men before they can reach her. Or, we need to make a call and move her out of harm's way."

Rachel quieted, holding her stare on Dale a moment.

The Phantom turned around. "I'll contact some of Aura's guards. They'll intercept the men en route."

"But that would decrease the number of guards around Aura," said Rachel. "That may be what this team wants. They could have partners in the Neoworld right now." She looked back at the screen. "Instead of sending Aura's guards out to stop them, maybe we could do it ourselves. That hovercraft was one of the slower models. We might be able to catch up."

"No," said Castra.

Everyone turned to her.

Castra looked at Rachel and the Phantom. "Hadea wouldn't want either of you to put yourselves in danger." She turned to Dale. "And you're someone I simply don't trust." Castra turned back toward the screen, then balled her hands into fists. "I'll take a few men and stop this attack myself." She paused, feeling rather surprised by what she'd just said.

* * *

Aura had been standing atop the stage for around 30 minutes. Just as she was nearing the end of her speech, the men in black robes arrived and began storming through the crowd, firing their weapons upward to clear a path.

As Aura's citizens began scrambling for cover, several guards rushed forth to stop the attack.

Amidst the ruckus, Castra's hovercraft arrived and sped toward the scene. Before long, Castra's guards had hopped out and joined Aura's in the battle.

One of the pale attackers slipped past the fray, charging toward the stage and aiming his weapon at Aura.

Aura froze in place, fidgeting where she stood.

Just as a laser was flying straight at her, Aura felt a strong tackle at her side. The queen fell as the shot flew over her head, and the man who'd fired was quickly subdued.

As the brief battle came to an end, Castra's and Aura's guards stood over the fallen attackers.

Aura moaned on her side, then looked up at her rescuer.

"Are you all right?" asked Castra.

Once again, Aura froze in shock.

Castra stood, helping her sister up as she rose.

* * *

The Phantom reentered the throne room and approached Dale. "I just got word from the Neoworld. It turns out you were right. Those men were planning an attack."

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"They are," he replied. "Thanks to you."

Rachel stood off to the side, folding her arms as she listened on.

"Good to hear," said Dale, licking her lips before taking a deep breath. "I trust that you'll inform the empress of my efforts today."

The Phantom studied her for a few seconds. "I know that you wish to become Queen of the Netherworld again. You may have just made a strong case for yourself."

Rachel unfolded her arms and walked over to the Phantom. "We need to talk."

He eyed her in surprise. "All right," he replied, shifting where he stood.

"Not here," she said. "In private." Rachel looked over at Dale, making no effort to hide the distrust in her stare.

Dale winced a little, narrowing her eyes.

The Phantom began glancing back and forth between them, then steadied his gaze on Dale. "Excuse us."

Dale slowly nodded, keeping her stare on the other woman.

* * *

"This all seems a little suspicious to me," said Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it odd that Dale showed up just in the nick of time? Isn't it strange that she couldn't even explain how she _knew_ about the attack? This feels like a controlled crisis. You know what that is, right? You're a former agent. You've been in the game."

The Phantom eyed her curiously. "I'm a bit out of touch with the current terms."

"All right, it's when someone thwarts a crisis that they secretly created. The idea is to make themselves look good, or to prompt a change of some sort. Either way, they're manipulating things for their own benefit." She glanced toward the closed door. "I think Dale hired those attackers. She knew that we'd save Aura in time — which is what she wanted. What she probably didn't expect is that her partners would be captured."

He scowled a little. "Why would Dale set this up?"

"She wants to be one of Hadea's queens again. Look, all I'm saying is that before you go putting her back on the throne, you might want to consider a thing or two."

The Phantom turned and stared at the door himself, then began walking toward it. By the time he and Rachel arrived in the other room, Dale was nowhere to be found.

The Phantom glanced around. "Dale?" he called.

"She's gone," said Rachel. "I think she realized we were on to her."

He paused, touching his forehead. "I'll have the attackers interrogated. We'll see if they confirm your theory." A part of him hoped that they wouldn't. The Phantom looked down and began to murmur. "Find yourself, Dale."

* * *

Aura took a seat beside Castra on the stage. Both of them held their gazes outward. "Why did you save me?"

Castra recoiled a little, as though she'd just heard a trick question.

"Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Castra sighed, then swept a hand across her hair. "I saved you because it was the right thing to do," she said, still looking forward. "I saved you because we're sisters."

Aura turned to her for a second, then looked down at her lap.

"Don't ask me what I meant by that." Castra shook her head, holding quiet for a moment. "These days, I don't know what that means anymore than you do."

Aura frowned, finding that Castra's words had affected her in a surprising way. She cupped her hands and lowered her gaze. After a long period of silence, she quietly spoke up again. "Tevrok isn't the father of my baby. There never was an affair."

Castra nodded to herself, absorbing the information without saying a word. Moments later, she rose from her seat and began walking away.

* * *

"I heard about your contributions today," Hadea said as she crossed the floor.

Rachel shrugged, digging her hands in her pockets. "Just doing my part to keep the throne safe."

Hadea let a smile cross her face. "If you really want to do that, you can return to it yourself."

Rachel turned toward a video monitor, watching a live feed of the Netherworld with a warm stare. "Maybe," she said. "When the time is right."

Hadea stroked Rachel's arms, then nodded at her. "In any case, you'll always be welcome here."

* * *

Just as she was about to turn in for the evening, Castra heard the door to her bedroom swing open. She turned toward the doorway, then froze where she stood. "Tevrok."

He nodded, sitting his pack on the floor.

Castra ran across the room and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Tevrok closed his eyes while returning her hug. "Aura contacted me."

Castra pulled back, eyeing him in surprise.

"She said that you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"I have," said Castra, running a hand along his face.

Tevrok paused, studying her. "She also said that she believes we belong together, which is something that I've long believed as well."

"We do." Castra nodded. "I'll never doubt your faithfulness again."

He pulled her close, and the two embraced once more.

* * *

The next day, Castra and Aura stood before the Phantom, who was sitting upon Hadea's throne.

"Many siblings become competitors at some point. I myself know that quite well. If taken too far, however, competition can come to define the relationship, and that's something that should never happen," he said. "As my wife told you before, you now have a chance to build the bond that you were always meant to have."

Aura and Castra turned toward each other.

"The question is, are you willing to?"

After a bit of hesitation, Castra extended her hands toward Aura.

Aura reached out and stroked her sister's palms.

"Tevrok and I would be pleased if you joined us for dinner tonight, Aura."

Aura looked surprised, then licked her lips and nodded. "I'd like that."

Moments later, the Phantom smiled as he watched the sisters exit together.


	62. Epilogue X

The Phantom awakened with a stretch, feeling the blanket caress his muscular chest. Glancing across the room, he saw Hadea standing before a window, her long hair hanging above her bare bottom. "I want to see what you do all day," he said.

Hadea glanced over her shoulder. "Pardon?"

"You're heading out today, aren't you?" He smiled, propping himself up on his elbow. "Take me with you."

* * *

A round craft hovered just above the ground, carrying the empress, her husband, and a group of guards. They were currently traveling from one land to the next.

Hadea kept her gaze forward while holding the Phantom's hand. "Each of the five kingdoms excels in a certain area, be it agriculture, iron, technology, or other work. For many years, the kingdoms refused to engage in certain trades with one another, which led to a great number of unnecessary struggles. I've changed that. Goods are now shipped regularly between the lands, and each kingdom is better off as a result," she said. "Things will continue as they are now for the next seven years."

He found himself impressed that she had such a precise vision. "You've truly planned ahead. Why seven years?"

"We estimate that each kingdom's strengths and weaknesses will have changed by then. At that point, I'll implement a new trade system."

* * *

The craft slowed to a halt before a royal palace. The building's guards bowed their heads upon seeing the empress.

Hadea watched patiently as the front gate began drawing open. "Over the course of what you'd call a week, I travel out to at least two of my kingdoms. Once I arrive, I have to sit with the queen for at least an hour. We review the progress she's made since we last spoke, and she informs me of any new issues that have arisen."

The Phantom glanced about curiously. "Which queen are you here to visit?" As the gate finished opening, he found his answer. "Castra."

The Emerald Queen strode forth in a long blue cape. Several men had accompanied her outside. "Greetings, empress. Phantom. Please, come in," she said.

Hadea stepped down from the vehicle and touched Castra's shoulder. "Greetings, Castra," she said. "I see that business is blossoming between you and your sister. I hope that things are pleasant on a personal level as well."

Castra nodded. "So far, so good, empress."

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Hadea and the Phantom stepped back into their vehicle.

"It seems we still have some time before I need to return home," said Hadea, who had a number of video calls to make and receive within the palace. "We've been to a kingdom that has a queen. Now we're going to visit one that currently doesn't."

"Why?"

"I want to assure the commoners and the court that they haven't been abandoned, that they still have friends in their neighboring kingdoms."

"Aren't you able to do that via video?"

"Indeed I am. But my presence reminds them that I'm not merely an image on a screen who gives and takes supplies. By making an appearance now and then, I reassure the people that I'm working to maintain order and find them a new administrator."

The Phantom simply watched her for a moment.

She turned to him amidst the silence, meeting his stare with her own. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling at her. "Nothing at all." He reached around her back, pulling her close.

Closing her eyes, Hadea leaned against him as the vehicle began moving.

* * *

"So," said Hadea, cuddling against her husband in bed, "I trust you found the answers you were looking for."

"Indeed I did," he said. "But on the trip back, I was also left with a new question."

"And what was that?"

"Could I possibly be any more proud of my wife than I already am?"

Hadea smiled. "And what might the answer to that question be?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Not at all."

* * *

**Volume X — End**


	63. Volume XI: Expedition

**"Expedition"**

* * *

"Your brother has returned?" Hadea stood with one hand lingering on the bed, her eyes widening with tension as she stared at her husband. "How?" she asked, recalling the story of Kurt Walker's apparent demise. Her voice lowered a little. "I thought he exploded after transforming into a beast of some sort."

The Phantom began pulling on his boots. "Kurt knew that he only had seconds to live if he remained transformed. He must have escaped death by reverting to his human form somehow. It would appear that the explosion was merely a smokescreen, conjured up to make everyone think that he'd died."

"But why would he remain secluded for so long?"

The Phantom looked a bit uncertain himself. "Though Kurt was seeking power, I think he eventually wanted peace. All of his endeavors took a lot out of him," he said. "However, those with so much hatred rarely find the kind of peace that lasts."

Hadea folded her arms. "What does he want now?"

He sighed. "Apart from his desire to become the Phantom, Kurt has been driven by another goal: Taking control of the Bandar village." He rose with a scowl. "This time, he's succeeded in dividing the people of my tribe. He's taken a group of traitors and turned them against the others. And it appears that he's gained some new powers as well." He reached for the final piece of his costume, pulling the mask over his face. His eyes softened with regret as he looked over at his wife. "I'm sorry, Hadea...but I have to go to Africa and stop him."

"Alone?"

He shook his head. "Many of the others are busy, but Rachel has agreed to assist me."

"Wait. Why not ask Jedda to simply teleport Kurt to Oblivion, or another prison?"

"Apparently, Kurt himself can teleport now. Imprisoning him would be a temporary solution. He could free himself with little effort. I'm afraid there's no easy way out. Kurt has to be defeated, and I have to do it myself."

Hadea stewed in silence. The first year of their marriage had been carefully planned. It was supposed to involve very little adventuring, and a whole lot of loving. For a while, things had appeared as though they'd work out that way. But now reality was creeping up on her again. She hadn't married just any man, she'd married a super-hero. Normalcy was not an option.

He crossed the room and gave Hadea a slow kiss.

She grasped his hands as he was pulling away. "If you're going, I'm going too."

He flinched in surprise. "We both know you can't do that."

Hadea brushed back a lock of her golden hair. "My kingdoms can survive without an empress right now." She lifted a hand to her hip and wore a proud stare. "I am a woman with many responsibilities, but my greatest responsibilities are to my family."

"The same is true for me, which is why I can't let you come. This will be too dangerous."

"Then I suggest you find a way to keep me safe, because one way or another, I'm coming with you."

He fell silent while looking into her eyes, then squeezed her hands and drew her close.

* * *

As the jet began descending toward the jungle, Hadea looked down at the sea of trees. Her husband's former home was stunningly beautiful. The jungle wasn't very far from Hadea's dominion, and could've actually been reached on foot. However, the vehicle contained a number of supplies and weapons that the Phantom figured they might need.

Moments after he'd landed, the Phantom was welcomed by Chief Guran and a large group of Bandar natives.

"Greetings, Phantom." The chief smiled and hugged him.

"Wonderful to see you again, my friend," the Phantom replied. As Hadea approached, he turned to his left. "This is my wife, Hadea," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I...remember," replied Guran, lowering his voice a tad.

She nodded her head politely. "You can rest assured that I come in peace now," she said.

"I've no doubt of that, empress. You've become a leader, rather than a conqueror. The Phantom has told us of your many accomplishments."

As Guran and the Phantom exchanged additional words, Hadea found that her gaze was beginning to wander. The environment was quickly drawing her in. She took a deep breath, enjoying the rainy jungle scent. Then she looked farther outward, eyeing the greens and browns around her.

Moments later, Guran's attention was caught by a young, robed woman approaching behind the Phantom. "And this must be Rachel," he said.

Rachel nodded, her ponytail flapping in the breeze. "Pleased to meet you."

The chief glanced back and forth between Rachel and Hadea. "It's always nice to meet members of the Walker family."

The Phantom released Hadea, then took a step forward. "I regret that we must interrupt the pleasantries so soon, but I need to know more about the situation with Kurt."

Guran closed his eyes for second. "We're still attempting to learn more ourselves. Thus far, we know that he has a partner, he has new powers, and, ever since his return, the skies have been gray and cloudy."

Rachel looked upward, eyeing the sky with a curious stare.

Guran tightened his grip on a spear. "He's taken a great many of my soldiers and turned them against me, men whose loyalty was always in question."

"Have you learned anything about his powers?" asked the Phantom. "They're not supposed to last for very long. Jedda told me that they'd faded at one point."

"His partner is helping him sustain the powers. They've apparently built a new Golden Chamber. We've attempted to attack their territory and destroy it, but all of our efforts have failed. I- -"

"Guran!" A man came running out of the woods. "N'Dama's forces are attacking!"

A horde of former Bandar screamed forth from the forest. Each man was wielding a spear and shield, and all of them had white paint smeared across their faces.

Rachel quickly shielded Hadea, leading her aside.

Guran's men readied their weapons and loudly charged their attackers.

A series of shouts and swings swept over the grounds, and ribbons of blood began filling the air.

Rushing toward the fray, the Phantom caught an enemy with a flying tackle.

One of the attackers charged straight at Rachel, who stopped him with a quick kick to his kneecap. The man was surprised by the jolt he'd received, staggering forward with an immediate limp. Moments before he could hit the ground, Rachel grabbed his head and drove her own knee into his chin. The attacker gritted his teeth and tumbled onto his back.

The Phantom threw a fast strike at his opponent's stomach, then flattened the man with a swift uppercut.

Rachel dodged a swing and countered with a thrust of her palm, stunning her attacker where he stood. Then she leapt straight up, her cape fluttering in the wind, and threw a spinning kick at her opponent's face. As the attacker fell, Rachel began to notice the sound of thunder.

Everyone paused as the rumbling grew louder. Then a slew of lightning bolts came crashing to the ground, creating small explosions where they'd struck. Several of the natives were thrown into the air.

The Phantom drew backward as the blasts continued, rushing around to try and aid the fallen.

"There!" yelled Guran, pointing toward a low cliff.

The Phantom looked upward, his eyes widening in surprise.

A bolt of lightning flashed behind Kurt Walker, who stood shirtless and unmasked atop the cliff. The man known as N'Dama was sporting a bushy beard and a spear of his own.

Mixed emotions ran through the Phantom. He wanted to be happy to see his brother alive, but Kurt was offering him little reason to be.

Kurt looked down and spotted Kit. Though he appeared surprised, he didn't smirk, and he didn't laugh. There was little sign of the old Kurt who'd taunted and gloated. Instead, his gaze seemed a bit sterner and more focused than before.

The Phantom couldn't help but find this development unsettling.

"Attack!" commanded Guran, breaking the silence.

The Bandar natives rushed toward the cliff and hurled their spears. Kurt easily deflected them with a gust of wind, then sent another blast of lightning down into the group. The men screamed while flying through the air.

The Phantom crouched and tightened a fist. "By jungle law, the Ghost Who Walks calls forth the power, of ten tigers." A surge of energy began flowing through his veins. Moments later, he rushed out into the open and began charging toward the cliff.

Kurt stroked his beard. "Welcome back, brother," he said. Then another slew of lightning bolts began hammering the ground.

With his enhanced speed, the Phantom was able to avoid them all.

Kurt began to scowl as his frustration grew.

As he neared the cliff, the Phantom leapt and somersaulted through the air, knocking Kurt down with a fast kick.

Kurt thrust his hands outward, throwing his brother off the cliff with a wave of air.

As the Phantom landed amidst a thud, Hadea rushed forth and crouched at his side.

Kurt walked back to the edge, wincing as he favored the spot where he'd been struck. It was obvious that his brother was as skilled as ever.

Then he looked out at the battle, seeing that most of Guran's men were still standing, while several of his own troops had been beaten. It quickly dawned on him that he couldn't face everyone in his current state. "We'll meet again, Kit," he promised. And then Kurt vanished, teleporting himself away.

* * *

Raindrops fell from the light gray sky.

The Phantom pulled out a set of keys while approaching a door. "I think the place should still be in good shape." Seconds afterward, he walked into a large and shady house with Hadea and Rachel at his side.

Hadea quickly recognized this place. It was the very same home that he'd brought her to after he'd rescued her in the jungle.

The trio walked up to the second floor — a huge, circular room with a long window and plush carpeting.

"Rachel," said the Phantom, "your bedroom is over there. Make yourself at home."

She snickered, swinging a pack over her shoulder. " 'Rachel, go to your room!' " After taking a look around, she walked over and stood before the couple. "Well, then... Mom. Dad. Let me know when it's dinner time." She flashed a playful grin and skipped away.

Hadea shook her head with a smile while watching Rachel leave.

The Phantom turned around and faced the window, casting his stare out toward the horizon.

* * *

Kurt entered a large, square hut that stood a few yards off the ground. After passing through a series of quiet rooms, he paused upon reaching a new version of his Golden Chamber.

The replica was far from a perfect copy. It was mostly mechanical, as opposed to magical. And though it recharged his powers while providing some new ones, it also needed constant repairs.

A woman with a drill was crouching beside the machine. "I take it the struggle against Guran's men continues," she said. Her blonde hair covered the side of her face.

"It does," replied Kurt. "My brother has joined our enemies now."

She turned to him in surprise.

"Don't worry. Flash and Rick aren't with him."

Dale paused, then turned back to her work.

"I trust that this doesn't change anything," he said.

She sighed. "No. Our deal is the same as before. You keep the sun away, I keep the chamber running." Dale rolled her shoulders while making an adjustment. "And once you've taken over the village, I get half of it."


	64. Volume XI: Excursion

**"Excursion"**

* * *

Hadea pulled on her robe and stepped out to the main room. After pouring herself a warm drink, she crossed the floor and stood by the window.

It had only been an hour since the Phantom had left for a meeting, yet Hadea was already awaiting his return. She settled her stare on the vast jungle, letting its early-morning sights ease her tension away.

The Bandar village featured a number of high huts connected by wooden bridges. Tall trees reached up between them all.

In Hadea's view, this was an absolutely wonderful place to visit. It even seemed like a wonderful place to live...

Hadea shook her head and squinted a little, wondering why she'd even entertained that thought. How could she possibly imagine leaving her royal position?

As empress of the five kingdoms, she sat above millions of commoners, dozens of nobles, a handful of queens, and a collection of kings. Every one of them was loyal or obedient to her. While looking at the glass, she began eyeing her reflection with a bewildered stare. _Could you truly go from being the most powerful monarch in the whole galaxy, to a tree-dwelling jungle girl? A vine-climbing Mrs. Phantom?_

"Maybe," she heard herself mumble. Then she winced in surprise, studying her reflection again.

Just as she was about to meditate further, a distant door swung open behind her back. Hadea's lips parted, and she paused a few seconds before turning around.

Rachel made an innocent wave while heading for the steps, almost looking like a teenager sneaking out for a date. Weapons were clacking beneath her cape.

"Wait a moment," said Hadea. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading out to take down N'Dama."

Hadea flinched, looking at Rachel with confused eyes. "You know where to find him?"

"There's a rumor flying around." A crack of thunder roared through the area. Rachel looked out at the graying clouds, feeling her energy rising a bit. "I love rainy days, especially those moments when it's barely raining."

"How credible is this rumor?"

"People generally seem to know where Kurt is. They just don't dare to confront him head on. That's why I might be able to catch him by surprise."

"On your own?"

"On my own."

"That's dangerous."

"Of course it is."

"Then why are you going?"

"I'm a soldier. Danger is a part of the job."

"I realize that, but..." Hadea took a deep breath.

"But what?" Rachel paused, lingering near the steps. "I end this now, we can all go home."

The empress looked down at the carpet. "Perhaps that's what I'm afraid of." Hadea stirred, surprised that she'd let those words slip out.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, then placed a hand on her hip. "Okay. I'm officially confused."

Hadea shook her head a little, then turned back toward the window.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to go home?"

She sighed. "I realize that we both have lives to get back to, because we both have other responsibilities waiting. However, I..." Hadea hesitated, throwing a cautious glance over her shoulder. She was about to try doing something she'd rarely done before: share her feelings with another woman — whose name wasn't Jedda Walker. "I think a part of me doesn't want this 'adventure' to end so soon." She let her gaze linger on the trees. "I like it here."

Rachel detected something in Hadea's tone. It almost sounded like she wanted to have a woman-to-woman conversation.

Of course, Rachel had reached out to the empress before, but now their positions appeared to be reversed. She knew that Hadea liked her in a playful way, but this seemed to be a bit more serious. Was it possible that a regal, powerful woman like Hadea really wanted some intimate female bonding with little old her?

Hadea herself was fascinated by the idea. For many years, she hadn't allowed other people anywhere near her heart, at least not before she'd met the Walkers. These days, she absolutely loved bonding with her husband. But while opening up to a man was one thing, opening up to a woman was quite another. The latter experience held a certain allure, one that Hadea very much wanted to explore.

Right now, the only woman available was the one standing before her. However, she wasn't sure that she could bond with a person like Rachel. After all, bonding with someone required keeping them in place for at least one minute, and this girl always had a mission to run off on.

Rachel leaned her head to the side, then took a step toward Hadea. "You like it here," she said with genuine interest. "Why?"

Hadea stirred in surprise again. It seemed that Rachel was willing to make time for her after all. Upon looking closer, she saw a degree of patience in her companion's eyes. And then she remembered something that they had in common. This girl was a mother, just like her. Sensitivity was a requirement of the job.

Hadea took a deep breath, letting herself relax as she answered the question. "When I woke up this morning, I realized that for the first time in a long while, I didn't have to spend the day being Empress Hadea, or Queen Hadea. Out here, I don't have to be anything other than Hadea."

Rachel nodded, and her expression softened a little.

Hadea turned toward the window as a couple of birds flew by. The two of them looked so lively and free.

"I like it here as well," Rachel murmured.

Hadea glanced over her shoulder again.

Rachel walked over to the window herself. "I was shipped from one foster home to the next while I was growing up. For many years, I dreamed about finding my 'real' family, and coming to live with them. I always wondered what that would've been like — and now I have my answer." She stared out at the beautiful horizon. "When I look at all these tree houses and vines, I can't help thinking of all the fun that Jedda and I would've had growing up together."

Hadea smiled a little at the thought.

"Believe me, I understand the effect that this place has on you, because my head is filled with fantasies too." Rachel licked her lips, then stepped backward. "But we didn't come here to bask in fantasies. We came here to stop a crazy man." She threw a surprised glance at Hadea. "That sounds like the sort of thing that you'd normally tell _me_. You're the queen. I'm the knight."

Hadea let out a quiet chuckle.

"Anyway..." she said, slapping her hands together. "I'm heading out to stop Kurt now. If anybody calls while I'm gone, let them know I'll be back a little later, all right?"

Hadea scowled. "I don't like this, Rachel. Again, it's dangerous."

"I know," she said, touching Hadea's shoulder as she turned toward the stairs. After making her way to the lower level, she entered a garage and revved up the Phantom's car.

* * *

Two of the guards at Kurt's hut fell unconscious, dropping the short distance to the ground below. Rachel glanced down at them, then slipped through a window.

After quietly moving through a number of rooms, she found herself staring at Kurt's Golden Chamber, and quickly realized what it was. She pulled out her blaster while staring the machine over. One good shot could destroy the whole thing.

Rachel lowered her weapon and turned away.

A few minutes later, a nearby door opened, and Kurt walked in.

"Hey there, Kurt," said a calm voice.

Kurt swung a mean glance across the room.

Rachel was standing before the Golden Chamber, aiming her blaster right at him.

Lightning began to crackle around Kurt's arm. He pointed at Rachel...but then paused where he stood.

"Kind of hard to fire shots in here without damaging your precious chamber, isn't it?" she said.

Kurt glared.

"Fortunately, I don't have that problem." Rachel pulled the trigger, and her shot blew straight through his shoulder.

Kurt screamed, falling to one knee.

"I hate to take out one of my own," said Rachel, "but you've really left me no choice. Those men you hurt yesterday had a lot of loved ones grieving over them. Of course, you didn't stick around to see that part." She lifted her blaster.

"Wait." He quivered while crawling away, blood flowing between his fingers. "You would kill a fellow Walker?"

"That's pretty screwed up, isn't it?" She steadied her weapon, moving forward. "But what can I say? There seem to be a _lot_ of screwed up families around. Let's not miss out on the fun." Just as Rachel was taking aim at his head, Dale kicked a side door open, wielding a blaster of her own.

Rachel swung her weapon toward Dale, then flinched in surprise.

Dale produced the exact same expression. Her hands began to shake as she eyed the other woman.

"So you're his partner..." Rachel said.

Dale offered no response.

As a tense silence spread throughout the room, Kurt grew confused while looking back and forth between them. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled at Dale. "Shoot her!"

Dale's stare became angry, and she fidgeted behind her weapon.

Rachel was reminded of the first time she'd seen this woman in Hadea's Golden Palace. Dale had looked just as tense then as she did right now. Rachel became deeply perplexed, but held her weapon steady.

"Do it!" yelled Kurt.

Dale didn't budge.

"Do it!" A red beam flew from Kurt's hand, striking Dale square in the head.

Dale winced as a mystical aura enveloped her body. Once the aura had faded from sight, her eyes were sparkling with a crimson glow. She looked back across the room, and began firing at Rachel.

Rachel lost her own blaster while dodging the shots. She snatched a plate from a table and hurled it at Dale, quickly disarming her of her weapon. A stray shot hit the Golden Chamber, creating a small explosion that destroyed the machine.

"No!" yelled Kurt.

Dale charged across the floor with a bestial scream.

Rachel caught Dale's arms and rolled backward, thrusting her attacker through a nearby window. Glass shattered as Dale's body went flying.

Just as Rachel was rising, Dale surprised her by reaching out and yanking her through the opening.

Thunder roared across the gray sky. A light slew of raindrops began falling upon the scene.

Rachel blocked a right hand, then threw an elbow at Dale, causing the other woman to stumble backward.

Dale spun and hit Rachel with a kick to the gut, knocking her off the platform and into the bushes below. Dale took to the air and extended her heel, lunging amidst a flutter of wind and rain.

Rachel rolled aside, avoiding Dale's attack, then rose and lifted her hands again.

The two paused while holding their fists at the ready, feeling each other out as thunder echoed through the sky. Rachel's stare was calm but serious. Dale's stare was savage and angry.

Dale faked a left hand, then spun into a right. Rachel ducked and countered with a knee to Dale's stomach.

Dale wheezed...then responded with a palm to Rachel's chin.

After staggering backward, Rachel paused. Just as her opponent was lunging again, she drove a high side kick into Dale's head.

The blonde woman fell quickly, fidgeting on the ground.

"Dale," said Rachel, rubbing her chin. "Listen to me. You're not yourself."

Dale popped up amidst a flash of lightning, charging at Rachel as thunder roared out again.

Rachel dodged a right hand, but was hit by a left. After avoiding another flurry of swings, she pinned Dale's arms at her sides, and drove her forehead into Dale's nose.

Dale tumbled backward, then tightened her hands, throwing a series of fists into Rachel's stomach. One became two, two became three, and the third one was followed by a heavy fourth.

Rachel trembled down to one knee...blocking a low kick just before it could hit. She rose while clutching Dale's leg, sweeping her other one out from under her.

Dale stood again and charged once more, but Rachel grabbed Dale's punch and flipped her to the ground.

Dale quivered while pulling herself up, rain washing over her reddened face.

After taking a deep breath, she lunged forth and threw a series of high kicks. Rachel dodged the first few, then batted the others aside.

Rachel connected with a hard palm to the face, following up with a fast roundhouse kick.

Dale gritted her teeth while falling onto her side, finally laying still and silent. She snuggled against the dirt as rain hammered her body, a flash of lightning sweeping over the scene.

"Dale?" said Rachel, approaching her with caution.

Dale lifted her head a few inches from the ground, her arms shaking as she turned toward Rachel.

Then her weary eyes widened, and everything stopped. Dale immediately recognized the concerned look on Rachel's face. She'd seen a similar one in numerous photographs. As another flash of lightning came and went, Dale saw the woman before her transform into a sweet little girl — the very same one she'd watched over for years.

The crimson glow in Dale's eyes faded. She shook her head, then squinted a little. "Rachel?" she muttered. "Is that you?"

Rachel nodded, but felt highly confused by Dale's affectionate tone.

Suddenly a voice called out from the nearby hut. "Pathetic," said Kurt, eyeing them both with fury.

Rachel and Dale both turned toward him.

"Simply pathetic," he continued, staring down at Dale. "Our arrangement is done." Kurt waved a hand, and the clouds began to part.

A fresh wave of sunlight shone down on Dale, who began to fidget and scream while grasping her waist.

While clutching his wounded shoulder, Kurt teleported away.

Rachel helped Dale up, rushing her toward the woods and into the Phantom's car. "Just stay down," said Rachel. "We're getting out of here."

Dale crouched on the floor beneath the back seat, covering herself with Rachel's cape as the car sped off.


	65. Volume XI: Circle

**"Circle"**

* * *

Rachel took a seat across from Dale, setting two cups down on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Dale muttered, closing her eyes a moment. "Even in the old days, I knew that Kurt wasn't someone I could fully trust."

"Let's not talk about him, let's talk about us — seeing as there appears to be an 'us,' " said Rachel, now sporting her usual long-sleeved shirt and loosened hair. "I want the truth. You keep acting as though we're old acquaintances or something. Why?"

Dale took a deep breath, letting her eyes sweep over the younger woman. A conversation over 20 years in the making had finally arrived.

Rachel waited patiently.

"I've known your mother for a very long time." Dale glanced out at the gleaming stars. "Shortly after you were born, Jade decided to put you in foster care, rather than letting Kit raise you as his own. She asked me to keep him from finding out about you — to intercept all news, documents, and records relating to your existence." She quivered, holding her gaze away from Rachel. "So, for a few years, I put my skills to the test...and I succeeded."

Rachel began staring a hole in Dale, appearing calm on the surface, but seething within. For the past few hours, she'd regretted having to harm this woman during their fight. Now she was ready for Rachel vs Dale II. She closed her eyes, running a hand over her face. Her tone was very quiet when she finally managed to speak. "Why did you do that?"

Dale sighed. "I honestly thought it was for the best."

"You're going to have to give me a much better explanation than that."

"Krotan's sisters — Aura and Castra? I knew them when they were little girls." Dale nodded while continuing. "I've watched all of you kids your whole lives. Castra and Aura _hated_ each other when they were younger, because they were competing for a position of greatness. If you and Jedda had grown up together, you would've been competing for the same thing.

"That's because none of us are part of normal families, we're part of dynasties. I kept you and Jedda apart because I knew that you were bound to end up as enemies."

"_Or_, it might not have happened that way." Rachel fell silent, her face reddening as she scowled at Dale for a long moment.

Dale let her tense gaze fall to her lap.

"Jedda and I are not Aura and Castra. You don't know anything about my relationship with my sister. The two of us obviously didn't grow up together, yet we love each other now, and we would've loved each other then." Rachel folded her arms and lifted her stare to the ceiling. "My whole childhood, I wondered what it would've been like to live with my family. I can see now that it would've been wonderful. Yet I never had that experience, because you robbed me of it." She scoffed. "Gordons are supposed to prevent _bad_ things from happening, not good things. Isn't that what your clan is famous for?"

Dale closed her sullen eyes, then slowly opened them again. "There's always a bright side, Rachel. You got to build your own future, just like Jedda. If you'd grown up here, you probably would've become the Phantom when Jedda became Queen of Mongo. Instead, you went out and chose your own path in life." She looked her over. "You're proud of what you've accomplished, aren't you?"

Rachel hesitated. "Yes," she said quietly.

"I know this doesn't mean much to you right now, but I'm proud of you too. I kept an eye on you as you moved from one foster home to the next." Dale shrugged. "I even helped get you into some of those homes, like the Hanson family's. And I was in the crowd when you won that gymnastics competition in junior high school."

Rachel shook a little, and she eyed her companion in surprise. It wasn't everyday that a stranger began reciting things you'd experienced several years ago. It felt both unnerving and mystifying.

"In any case, I could always tell that you had a bright future."

Rachel studied Dale closely. Her face became calm and placid. "I don't know whether to be angry or touched right now. All I know is that you tried to steer and shape my life as you saw fit, and you didn't have a right to do that."

"If you want to hate me, then hate Jade as well," Dale murmured, though a part of her didn't mean it. "She's the one who put you into foster care in the first place."

Rachel leaned forward and brought her hands over her mouth. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her fingers. "I don't hate either of you, Dale...but a part of me pities you. You've both made some questionable decisions all throughout your lives — and you both appear to be rather lonely right now."

Dale shuddered, looking away.

"I don't think that's a coincidence," said Rachel, rising from her seat and walking back toward her room.

* * *

Jade aimed her blaster at the man across the room. "If there's one thing I'm getting tired of, it's people barging into my home uninvited," she said.

Kurt reached beneath his shirt and gripped his taped shoulder. "I need your help, Jade," he muttered, sitting down at a table.

Jade sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt chuckled. "You never used to say that when I visited you in prison — back when we were planning revenge against my dear brother."

She nodded, lowering her weapon as she thought back to that period. "Our introduction was based on hatred," she said. "But these days, I'm beginning to learn that hatred isn't getting me anywhere. So I'm afraid that you're going to have to work alone."

"Actually, I've been working with Dale."

She flinched in surprise, recalling how Dale and Kurt had met while visiting her in jail.

"She and I kept in touch," Kurt continued. "I always figured that she could be of use to me someday, and I was right."

Jade scowled at the shamelessness of his statement.

"Dale helped me construct a machine, but it's been destroyed. From what I recall hearing, you're a decent mechanic, so I figure that you can help me repair it."

"What happened to Dale?"

"We got separated, but she's fine," Kurt assured her, not knowing if it was true.

"And what's in it for me if I do fix this machine?"

"I can help you find Rachel. She came to the Bandar village yesterday, but I didn't know who she was at first." Kurt winced while glancing at his shoulder. "You could say that she and I have...encountered each other since then."

Jade scoffed. "I've got news for you. Rachel and I were reunited last year. We see each other occasionally."

Kurt quieted, looking a bit stunned.

And then another voice arrived. "That's true, Kurt."

Jade and Kurt swung their heads toward the doorway.

The Phantom stood quietly, watching them both.

* * *

Jedda looked down at the phone in her hand, staring at Rachel's face on the screen. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure," she muttered.

"I can bring you to Mongo if you want. We can talk about this in person. Dad and I just spoke, and he seems to have the situation with Kurt under control."

"Good to know. But I should stick around here in case anything else comes up."

Jedda paused a few seconds. "All right," she said quietly. "I'm here if you need me, Rach."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, sis."

They ended the call.

Moments later, Krotan eased down beside Jedda. The two were sitting in beautiful sunlit room with elegant furniture, one that always reminded Jedda of Renaissance paintings. "Everything all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "My other family is going through some issues right now. Mother seems conflicted between duty and desire. Rachel just learned that Dale played a certain part in her past. And, sure enough, it's the same old, same old with my dad and my uncle." She shook her head slowly. "It's like we just keep going around in a circle, you know? Villains rise and fall. The past catches up with the present. And all of this drama just goes on and on."

Krotan wrapped an arm around her. "Things are going to be all right, Jedda," he said hopefully.

"I know," she murmured, watching the wall with a half smile.

"Again, with all of the 'issues' surrounding the Walkers, I wish that I could've welcomed you into a more stable, harmonious family here on Mongo. But mine obviously has its issues as well."

Jedda grinned a little. "Despite all that, I'm proud of both families. I'm proud that I'll always be a Walker, and that I'll always be a royal."

He held quiet while stroking her arm.

"You don't have to feel sorry at all, Krotan," she said. "I'm Queen Jedda Katherine Mongo, and I couldn't be happier about that."

Krotan kissed her head. "Neither could I."


	66. Volume XI: Hope

**"Hope"**

* * *

Jade leaned against a wall with her arms folded, staring at two brothers across the room.

"You went after the Bandar instead of me," said the Phantom. "I take it that means you've dropped your grudge."

Kurt noticed a hint of disappointment in his brother's voice. "You don't seem very relived," he said.

"A part of me is relieved," the Phantom admitted, "and a part of me is concerned."

"I don't understand."

"I once told my daughter that when a super-villain expresses attraction toward heroism, it means that deep down, he has some goodness within him."

Kurt looked a tad confused by his brother's words.

"I never resented your desire to be the Phantom, Kurt, because that told me that a part of you wanted to do good. However, now that you no longer wish to be the Phantom, does that mean that you've no more righteousness left within?"

Kurt had to pause for what felt like a very long moment. "No...it doesn't." He spoke quietly, as though announcing an epiphany.

"Have you reached the point where you can appreciate the difference between right and wrong?"

"I'd like to believe that I can."

"Then why did you attack the Bandar village?"

"Because I wanted to be the new chief. I honestly thought that I could be a better leader than Guran."

The Phantom fell silent, then shook his head a little.

"What? A leader is someone who helps people. Tell me what was 'wrong' about wanting to help people."

"Your intent was fine, but your _approach_ was wrong. The same could be said about your efforts to become the Phantom." Kit looked his brother over. "The interesting thing about you, Kurt, is that you want to be a hero, but you lack the qualities of one."

Kurt squinted. "If I went out and saved someone's life right now, would that not make me a hero?"

"It would make you a savior."

"And what's the difference in your view, little brother?"

"Being a hero isn't simply about what you do, it's about who you are. None of the heroes I know would've used foul play during our races, nor would they have assaulted the Bandar village. In short, a hero has a greater grasp on morality and compassion than you presently have."

Part of Kurt wanted to scream out in protest — but another part of him was a bit more mature. By now, he knew that there had to be a reason that this heroism thing hadn't worked out for him yet.

Kurt held silent for a little while, wondering if he could truly deny what the Phantom had said. He eventually released a quiet sigh, then let his eyes linger on the table.

"However...there's still time for you to change."

Kurt glanced up at the Phantom again.

"It's simply a question of whether or not you're willing to _try_ changing."

The elder brother looked away once more. "I..." He briefly closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. "I am," he said. "But I don't know where to start. Or how."

The Phantom's gaze grew sterner. "First of all, you're going to come back with me to face the Bandar. You're going to make peace with those you've hurt, and you're going to assure them that what you've done will never happen again."

Kurt slowly nodded, averting his stare once more.

"Afterward, there may be a few options available to you." The Phantom stroked his chin. "I've met many sailors during my travels at sea. They're not super-heroes, but they're on missions. There are many places you could go, and many people you could help."

Kurt looked a tad uncertain, but kept his attention on the Phantom, letting his brother know he was listening.

"This is your chance to do some good, brother. And this is also your chance to learn what morality and compassion are really about."

After a few seconds, Kurt glanced off to the side, eyeing his reflection in a nearby mirror. "You sound as though you still believe in me, Kit."

"In general, I believe there's hope that people who've gone down the wrong path can change."

Jade held quiet, watching the men as she listened on. For reasons she couldn't quite understand, she actually found the Phantom's words rather moving.

* * *

"Dale?" said Rachel, staring across the floor.

Dale paused at the top of the stairway, throwing a tense glance over her shoulder. "I'm leaving, and I'd best do it before morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace I'll be safe."

Rachel wasn't sure if Dale meant one of the five kingdoms, or somewhere else. "Just how sensitive to sunlight are you?"

"It depends on the level that I'm exposed to. I can survive in a certain degree of daylight, but, as you saw, I can't live in it as freely as you can." She paused to look her over. "Thank you again, for saving me."

Rachel stared, then offered her a slight nod.

"As I said before, Rachel, I'm proud of you. While you were growing up...you were almost like the daughter I never had."

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond.

"Take care of yourself," said Dale, turning around.

Rachel let her gaze drop to the floor. "You too," she murmured.

Dale paused on the steps as the words sunk in. She eventually smiled, then continued downstairs.


	67. Epilogue XI

The Phantom took a seat beside Hadea on the throne. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You've been rather quiet since we returned from the village."

Hadea let her stare linger on a distant wall. "When I was a girl, I didn't have parents around as role models — so I came to idolize the Empress instead. I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be _greater_ than her. At this point, I'd like to think that she would be proud of the progress that I've made," she said.

"She would be." He smiled. "People are beginning to call you the Golden Empress now."

Hadea grinned a little. "I've been a ruler for almost as long as I can remember. For most of my life, I've been content with that." The joy in her expression began to fade, replaced by a somewhat unsettled look. "But when we visited the village, I was given an opportunity to live simply as a woman, and not as a ruler...and, to my surprise, I've found that I actually like living that way."

The Phantom winced in surprise. He'd been so busy dealing with his brother that he'd overlooked an issue with his wife. "What are you saying?" he asked, running a hand along her hair.

"I'm saying that I don't want that feeling to go away."

He quieted while studying her face.

"It would appear that there are three options available to me," said Hadea. "The first is the most dramatic: I can walk away from all five kingdoms, and leave them to fend for themselves."

The Phantom lifted an eyebrow and leaned his head to the side. He already knew that she wasn't going to do that.

"Or, I could step down as empress and become a queen again. That would lessen the amount of responsibility on my shoulders."

He held silent, listening carefully.

"Finally, I could remain an empress, and simply visit the Bandar village from time to time. We could take 'vacations' there, as you would say."

He began to notice that Hadea didn't seem very conflicted with regard to the three options. "It sounds like you've already reached a decision."

"I have," she acknowledged.

Just then, a nobleman walked in and bowed his head. "Your guests have arrived, highness," he said, referring to a lucky family of commoners who'd received a chance to visit their empress.

"Show them in."

The Phantom and Hadea spent the next half hour speaking with a husband, a wife, and the couple's young daughter.

As the family was preparing to leave, the little girl walked over and knelt before Hadea, eyeing the empress with a deep affection. "When I grow up, I want to become just like you, highness," she said. "You're my heroine."

Hadea grinned as she felt a slow warmth spreading throughout her heart.

Once the family had exited, the Phantom turned to his wife again. "With regard to what we were discussing before, what was the decision that you reached?" he asked.

Hadea looked down at her lap. "I chose the third option," she said. "I think that we should continue visiting the Bandar village on occasion, but I also think that I should remain empress here for the time being." She looked in the direction that the girl had gone. "I wasn't entirely certain that I'd made the best choice before...but I am now."

The Phantom leaned over and hugged Hadea to his side.

Hadea smiled while nuzzling against him.

* * *

**Volume XI — End**


	68. Volume XII: Partners

**"Partners"**

* * *

Krotan and Jedda stood in a dark corridor within their palace. The royal couple was naked, and their hands were joined.

"Ready?" asked Krotan, flashing a smile.

"Definitely," replied Jedda, looking into his eyes.

They entered a candle-lit room not unlike a cathedral. Long seats were positioned along the aisle, and an altar awaited across the floor. The royal couple were the only ones present.

"So here we go again," she said, lifting their hands and eyeing both of their rings. "I think this is a nice way to renew our vows." Jedda glanced at Krotan, nudging him with her shoulder. "At least we don't have to be naked in front of the whole kingdom this time."

Krotan turned away, suppressing a laugh.

"What's the point of that tradition anyway?"

"I asked my tutors the same thing when I was growing up." He quivered. "It wasn't a fun thing to look forward to back then."

Jedda giggled as they began moving forward.

"That tradition is supposed to be a symbolic gesture. As a member of the royal family, you're not only giving yourself to your partner, but to Mongo as well."

Jedda flashed a warm grin while letting her gaze wander. "I can recall our wedding quite vividly. Neither of us could believe it was happening...but both of us definitely wanted it to happen."

He turned to her, holding quiet for a second. "Really?" said Krotan, eyes stirring in surprise. He recalled how her demeanor had suggested otherwise.

"Don't act all modest and stunned." Jedda blushed. "You must have known that I had a crush on you when we were teenagers."

He held his grin on her, speaking gently. "I was never entirely sure how you felt."

She chuckled. "The other Defenders used to say some pretty mean things about you, and I would mostly agree with them out in the open. But back in my room, when I was alone at night..." Jedda shyly looked away. "I sometimes fantasized about...certain things." She quivered while thinking back to those days.

As they came to a halt before the altar, he turned to Jedda and began stroking her shoulders. "If you've had these feelings since we were children, and you always knew that mine were mutual, why didn't we ever explore what we felt? Why didn't you ever come to me?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Where to start? I think we both know there were a number of reasons. Being a Defender of the Earth, I wasn't allowed to _act_ on what I was feeling. And being the daughter of the Phantom, I thought I had another destiny in store." Jedda began eyeing him with an awkward stare. "And besides all that, certain other things were...different, back then."

Krotan nodded. "I was still my father's son," he muttered. After a few seconds of pause, he began stroking her shoulders again. "If it wasn't for you, I might've never become anything more than that."

"You always had some goodness inside of you, Krotan. I think I just helped to awaken it."

He smiled again. "I wish I could've changed your life as greatly as you've changed mine."

"Are you kidding?" she asked, clearly stunned. "I'm happier now than I've ever been. If I'd never come to Mongo, I wouldn't have Vera, I wouldn't have Lowe, and I wouldn't have you." She ran a hand along his face. "I know that I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Krotan's face softened, and his eyes watered a bit. A part of him tried to hold back the tears, but he eventually decided not to bother. Jedda was more than welcome to make him 'weak.'

A door behind the altar slowly opened, and an elderly green-skinned woman appeared. Her robe dragged along the floor as she stepped forward, lowering her eyes to an open book. "Are we to proceed now, majesties?" she asked.

"We are," said Krotan, taking Jedda's hand.

Jedda grinned as she felt a little tingle of excitement.

The woman paused, then spoke again. "Do you, Krotan, reaffirm your everlasting love for Jedda?"

Krotan turned to his wife, looking into her eyes. He recalled the first time he'd known that he wanted to marry her, then thought of all that Jedda had brought to his life since. "I do," he said softly, running his thumb along her hand.

"Do you, Jedda, reaffirm your everlasting love for Krotan?"

Jedda paused a moment to stare at her husband, thinking of all that they'd built together. What had begun as a crush had grown into so much more. Since marrying Krotan, she'd assumed a number of roles — all of which had taught her a great deal about responsibility, and even more about love. In short, their relationship had made Jedda a woman. "I do," she said, nodding at him.

They each placed their left hands upon the altar. Their fingers touched as their rings gleamed together.

"Then in this place, where your predecessors have stood, I hereby reaffirm that you are husband and wife, king and queen, Krotan and Jedda — now and forever."

The royal couple smiled at each other with unabashed glee.

After receiving words of affection from Jedda and Krotan, the robed woman quietly left the room.

The happy spouses pulled each other close, sharing a deep and loving kiss. Afterward, Krotan and Jedda simply hugged one another, standing still in a quiet embrace.


	69. Volume XII: Massage

**"Massage"**

* * *

Jedda was sprawled out on her stomach in bed. She and Krotan were completely unclothed. "So _this_ is what the dutiful King of Mongo does behind closed doors. He spends all day pampering his queen," she said.

Krotan crawled above Jedda, rubbing ointment into her back. "What an irresponsible couple we are."

Jedda chuckled, gritting her teeth as she turned her playful stare forward.

"I can tell that you've been thinking about something, Jedda," he said, leaning down to kiss her back.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "Okay, maybe it's _not_ nothing."

Krotan smiled at how cute and girly Jedda sounded when she corrected herself.

"I just...wonder how things will change once Vera becomes queen," she said.

"How do you mean?"

"Where do the two of us live after we've stepped down?"

"There are a couple of options available." Krotan spread the ointment along Jedda's buttocks, then placed loving kisses on both cheeks. "We can remain here and try to live behind the 'scenes,' or we can move away and live in a royal mansion."

Jedda's curiosity was immediately piqued. "A royal mansion?"

Krotan lifted one of her legs and rubbed Jedda's foot, placing a kiss atop it as he continued. "Those are secured homes built for former rulers," he said.

As Krotan repeated his actions with her other leg, Jedda ran a hand along her chin. "I guess we'll need some time to think about it." She flashed a weak grin. "Right now, I can't imagine ever leaving our children behind..."

"Neither can I," he said, constantly kissing in the same place.

"I mean, even if we move out, we can always move back in, right?"

"Of course we can," he muttered, continuing to smooch away.

"And there's a mansion close by, within the capital, right?"

Krotan mumbled something while pressing his lips to her skin.

After a few seconds, Jedda snapped out of her trance and glanced over her shoulder. "I think that spot has been well-loved, Krotan."

He broke the kiss. "Am I annoying you, my beloved?"

Jedda giggled, then looked forward again. "Not really," she admitted.

* * *

Krotan was laying on his stomach now. His arms were sprawled above his head.

Jedda crawled atop her husband, and simply relaxed.

Krotan closed his eyes with a deep sigh, loving the touch of her chest against his back.

"I never imagined that being married would be this much fun," she said.

He grinned a little.

"Back when I was a kid in the Bandar village, I always figured that being a warrior would come first, and being a wife would come second." Jedda eased a hand into Krotan's bangs, running her fingers along his head. "I'm glad that I was mistaken about that."

"So am I," he whispered.

She rested her cheek between his shoulders, and the two simply lay still and silent for a while.

"We're going to have a presence in Vera and Lowe's lives," said Krotan, "whether we're living here or somewhere else in the future."

"I think I might want us to remain here anyway." She smiled. "But I want to take a look at this mansion sometime, just in case."

"When that day comes, I'll race you there," he said. A few seconds later, Krotan began glancing off to the side. "But right now, my beloved...I'll race you to the hot tub instead."

Jedda laughed as they both rose from the bed, then followed her husband out of the room.


	70. Volume XII: Journey

**"Journey"**

* * *

Jedda, Vera, Lowe, and Krotan lay cuddled together in a quiet slumber. Beams of sunlight inched through the chamber, spreading their warmth across the royal family.

A phone began ringing across the room.

Jedda rose from the bed with a stretch and a yawn, then walked over to her dresser and answered the call.

An image of her father appeared on the screen. "Sorry to wake you," the Phantom murmured.

"It's all right," she answered, rubbing her eyes a little. Even while eyeing him in his mask, Jedda could tell that her dad was unsettled. "What's going on?"

The Phantom paused, taking a deep breath. "Kurt's been sailing around the world with a number of crews. A few days ago, he and his partners began hearing tales of a _new_ Skull Cave, on Raven Island, along with a series of strange happenings in the area lately. These tales were recently confirmed to be true."

Jedda squinted. From what she remembered, Raven Island was a good distance away from the Bandar village. "Another Skull Cave?" she quietly said.

"Local authorities have attempted to investigate these matters. All of their choppers have been shot down."

"By who?"

"That's what me and the others are going to find out. We're all about to head there by boat."

Her eyes widened in anxiety now.

"I know that I'm supposed to be taking a break from adventuring, but the appearance of a Skull Cave makes this a personal matter."

Jedda's expression softened. "I'm sure Mother understands."

"She does." He glanced away, and his voice lowered a little. "She's actually going to accompany us."

Jedda fidgeted, narrowing her eyes a tad. "Again?"

"I couldn't talk her out of it."

Jedda lowered her head and brushed a hand over her face. She wasn't comfortable with Hadea going on too many adventures.

"In any case," said the Phantom, "I wanted to let you know where we'll be."

After a long moment of hesitation, Jedda lifted her gaze. "I'm going with you this time too."

The Phantom looked surprised.

"If this is a Phantom matter, then it's a family affair. I want to see this 'Skull Cave' for myself, and I want to keep an eye on you and Mother. With the necklace, I might be able to end this quickly."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly, then glanced around. "I'll need a day to prepare," Jedda said. Among other things, she and Krotan were due to appear on a television show called _Good Morning, Mongo_. "I'll have to alter my schedule for the week," she said.

* * *

Winds blew over an old seaport, where Kurt and the Phantom stood side by side. The younger brother was wearing his signature costume, and the elder was wrapped in a thin brown jacket.

Kurt stroked his beard while eyeing the Phantom's vessel. "That's a pretty big boat for one man, brother."

"I bought it with missions such as this in mind," said the Phantom. "I always figured I might need space for a lot of passengers one day."

Kurt looked up at the light gray sky, then threw a quick glance down at his watch.

"It's still 3:00," the Phantom muttered.

Kurt eyed his little brother in surprise.

"You checked about 30 seconds ago."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

The Phantom turned away with a small grin of his own.

"You always noticed the little things, even when we were kids," Kurt muttered.

The Phantom studied him in a bit of fascination. "You're rather anxious to go, aren't you?"

Kurt looked down at his reflection. "Whoever's behind this fake Skull Cave is disgracing our family's legacy," he said. "So, yes, you could say that I'm 'anxious' to go. Aren't you?"

The Phantom threw a bold stare at the watery horizon. "Absolutely," he answered.

"Are you sure we won't arrive until tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked.

"That's the earliest we can reach the island while traveling by sea."

"Perhaps we should take a chance and travel by air." Kurt tightened a fist. "Who's to say that we couldn't _dodge_ the enemy's attacks?"

"That would be too risky."

"It's a risk worth taking."

"Not when we have volunteers along. These people are my friends. I'll not place them in any unnecessary danger."

Kurt scoffed. "They know what they're getting into, Kit. They're the Defenders of the Earth. Each of them should be willing to _face_ the danger."

A feminine voice arrived behind the two men. "_You_ can travel by air if you want to, Kurt..." Hadea placed her hands on the Phantom's shoulders. "But you'll not be taking my husband along," she said.

Kurt glanced at her, then looked back toward the water. "It was merely a suggestion, dear sister-in-law." He gripped his bag and moved toward the boat. "Think I'll find a room below deck now."

Hadea watched as Kurt walked away, running her hands along the Phantom's chest. "Keep an eye on him," she advised.

"I will," he replied.

Another feminine voice arrived. "Is Kurt coming along?"

The Phantom and Hadea turned around.

Jedda and Krotan were on the docks now, both approaching with bags in hand.

Hadea smiled and pulled Jedda into her arms. "I'm afraid so."

The Phantom shook hands with his son-in-law. "Thanks for coming. I appreciate you wanting to look out for Jedda."

Krotan nodded. "I'm not just here for her. It's time I started being here for the whole Walker family when possible."

The Phantom found himself smiling at that.

Krotan turned and bowed his head. "Hadea," he said.

The empress placed a hand on Krotan's shoulder, then watched as Jedda and her father shared a hug of their own.

"The two of you can pick a room below," said the Phantom.

Jedda took Krotan's hand, leading him onto the deck.

"Nice boat," said the latest woman to arrive.

The Phantom threw another glance down the docks. He saw Rachel approaching with a pack over her shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it," he said.

Rachel smiled in excitement as the wind tugged at her hair, casting her gaze out toward the water.

Hadea ran a hand along the younger woman's back. "Choose any available room below."

As Rachel was boarding the vessel, a young man called out. "Been a while since I've gotten to ride on this thing," said Rick, strolling forward with a bag in his hand.

"Looks like we've got quite a trip ahead," said Flash, walking steadily at his son's side.

The Phantom eyed them with an appreciative smile. Then he flinched a little while looking past his teammates.

Hadea stirred in surprise as well.

Flash and Rick paused, turning around. Both were stunned by who they saw.

Dale stood on the docks in a black leather jacket, clinging to a pack hanging behind her head. The sky was just cloudy enough for her to appear out in the open.

Hadea looked her over. "Why are you here?" said the empress.

Rick and Flash asked the same question with their stares. Flash had told Dale about this mission during a call, but he'd never expected her to make an appearance.

"I'm here to keep an eye on my son," said Dale. She studied Rick with affection, then looked up at Flash. "And his father." Dale stepped forward and made her way to the boat.

Flash and Rick eyed each other, then boarded the vessel themselves.

As Lothar and LJ were approaching, Jedda appeared on the deck again. "You know, I could simply teleport us to the island," she said.

Lothar spoke up in a familiar tone, the kind he often used while stressing reason. "We could materialize right in the middle of an ambush. If we use the boat, we'll be able to see what we're up against well in advance."

Jedda nodded. "I see your point."

LJ ran a hand through his hair. "Of course, the enemy might see _us_ coming too."

Kshin and Mandrake were the last to approach.

"This looks...fascinating," said the magician. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kshin chuckled and brushed back his bangs. "I don't know if 'fascinating' is the term I'd use." He flexed his muscles under his black T-shirt. "But either way, I'm ready for action," he said. "And I assume that's something we have in common."

"Indeed we do."

Kshin imitated Ming's voice. "_Excellent_."

* * *

Several hours had passed since the group had departed, and stars were now gleaming over the wide blue sea. Winds stirred swiftly, and waves crashed about, shaking the vessel every now and then.

The area below deck was bathed in a bright yellow light, and composed of several rooms both big and small. One of the few shady areas was the boat's kitchen, where the Phantom toiled away in a white chef's hat.

Hadea couldn't help but find the scene cute, and — much to the Phantom's annoyance — became quite playful while working beside him.

Once dinner was finally served, Dale walked out to a large, square chamber which served as the 'living room.' The only people present were Lothar, LJ, Mandrake, and Kshin. Everyone else had chosen to eat in private.

After chatting with the Defenders for about an hour, Dale noticed Kurt passing through the hallway. She scooted her chair back and rose from the table. "Excuse me, gentlemen," she said.

Just as Dale was nearing the exit, Mandrake called out. "Dale..."

She glanced backward.

"We're all very glad to have you with us now," said Mandrake.

LJ watched Dale with a fascination that hadn't left his face all night.

Dale flashed a warm smile, then exited the room. Moments afterward, she found Kurt in another large, spacious chamber. He was now wearing a short-sleeved shirt and simple pants.

Kurt flinched as Dale entered the room, knowing that he couldn't avoid her any longer. Judging by the bold look on her face, she was clearly thinking of what he'd done to her back in the Bandar village.

Dale shook her head and took a few steps forward. "You know, Kurt, well before we ever met each other, I actually did a little research on the Walker brothers. I hadn't heard a lot beforehand, but I knew this much: One was the golden boy...and the other was the screw-up." She leaned her head to the side. "It didn't take long for me to figure out which one you were."

A slow scowl crossed Kurt's face.

"You're the same man now that you were back then. That's why I should've known better than to team up with you."

Kurt nodded and glanced away.

She looked him up and down. "I could walk over there right now and beat you senseless..."

He eyed her again with a stern stare.

"But that would be a nice and fast punishment," said Dale. "I want you to endure something _slower_ instead." She brushed her hair back and wore an arrogant stare. "So I think I'll wait for Kurt to do what Kurt does best: Cause his own downfall. And you can rest assured that I'll be there to watch it when it happens."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid you're in for a disappointment, Dale, because I'm actually _not_ going to bring myself down this time. I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm on the path to redemption."

Dale scoffed.

"It's true. So if you're still upset over what I did to you, I guess you only have two options available: You can accept an apology...or you can 'beat me senseless.' "

"We both know that redemption isn't possible for you." Dale folded her arms. "Once a screw-up, always a screw-up. That's pretty much the story of Kurt Walker's life."

Kurt began to grow red with anger. A second before he could launch a retort, he glanced toward the door and noticed Flash down the hall. Flash hadn't spotted either of them just yet.

Kurt moved his attention to Dale again. "If Krotan and Hadea could change, then I can as well." He began making his way across the room.

Dale wore a smug stare while watching him approach. "I highly doubt that you're capable of change."

"I think I know what the first step is," he said. "Apparently...it all begins with a little love." Kurt pulled Dale into a passionate kiss.

Dale's eyes widened, and she froze in shock.

"Hey, Dale?" called Flash, stepping into the room. "Are you in...here...?" Flash's jaw dropped as he eyed the scene.

Dale pushed Kurt away, then glanced over at Flash.

Kurt cleared his throat, and quietly exited the room.

Dale found herself at a loss for words.

Flash scowled a little, and turned around.

"Flash!" She began chasing after him. "Wait!"

Kurt walked up to the deck and found several of the others socializing. He passed through the crowd and stepped over to his brother, who was standing alone and looking out at the sea.

The Phantom spoke quietly, holding his stare on the water. "Keeping out of trouble, Kurt?"

Kurt rested his arms over the side of the boat. "You know me better than that, brother."

Rick paced about while dialing a number. On the third ring, his girlfriend picked up. "Monica," he said. "Hey. It's me. I..." He noticed Flash passing by, and Dale following him. "Hold on a minute."

"Flash, wait!" said Dale. "That kiss wasn't what it looked like."

LJ and Rachel turned toward the scene, watching as Dale and Flash stepped out of sight.

Rick paused in his tracks, staring after them. "Yeah. I'm here," he muttered into the phone. "Anyway, the trip is going well so far — or at least it was until 10 seconds ago. We... What?" Rick paused. "Yes, Jedda's here too," he mumbled. "No. I told you, she's married." Rick chuckled. "Her husband's _here_, actually... Do you want to talk to him?"

A few yards away, Rachel turned her gaze out toward the water. "I'm proud to say that I'm blissfully free of all the romantic drama," she said.

"So am I," replied LJ. A bit of curiosity overtook him suddenly. "Your son's father? Is he..." A loud, constant sound began to catch his attention. As LJ turned around, his jaw fell open.

Rick's eyes widened as he caught sight of something. "Monica, I've got to call you back." He hung up.

Kurt and the Phantom fidgeted where they stood. Both began stepping back toward the center of the boat.

Flash and Dale returned to the deck. After about two seconds, they began eyeing each other in utter shock.

Kshin arrived and joined the others. He found himself shaking as he took in the sight. "Is that a tidal wave?" he asked, sounding like the timid child he once was.

Flash trembled while eyeing the water. "There's an old saying where I come from," he said. "If it looks like a tidal wave, and it sounds like a tidal wave, it's probably a tidal wave."

The huge wave was heading straight at them.

"Kshin!" yelled Flash. "Get Jedda! Quick."

The youngest Defender rushed downstairs. Minutes later, Jedda and Krotan arrived on the deck.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the Queen of Mongo as she eyed the wave.

LJ shook his head. "We kid you not."

Jedda summoned the Necklace of Oros, which flashed into sight around her neck. Tapping into her power, Jedda was able to bring the wave down before it could hit, then managed to steady the shaky waters.

After about a minute, a sense of calm began sweeping over the boat.

Krotan let out a deep sigh, then leaned sideways and addressed Rick. "Remind me to leave this adventure business to pros like you."

Rick eyed the water with the bravest look he could manage. For reasons he never quite explained to himself, he wanted to appear strong when Krotan was around.

Rachel walked up and stood beside Jedda. "That is one nifty necklace," she said, staring out at the sea.

Jedda wrapped an arm around Rachel's back, then glided her eyes around the deck. After assuring herself that everyone was okay, she threw a calm glance over at her father. "If anything else comes up, you know where to find me," she said.

The Phantom nodded.

Jedda leaned against Krotan as they walked back downstairs.

* * *

Around half an hour after the wave was brought down, Hadea had joined Mandrake for a cup of tea.

"Tell me about Kshin," said the empress. "Tell me what your reasons were for taking him in."

Mandrake couldn't help but be charmed by Hadea. He liked how she held the cup inches from her mouth after taking each sip, her other hand elevating the small round plate. The empress was a lady, even when drinking tea. "I was in a fortunate position," he said. "And I wanted to help someone less fortunate than myself."

Hadea frowned a little and glanced away.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and produced a half smile. "You and I both _chose_ the children we have. I wanted to know if we had similar reasons for doing so," she explained. "It appears that we didn't. Your reasons were far more selfless than mine."

Mandrake sat his cup on the plate. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I didn't have much love in my life while I was growing up, so I sought out Jedda and her father in order to fill that void. At first, I tried to _rush_ the relationships that I have with both of them now, but they each informed me that it didn't work that way. The feelings of love and trust would have to develop over time."

"And they did." He smiled. "I've known them both for a while, and, believe me, you brought something special into each of their lives."

Hadea's smile became a little shier.

"A person doesn't need to have 'selfless' reasons for wanting to be a parent, Hadea. What matters is that they do a good job when they actually become one — and you have," he said.

She turned to him. "From what I can see when I look at that boy, I'd say that the same is true of you."

Mandrake nodded his head with an appreciative grin, and then the two reached out and tapped their cups together.

* * *

Dale sat against a wall hugging her knees. She stared across the corridor at Flash's closed door. "Flash..." she said. "I'm not moving until I get a chance to talk to you."

No response came.

"I guess I'm going to be sitting here all night."

Flash opened the door and looked over at Dale.

She stirred a little, but remained seated.

"So, you and Kurt Walker- -"

"No," she insisted. "There's nothing going on."

Flash raised his eyebrows. "There's nothing going on? I saw- -"

"Exactly what he _wanted_ you to see." She scowled while standing. "That's just Kurt being Kurt."

Flash squinted. "You make it sound like you've known him for a long time or something."

Dale quickly realized she'd said too much. "I..."

Flash nodded. "You what?" he asked.

Her voice softened. "I have," she admitted. "He and I met while visiting Jade in prison."

"Back when Rick was a kid?"

"Back when Rick was a kid."

Flash's stare became deeply curious. He began recalling some of Dale's mysterious absences back then.

"I don't know why," she said, "but Kurt and I kept in touch through the years. I think we both figured that we could _use_ the other someday."

Flash shook his head while looking her over. "The surprises just keep on coming, Dale. You colluded with Ming. You had ties to Kurt. And there's also this thing with you and Rachel." He spread his arms with a bewildered stare. "It's like you had a secret life going that I never knew about. I'm beginning to find that quite scary now."

Dale sighed. "That secret life began after I became a mother."

"What did motherhood have to do with it?"

"Everything," she said. "Motherhood took me out of the adventure business, so I tried to get back into it anyway that I could — hence the 'secret life' that I lived."

He winced in confusion. "I thought that you were content being a housewife back then."

"You thought wrong," Dale replied, letting her gaze drift downward. "It's not easy for a super-heroine to have a baby, Flash. You constantly have to choose between the call of the wild and the call of your child." She glanced up at him. "Look at Rachel, for example."

Flash eyed her quietly.

"Do you remember what I told you after Rick was born? I reminded you that heroism is just as much in my blood as it is in yours." She watched him for a moment. "I guess you didn't realize what I meant by that."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that I couldn't just sit on the sidelines while you got to have all the fun. I needed to stay active, and feel like I was still doing good."

"So bargaining with Ming, keeping Rachel from Kit, and doing whatever else you did back then..." He frowned. "You're saying that all of that helped you feel like a _hero_?"

Dale closed her eyes a second.

"Because none of those things seem very heroic to me." Flash paused to study her again. "What else am I going to discover about you, Dale? Previous marriages? Criminal acts? Do you have any _children_ that I don't know about?"

Dale lowered her eyebrows, watching him with a smug stare.

The boat shook violently all of a sudden.

Flash caught Dale before she could hit the floor.

Up on the deck, Kurt had caught the Phantom's arm as he was falling overboard. He tightened his grip, and pulled his brother back up.

As several of the others arrived, Rick asked the captain what was going on.

The Phantom directed everyone's attention outward, where a slew of red spheres were bobbing in the sea. "We're surrounded by a number of explosives," he said. "They're set to go off if we drift too close. I assume that they were placed here by whoever's taken over the island."

Kshin glanced up at Flash. "Should I get Jedda again?"

Flash rubbed his chin. "No," he said quietly, placing a hand on LJ's shoulder. "I think we men can handle this one."

LJ chuckled, then shared a bold smile with Flash.

Several minutes later, Flash brought a number of laser rifles to the deck. After readying their weapons and taking aim, Flash, Rick, LJ, and Kshin began detonating the explosives with well-placed shots. Whenever someone missed, a slew of taunts would follow.

"Oh, you just wait." Rick smirked, gripping his weapon while crossing the deck. "I'm going to nail that one over there that you couldn't get."

"Yeah, keep talking, hero," Kshin replied.

Hadea stood in the center of it all, looking on with her arms folded. "Men will be boys," she said.

* * *

Krotan looked down at a video phone, staring at an image of his youngest sister. "And that's the gist of it. We've run into obstacles here and there, but we've managed to overcome them thus far."

"I'm glad to hear that," Castra replied. She threw a quick glance at Tevrok, who was sitting by her side. "Let us know if there's anything we can do. And call us as soon as you reach the island."

After a few final words, they ended the call.

Jedda was laying in bed with a hand on her hip. "How are they?" she asked.

"Well," he replied. Krotan mounted the bed and crawled up beside her. "Right now, they're mainly concerned with how we're faring."

Jedda smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I'd say the two of us are doing just fine."

* * *

Toward the middle of the night, Dale stepped onto the deck and found Flash and Mandrake alone. Both were staring at the sea with troubled looks. "What's going on?" Dale asked.

"A number of sharks are in our way," Mandrake replied.

Dale squinted. "Out here?" she said. Upon stepping closer, she spotted the fins.

"We want to clear a path somehow," Flash muttered. "But we can't just shoot them. They're simply minding their business."

Dale placed her hands on her hips while considering the situation.

"I've an idea," said Mandrake, lifting his wand.

A few seconds later, an illusion of Ming appeared in the water. The sharks chased after the green-skinned man, who was made to look horrified while swimming away.

Flash and Dale burst into laughter.

"You've got quite the sense of humor, Mandrake," said Flash.

The magician tipped his hat as the boat moved on.

* * *

Flash awakened with a yawn and a stretch. Upon glancing at the window, he saw that morning had arrived.

He walked to the deck in a white T-shirt, crimson pants fluttering below.

Dale was standing alone with her back turned to him. Her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup.

"Dale?" he said, walking up beside her.

She threw a curious glance over her shoulder.

"Are you doing okay in this daylight?" he asked.

Dale turned around and stared at the sea. "It's not too sunny out here, so I'm fine."

Jedda appeared in the doorway behind them.

"Listen," said Flash, "last night when we were talking about the past...I was kind of being a jerk with some of the things I said."

Dale shook her head. "You're upset about the secrets. I understand."

"Yeah, but- -"

"Shh..." She reached toward a crate and handed him some warm coffee. "Just how you liked it in the old days."

Flash smiled a little while staring into the cup. "The old days..." he murmured.

"Yep. Back when it was just the two of us, drifting around space in all those shiny new cruisers," she said. "We'd pass the time by making love and playing cards — until we arrived someplace that Ming was trying to conquer. Then we'd drive him away, fly home...and do it all over again." She turned to him. "Remember that day we called in the rest of the family for help?"

"How could I forget?" He grinned. "Fun times."

Jedda smiled while overhearing their discussion. As a young wife who was greatly enjoying the present, she found it hard not to fantasize about the future. She hoped that she and Krotan would have plenty of their own little memories to discuss someday. However, she was in no hurry to see that day arrive.

Jedda stepped forth, making her presence known.

"Jedda," said Dale, eyeing her in fascination. She extended a hand and stroked the younger woman's face.

Jedda offered a calm grin in response.

Dale glanced about as the others began to appear.

Rachel was wearing a tank-top and a pair of pajama bottoms. She stretched her arms while stepping forward.

LJ and Rick were dressed similarly to Rachel, while Mandrake and Kshin were sporting pajamas as well.

Hadea stepped onto the deck in a long silk robe. Her hair hung freely, unadorned by her tiara.

The Phantom appeared with Lothar and Krotan. The trio exchanged words while walking about in T-shirts.

Kurt arrived last, and threw a quick glance at the sky.

"There's plenty of coffee," Dale announced.

"And she makes some of the best," Flash added.

Rachel sat cross-legged in a private corner of the deck. She held a cup in one hand and a video phone in the other. "I know it's bedtime back home, but Mommy's just waking up. I'm going to be back as soon as I'm done with this mission. Be a good boy, all right?" she said.

Kshin walked over and tapped Lothar's shoulder. "Come on," said the younger man. "Let's get some practice in."

Lothar smiled at Mandrake. "Your boy never learns his lesson, does he?"

After bowing to each other, Kshin and Lothar began sparring with a slew of punches and kicks.

Flash walked up to Kurt, eyeing him boldly.

Kurt paused, then lowered the drink from his mouth. "Is this the part where you deck me, Gordon?"

Flash placed his hands on his hips. "You want to become a hero, Kurt?" He took a moment to look the other man over. "Then I suggest that you start acting like one." Flash turned around and walked away.

Kurt watched him leave, then cast his gaze toward the waves.

The Phantom stood behind Hadea, rubbing her shoulders. "I know that our first year of marriage is playing out differently than we planned."

"It's all right," she murmured, touching one of his hands. "By now, I've learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to familial matters. I'd imagine that you have as well. I understand that adventures such as these are a part of our lives...but I _would_ prefer a shorter voyage next time."

The Phantom nodded with a smile. "It's been a long journey." He looked toward the clouds. "And I'm not just talking about this trip."

While sipping her drink, Rachel began to notice something out in the distance. "Hey," she said. "You guys see that?"

Flash looked out at the water. "See what?" he asked.

"Over there. In the fog."

After a few seconds, everyone could see a large mass of land out ahead.

"Raven Island," said the Phantom. "We're here."


	71. Volume XII: Skirmish

Visit the story's site on WordPress at **doedynasties. wordpress. com**

* * *

**"Skirmish"**

* * *

The Phantom and his crew stepped onto the island and grouped into a circle. Storm clouds gathered high above their heads, and nearby waves splashed across the sand.

Raven Island was composed of tall thin trees and steep brown hills. Far from the shore, a series of bulky laser cannons could be seen on the slopes. Each of the weapons had been left unmanned.

Flash took in the sights, then looked back at the others. "I don't know where our 'hosts' might be, but I'm willing to bet we won't go unnoticed for very long. We need to formulate a plan quickly."

Krotan took a step forward, his cape fluttering in the wind. "I think we need to find a way of identifying our opponents."

"And I agree," Hadea replied, arms resting casually across her chest.

Krotan nodded at the Phantom. "If we're facing a particularly large group, then perhaps Mandrake could lure them out with an illusion, while the rest of us take positions and prepare to strike."

Mandrake stroked his chin and flashed a small smile. "A kingly strategy indeed, young chap."

"And if our opponents possesses _powers_ of some sort," Krotan continued, "then maybe we should let Jedda engage them first."

The Queen of Mongo brushed back her hair, her tiara sparkling as she glanced about in thought.

Kshin hesitated, then shyly raised a hand.

"Go ahead," said Flash. "We're not in a classroom here."

The youngest Defender chuckled. "I was just going to say that since me and Rachel are pretty nimble, maybe we could climb the trees and do some scouting."

Lothar shook his head. "That could put you at risk of being fired upon, friend."

"That's true," said LJ. "It's probably best to have Mandrake put some illusionary Defenders in the treetops first."

Kurt stepped forth. "Since we're 'not in a classroom here,' I guess I'll just chime in. How about I take a few weapons and lead a small group into the forest? The rest of you can follow in about half an hour."

Dale's hands were shoved into her back pockets, and her leather jacket wavered in the breeze. "We said we're not moving until we know who we're up against, Kurt. Pay attention."

Kurt scowled at her, then turned away.

Rachel tucked her arms into her cape and looked at the ground. "Let's go over the list one more time. The list of the Phantom's enemies, I mean. Because by now, I think we all have a good idea of who the culprits are."

"Who do you mean?" asked Kshin.

"We're obviously in the middle of something nasty and personal here. Maybe something that's been brewing for a long time?" She looked over at the Phantom.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sensing where Rachel was going.

"There are a lot of dynasties out there, which means there a few rivalries as well," said Rachel. "It isn't just the Gordons and the royals of Mongo who are..._were_...enemies."

Rick threw an awkward glance over at Jedda and Krotan.

Jedda shyly looked aside.

"The Walkers are engaged in a family feud too." Rachel turned back to the Phantom. "Do you think it could be Graf who's behind all this?"

The Phantom placed his hands on his hips and eyed the sand.

Flash sighed. "That sounds pretty likely to me."

"And it sounds rather likely to me as well," Dale added.

Rick and others turned to her in surprise.

"I'm not quite certain," the Phantom murmured. "The group on this island seems rather powerful. The current Sky Band seems rather _weak_. The last time I faced them, they were so desperate for help that they had to recruit men. I fought a few of those recruits myself."

Hadea brushed one of her golden locks aside. "I suppose their strength has grown since then," she said, recalling her previous adventure with the Phantom on his ship.

"But why not send a team _after_ me, like before? Why would they want to lure me here?"

Kshin shrugged. "Probably because you live in the Netherworld now. Maybe that's beyond their reach."

LJ folded his arms. "So we all agree that we're likely up against the Sky Band?"

"Which means that we're probably up against Kristina Graf," Kurt noted.

"We've established that already, Kurt," said Dale. "Again, pay attention."

Kurt glared.

Flash looked over at the Phantom. "How exactly did this new Sky Band come about again?"

The Phantom eyed the clouds, thinking back a moment. "The previous group crumbled while Graf was in jail. After her release, she teamed up with someone who gave her new aircrafts, new supplies."

"Wait a minute," said Jedda, eyeing the horizon with a frown. "I think I've seen cannons like those on Mongo. I saw them during our last tour."

Krotan scowled. "As did I."

The queen and king turned to each other in confusion.

After a few seconds, Dale grew curious about something. "Is the new Sky Band strictly composed of women?"

Kurt looked aside while adjusting his collar. "We've been through that already, Dale. Pay attention."

Dale rolled her eyes.

"Kit," said Mandrake. "What does this new Sky Band look like?"

"They wear full-bodied, dark outfits, complete with masks."

Kshin shrugged. "You mean like those guys over there?"

Everyone turned, seeing a small horde of uniformed men and women rushing down a hill.

As a slew of lasers began flying toward the group, the Defenders and their allies took cover behind trees. Several of the combatants among them drew their weapons and returned fire.

Amidst the melee, Flash noticed a few of the enemies heading for the cannons. "Jedda! We can't let them use those weapons against us!"

Jedda calmly stepped out into the open. A series of shots bounced off of her force field. Summoning a wave of telekinesis, she easily hurled the Sky Band soldiers away from the cannons.

Upon seeing that they were up against the Queen of Mongo, several of the other Sky Band members sought cover themselves.

"Kit!" Flash yelled amidst a slew of shots. "Head for the cave!"

The Phantom and Hadea broke away from the others, running on their own for several minutes.

The pair stopped upon reaching a thick forest, which stood before a tall, rocky hill. The new Skull Cave was waiting at the top.

"Don't follow me," said the Phantom, easily speeding through the trees and up the slope.

As her husband began to distance himself, Hadea swatted a number of branches aside, slowly making her way from one spot to the next.

Down on the battlegrounds, an unmistakable sound began to catch everyone's attention.

Flash glanced over his shoulder at Dale. "Do you hear that?" he asked, throwing his gaze to the sky.

Dale narrowed her eyes, casting her suspicious stare upward.

A small blue jet was tearing through the air and speeding toward the island.

Mandrake and others paused a moment to stare.

The plane circled high above everyone's heads, then swung low and fired a barrage of lasers toward a cannon. A small explosion followed, blowing a number of Sky Band soldiers into the air.

One of the enemies reached another cannon and returned fire. The pilot avoided the blast with a slick twist and turn, then swooped down and took aim again. As the Sky Band soldier fled, his cannon was destroyed.

Dale eyed the jet with a steady stare. "There's no mistaking that flying style," she murmured. "There's a Gordon in that plane."

A confused Flash began looking around for Rick. After seeing that his son was still on the ground, he cast his perplexed gaze toward the plane once more.

"And I think I know which one," said Dale.

The Phantom ran straight into the eerie cave, which was brightly lit by a series of torches. He paused upon spotting someone facing away from him.

She was donned in a familiar uniform of blue and gray, and her blonde hair fluttered as she turned around. "We meet again," said Kristina Graf.

* * *

Castra entered Aura's throne room and took a seat beside her sister. "What did you want to discuss?"

Aura hesitated, then took a deep breath. "There's a secret that I've never told anyone in our family. But I need to share it with someone now."

Castra studied her sister in fascination. She felt strangely touched that Aura had chosen her.

Aura looked down at her stomach and mumbled. "I'm about to become a mother — but not for the first time." She recalled a distant memory from her teenage years. "The day I fled from our father's palace...my heart was filled with a great deal of guilt."

Castra didn't have to ask Aura why that was, because she herself had experienced the very same thing. When both sisters had left the palace, they'd also left their little brother unprotected from Ming.

Aura's eyes were lingering on a wall now. "Shortly after I departed our home, I met a stray child around Krotan's age — and I made it my duty to take care of her. When I grew up and became queen of the Kingdom of Lilis, I formally adopted this girl." Aura paused, then turned to her sister. "That girl is now a woman, and she remains a part of my life. Her name is- -"

"Astra."

Aura flinched in surprise.

"I've known about her for quite a while," Castra admitted. "She and I have something in common: Ming led both of us to believe that one of our loved ones was dead, and that Flash was responsible."

Aura looked away with a scowl. She deeply resented Ming for having put Astra through that. Back then, almost everyone believed that Aura had died in an explosion set by Ming himself. It was only a few months afterward, when Aura had deemed it safe, that she'd been able to resurface, and reunite with Astra.

"I've never mentioned Astra, because I wanted to respect your privacy," said Castra. "Why are we discussing her now?"

"Because of what I've learned," Aura murmured. "She's involved in something dangerous, and I believe that I'm going to need help in order to save her."

* * *

Kristina pulled a hand blaster and pointed it at the Phantom.

"I was hoping that your stay in prison would change you for the better, Kristina. I'm disappointed to see that it hasn't," he said.

"But I _have_ changed, Phantom. I've become a lot smarter." Kristina smirked. "That's why I didn't send anyone to kill you this time. I can see now that death would be far too simple. I want you to face a harsher punishment than that."

"Because of what my grandfather did to your grandmother?"

"Because of what you did to _me_." Her face hardened into a scowl. "Locking me up brought the Sky Band to the brink of ruin. You took everything from me, so I'm going to take everything from you..." She aimed her weapon behind the Phantom, pointing at the woman who'd just arrived in the cave. "I'm a pirate. Pirates take treasure. And fortunately for me, you happened to bring your greatest treasure along for this trip."

The Phantom tensed. Without looking, he stepped before Hadea and spread his arms. "I told you not to follow me," he growled.

"I had to," Hadea whispered.

Kristina grinned. "It's no use playing shield, Phantom. I'll just wound you and then shoot your wife."

Suddenly Kurt appeared behind Hadea and the Phantom, pointing a blaster at their enemy. "Go ahead, Graf," he said. "Shoot Hadea, like you shot your mother."

Kristina shivered, and a wave of fright overtook her face.

The Phantom began slowly stepping aside, keeping Hadea behind him as he moved.

"That's right," Kurt continued, "we know the story. We know all about what happened when you got out of prison."

The Phantom lifted a hand toward his brother. "Kurt..."

"Your mother got your sentence shortened," said Kurt. "And your way of _thanking_ her was to blow a hole through her chest."

"Shut up!" said Kristina, swinging her weapon toward him.

"Or was it her head? I don't know the exact details."

Kristina steadied her finger on the trigger. Her eyes darkened and her voice deepened. "Why don't I just _show_ you right now, Kurt?"

The Phantom stepped forward, eyeing the woman before him. "There's been enough violence. We can all agree on that. There's no reason for us to fight each other anymore. This family feud died while you were in prison, Kristina — and the Sky Band died right along with it. Your problem is that you couldn't let all of this _stay_ dead."

Her lips began to fidget.

"Your mother paid the price for that."

Kristina closed her eyes a moment, thinking back to the period right after her release from jail.

* * *

**Several Years Ago**

Kristina paced about in her mother's living room, clutching a phone to the side of her head. After a few minutes, she hurled the device to the floor in frustration.

As the phone shattered, Kristina's mother stepped forth while eyeing one of the pieces. "What are you doing?" she asked, brushing back a lock of her long blonde hair.

Kristina scowled, her face growing red. "Right now, Mother, I'm trying my best not to strangle you."

The elder woman wore a smug stare as she lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to believe it, but it's just been confirmed: The Sky Band crumbled while I was locked away — and you helped the authorities make that happen."

The woman nodded, showing no sign of shame. "I did," she acknowledged.

"You're a traitor!" said Kristina. "You've disgraced me, and you've disgraced our dynasty."

"You can't disgrace something that was never honorable, girl. Ours isn't a dynasty of greatness, it's a dynasty of madness. That's why I never joined the Sky Band myself, and it's why I never wanted you to join it either."

Kristina seethed, tightening her fists.

"But you wouldn't listen to me, would you? You went and carried on my mother's legacy, and that decision led you straight where I said it would: prison."

Kristina took a deep breath, then slowly pointed at her mother. "I'm going to rebuild the Sky Band, no matter how long it takes."

"The Sky Band is finished. It can't be rebuilt."

"I have a friend in high places, someone who can help." Kristina turned around, searching for a means to contact her ally. Seconds later, she heard the click of a hand blaster as the safety was switched off.

"I can't allow you to go down this road again. I'll wound you and send you back to prison first. I lost your grandmother to all of this madness. I'm not losing you as well."

"Mother..." said Kristina, pausing where she stood. "I..." Kristina flung a heavy book across the room.

The elder woman dodged the projectile, then found herself in a struggle.

Kristina gritted her teeth while trying to wrest the weapon away.

10 seconds later, a shot went off, and blood soaked the floor.

As she looked down at her fallen opponent, Kristina's knees shook, and her eyes widened. "Mother?"

* * *

**The Present**

"The paramedics found your mother bleeding on that floor," said the Phantom. "Afterward, you disappeared and rebuilt the Sky Band little by little, with the aid of your partner."

Kristina shuddered while avoiding the Phantom's gaze.

"Your mother's been hospitalized and unconscious ever since that day." The Phantom took a cautious step forward. "I think you've kept the Sky Band going out of a sense of guilt, Kristina. You need to believe that you didn't shoot your mother for no reason. You need to feel as though all of this has been worthwhile."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And people call me twisted."

With a small scream, Kristina began unleashing a barrage of shots.

The brothers and Hadea dropped to the ground. As Kristina fled through the cave's opening, Kurt rolled onto his side and began firing after her.

Running out into the open, Kristina felt a blast of fresh air wash over her face. In only a few seconds, she noticed thick waves of smoke rising into the air. Upon following their trails down to the ground, her jaw dropped as she noticed that her cannons were destroyed.

Then she looked upward again, and saw a blue jet flying about.

As Kristina began running for a nearby plane, the jet swung downward and fired behind her. A small explosion threw her into the air, her arms flapping wildly as she sailed about. She landed with a grunt, fidgeting where she lay.

Moments later, LJ and Kshin were standing over her. "Don't move," said the elder Defender, watching as Kshin secured her weapon.

Kristina growled, pounding her fists against the ground.

The Phantom exited the cave along with Hadea and Kurt, seeing that the Defenders had brought the battle to an end.

Flash turned to Rick. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, receiving a concerned stare from his mother as well. "You all right, Mom?"

Dale nodded, brushing a hand along his face.

Elsewhere, Krotan rushed forth and took Jedda into his arms, studying her with a proud smile.

"Rick," Flash continued, "contact the authorities and report that the skies are clear. They can come and arrest these bozos now."

"Will do," he replied, pulling out a special phone.

As the blue jet began to land, Dale eyed it with a suspicious stare. Then she swung her gaze over to Flash.

Flash nodded, and the two began approaching the plane.

The pilot stepped out in a gray flight suit. Her face was concealed by dark headgear. She paused upon spotting Dale and Flash, then leaned forward and removed her helmet. The girl threw her head back with a calm smile, her long blonde locks gliding through the air.

Rick paused on the phone, eyeing her in surprise.

She waved at him, then looked back at his parents.

Dale folded her arms, appearing less than amused, while Flash was wearing the same expression.

Sara "Ace" Gordon slung her helmet over her shoulder. "Uncle Flash. Aunt Dale," said the teenage girl. "No lectures today please. I've heard them all before. I'm 'too young.' I'm 'too green.' Instead of going through all of that, let's just skip to the part where I tell you why I'm here. I actually came on behalf of Queen G herself."

Flash looked surprised. "Your mother sent you?"

"Well, she officially sent someone else. But I kind of took the jet before he could use it."

Dale glanced at Flash, rolling her eyes a bit. Then she turned back to Sara, suppressing a giggle.

Sara paused a moment to study Dale with affection. This was only the fourth time they'd seen each other since Dale's return. Then she turned to her left, and saw someone else approaching. "Rachel Walker?" Sara's eyes lit up.

Rachel paused in confusion, nodding her head slowly as she looked the girl over.

"Oh my goodness," said Sara, wrapping her arms around Rachel. "I'm one of your biggest fans. My agency has been trying to recruit you for a while."

Rachel hesitated, then grinned and quietly hugged Sara back.

After releasing Rachel and studying her aunt a bit more, Sara straightened herself and addressed Flash and Dale once again. "If this mission with the Walkers is all done now, I'm going to need you to come back with me to COE headquarters." She narrowed her eyes. "We've got a Gordon matter to attend to."


	72. Volume XII: Unity

**"Unity"**

* * *

The office was composed of plush sofas and an elegant desk. A large 'COE' emblem sat in the center of the carpet.

A well-dressed woman stood quietly by the window, peering down on the city with a vigilant stare. Her blonde ponytail swayed between her shoulders.

"Miss Gordon?" said a masculine voice from the speaker on her desk.

"Go ahead," she replied, holding her attention on the sky.

"We're receiving the transmission from the Vice President now."

Abigail Gordon took a deep, quiet breath, then left the window and walked to the center of the carpet.

Moments later, a large video screen flashed to life in the room. A man with brown skin and white hair appeared in its center. "Good morning, Miss Gordon," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Vice President." She managed a quick smile.

"How are things there in Central City?"

"Very good," she assured him. "And that's partly due to the work of my companions." Abigail took a quick glance at the people sitting around her. "As you requested, I'm here with my daughter Sara, my nephew Rick, my sister-in-law Dale, and my brother Flash — a man who I know you're already familiar with."

Flash slowly nodded toward the Vice President. "Sir."

"Good to see you again, Flash," the Vice President said. Then he grinned while studying the others. "Actually, Miss Gordon, I can proudly say that I recognize every person present in that room. Some of you have served diligently for numerous years. Others are people who we _hope_ will serve for years to come. In any case, this administration is very proud of the efforts put forth by the Gordon family. You've done tremendous work for our country and our planet."

Flash looked over at Dale and offered a calm smile.

Dale blushed a little, and winked at him.

Rick felt a sense of pride and honor while watching his parents. Before long, he was thinking not only about their achievements, but of his own as well.

Just behind the others, in an isolated chair, Sara sat with her arms folded and her head hung low. She was now donned in a T-shirt and jeans.

The Vice President turned his attention to Abigail. "I'd especially like to commend you, Miss Gordon, for the work you've done since we formed the Central Opposition of Extraterrestrials."

"Thank you, Mr. Vice President," Abigail replied.

Sara continued to stew.

The Vice President's voice deepened a little. "I've called this meeting because of an issue concerning a member of the royal family of Mongo. Seeing as your family has a long history with that clan, we thought it would be best if certain members of the COE and the DOE worked together this time."

Flash glanced at Abigail, then looked back at the screen.

The Vice President flashed a confused frown. "We'd previously been informed that the royals of Mongo would no longer be a concern, but it appears that we were mistaken."

A quiet voice spoke up from the back of the room. "Unfortunately, sir, there's always going to be at least one of them around to stir up trouble," said Sara.

Abigail shot her daughter an annoyed look, silently telling her to be quiet.

"What?" Sara shrugged. "I'm right, aren't I? The royals are troublemakers. Always have been. This time, the little troublemaker we're dealing with happens to be Astra."

Flash looked a tad surprised. "Astra?" He turned back to the screen. "What exactly has she been doing, sir?"

"We believe that she's teamed up with the very group you were investigating on that island," the Vice President said. "It appears that Astra supplied the Sky Band with new weapons and vehicles, some of which are clearly from Mongo. Since then, she's been helping them steal other weapons and supplies across the country."

"But what could her motivation be?" asked Flash.

"It doesn't matter," Sara replied. She rose and approached the video screen. "Sir, if you want us to find Astra and stop her, I'm sure my mom would be more than willing to accept that assignment. I'll even volunteer to complete the mission myself."

Abigail sighed. "Sara..." She glanced over at Dale and quietly asked her for help.

Dale reached out and took Sara's hand. "Come here," she said softly. "Sit down."

Sara quietly did as she was told.

Abigail cleared her throat and addressed the Vice President again. "Sorry about that, sir. I- -"

"No. It's fine. Actually, that's exactly the kind of response I was hoping to hear."

Abigail flinched in surprise.

"Sara actually reminds me of her grandfather," he continued.

Flash paused to think about his dad.

"That kind of passion and drive is part of the reason I've summoned you." The Vice President smiled. "I'd expect nothing less from the Gordon family."

* * *

Around an hour after the Vice President's transmission had ended, Flash sat down with his sister for a private drink.

Abigail threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. "That girl is driving me crazy."

Flash chuckled. "That girl loves you."

"She loves you more."

"That's ridiculous. I'm her uncle. You're her mother."

"But you've always been the exciting one." She shook her head with a smile. "I remember a day long ago, when you and I were young, and we both admitted that we had choices to make. You chose to protect the galaxy from within a cockpit. I chose to protect the galaxy from behind a desk. And — surprise, surprise — you're the one who Sara ended up admiring."

He scoffed. "I seem to recall a time when you did some adventuring yourself...and I also recall you being pretty good at it. Whenever Dale and I got in over our heads, we could always call on you to bail us out of trouble." Flash lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you show Sara some videos of those days?"

"Because I want her to love me for who I am, not for who I was." Abigail rose and cupped her hands behind her back, staring down at Central City again.

"Seems you're a watcher now, Abby," Flash said.

"Wish I knew why Sara finds that so off-putting," she replied.

"I don't think that Sara's put off by what you do. That's not the issue between you two at all."

"What _is_ the issue then?"

"The issue is that she wants to spread her wings, and you won't let her. She wants to be an 'adventurer,' like me and Rick. That's really all she's ever wanted." Flash looked off with a smile. "When she was a little girl, she couldn't wait to grow up and join the battle against the royals of Mongo. Thing is — apart from this business with Astra — there isn't really a battle that needs to be fought these days."

"I'm not convinced of that. No matter how peaceful things may seem, our family still needs to keep an eye on theirs, especially while they've got the Necklace of Oros." Abigail quivered as a familiar tension arose within her. "Do you really trust the royals with the most powerful weapon in the galaxy? Because I don't."

"That necklace belongs to Jedda. You know you can trust her."

"It's not really Jedda I'm concerned with, but some of the people around her, including the ones who'll have the necklace in the future. It's going to pass from one generation to the next, after all."

"Things are going to be fine. Jedda and Krotan will see to that."

Abigail took a deep breath, then sighed. "I guess I'd feel more comfortable if Jedda had married into our family, instead of Ming's."

Flash grinned. "Rick certainly had a thing for her once."

Abigail smiled a little as well. "Rick," she murmured, shaking her head. "Perhaps you don't know this, but I've been trying to snatch your kid from the DOE to the COE for a number of years now."

"Oh, I'm well aware of it," said Flash. "Good luck with that. He loves you, but he also loves the way we do things over there."

Abigail snickered. "He was always such an adorable little boy. I used to tell him that he'd come work for me when he grew up, no matter what office I was running."

"Yeah, well, Sara was an adorable kid too."

Abigail closed her eyes a second. "I sure wish she'd be an adorable kid _now_."

"It's like I said- -"

"I know, I know. She wants to run around on adventures. Just like you. Just like all of my soldiers." Abigail shook her head. "I can't let her do that — at least not yet. I'm too worried that something will happen to her."

"I understand. It's only natural to be worried. But sometimes we worry about our children to the point of confining them, and that can make them do reckless things."

Abigail frowned. "What are you saying?"

Flash looked off with a grave stare. "Back when Rick first learned how to fly, he was constantly asking to accompany me on missions, or fly planes on his own. Most of the time, my answer was _no_. So when his mom got captured on Mongo, he decided to fly there and try saving her on his own. He wasn't just doing that out of love for her, he was trying to prove something to himself and me." Flash paused. "He almost ended up getting killed in the process."

Abigail closed her eyes while thinking back to that period.

"And now we have Sara, who just pulled this crazy stunt on Raven Island..." Flash quieted again, shaking his head. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should let her have a small taste of adventure — under proper supervision, in a secured situation. Perhaps we should try and satisfy her for _now_, so that we don't have to constantly worry about her later."

* * *

Rick sat down across from Sara. "So what was all that about? With the Vice President, I mean."

Sara mumbled. "I don't follow."

"Yes you do. You basically asked the guy to send you on a mission."

She sighed. "I knew my mom wasn't going to assign me that mission, so I thought I'd try asking him to do it. I'm just trying to get out of these offices, Rick. Guess I'll take all the help I can get."

Rick wore a suspicious smile. "Why are you so desperate to run around on missions?"

Sara studied the table. "It seems like everyone in this family has been an adventurer at some point — everyone but me that is. I want in on the action. I want in on the fun."

Rick nodded. "You certainly know how to fly a plane."

"_Exactly_."

"But there's far more to 'adventuring' than that." He steadied his eyes on her. "This is a dangerous profession, Ace. It's not about thrills. It's not about fun. Your mom isn't keeping you away from it to be mean. She's only doing all of this because she cares about you."

"I know. I know that she cares about me. And I certainly care about her too. I just want a chance to prove myself."

Abigail called out from across the floor. "And you're going to get it," she said, stepping into the room. After a bit of hesitation, she continued. "Come with me, Sara. I, myself, am going to lead the search for Princess Astra — and you're going to be part of that team."

* * *

The COE had discovered that Astra was hiding in the last place anyone would've expected: the Bandar Village.

Following a brief chase, Astra found herself in a standoff with numerous uniformed COE agents, with Abigail standing right in their center.

A nervous Sara observed the confrontation. Flash and Rick were also present.

Suddenly Aura and Castra ran onto the scene, eyes tense as they stood by Astra.

"They'll never take me," said Astra, raising a new bracelet of power and aiming at the crowd. Her red armor and helmet gleamed in the sun.

"Castra," Flash called. "You've got to calm her down, or someone's going to get hurt."

The COE agents steadied their weapons, each awaiting Abigail's command.

Sara found her hands shaking around her blaster. She tried pointing at Astra, just like everyone else, but found it hard to hold herself steady.

As Astra's bracelet crackled with a threatening power, Aura stepped forth and lowered the younger woman's arm. "You have to go with them, daughter."

Astra eyed her in shock. "What?"

Castra came closer as well. "You can't keep running from your mistakes. You have to pay for them."

Astra watched her a moment, then turned back to Aura. "I don't want us to be apart. Not now. You're a queen again. You're about to have a baby."

"And you'll be present to share all of that joy with me," said Aura. "But not right now."

Astra scowled a little.

"If you fight these people, you're going to lose," Aura continued. "If you die here, we'll never be together — but if you face the consequences of what you've done, we will be someday."

Astra's expression softened.

"Go with them," said Aura. She wrapped her arms around Astra. "And remember that your mother loves you. I always will."

Astra closed her eyes, hugging Aura back.

Castra quietly marveled at what she saw. For a good deal of her life, she'd known Aura to be a brash, arrogant woman — and Astra, of course, wasn't much different. But lately, however, Castra had been observing a whole different side to her sister, a loving, thoughtful, comforting side.

But Castra also knew that old habits died hard, and she wouldn't be surprised if several months or years from now, she was dealing with the same Aura she'd always known.

Right now, however, she didn't want to think about any of that. While watching Aura and Astra hug, she simply stepped up to the women, and wrapped her arms around them.

* * *

Kristina Graf sat at a desk in COE headquarters, where she was being temporarily held while awaiting news on her fate. Her hands were bound behind her back, and her hair was messily ruffled amidst her defiant expression.

Abigail walked about with a phone pressed to her ear. "Thank you," she said. "I'll let her know." She hung up and sat across the desk from her prisoner, narrowing her eyes a bit as she looked the other woman over. "I'm going to get right to the bottom line, Miss Graf, because I really don't have time to play with bratty little girls like you. They're giving you three options: Prison, COE, or DOE."

Kristina frowned in a bit of anger and confusion.

"That is, you can be locked up again, probably for good this time — or, you can come and serve one of our organizations. With your combat skills and connections across space, certain people think that you could be of use to our cause."

Kristina's lips parted, and she eyed Abigail quietly.

"I'll give you a bit of time to think about it. Right now, however, there's someplace else you need to be." Abigail nodded at two of her guards, who removed Kristina from the room.

Sara appeared in the doorway, staring after Kristina as she was escorted away. Then she turned around and looked over at her mother.

Abigail watched her in fascination. "You all right?"

Sara quietly nodded, taking a seat at the desk.

"So. How did you like adventure?"

Sara took a deep breath, feeling her skin tingle. "I'm almost ashamed to admit this...but I was actually a little scared."

Abigail reached out and touched her hand. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, honey. You're human."

Sara glanced out at the sky. "It's one thing to take down enemies and targets when you're up in a jet. But down on the ground, when it's all playing out before your eyes..." She shook her head. "I guess I felt a lot more vulnerable." Sara looked over at her mother. "You're right. I need more time. I need more training."

"And we'll see that you get those things. Here. Together."

Sara smiled. "You know, I rarely say this...but you're a pretty cool mom."

Abigail squeezed her daughter's hand a little.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at a hospital, Kristina was led down a hallway and into a patient's room. She was surprised to find the Phantom and Hadea sitting beside her unconscious mother. "What is going on here?" she asked with a suspicious frown.

Hadea rose, staring Kristina over. Then she leaned down and placed her hands on Kristina's mother. A mystical aura began to surround the bed-ridden woman. When the glow faded, Kristina's mom slowly opened her eyes.

Kristina drew back in shock, then stepped forth. "Mother?"

The woman turned to her with a weary stare.

Slow tears began to roll down Kristina's face.

The Phantom rose. "The feud between our families...is officially resolved."

After a few moments of silence, Kristina turned to the Phantom and his wife. "Thank you," she quietly said.

Hadea nodded, then turned and headed back home alongside her husband.


End file.
